


stars in the city

by IronPengu, parkrstark



Series: constant as the stars above [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Attempted Blackmail, Ballet, Bed-Wetting, Boy Scouts, Breaking Up & Making Up, Bullying, Child Protective Services, Derogatory Language, Domestic Fluff, Fake Child Abuse Accusations, Gen, Happy Ending, Homelessness, Homophobia, Hospitals, Insecure Steve Rogers, Kid Peter Parker, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Kidnapping, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Miscommunication, Near Drowning, News Media, Panic Attacks, Paparazzi, Peter parker does ballet, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Recovery, Regressing as means of coping for a 4 year old, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Content, Social Media, Steve and peter destroying toxic masculinity, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Temper Tantrums, Therapy, implied/referenced past dub con, steve is trying his very best, steve thinks tony is cheating but that's not happening don't worry, therapy is good!, there is no cheating but it is talked about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 128,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronPengu/pseuds/IronPengu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/pseuds/parkrstark
Summary: Peter and Steve are finally settling into their new life with Tony. Recovery isn't always a straight line, especially with a four-year-old, but they're trying their best. Their newfound fame has Steve juggling between his private life and the one plastered on the front page of every tabloid. He shouldn't have been surprised that the public didn't believe in his rags to riches love story.Tony usually makes it easier for him to handle it all. Until he starts to distance himself from Steve, as if now he's the one hiding something. And Steve is left wondering if he's about to lose Tony for good this time.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: constant as the stars above [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585705
Comments: 1161
Kudos: 846





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! Finally this is going up! IronPengu and I have been planning this since before the first one was even finished being written. I took a few months to think it over, did some writing, and planned a lot before posting this. There is a lot planned for this fic and I hope it is everything you hoped it would be! Right now, not all of it is written, so if there's something you want to see, feel free to let me know in the comments. There isn't a set number of chapter yet, but it will be a long one!
> 
> IronPengu has her own fic in this series in the midst: Tony's POV of the first one! That will be listed int his series, so make sure to subscribe to constant as the stars above as well as this fic so you don't miss out on that! 
> 
> This takes place a few months after the first one. Once again, I researched as much as I could for this fic, but if something's not 100% accurate, please take that as a creative liberties and enjoy this fic for what it is! Fanfiction written by a 21-year-old girl getting paid nothing but love and support from my wonderful readers. I'm not an expert in what I write about, nor will I pretend to be. 
> 
> I think that is everything, so please enjoy!

“Hey, stop it,” Tony said, reaching his hand out for Steve to take. He couldn’t resist holding Tony’s hand, but that meant he had to stop his nervous pacing. “It’s gonna be fine. And even if it’s not the exact news we want to hear, that’s okay. It’s not the end of the world.”

“I’m sorry, Papa,” Peter’s small voice sounded like he was struggling not to be upset. “I tried my best for you.” 

Steve looked over at the examination bed where Peter was sitting as he clutched Elliot tight to his chest. He felt like an ass for getting Peter stressed. It wasn’t his fault at all. Steve was the one that hadn’t been able to feed him, causing him to be severely underweight for his age. The doctor had been monitoring it for the past few weeks and they hadn’t found the healthy level just yet.

He was looking much better though. He had some of his baby fat back and his skin wasn’t always so pale. Steve had forgotten just how much color his face could have on a proper diet. 

“It’s not your fault, bear. You’re doing everything right. It’s Papa that is failing.” 

Tony squeezed the hand he was holding and said firmly, “You are not failing. Do not say that.” 

Before Steve could argue or Peter could start crying, there was a soft knock at the door before Peter’s doctor peeked in. Steve immediately held out his hand for the man to shake. “So good to see you again, Dr. Banner.” 

Like always, Dr. Bruce Banner shook his hand and smiled up at him warmly. “Good to see you too, Mr. Rogers.” He turned and nodded to Tony as well. “You too, Mr. Stark.” Then he looked around Steve and his smile widened. “And how is the little man doing today?” 

Peter sat up straighter, his worries disappearing as soon as he was distracted. Steve wished his brain worked like that. “Hi, Dr. Bruce! I’m good!” 

Bruce walked over to Peter and returned the same level of excitement. There was a reason he was the best pediatrician in New York. “Hello, Peter! Hello, Ellie! I’m so glad to hear you’re doing good.” 

“Papa promised me ice cream after I see Otto!" Peter kicked his feet excitedly as he started to bounce. The thin paper underneath crinkled loudly with each move. 

"Oh, did he? That sounds yummy." Bruce pulled out his stethoscope to begin his check-up. 

"I get a treat after every doctor day." Peter sat up straighter, already knowing what he had to do to help make this easier on Bruce.

"I think you deserve it." Bruce slipped the stethoscope under his shirt and said, "Deep breath in and then let it out." 

Steve watched as they did the basics of the physical exam. He was dreading the same part that was never good enough. When Peter stepped up on that scale. 

Tony continued holding his hand and was rubbing it softly with his thumb. Steve didn't know what he'd do without him. 

"Alright, Pete. Time to jump down to see how much you weigh," Bruce said once he was finished with the other tests. He lifted him up under his armpits and lowered him to the ground. 

Peter knew exactly what to do and hesitated as he made his way over to the scale. It could have been because the floor was slippery when he was only in his socks, but Steve knew that he had passed his own anxieties to Peter. 

No kid should worry about their weight. Especially a four-year-old. 

"It's alright, sweetie," Steve reassured him. "It's not a test. No matter what, I love you." 

With that, Peter took a deep breath and took a step up on the scale. He was still clutching Elliot tightly in his arms. 

Steve held his breath as he watched Bruce mess with the scale on top and try to balance it out. Once he did, he scribbled down some notes and then Peter moved over to the height chart and Bruce followed him. Peter stood up tall and Bruce marked where the top of his head reached. 

Then there was more scribbling on the paper. 

When he finally looked up at Steve and Tony, he was smiling. "He gained two pounds. He's in the 10th percentile for his age." 

Steve finally let go of that breath he was holding. The 10th? Peter had been stuck in the 5th or lower since they started seeing Bruce. The 10th was amazing. 

"He's healthy. That means he's in a healthy range." 

"Yes, sir." 

Steve let go of Tony's hand to rush over and pull Peter in for a big hug. Peter giggled when he was held against Steve's chest. "I'm so proud of you, baby." 

Peter wrapped one arm around him as Steve pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "Thank you, Papa!" 

Tony came over and wrapped his arms around the both of them. "I'm so proud of both my boys."

"You both have done very well at getting him into a healthy range. I just want to make sure that the way you got there was healthy. That you don't just force him to eat several meals with a lot of food on his plate each time." 

Steve shook his head at the same time Peter answered, "I eat 3 times a day! Breakfast, lunch, and dinner! If I'm a good boy, I get dessert too." 

It hadn't always been like that though. Steve used to stuff as much food into Peter every chance he could. Often times, Peter complained about stomach aches from the amount Steve fed him. Until their therapist warned him that that wasn't solving the problem and would only create an eating disorder.

Bruce's face softened as he replied to Peter, "I'm sure you get dessert every night then." 

Peter giggled and hid his face against Steve's chest. Even after his giggles stopped, he was content to stay there and start sucking his thumb again. 

Tony leaned in and pulled his hand out of his mouth. "I'm gonna start putting hot sauce on that thumb of yours." 

Steve rolled his eyes with a smile. He and Tony had talked about how Peter was starting to get too old to suck his thumb. He was going into first grade next year. But Peter didn't want to give it up. 

"Just be grateful he isn't carrying around a binky." 

"He'll grow out of it soon. Don't worry just yet," Bruce cut in. "It's a natural response to the stress. Children typically regress in situations when they are stressed or upset." 

Steve nodded his head, running his hand over the back of Peter's head gently. "We'll work on that." 

"If not, the orthodontist will love this kid in a few years," Tony teased, tweaking Peter's nose. 

Peter pulled his thumb from his mouth and grabbed Tony's hand before he could pull it away. Tony made a face when he did so. "Yucky. Your finger is all wet." 

"He doesn't do it often," Steve told Bruce. "Just on doctor days." 

"Very understandable," Bruce said and Steve was relieved that the doctor really didn't seem worried about it. Finally, something with Peter was just normal for his age. "But I'm gonna let you all go and get him one step closer to his ice cream." 

"Thank you so much, Dr. Banner." 

"Don't thank me. You're the ones that did all the work." 

Steve still thanked him three more times before they finally left the small room and the moment they were in the hallway, Steve turned to Tony and pulled him in for a kiss. 

Peter made a disgusted sound from where he was standing at their feet, but Steve didn't pay him any mind. Steve continued to hold Tony's cheeks even as he pulled away. "10th percentile, Tony. He's healthy. Our baby's finally healthy." 

Tony's smile softened and he leaned in closer for another kiss. 

* * *

"Whatcha reading?" Tony asked, rubbing soothing circles on Steve's arm with his thumb. 

They were sitting in chairs outside of Peter's therapist's office, waiting for his session to end. Steve was leaning against Tony's side, ignoring the way the arm of the chair was digging into his side. He didn't directly answer the question. "You know regression is a symptom of PTSD in children." 

Tony's thumb paused for only a second before continuing. "I was only teasing him about the thumb sucking." 

"No, I know," Steve replied quickly. "But I also know that he shouldn't be doing it so much. Everything he does...it's all listed in the symptoms of regression." 

"Regression isn't necessarily a bad thing," Tony answered carefully. "Peter's just trying to cope with everything. I know it's been a few months, but things are hard."

Peter had been doing much better than he had been when they first moved in with Tony. He sucked his thumb only when he was extremely tired or upset; he didn't throw nearly as many tantrums as he did; he didn't need that carrier to get around anymore; and he was able to sleep in his own bedroom. 

But still, there were times when he cried just because the food on his plate was touching each other, and there were times when he refused to leave Steve's arms, and there were nights when he woke up screaming from a nightmare. 

So it wasn't perfect yet...but they were doing better. Better and better each day. 

"I just want him to be normal." 

"Alright," Tony said, pulling the phone from Steve's hand. "That's enough of your Mom blogs." 

Steve tried to chase after it, but Tony put it in his pocket.

"There is no such thing as a  _ normal _ kid. And if there was, Peter would never be one. Seriously, Steve. I saw the kid pull a Skittle from his belly button and eat it the other day." 

Steve laughed at that and said quietly, "He used to stash Cheerios in his diapers." 

"That's just disgusting." 

"It was in the little pouch part. The tape stopped it from going down too far." 

"Besides the fact that your kid is absolutely disgusting, he's still just a kid. And if he's a little clingier than most kids, that's okay." 

"He's been getting better," Steve felt the need to defend him. 

"I know. Tonight is his 11th night sleeping in a row falling asleep on his own." 

Steve smiled as he nestled his head deeper into Tony's side. "You're keeping count?" 

"Of course I am. I'm so proud of him." 

Steve sat up so he could be eye level with Tony. "You mean that. You genuinely mean that. You're not just humoring him." 

Tony furrowed his brow. "100%. I know how hard it is for adults with PTSD. Peter's only a baby and he's really handling it well."

Steve fell in love all over with Tony every day. There was always something new to fall in love with, but the one thing that remained the same was his devotion to Peter. "We wouldn't be able to do it without you. Seriously. One session with this doctor alone would have never been feasible." 

"Peter deserves the best. So do you." 

Steve had seen a therapist of his own for a few weeks. It had started as a way to convince Peter to try it out, but after the second session, he didn't want to stop. He continued on for a few sessions until they slowly died down to none. Not that he was better, but he wasn't reliant on a therapist anymore. He was getting better too. 

Peter was a different story. It had taken many tantrums to get Peter to attend these sessions without Steve sitting right next to him. Of course, Steve didn't just let him go in alone until Peter felt completely comfortable with the man. 

They sat in silence for a few more minutes until the office door finally opened and Peter was running out with a smile on his face. "Ice cream! Ice cream!" 

Tony knew the drill and stood up to catch Peter under the arms. He settled him against his hip while Steve walked over to his doctor waiting at the door. "Hey, Dr. Octavious." 

Dr. Octavius smiled and held out his hand for Steve to shake. "I've told you, Steve. Call me Otto. Or Doc Oc."

Just like Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan, Steve didn't feel right calling him by anything other than his given name. Not because of the ridiculousness of his nickname like Timothy but because of the respect he was owed as a doctor. "How was he today, Doctor?" 

"He was good. Very happy and smiley. I let him play. There wasn't much he wanted to talk about. Except for I heard he is in a healthy weight range now." 

Steve smiled and felt himself grow giddy at the reminder. Dr. Octavius knew how hard it was for them to get Peter's nutrition under control. "He is. We're going to celebrate tonight." 

Dr. Octavius laughed. "Yes, with ice cream." 

"He told you that too, huh?" 

"Many times." 

Steve glanced back to where Tony was still holding Peter in his arms but dancing around with him to the music playing in the waiting room. Peter was giggling hysterically at Tony's antics. "Yeah. We're gonna go to his favorite ice cream place. They give extra big scoops." 

"I'm glad." 

"Before we go though, there was one thing I wanted to ask you about. I was looking into it, but I noticed he still sucks his thumb. Not a lot. But a 4-year-old shouldn't be looking for a pacifier still." Steve didn't know that actually. He didn't know how normal kids worked. He just knew how Peter worked and nothing with him was normal. 

"It depends on the child. Just as a child might carry around a blanket for the comfort. Sucking his thumb might just calm him down. I noticed he would do it very often in the past, but he rarely does it during our times together now." 

That had Steve brightening. "So, he's improving?"

"He is and he has been. It's okay." 

Steve wanted to hug him. "Thank you, Doctor. Thank you so much." 

"It's all him with the help of you two," Dr. Octavius replied. "Now go get him his ice cream." 

Steve gave him one last smile before turning around to Tony and Peter, who were still dancing to the awful music on the speakers. "You boys ready for ice cream?" 

Peter kicked his feet and shrieked loudly right in Tony's ear. Tony winced and when Peter went quiet, he said, "I think that's a yes, babe." 

* * *

"I wonder if the little astronaut is going to make it to the moon," Tony whispered as Steve turned the page. 

Steve rolled his eyes as Peter shushed him. They were all curled up in Peter's bed, reading him a bedtime story and despite Peter having an entire shelf of books, he chose  _ The Little Astronaut.  _ Usually, Steve and Tony limited this book to once a week, but because Peter did so well at the doctors today he was allowed to pick this one. 

After his comment, Tony stayed quiet and let Steve finish the story. Peter was almost asleep but the time he shut the book so the two of them slipped out of the bed carefully and tucked the blanket back over Peter. 

Steve brushed some of his hair back as he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. "Goodnight, angel." 

"Goodnight, Papa. I love you." 

"I love you too." He pulled away so Tony could lean down and give him a kiss too. 

"Goodnight, Pete." 

"Night, Mr. Tony. I love you too." Peter smiled as he wrapped his little arms around Tony's neck. 

Once Tony stood up, Peter tugged Elliot against his chest and snuggled deeper into his pillow. Tony tucked the blanket back around both of them before stepping back. 

Between the glowing stars on his ceiling and the nightlight by his bed, when Steve shut off the lights, it wasn't too dark for Peter. 

He was already laying down with his eyes shut, ready to fall asleep. Steve smiled softly down at him and grabbed Tony's hand to lead him out of the room. They always left the door open an inch in case Peter needed to leave in the middle of the night. Sometimes, he had trouble with the doorknob and pushing open the door. 

But Tony was right, it had been over a week since the last time Peter had snuck out of his room and entered Tony and Steve's to sleep with them. 

Peter was doing really well for not being able to even leave Steve's side a few weeks ago. 

"You know…" Steve started as they walked to their bedroom hand in hand. "I don't think we'll be disturbed later tonight." 

Tony glanced at him with a smirk. "Oh, is that so?" 

"Yup. Very much so." 

"So that means I'm gonna get a good night's sleep tonight. Straight to sleep when my head hits that pillow." 

Steve knew Tony was teasing him, but that didn't mean he couldn't tease him right back. So before they walked through their doorway, Steve backed Tony up against it, making sure their bodies were flush against one another and murmured in his ear. "Not if I have anything to do with it." 

"Why?" Tony murmured. "Got something planned?" 

"It's barely 9 pm, baby doll. I have  _ plenty  _ of things planned." Steve was so close to Tony, he could see the way his pupils expanded just the smallest fraction. It was enough to put a smirk on Steve's face. "So, whaddya say we get started?" 

"Yes-- please." Tony tugged Steve into the room after him. They almost tripped a few times on the way to the bed. "JARVIS, keep an eye on Peter. Leave us be.  _ Now."  _

* * *

The next morning, Steve and Peter left for school earlier than normal. Peter knew by looking at the clock what Steve had planned. He was bouncing up and down the entire walk to the cafe, his sneakers lighting up each time he hit the ground. 

"I want a donut!" He shouted excitedly as they finally reached the storefront after Peter tried to run away from him the entire walk. 

"Let's see if Nat has one waiting for you then." Steve pushed open the door and Peter ran through immediately. 

"Dum Dum!" Peter yelled, still running to the counter where the man was currently serving a customer. 

He paused his work to shoot Peter a big smile though. "Hey there, Curly!" 

Peter knew that even though he was best friends with practically everyone that worked there, he still had to stay in front of the counter. There were too many hot beverages for Peter to be getting caught under foot. 

Once Timothy was finished with his customer, he came around and kneeled in front of Peter. He ruffled his hair until Peter shoved his hand away. "How're you doing today?" 

"Good!" 

"Here for a snack?" 

Peter clapped his hands together and nodded his head.

Timothy grinned and stood back up. "Then let's get you one. We feelin' a donut today? Or something new?" 

"My donut!" 

Timothy chuckled as he leaned under the counter and pulled one out for him. "Of course." He looked over at Steve and asked, "You getting something too, old man?" 

Steve shook his head. "No, thank you. Tony and I are going to have lunch. Don't wanna fill up before then." 

"Alright. One donut then." He handed it to Peter while Steve pulled out a few dollars out of his wallet and made sure the tip was more than the donut. 

He didn't work at either the coffee shop or the strip club anymore. He was dedicating his time to Peter's Stars and Peter. 

They were a few months into the foundation and they already had a great start. The book was set to publish soon and then it would hopefully be booming. Steve was already planning release parties and signings and fundraisers. 

He missed working at the cafe, but he'd rather have one of the veterans from Sam's shelter have the opportunity to work. And he didn’t want to spend any more time than he had to away from Peter. 

“Is that Peter I hear?” Natasha came from the back less than a minute later with a wide smile. She had seen him just the other day, but she picked him up and hugged him like it had been years. “How is my little trouble maker today?” She asked, settling him on her hip. 

“Good!” 

“You wanna tell Natasha the news?” 

Peter immediately deflated when Steve prompted him. “It’s the last day of school. No more seeing my friends.” 

“No, Pete. The  _ good  _ news.” 

Peter frowned for a moment in concentration before his eyes widened. “Oh, yeah! I’m healthy!” 

Natasha’s eyes widened too and she turned to Steve. “He’s healthy?” Peter might not have known how much it meant, but Natasha did. She knew how long they’d been waiting for this. 

“He’s healthy,” Steve said, never getting tired of hearing those words. 

Natasha was still holding onto Peter, but she pulled Steve into a hug as well. “That’s great news, Steve. I’m so happy for you guys. This is  _ amazing.”  _

“I know,” he said. “I know.” 

“See? I told you that it was all going to work out. It’s getting better.” She ruffled her hand through Steve’s hair before focusing all of her attention on Peter again to tell him how proud of him she was. 

Maybe it was getting better. 

* * *

“You’re adorable,” Steve said from the other side of the table as he watched Tony take a bite of his pasta. He was wearing a ballcap and sunglasses to avoid being recognized as they sat outside. They were having lunch at a little cafe close to Peter’s school. 

Tony paused his eating and scrunched his nose up in confusion, making him even cuter. “What?”

“You in your little disguise.” Steve waved his fork in his direction. 

Steve couldn’t know for sure because of the sunglasses, but he knew that Tony was rolling his eyes. “Well, not everyone can be as clueless as you were.” 

Now it was Steve’s turn to roll his eyes. “Oh boo hoo, I didn’t know who you were. Did your ego take a hit?” 

Tony smirked and rubbed his foot against Steve’s ankle. “You’re lucky I love you.” 

Steve smiled and moved his foot to brush against Tony’s as well. Tony smiled slightly as they began their game of footsie. For a few moments, they continued to eat in silence. 

“You know,” Steve said, finishing the last bite on his plate. “The book publishing date is coming up.” 

“Oh, yes. I’ve got a team already ready to set up release parties and signings and interviews. When they’re done, you’re gonna need to be wearing a disguise too.” 

They hadn’t really had a conversation about Peter’s Stars yet, but Steve knew that he didn’t want to hand it off to anyone. Even the things that most people would love to have someone else do for them, Steve didn’t want it. 

“I was hoping maybe I could handle all of that. With help, of course, but I want to be the one in charge of it all.” 

Tony tilted his head because he didn’t understand. But how could he? Knowing Steve and Peter’s story didn’t mean he understood it. “All the hard work? I can have some guys get that done. All you have to do is show up.” 

“I know you can, but I want to do that. I don’t work at the cafe anymore or the club--.” 

“Thank God.”

“And I just want to do  _ something.  _ I want to put my part in.” 

“You’re putting more than your part in, Steve.” Tony reached over and grabbed his hand. “You don’t have to worry about that at all.” 

“And you don’t have to worry about me. I don’t mind working on this stuff and--.”   
“Just enjoy the first of the summer with Peter. If you still feel restless and want to work, then I’m sure we can have you do something for the foundation, but I think the best option for you right now is to just relax.” 

Steve wanted to argue, but he couldn’t. Not when Tony was caressing his hand, and giving him that smile, and giving him the option of spending more time with Peter. 

So he gave in, “Alright. Alright.” 

Tony’s smile widened. “It’ll be fine, baby, you’ll see. All you have to do is listen to them when they want you to be somewhere, dress up, smile, and you’re all good. Easiest job you’ll ever have. And the last, if you want.”

* * *

After lunch, Tony went back to work, and Steve walked the last few blocks to pick up Peter from school. 

When he got there, he saw Miss Hill waiting out front with a few kids as they said their goodbyes before the school year was officially over. 

Peter was hugging one of his friends, Harry, that Steve saw him with constantly at pickup time. Peter was squeezing so tight he wasn't sure if Harry could breathe. 

Steve chuckled as he walked up to them and stopped once he was by Miss Hill's side. She gave him a smile once he was there and said, "Peter's been hugging him for almost five minutes now." 

"Pete, I think it's time to let Harry go, yeah? He needs to get to his parents before they wonder where he is." 

"It's okay, Mr. Rogers," Harry said, looking up at Steve as Peter still held on tight. "My Dad isn't here yet. And I don't mind Peter's hugs." 

"I don't wanna let go!" Peter exclaimed. "I'm gonna miss him!" 

"You're not saying goodbye forever, kiddo," Steve reminded him. "We can plan a play-date soon. How does that sound?"

"Promise?" 

"Sure do," Steve nodded his head. Peter still didn't let go, so Steve turned to Miss Hill and gave her a smile. "Thank you again for everything this year." 

"It was my pleasure. I'm going to miss having your little guy in my class." She glanced down at Peter with a soft smile. "He is a very sweet boy." 

"Don't I know it. We'll have to come back and visit to say hi," Steve said. 

"I look forward to it." 

Before Steve could answer her, their conversation was interrupted by a loud voice just behind them. "Harry! What are you doing?" 

Harry quickly pulled himself out of Peter's arms and gave his dad a smile. "Dad! I was waiting for you!" 

"And I've been waiting in the car for you. I have a big meeting that starts in 15 minutes. I'll never get there in time with all this traffic." Harry's father didn't even spare a glance towards Steve or Miss Hill. 

Since he didn't seem like he was going to introduce himself, Steve did. "My name is Steve Rogers. I'm Peter's father." He gestured to Peter. 

That had the man finally turn to look at him. "Steve Rogers as in Peter's Stars?" 

That had Steve frowning. The project wasn't a secret, but it wasn't really being promoted yet. Only people in Tony's work circle knew about it that well, along with Steve's friends. "I'm sorry, do you work with Tony?" 

The man laughed. "Tony wishes he worked with me. I just don't think he'd be able to keep up." 

Steve's face hardened immediately. He didn't know who this man was, but Tony could probably run laps around him. "I'm sorry, who did you say you were?" 

He smiled a smile that was probably saved for all of his public appearances. Tony had one too. "Norman Osborn of Oscorp." 

The name sounded familiar. One day, Pepper had mentioned the company to Tony and he only screamed that it should never be spoken in his household again. But, Steve could play a little game to get on his nerves. "Can't say I've heard of it." 

Norman's face turned red, but he quickly cooled off and it was like he was never upset. "Of course. We run a little bit above your crowd. Our clientele is a little more refined than people like you." Norman made a big deal of straightening his dress jacket before raking his eyes over Steve's outfit, just a t-shirt and jeans. Steve suddenly felt self-conscious. 

Norman seemed happy with his jab and turned to Harry. "Come on now, son. We're late." 

Harry gave Peter a small wave before hurrying to his dad's side. Peter was frowning as he left his side. 

Before they left, Norman took Harry's hand and turned to Steve. "By the way, you might want to rethink the kind of lifestyle you're exposing your son to. Kids are very susceptible to their parents' mistakes."

Despite the lump growing in his throat and the way his heart was pounding against his ribs, Steve stood his ground. "We are living well, for your information. Peter is happy and healthy." 

"That's not the lifestyle I was referring to," Norman said simply before turning around and walking away to where a black car was waiting at the curb. 

Steve stared at it as it drove away, not wanting to turn around and face Miss Hill again. But he couldn’t be rude, not after everything she'd done for them. So he cleared his throat and turned to her, not meeting her eyes. "Sorry about that, Miss Hill. We're going to be going now." 

"Steve--." 

"Say goodbye, Peter," Steve said, not sure how much longer he could stay there. 

Peter obeyed without hesitation and ran forward to wrap his arms around Miss Hill's legs. "Bye, Miss Hill! I'll miss you!" 

She looked down at him and ran a hand over his hair gently. "I'll miss you too, Peter. You have a good summer and visit me next year, okay?" 

"Okay!" Peter gave her a smile and reached for Steve's hand. 

Steve took it and gave Miss Hill a brief smile before he turned around and started walking far from that school. Peter struggled to keep up with his long strides. 

"Papa?" 

"Does Harry act like that?" He asked, not slowing down. 

"What?" 

"Is Harry mean to you?" Steve had never seen him be anything but friendly, but Steve didn't know how he acted when adults weren't around. 

"No! Harry's my best friend! He's the nicest kid in school!" Peter insisted, his voice getting high. "Please let me see him this summer! He's not mean!" 

"Alright. Alright. I'm sorry. I was just asking. His father isn't a very polite man." He glanced down at Peter, who was staring up at him with wide brown eyes. "You know that's not how to treat people right?" 

"Yes! I know!" 

Steve didn't say anything and just kept tugging them closer to the tower. He just wanted to be with Tony so he could make it feel better. 

"You okay, Papa?" Peter asked quietly. 

"I'm fine, Peter," Steve said, despite being far from it. "How was your last day of school?" 

"We had a party with snacks. Miss Hill gave us books for our friends in the class to write notes in." 

"That sounds neat," Steve said, trying to forget about Norman and what he said by focusing on Peter. 

"I'll show you when we get home!" Peter replied, sounding more excited again. "I wanna show Mr. Tony too." 

"I'm sure he'd love to see it. He's at work for a few more hours, but he'll be in the penthouse for dinner time." 

"Before dinner can I call Harry? He gave me his home phone number so we can talk!" Peter started to skip, sadness about school ending almost forgotten. 

Ignoring Norman Osborn was going to be so much harder then he'd like, just like every insecurity he picked at. But if Peter was happy, Steve was too. 

* * *

"By the way," Steve said as they were all finally sitting around the table that night for dinner. "I met Norman Osborn." 

Tony stilled immediately. "You know he is not to be named in my presence." 

Steve stabbed his food onto his fork a little harder than necessary. "I can see why now." 

"That bad, huh?" Tony's attitude softened. "What happened?" 

"He was picking up his son from school today. His son is Harry." 

"Yeah," Tony replied. "Harry Osborn." Then it clicked. "No. You don't mean...not Peter's Harry…" 

"Peter's Harry, alright." Steve sighed, not wanting to get too into it. He didn't want Tony to know how humiliated he was and he didn't want Peter feeling upset again. "He's just a rude person." 

"Rude," Tony scoffed. "That's being nice, but I'll take that since there's a child here." 

"He knew about Peter’s Stars. I didn't think many knew about that yet unless they were involved with it somehow and he better not be." 

"Things like this get around, especially to my nemesis." Tony waved his hand, not looking awfully concerned. "But don't listen to anything he says. I was already talking to a friend in my PR department and he's getting your launch party all ready." 

Steve wondered how many more people would share Norman's thoughts on how poorly Steve raised Peter once they read the book or knew their story. Of course, they'd be wrong… Steve did the best he could do with what he had, but not everyone understood that. 

"I was talking to Harry before! He said we should meet up at the park one day!" Peter joined in the conversation, not realizing the sour mood. 

"Play-date with an Osborn?" Tony huffed. "Not likely." 

Steve looked over to Tony and shook his head while Peter let out a loud whine. "We are not punishing Peter because of Norman Osborn. Harry is his best friend, and they will hang out together. Not everyone turns out to be just be their father."  _ Hopefully, not. _

Tony sighed. "Fine. But I'm not having Harry's dad over. Tell him to have a butler drop the kid off. All I need is Norman trying to steal my secrets." 

"Thank you, Mr. Tony!" Peter's smile widened across his face, bringing out his dimples. 

"Yeah, kid. You're just lucky I love you enough to break my own moral code." 

Steve rolled his eyes, unable to hold back his smile. "You're a drama queen." 

"But am I  _ your _ drama queen?" Tony asked, batting his eyelashes. 

"If that makes you feel better about it, sweetheart." 

"It sure does, baby." 

Steve reached over to squeeze his hand before turning to Peter again. "Speaking of summer, little man, any ideas for how to kick off our first day tomorrow?" 

Peter's shoulders slumped when Steve said that. "I miss school." 

"I am so going to remind you that you said that when you're in high school," Tony said with amusement in his voice. 

"I'll love school then too!"

"Uh huh." 

"I will! As long as Harry is still my best friend, high school will be fun!" 

"Let's not rush to high school please," Steve said. "Then you'll be too busy with all of your friends to ever spend time with your Pops." 

Peter shook his head feverishly. "Papa, I'll always want to hang out with you! You're my bestest friend!" 

Steve wore a pout on his face. "What if you find a pretty girl or boy to start going on dates with?" 

"I'm never gonna date anyone." 

Steve couldn't help but laugh. "Really?" 

"Dating is gross. And I don't want to be with anyone else. Just you and Mr. Tony." 

"Now  _ I'm  _ going to remind you that you said that in high school. Whenever you ask to go out on a Friday night." 

"How about you just come out with me!" Peter suggested. "That way we're all having fun." 

Steve's smile softened. "Peter, I hope you never get old. Please stay this little forever."

"Will that make you happy, Papa?" 

"It sure would." 

"Then okay, I'll stay little forever. For you and Mr. Tony." He smiled over at Tony too. 

"Sounds perfect to me," Tony said. "Save us a lot of money on clothing and college if you stay this size forever."

The simple comment about saving money was a joke. Steve knew that. He hoped Peter did too. But it reminded Steve once again of their troubles. And even though they were fixed, they weren't gone. 

Even years from now, it would still be there, if only a small shadow of a reminder. This wasn't something he could run from. And in the past, that was usually how he solved his problems. 

This problem though, it wasn't going anywhere. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter already had so many comments and kudos! I don't know how to thank you all....other than to go back and respond to each comment personally! 
> 
> Please enjoy this next chapter!

Peter was still asleep when Steve snuck into his bedroom the next morning. He was curled up under his blanket with Elliot squeezed against his chest. 

Smiling softly, Steve tiptoed into his room and laid down next to him on his bed. For a moment, he just watched Peter sleep soundly. His lashes laid against his cheeks as he took in one deep breath after the next. Steve cupped his cheek gently and caressed just under his eye for a few long seconds. 

Once Steve was satisfied with knowing Peter had a good sleep, he moved his hand down to his shoulder and started to shake him. "Psst." 

Peter didn't stir, so Steve shook him again. "Hey, buddy. Rise and shine." He pressed a kiss to Peter's cheek again and again until he saw his eyes start to move under his closed eyelids. When they fluttered open, Steve made sure that his smile was the first thing Peter saw. 

Peter smiled back sleepily and mumbled, "Good morning, Papa." 

"Good morning, my little one. You know what today is?" He started to run his fingers through Peter's hair rhythmically. 

Peter shrugged his shoulders, letting his eyes droop shut again. 

"It's the first day of summer! What do you wanna do?" 

"Sleep," Peter answered, trying to dig his head into his pillow. 

Steve laughed loudly and lifted him into his arms. Peter kicked his feet and grunted dramatically before he erupted in giggles when Steve dropped him back on the bed and then leaned forward to blow raspberries on his belly. 

"Papa!" He screeched, his voice cracking as he let out another endless stream of giggles. He twisted and turned, trying to get away from Steve. 

"You're all mine!" 

"Mr. Tony, help!" Peter screamed, trying to shove Steve's head away with his tiny hand. 

"Tony can't help you, kid. He's at work." 

Peter turned his head and gave Steve the best puppy eyes he could muster while being mercilessly tickled. 

Steve pulled his hands back and let Peter lay on his back, gasping as he caught his breath. "Alright, no more tickles. But you're getting up and getting dressed." Steve turned around and walked to Peter's dress. He pulled out a t-shirt and shorts before tossing them over to him. 

Peter caught them and started to pull off his pajamas. Peter was in a really bad "I can do it myself!" phase and refused help every time Steve or Tony offered it. 

As Peter struggled to unbutton his pajama shirt, Steve waited a few seconds before asking, "Do you want some help, bud?"

"No! I'm not a baby!" 

Ah. Yes. The "I'm not a baby!" scream, that usually prefaced a tantrum. Not a baby at all. 

Thankfully, this one wasn't followed by a tantrum. Peter just grunted and pulled at his button up shirt until he was able to pull one button apart. After that, he realized he was going to need at least a little help with the rest and turned back to Steve with a small frown. "Help please?" 

Steve shook his head with a smile before helping him get changed. "Big boys ask for help too, you know." 

Peter gave him a bashful smile as he lifted his arms so it was easier for Steve. 

Once he was dressed and ready for their day, they went down to the kitchen and had some food for breakfast. Steve packed a lunch for Peter in case he got hungry during the day. Even though they could stop and pick up food using one of Tony's many credit cards, Steve still felt weird or sometimes even forgot.

So Peter put the lunchbox in his backpack and they headed out of the tower. Tony insisted they have Happy drive them around, but they liked the fresh air and it wasn't like anyone was waiting to take their picture like paparazzi waited for Tony. 

So they walked to the park where Peter could play on the playground for a few hours. Steve pushed him on the swing and Peter pretended to be an astronaut. He went down the swirly slide and even convinced Steve to go down it too. He sat on Steve's shoulders while he went across the monkey bars, so really, it was just Steve walking and Peter grabbing one bar after the next. 

They had their sandwiches at the picnic table and then for almost an hour, Steve sat in the grass with Peter. He laid his head on Steve's thigh and was spread like he was making a snow angel. He kept brushing his hands back and forth through the grass as he sang happily. The song changed every 30 seconds or so, but Steve found it endearing all the same. 

Just as Peter was running his fingers through grass, Steve was running his fingers through Peter's curls. There was a soft smile on his face as the sun beat down on them and Peter continued his singing. 

They didn't have plans and they weren't doing anything, but Steve didn't care. For the first time in a long time, Steve could just live and spend time with Peter without worrying about anything. 

They were sitting there for at least an hour when he heard his phone ringing. It was Tony's ringtone so he picked it up with a smile on his face. "Hello, sweetheart." 

"Steve," Tony said, and Steve wished he could see the blush on his face because those pet names always made him flush. "What're you two up to?" 

"Peter's singing to the birds at the park." 

"Oh, really?" 

Steve laughed as Peter stopped singing and turned around to stare up at him. "Now he's being nosey to try and figure out who I'm talking to." 

Peter rolled his eyes. "You said sweetheart. That's only me or Mr. Tony." 

"Yeah, I guess it is…"

"Tell Peter I said hi." 

"Tony says hi, Pete." 

Peter waved up at him and when Steve went to let Tony know, he wasn't talking to him but someone else on the other end. "I'm talking-- can you give me like  _ two damn seconds,  _ Obie? I'm on lunch, just stop--." 

"Tony?" 

"Yeah. Sorry. Obie wants me working through lunch, but that means I’m gonna get my work done early so I can come home for dinner. I'll make us some chicken and vegetables. Sound good?”

"Mmm, sounds delicious." Steve hummed, his eyes drifting shut. "I can't wait to see you." 

"I can't wait to see you either, babe.” 

“It’s really nice in the park today. One day soon we should come here, all three of us, and have a nice day.” Steve could already imagine the day: them having a picnic, Peter running through the grass and playing as Steve and Tony leaned back and watched him. 

“I would love that. One day this week I’ll keep a lunch free to meet up with you two.” Tony’s voice was soft when he spoke to Steve, but then annoyed a second later when he snapped at Obie. “Alright, I’m hanging up. I’m going. Just let me say goodbye then.”

“I’ll let you go, Tony,” Steve said to save him from getting in trouble again. “I’ll see you back home. Good luck at work.” 

“Thanks,” Tony huffed. “I’m gonna need it.”

Steve smiled, despite Tony’s annoyance. He could picture Tony’s face in his head and it was adorable. “Love you.” 

“I love you too. Tell Pete I said I love him too.” 

Steve’s heart literally filled with warmth within a moment. “I will, Tony. See you soon,” he said before hanging up the cell phone. He looked down at Peter and said, “Tony says he loves you.” 

“I love Mr. Tony too!” 

Steve nodded his head and asked, “Do you wanna stay here for a little bit longer? We have until dinner time to go home.” 

Peter’s thumb was inching closer to his mouth and Steve could see his eyelids starting to droop. “Kinda sleepy.” 

“How about you come up here and take a nap? I’ll watch out for you while you do.” Steve spread his arms and Peter crawled up immediately to snuggle up against his chest. It was like the old days when they slept outside, but now, Steve didn’t have to worry about anything other than Peter having a good nap. He could lay there in his arms and Steve could let him, knowing that at the end of the day he’d be sleeping in his own bed, safe and warm. 

* * *

After Peter woke up from his nap, much more energized, they started to make their way back home. He was usually good on walks and didn’t run too far from Steve; he’d go a foot or two before looking back to make sure Steve was still behind him. 

Usually. 

"Papa, look!" Peter shouted without giving Steve much of a chance to figure out what he was looking at before running off their usual path, towards an alleyway. Steve caught up to him just before he went in it. 

"Peter, don't run away from me," Steve said, grabbing Peter under the arms and lifting him up. The last time they were in an alley still kept Steve up at night and even though it was daytime, he wasn't going to risk it. 

"But, Papa!" 

"No buts. You know better than that." 

And he did. Peter wasn't off the street long enough to forget about the dangers of New York City. 

"I just wanna see the puppy!" Peter kicked his feet and reached towards the ground. 

Steve glanced down and now that he knew what he was looking for, he saw a dog hiding in the shadows of the alley. 

The dog made a small whine and stepped out into the daylight. His ears were flat against his head and his fur was dirty and matted in several patches. He continued to whine up at Steve, begging for something. Food. Water. Touch. 

Steve was caught off guard by how sickly the dog looked that Peter was able to wiggle out of his arms and slide down his leg to get to the ground safely. Steve hated that he learned how to do that. 

Peter kneeled in front of the dog and waved at him. "Hi, puppy!" 

Steve leaned forward and put a hand on his collar. Just in case. 

The dog made a sad noise and Peter followed with one right after. "You poor baby. Are you hungry?" 

"Peter, don't feed him--." 

Peter was already pulling his snack pouch out of his backpack. "I have to feed him, Papa!" He opened his bag of Cheerios and dropped a handful on the ground.

Immediately, the dog began to eat them and whined louder at Peter when he finished them all.

"See, Peter? That's why you can't feed animals. They just keep coming back-- Peter, please be careful!" Steve felt his heart jump into his throat when he watched Peter hold his hand out with Cheerios and the dog licked them right off his hand. 

"It's okay, Papa!" Peter giggled. 

"He could have diseases. You can't just touch every dog you see, Peter." Steve wasn't harsh, but he kept his voice firm. Peter had to understand that he couldn't trust everyone and everything. 

"He's a nice puppy. He just looks sick." Peter dumped the rest of his cereal on the ground and while the dog ate those, he pulled his water bottle from his bag. 

Steve knew what he was trying to do and could see him already struggling. Steve kneeled down and came closer with a sigh. "Here, Pete. Let me help you." He took the water bottle, unscrewed the lid and when the dog was attentive, he began to pour it by his mouth and let the dog lap it up as it poured. 

Peter clapped his hands happily. "Good boy!" 

Steve let him finish off the water bottle and noticed his tail wagging now. He went to give Peter a lick on his face, but Steve grabbed Peter and lifted him up in his arms. The dog paused but didn't stop his wagging. 

"Papa, I want a kiss!" 

"What did I just say, Peter? We don't know where that dog's mouth has been." 

"I don't know where your mouth has been and you kiss me all the time!" Peter replied petulantly. 

Steve rolled his eyes. "My mouth has been much cleaner places than that dog's has." Steve held him tighter, refusing to let him escape again, as he began to walk away from the alley. 

"Wait! Papa! We can't leave him there!" 

Steve furrowed his brow. "Peter, we're not bringing him home." 

"But you can't leave him there! It's cold on the street. And scary. He must be so scared. Isn't there a puppy shelter? We hid in one for humans." 

That stopped Steve right in his tracks. Sometimes Peter acted so innocent like stopping to feed a "puppy" on the street… but then there were times that Peter made a comment about their past and Steve remembered that Peter's innocence was ripped away from him. 

"We just needed help. Someone to help us. That's all that puppy needs," Peter continued, giving Steve his own set of puppy dog eyes. 

Steve glanced back and the moment he did, he knew that he would spend hours finding that dog shelter. He was sitting on the sidewalk, staring at him with the saddest set of puppy eyes. 

"Alright. We'll take him to the closest shelter." 

Peter kicked his feet happily. "Thank you, Papa! Thank you!" 

Steve shook his head and whistled, using his free hand to smack his thigh lightly. "Here, boy." 

The dog immediately trotted over and walked by his feet as they began to walk. Peter cooed down at him as they walked. 

"We're not bringing him home, Pete. Don't get excited," Steve warned. 

"I know, Papa. He's just so cute and he's gonna have a home. I'm so happy for him." 

Steve went quiet as he began to walk and kept Peter in his arms. He wanted to avoid letting Peter get too attached with the dog, but even still, Peter was staring down at him and waving his hand at the dog wildly. 

He didn't stop waving until they reached the pound and Steve put him down so he could speak to the woman behind the counter. 

"Pete, can you sit over there and wait for Papa to finish?" Steve pointed to the row of chairs against the wall. 

Peter pouted and wiggled his fingers towards the dog. "Can I give him a hug?" 

"No, bud. I'm sorry." 

Peter's pout intensified before he went over to the chair. He sat and waited for Steve to finish up and Steve was so grateful this wasn't a time he wanted to throw a tantrum for not getting what he wanted. 

"Hello, miss," Steve said with a smile once his attention was on the woman. "I have a dog that my son and I found. He needs shelter and food, but we don't have the room for him." 

"Papa, yes we do!" 

Steve turned to Peter and gave him The Dad look. "Peter, we cannot just bring him a dog. You know that." He deflated and Steve turned back to her with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry…" 

"It's alright," she said, waving her hand. "We can take him in." She came around the desk and kneeled down to give him so love he needed desperately. 

"Papa!" Peter whined, kicking his legs. "I wanna pet him too!" 

She looked up at Steve and assured him, "He can come pet him. He doesn't seem like an aggressive dog, but I'll hold him. He's just a puppy." 

Peter heard that and came running over and fell to his knees by the dog. He wrapped his arms around the puppy and his tag started to wag excitedly. 

Steve could already see him falling in love with the dog and rubbed his back gently. "Alright, Pete. We gotta get home now." 

"But…" 

"Peter." 

He sighed heavily and pulled away. "I'll miss you bunches, puppy. Be a good boy!" 

Steve picked him up before he could try and hug the dog again. The woman gave him a smile as she pet the dog's head. "Thank you for dropping him off. We're gonna give him a bath, some food, and maybe someone will come and give him a good home." 

Peter wrapped an arm around Steve and muttered, "We have a good home." 

Steve pretended like he didn't hear it. "Thank you for caring for him. We're going to head home now." 

Peter once again waved at the dog, this time goodbye, as they walked away. When they exited the shelter, Peter was still frowning. "What can I do to turn that little frown into a smile?" Steve caressed his cheek with his thumb. 

"Let me bring home the puppy!" Peter said. 

Steve shook his head. "No...but how about ice cream tonight and a Disney movie? Will that make you smile?" 

That had Peter thinking. "Cuddles too?" 

Steve's smile softened. "Yeah, kiddo. Cuddles too." 

"Then my smile will be back," Peter said, sure enough with a smile on his face. 

Steve kissed his cheek and continued their walk back home. "Good boy."

* * *

After dinner, all three of them were squished on the couch, watching  _ Oliver and Company.  _

Steve was lying one way and Tony was lying the opposite way so his feet were pressed against Steve's chest and Steve's were tucked behind Tony's head. Peter was lying on Steve as he snuggled with Elliot. 

There was a scene of the dog from the movie, Dodger, running through the city, singing when Peter sighed heavily and announced, "I miss my puppy." 

"Your puppy?" Tony asked, confused. Steve already had to stop himself from groaning.

"Yeah. The puppy we found," Peter answered as if that was obvious. 

"Peter, he's not yours," Steve reminded him.

"Who's not his?" Tony asked, pausing the movie so that they weren't trying to talk over the TV. 

Before Steve could open his mouth to explain, Peter was rushing from Steve to Tony. He didn't care where he was digging his hands and knees in the process. 

When he stopped on Tony's chest, Tony smiled at him in amusement. "Hello there." 

"He was so cute, Mr. Tony!" Peter cooed and Steve knew already that this was going to take a while. "He was an itty bitty puppy!" 

"That  _ itty bitty puppy  _ was almost as big as  you, Peter," Steve cut in. 

Peter continued on like he didn't. "And he was so skinny I could see his tummy bones! He was crying all alone. He didn't have a papa or a mama. He was so sad." 

"Oh was he? That's so sad," Tony said, playing along. Steve nudged him with his foot to stop him from encouraging Peter. 

"I know! I gave him my Cheerios and water, but he still looked so hungry! I remembered how hungry Papa and I were and I didn't want him to be that sad." 

Tony moved his hand and began to rub Peter's back with his thumb. He didn't say a word. 

"We brought him to a puppy shelter though. He'll be better there. But I miss him a lot." Peter slumped his shoulders. 

"You could always visit him at the shelter," Tony suggested. 

"Really?" Peter perked up immediately. 

Steve's eyes widened and he tried to give Tony the look. The look that meant: no stop abort. Tony didn't get it. 

"Yeah! You can stop in and say hi while he's still there. Just check in to see how he's doing before he's adopted." 

"Can we go tomorrow?" Peter asked, bouncing on Tony's chest excitedly. 

"Sure, squirt." Tony smiled and Peter flopped forward, wrapping his arms around him in a hug. Tony was too busy hugging him back and pressing a kiss to his head to see the look Steve was giving him. 

But he was going to get it. 

And he did. 

That night, after the movie was over and they put Peter down for bed, Steve and Tony were in their room getting ready for bed. 

They were barely in the room for a minute before Steve was confronting him, "Seriously, Tony?" 

Tony paused and eyed him warily. "I'm sorry…?" 

Obviously, he didn't know what he did wrong and that had Steve even more aggravated. "Why did you tell Peter that he could visit the dog?" 

Tony didn't answer right away. He glanced around the room like the answer was going to be written on the wall somewhere. "Uh...because he wanted to see it?" 

"He also wants to eat ice cream for every meal. Do we let him do that?" Steve snapped without thinking. 

Tony immediately looked guilty. "No, but I didn't think...I'm sorry, Steve." 

Steve felt like an ass. Tony was only trying to make his son happy. "No. I'm sorry. I just...he gets attached to things easily. And we're trying so hard to work on his attachment to us. I don't want him getting too attached to this dog and then get upset when he finds out he's adopted one day." 

"I didn't think of it like that," Tony admitted quietly.

"I'm probably just overthinking it," Steve said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. 

"I should have asked. I'm sorry. I just say things...I just want to give that kid whatever he wants," Tony admitted as he took a seat next to Steve. 

Steve glanced over at him with a smile. "I know. I do too. I just...don't want to set him back with all the work Doctor Octavius has been doing with him."

"Visiting a dog won't set him back. He's doing good. He's improving. You don't always have to worry, Steve." 

Steve sighed as he reached over and took Tony's hand in his. "He's my boy. Of course, I'll always worry. You'll figure that out soon, if not already." 

Tony didn't reply to that specifically, but he offered, "I'll tell him nevermind. That he can't go visit. I'll be the bad guy." 

Steve debated it for only a moment before he shook his head. "No. I don't want to take it away from him. And maybe you're right. Maybe this is the closure he needs." 

"I'm sorry," Tony said again, looking like he genuinely meant it. "I'm still trying to get this whole parenting thing right." 

Steve knew he was doing his best and he couldn't be angry when he was going through so much just for his son. "You're doing great. Don't worry." 

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "I know I'm not his Dad or anything, but I want to be something more than just his Dad's boyfriend." 

"And you are," Steve assured him immediately. "Trust me, you are. Your only competition, other than me because I'm untouchable, is Nat." 

"Oh, great," Tony said, going along with it. "She gives him his favorite donuts all the time." 

"That does not mean you can give him a puppy," Steve said, keeping his voice firm, despite the lightness of the conversation. 

Tony stuck out his lower lip in a mock pout. "Not just one widdle puppy?" 

"No," Steve repeated. "He's getting used to this and I don't want to throw a dog into the mix. That's the last thing we need." 

"Who knows," Tony said, shrugging his shoulders. "Maybe it's the first." 

"The first thing I need is for you to give me a kiss and get into bed. You've been spending so much time at work I barely get to see you." Steve was already tugging Tony closer. 

Tony even looked a little guilty at the accusation. "I know, I'm sorry…there's just a lot of stuff with the business that's giving me trouble right now." 

"Is it Obadiah?" Steve questioned. 

"No. He's just trying to do what's best for the company. So am I. The company has to be taken care of--." 

"Hey," Steve said, trying to calm him down before he got too upset. The business had really been stressing him out lately. Steve wished he knew more about how to help. "It's alright. You're doing great. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." 

_ Especially Obadiah.  _ He had a great talent for giving Tony these backhanded compliments that were more of an insult than anything else. But that was the only father figure Tony had since his dad passed, so it was hard for him to see how much of a dick he actually was.

"It needs to be perfect." 

"It doesn't--." 

"It does, Steve." 

Steve didn't know why that was a sensitive topic for Tony, but he didn't want to upset him. So he dropped it. "Alright, Tony...but promise me you won't drive yourself crazy over it. It's not worth it." 

"It'll be fine, don't worry." 

Steve went quiet and didn't bring the conversation back up. But even after they were in bed and falling asleep, Steve couldn't stop thinking about Tony's words. 

_ It'll  _ be fine instead of  _ I'll _ be fine...Tony should always make his own wellbeing his first priority, but he rarely did. Steve could yell at him for it, but that would be a little hypocritical. 

"Pick a day this week where you'll meet us for lunch with Obadiah bothering you. You deserve it." 

"Alright, I'll let you know, and we'll do something fun. Something to distract Peter from the puppy he wants." Tony was smirking as he started to get into bed with Steve. 

"Don't give him any ideas," Steve warned. 

Tony leaned over and kissed his lips with a smile. "We'll see who's better at bribing me." 

"Me holding you all night long isn't enough?" Steve asked, raising his eyebrows. 

Pretending to think, Tony said, "Hmm...let's see." Then he was laying on his side with his back to Steve. 

Steve didn't waste a moment before laying down behind him and pulling him against his chest. He kissed the back of his head and whispered, "Goodnight, Tony. Sweet dreams. I love you." 

"I love you too, tesoro."


	3. Chapter 3

"He won't let me do  _ anything,"  _ Steve complained, keeping an eye on Peter to make sure he was too far from the couch to hear them. He was a nosey kid that loved to eavesdrop. 

Natasha was sitting next to him as they watched Peter watch the television. It was a documentary about bears that was keeping him so enthralled. "He doesn't want you to have to work." 

"I've gone from 3 jobs to none. Peter and I have been keeping ourselves busy this past week, but I feel like I can do more." Steve sighed, staring at Peter. 

They had another therapy appointment today, not that anything was wrong. Peter just missed his friends and was already attached to the dog when they only saw him once. 

"Tony isn't going to have you working. He wants you to relax and enjoy more time with your son. It's summertime. And some nights, I'll watch him so you and Tony can have date nights." 

Steve smiled, wishing he was getting ready for a date with Tony. "He has a business to run."

"He has a boyfriend to dote on," Natasha replied, raising an eyebrow. Steve didn't argue with her because she was right and he didn't think he'd win even if she was wrong. 

"I knew going into it-- well, I knew after, but for the last few months...I knew who he was. I knew he had money. But I didn't really realize how much that is." Steve steered the conversation away from Tony's flakiness. "Did you know he has a private chef? And a personal maid service?"

"He doesn't drive himself anywhere, did you think he was going to cook his own food? Clean his own bathrooms?" Natasha had the audacity to have a smirk on her face. 

"I'm barely used to Happy. He insists on driving us everywhere, but I tell him we're fine. We're used to walking and Peter needs his walks." Steve glanced over at him, and sure enough, he was bouncing on his knees as he clapped for the bears on TV. 

"It helps that it's not negative degrees outside." Natasha still wasn't happy about the stunt he pulled in December, even though that was almost six months ago. 

"We drive when Tony is with us, but Peter and I don't get the attention so we're okay." 

"I still can't believe you haven't been photographed with him. I know it's New York, but even New Yorkers have to get interested when they see one of the richest and hottest bachelors with man candy and a kid at his side." 

Steve knew about Tony now. He knew his past and what it dealt with, but that didn't mean it made it any easier. Steve often wondered why Tony chose to settle with him of all people. Was he enough? 

"Stop that." 

Steve looked back over at her when he heard how stern her voice was. "What did I do now?" 

"Stop thinking those thoughts. I was joking. Tony is absolutely head over heels for you. I've seen him with past partners, and I promise he has never been so hooked on any of them like he is with you." She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "Believe me, Steve." 

"Yeah, I know," Steve said, because he did. He saw it in Tony's eyes every day. He just didn't understand why. "Only God knows why." 

"Maybe you don't need to know." 

"Don't need to know what?" Peter asked, suddenly coming up behind Steve without him even realizing. 

"Why are you always so nosey?" Steve asked, lifting him up to his lap. 

"The bears are over," Peter answered, tilting his head. "Can I watch it again?" 

Steve checked his watch and shook his head. "I'm sorry, bud. We gotta get going soon for your appointment." 

Peter leaned back, slamming into Steve's chest with an exaggerated groan. "I don't wanna go to therapy!" 

"Doctor Octavius will miss you if you don't go." Steve was eternally grateful for Natasha, especially during these moments when she wouldn't judging him about his four-year-old complaining about therapy. 

"I'll go next time," Peter kicked his feet idly as he searched out for Steve's hand to grab. Steve smiled when he felt one of Peter's little fists enclose around two of his fingers. 

"You'll go this time." 

Before Peter could argue, Natasha said, "That sounds fun!" 

"It's not," Peter said, sounding much older than he really was. "All we do is sit in a room and talk." 

"But I thought you loved talking," Natasha said, leaning in closer as if she was having the most interesting conversation in the world.

"I like talking about  _ cool _ stuff." 

"And what would that be?" 

Peter said up again, listing things off his fingers. "Space, effies, Disney movies, stars. You know, that stuff." 

"What does he want to talk about?" 

"Stupid things." 

"Peter," Steve said, warning in his voice. 

"Sorry. Dumb things. Like bad dreams and stuff." Steve's heart broke at the thought of his bay having nightmares. "And sometimes it's just random stuff." 

"He's only trying to help you feel better, Pete." 

"I'm gonna tell him about the bears I watched today. The mommy reminded me of Papa." 

That brought a smile to his face. He pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "Is that so, baby bear?" 

"Yeah!" He giggled. "She protected her baby and was so scary if she thought he was in danger. Like this!" 

Steve let go of him as he jumped to his feet and listed his arms over his head with his fingers mimicking claws. He roared loudly, stomping around the living room. 

"That's one scary bear," Natasha said, and then Peter ran forward, pretending to attack her. 

"I've got you," Steve said, standing up and lifting Peter up under his arms. 

Peter roared again, kicking his legs wildly. 

"Easy there, Koda. Don't attack friends." 

Peter kept the bear act going and let out a small grunt. 

"Yup. Friend. Be nice to her." Steve pulled him in close to his chest. Peter immediately curled up and nestled his face against his neck. Steve rubbed his back. "Alright, I think it's time for me to take my cub to his appointment." 

"Thank you for coming over and keeping me company. You need to come more often. I miss my little friend visiting the cafe for his donuts." 

"Donuts!" Peter shouted as he bounced excitedly.

"I'll make a deal. You get a donut our next walk if you go to your appointment today." 

Peter looked over at Natasha, as if he needed her to confirm it. She nodded her head and said seriously, "Sounds like a good deal to me." 

Peter turned back to Steve immediately with a smile. "Alright, fine. Deal! I wanna go."

"Of course you do, bud." Steve shook his head fondly. "Let's go before you change your mind." 

Peter didn't even need to be told to say goodbye to Natasha. He gave her a big hug and kiss before going back to Steve. "Let's go, Papa!"

Steve laughed as he qaved goodbye to Natasha as Peter dragged him out. "That's one way to get him to go to therapy. Bribe him with donuts."

* * *

Peter went into his appointment smiling, but it was gone when he came out. He wasn't upset either though, so Steve considered it a win. There had been plenty of days where Peter came out cranky as could be. Sometimes, he was crying for Steve before the hour was even up. 

Those days were rare now, but Steve was still ready for the worst. 

Peter left the room with Ellie squeezed in his arms. Steve glanced at him before walking over to Doctor Octavius. "Rough day?" 

"Not too bad," the doctor replied. "He just misses his friends." 

Steve sighed, feeling stupid for not guessing that in the first place. "He hasn't seen them since school. He especially misses his best friend." 

Doctor Octavius nodded with a smile. "Which is a good thing. He's a kid. Kids want company and they want friends. He's not just relying on you or Mr. Stark."

Steve considered his words and nodded even though Peter being sad for any reason was not a good thing. "I'll set up a playdate for him soon." 

"I think you should look into group activities. Something that can get him out and social with kids his age on a regular schedule. A sports team maybe," Doctor Octavius suggested as he handed a few pamphlets to Steve. 

Steve took them but shook his head. "I dunno, Doctor. Between his asthma and disinterest, I don't think he'd be crazy about t-ball or soccer." 

As if he expected the answer, Doctor Octavius handed him another pamphlet. "My friend has a son in a boy scout troop, and he loves it. He's made a lot of friends, and he learns a lot. I think Peter would do great in a troop like that." 

Boy scouts...another thing Steve felt dumb for not thinking of first. Steve had wanted to be a boy scout when he was a kid, and Peter would love to focus on his special interests and earn a badge for it. 

"Peter would love that," Steve said genuinely, excited for Peter to be a kid and do kid things. 

"Registration is open for another few days before their summer meetings start up. There's a troop out of Peter's school so the kids he meets in his troop will be in his new school next year." 

Listening to this had Steve smiling, feeling relieved that for once, something was making sense. "I'm going to look into this tonight. I'll ask Peter and see what he thinks." 

Doctor Octavius patted Steve on the arm with a smile of his own. "Perfect. Next week let me know how it goes." 

"I will," Stebe promised, holding a little tighter to the pamphlet. "Thank you." 

"Of course. Now you better get going before he gets any more antsy." Doctor Octavius nodded towards Peter, who was tapping his foot impatiently. 

Steve nodded his head. "We'll see you next week." Then he turned around and walked back to Peter. "Say goodbye to Doctor Octavius, Peter." 

"Goodbye, Otto!" Peter waved his hand wildly, excited now that they were leaving. Steve grabbed his hand once he was done and started walking out of the office. 

Once outside, Steve asked Peter, "How was your meeting today?"

"I miss my friends, Papa. I wanna go back to Miss Hill's class." 

"It's summertime, kiddo. And when school starts back up, you're going to have another teacher," Steve reminded him. 

"But I wanna see Harry!"

Steve knew his son and knew he had to say something quick to avoid another tantrum. "We'll call his dad and set up a playdate soon. But you know what else would be fun?" Steve squeezed Peter's hand gently as they continued to walk back to their tower.

"What?" Peter jumped a little, getting excited to know.

"Boy scouts. You can meet other boys your age, learn some cool stuff, and earn some badges. Maybe go camping." Steve's voice was excited for Peter to do all of that, and it made Peter smile. 

"That sounds fun!" Peter grinned. "Can I do that? And bring Ellie?" 

"We'll talk to Tony about it tonight and then get you signed up. As for Elliot…" Steve hesitated, carefully choosing his words. "We'll see how he's feeling when you go to your meetings. Maybe he'll be too tired and wanna stay home and nap." 

Steve waited for the argument, but Peter nodded his head instead. "Okay, Papa!" 

Steve breathed a sigh of relief. "You're such a good boy, Peter. You know that, right?" 

"Thank you!" He replied, giving Steve a big smile, showing off his tiny baby teeth. 

"You're very welcome, baby bear." Steve let go of Peter's hand briefly to ruffle his hair. "What do you feel in the mood for dinner? Anything you want." 

Peter's eyes brightened. "McDonald's?"

That had Steve laughing because they could eat  _ whatever  _ they wanted with a Stark Industries credit card in Steve's wallet, but of course, Peter just wanted his McNuggets.

"I'll let Tony know we're having that. You want a kids meal with a toy?" Steve was already pulling out his phone and opening a text conversation with Tony. 

"Yes please!" 

"Alright then, bud. McDonald's it is." 

Peter giggled and jumped a few times up and down. "You're the best Papa in the world!" 

"All I have to do is buy you McDonald's to be the best? Remind me that when you're mad at me next time." Now, it was simple enough, but not too long ago, McDonald's was nowhere near affordable. Steve hoped it stayed this way. He would do anything to ensure it would. 

Especially with that little guy smiling up at him like that. 

* * *

"Boy scouts?" Tony straightened in his seat as he pulled a fry from the bag. "That sounds like fun!" 

Now that both Steve and Tony showed excitement for it, Peter was vibrating in his seat. "Were you a boy scout, Mr. Tony?" 

"No," Tony said, and Steve saw something flash through his eyes for a second. "Dad didn't think I should be involved with stuff like that. Always wanted to though." 

"So did I," Steve said. "I just never had the money for it. Or a dad that wanted to take me." 

"Well, Pete's got plenty of money _and_ dads to be a scout." Tony winked over at him and Steve couldn't stop his smile even if he wanted to. "I'll pull up the website now." 

Steve watched as Tony used his phone to turn into a projection showing a website. Tony's tech and the fact that it all came from  _ his mind  _ never ceased to amaze Steve. 

"Hey, J, do me a favor and pull up the Boy Scouts of America website. Let's sign the peanut up." 

"Doctor Octavius said there was a group based out of his elementary school next year. So he'll make friends for school." Steve watched as Tony navigated through the website screen and opened a form to sign him up. 

"Sounds perfect. You fill this out for the kid, and then have Jarvis put in my credit card information at the end." Tony was already going back to his food after pushing his phone over to Steve. He didn't even know how much it was going to cost and he was still careless about it. 

Steve started to fill out all of Peter's information, and even requested the correct school while Tony and Peter talked. Peter only paused his talking to dip his fries in his milkshake and chew. That's the only time Tony got the chance to say a word. 

"Hold on, bud," Steve said once he finished up and had his registration fee paid for. 

Tony turned to Steve with a smile. "All set up?" 

"Yeah. Thank you." Steve still had an uneasy feeling about spending Tony's money, but he was grateful to have it to spend on Peter. 

"You don't have to thank me. Whatever Peter wants to do, for the rest of his life, I will gladly help him. You don't even have to ask."

"Thank you, Tony." 

"No, really," Tony said, his voice suddenly serious. "No matter what, even if I'm busy or you can't ask-- just get whatever you need or want for Peter and yourself." 

Steve didn't want to even agree to that because Tony was worth more to him than his money, but there was something in Tony's voice that made him nod his head. 

"Thank you," Tony said, seeming relieved at his answer. He cleared his throat in the next second and turned to Peter. "I'm off on Saturday, kid. We can go to the Boy Scouts store and get you a uniform." 

"My own uniform?" Peter gasped, his brown eyes growing to the size of saucers. "That's so cool!"

Tony laughed, but it sounded a little forced. Steve wanted to know what was bothering him, but he let it be. Maybe it was just a bad day at work. They had promised months ago that they wouldn't keep big secrets from each other. Tony was allowed his privacy. 

Still, when they were throwing their garbage away after dinner, Steve whispered to Tony so Peter wouldn't overhear. "Everything alright, babe?" 

He nodded once. "Yeah, I'm fine." Then he kissed Steve on the cheek and hurried over to Peter to pick him up and pretend to throw him away with the other trash. 

Steve watched him closely for the next few minutes and in the end decided he was fine. Peter got him to smile again and it was a smile that made his eyes wrinkle. 

Everything was fine. Steve just had to get used to things going right in his life for once. 

Who knew how long that would take, but he'd get there. Someday. 

* * *

"Can't we walk?" Peter asked as Steve buckled him in his carseat. 

"No, bud. The store is too far for us to walk. Your little legs will give out before long." Steve tapped his nose before he got into the car with him. Tony followed him close behind, his ball cap and sunglasses on his face. 

"This will be a lot of fun, kiddo. Quicker than walking too," Tony told him with a smile before taking a seat next to Steve and grabbing his hand. 

"What're we doing?" Peter was already bouncing in his carseat. Elliot was still in his room, thankfully, Peter was able to go out without wanting to bring him along. 

"Boy scout uniform, lunch, maybe something else spontaneous," Tony shrugged his shoulders.

"Sp-- sa'na...us?" Peter tried echoing, but butchered the word. Even though he could barely say a syllable, he was just as adorable with his head tilted slightly in query. 

"Spontaneous," Tony repeated. "It means, doing something without planning it first." 

"Ooh," Peter nodded his head, as if he was committing the new word and its definition to memory. Maybe he was. 

"Planning to be spontaneous? A little contradictory, no?" 

Tony turned to press a kiss to Steve's cheek. "That's the point, love." 

Peter kicked his feet and gagged loudly. "Ew! Happy, tell them to stop!" 

"Stop tormenting the kid, you two," Happy said, looking at them through the rearview mirror. 

"I'm not allowed to kiss my boyfriend?" Tony asked, sliding up even closer to Steve. 

"Gross!" Peter covered his eyes. 

"Keep those closed," Tony said. "I wanna kiss your Pops some more." 

Steve happily let Tony pull him in for another kiss, this time on his lips. Peter let out another squeak, probably peeking, before he went quiet again. 

He kept his eyes covered for the rest of the ride, even when Tony promised he wouldn't kiss Steve again. It wasn't until Happy had the car parked that Peter let his hands drop. "Done?" 

"With kisses? Actually, I'm not done…" Tony unbuckled himself and quickly leaned forward to press a long kiss to Peter's cheek. "There. Now I'm all done." 

Peter giggled and smiled. "Thank you for that kiss, Mr. Tony." 

Tony still smiled, even though Steve knew he was waiting for him to say something else other than "Mr. Tony". During Christmas, Steve thought he was going to start calling him Dad, but Peter told him he felt weird doing it, even a little embarrassed. Steve told him not to push anything he didn't feel comfortable with. It shouldn't be forced when he said it. Tony agreed, even if he was antsy to hear it. 

"Alright, Brady Bunch, I'd get going before nosey tourists notice the car and stop to see what celebrity is gonna step out." 

"Hap's got a point," Tony said, opening the door and stepping out to give Steve room to unbuckle Peter. Peter jumped from the car to Tony's awaiting arms. 

Steve smiled as he stepped out. "We won't be long, Happy." 

"Take your time. I'll drive around for a bit. Just call me when you're getting ready and I'll be back." 

Happy didn't drive off until they were inside the boy scouts store. Peter immediately wanted to jump down from Tony's arms when he saw everything. Between the camping gear, uniforms, and badges, he was amazed. 

A clerk was by their side soon and gave them all a smile. "How can I help you three today?" 

Steve spoke up first, hoping to keep most of the attention off of Tony, "Our son is starting boy scouts and frankly, neither one of us have a clue where to start." 

He laughed and waved a hand. "Not a problem. I can help you out. He looks a little tiny. Is he a cub scout?" 

Steve immediately nodded. That sounded familiar from the form he had to fill out. "Yeah! He's going to be in kindergarten next year." 

"Sounds like we've got a Lion then." 

Peter immediately argued, "But I wanna be a bear!" Then he let out his best bear roar. 

The man helping them squatted down to reach his level. "You'll be a bear soon...that's for third graders." 

"I didn't know there were so many ranks," Steve admitted, feeling a little dumb for not researching it more. 

"He won't be a boy scout technically until he's in fifth grade," the man informed him, looking up. "For now, he's a cub scout." 

Steve smiled. "He's my cub alright." 

The man stood up and gestured to another part of the store. "We keep all the uniforms over here. He'll change the handkerchief and hat as he ranks up, but we'll start with Tiger." 

"Sounds good," Steve said. "We'll follow you." 

Peter was first to start chasing after him as he walked to show them where to go. The clerk wasn't running, and Peter had to keep turning around and waiting for them to catch up because of his excitement. 

Steve smiled softly as he watched the man show Peter all of the pieces to the uniform once they got there. It was like Christmas morning for the kid. 

"Boy scouts was a good idea," Tony whispered, brushing his arm against Steve's as they half paid attention to the man. 

"I didn't think he'd be this excited before it even started," Steve admitted. "I just thought it'd be a good idea to get him involved in something." 

"Hopefully, he likes it just as much as he does now when it starts," Tony said, an amused smile on his face. 

"I'm sure he will. If not, back to square one. Maybe there's a space camp we can look into. I remember seeing something at the Planetarium." Steve hoped this worked out though. This was the best option for him. 

"Why not both?" 

"Because…" the excuse of it being too exspensive died on his tongue. 

"Just something to think about," Tony said, thankfully not calling him out directly. "I meant it. Whatever he wants to do, I'll make it happen." 

"Thank you," Steve said quietly. 

"Don't thank me for loving that kid. I should be thanking you for letting me in your lives." 

"Not this argument again," Steve said, rolling his eyes fondly. 

"It won't ever be actually resolved. We'll always be arguing it." 

Always implied that they'd never part. Steve liked that. So he just smiled and stared at him. 

Until the man was trying to get their attention. "Hey, Dads?" 

They both whipped their heads back to him. Steve recovered first, but Tony was still speechless at being referred to as Dad. "Yes?" 

"You want to bring this into the changing room and see if it fits? I think the small should be okay. He might need the belt and to roll up the pants, but he can wear this uniform even as he ranks up through cub scouts. Until he needs a new size." 

"Of course. I'll take him in. We'll be right out." Steve kissed Tony's cheek with a smile. "You mind getting anything else he needs, Dad?" 

When Steve went into the small closet, turned dressing room, with Peter, Tony was still standing still in his spot. 

He wondered what his reaction would be when  _ Peter  _ called him Dad. 

Smiling at the thought, he helped Peter change into the boy scout uniform and while it was a little big on him, it wasn't big enough to warrant going down a size. Especially with the rate Peter was gaining his weight back. "Let's show them how you look." 

Peter looked himself over in the mirror again before nodding his head eagerly. "Okay!" 

They stepped outside and the man approved of the size. Tony recovered by then and clapped his hands. "Looking good, Tiger!" 

Peter did a little spin to show off his uniform. "I look so cool!"

"Sure do, peanut." Tony kneeled down to tie his orange handkerchief around his neck. "You're ready for your first meeting." 

"Can we go?" Peter asked, bouncing up and down. 

Steve and Tony shared a laugh at that. "We don't have your schedule yet, bud. But it's definitely not today." 

"Aww," Peter pouted. "Can I still wear it?" 

Steve shook his head. "We're going out to lunch and I don't want you making a mess of that." 

Peter's lower lip stuck out as he pulled out his puppy dog eyes. "Pleeeease?"

"Nope." Steve didn't budge. "But how about we invite Nat over for dinner soon and you can get dressed and show her your uniform?" 

Immediately, Peter’s face was lit up again. "Okay!" 

"Good deal. Let's get changed, pay for them and get going." Before Steve was even finished, Peter was running back into the changing room. Steve looked to the man and shook his head. "Don't let that fool you. It's rarely that easy." 

* * *

Thankfully, the rest of their day was just as easy. Peter ate all of his food without too much complaint, he didn't throw a single tantrum, and Steve got to hold Tony's hand whenever he wanted. 

"So," Tony said as they settled in the car after lunch. "Any other stops before we head home?" 

"I don't think--." 

"Can we see Dodger?" Peter asked suddenly.

Steve frowned. "Dodger?" 

"My puppy!" 

Steve couldn't help but groan. "You  _ named  _ him?" 

"Yeah! I can't just call him puppy!" Peter said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

Steve shook his head, not even saying that he completely missed the point because he wouldn't understand. 

"If it's okay with Pops, I don't see why not." Tony shrugged his shoulders. "I'd love to see the little guy." 

Steve didn't think it was a good idea, but he didn't want to argue it with Peter or Tony. They were having such a perfect day; Steve didn't want to ruin it. "Fine, we can stop at the shelter."

"Yay! Thank you, Papa!" Peter clapped his hands a few times in excitement. Tony was smiling too as he squeezed Steve's hand. 

"You're welcome, baby." Steve gave Peter another small smile. 

For the rest of the trip, Peter talked their ears off about Dodger. He didn't stop until they were inside the shelter and the dog was in front of them. 

Peter was on his knees, cooing at the dog. Even Tony was kneeling and smiling as he pet the dog. 

"Isn't he so cute, Mr. Tony?" 

"Absolutely, positively adorable.  _ Almost  _ as adorable as you, peanut." Tony tapped his nose, causing Peter to giggle. 

"I want him forever." Peter immediately turned the puppy eyes to Tony. Steve hoped he was strong enough to resist them. 

"We just got a little puppy we're still getting used to in the tower, I don't think we're ready for another one yet." Tony glanced over at Steve with a wink. 

Steve felt his stomach flutter with butterflies. He would never get tired of hearing Tony talking about their future together. 

"Am I the puppy?" Peter asked, tilting his head to the side just like a puppy, which made the both of them laugh hard. 

"You sure are," Tony answered, rubbing his back before standing up next to Steve. "We can't handle any more cuteness." 

"Or trouble," Steve added. The thought of Peter and a puppy running around the tower was overwhelming even as an imaginary situation. 

Thankfully, that conversation went well enough for Peter to accept without getting upset. He just used the few minutes they were there to play with the dog, Dodger Peter kept reminding him. 

When they were ready to leave, he didn't make a fuss and was saying goodbye to Dodger and out of the shelter and in the car within 10 minutes. 

On their way back to the tower, Tony’s phone pinged with a text message notification and he pulled his phone out with one hand, the other holding Steve's. 

Steve kept his eyes away from the phone to give Tony his privacy. But in the end, Tony shared it with him anyway. "Oh, good. Babe, I'm gonna have a friend come to the tower tomorrow and talk to you about Peter’s Stars and the book." 

"Oh?" Steve said, his eyes now going to Tony's phone as his thumbs typed quickly on the screen, presumably a response to the text. 

"Tiberious Stone. He's a friend back from college, but is great with PR and stuff. He did a lot for Stark Industries." 

"Oh," Steve said. Help with Peter's Stars. Right. 

"He's great. You won't even lift a finger, baby." 

Steve smiled, even though that's the last thing he wanted to do. "Alright. Sounds good, Tony…" 

Tony was too busy typing down at his phone and grinning as he messaged Tiberious to notice that the smile didn't reach his eyes.

* * *

When Tiberious walked into the living room, Steve felt under dressed. He was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and he was wearing nice slacks with a button up shirt tucked into them. He had a bow tie that matched his green plaid shirt and a pair of brown square glasses. His dark hair wasn't neat, but it was wavy in a stylish way. 

His eyes wandered around the room as he stepped out of the elevator. Even when they glanced over Steve, they kept searching. 

After a few seconds, he looked at Steve and cleared his throat. "I'm Tiberious Stone, but please call me Ty." 

Steve nodded and held out his hand when Tiberious came closer. "My name is Steve Rogers." 

"Oh, I know," Tiberious said with a laugh. "I've heard all about you from Tony." 

Steve tried to laugh along with him, but something felt strange. "I'm sorry to say i can't say the same… he just told me you were friends from college."

Something flashed in his eyes and he waved his hand. "Probably too much to talk about. We were best friends back in our MIT days." 

"I was under the impression that was Colonel James Rhodes." Steve wasn't sure why he felt the need to defend Rhodey and Tony's friendship, but he didn't like this Tiberious guy. 

"Ah, well...we were more of a trio type thing." Tiberious walked past him, towards the kitchen. "Where is Tony, anyway?"

Steve frowned as he followed him. "He's at work. But, he's not working with the books. That's just me." 

"Sounds good," Tiberious said, though it sounded far from good. "I've already got plenty of ideas for your book release party planned out. Come sit and I'll show you them." 

Steve took a seat next to him at the kitchen island and waited for Tiberious to show him what he had in that briefcase of his. "I have a few ideas too, if you don't mind listening." 

Tiberious chuckled. "I'm sure you do. But let's go over what I have. I'm a professional, this is what I do for a living. We want this to be perfect, since it will be your first public appearance."

Steve frowned at his words, even though his voice sounded anything but condescending. He sounded genuinely apologetic. "I understand that, but--." 

"Tony hired me to help, and I want ro make sure this is the best we can do. Maybe after this party, we'll give one of your ideas a try." 

Steve opened his mouth to argue, but Tiberious spoke again, silencing him. 

"This is what Tony wants. He spent a lot of money and resources on all this...we don't want to mess it up for him." .

As much as Steve hated to admit it, he was right. Tony went through hoops to get all of this set up for Steve these past few months. Tiberious was trained for this stuff; Steve wasn't. 

Steve refused to make even the slightest risk of embarrassing Tony in front of people. And one of Steve's ideas just might do that.

So Steve sat through the meeting, listening to Tiberious tell him everything he had to do for the book release party, and kept any ideas to change it to himself. Even if he thought he could do it better. 

And when Tiberious finally left, before Tony got home from work, Steve tried not to focus on the disappointment in Tiberious' eyes as he lingered, hoping that would change. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, how I'm writing Boy Scouts isn't probably entirely correct. My brother hasn't been a cub scout in years, so I don't remember the details. But yeah that's not at all important.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 was planned out and split in 3 chapters, so expect the chapter numbers to keep going up.

"You look so handsome," Steve said to Peter as he fixed the handkerchief around his neck and slid the Tiger clasp around the knot. 

Despite his previous excitement for the last few days, now that it was time to go to his first Cub Scout meeting, he was nervous. He was chewing on his lip but staying silent. 

"What's a matter, bear?" Steve asked, careful not to ruffle his hair after Tony just finished brushing his curls down for him. 

Peter's face scrunched up as he replied, "What if no one likes me?" 

Steve frowned as he kneeled in front of him to be on his eye level. "Someone will like you, bud. You just have to get to know them and make a friend or two." 

"I'm not good at talking to people...my belly gets all...weird," he said, putting his hands on his stomach as he struggled to describe the feeling. 

"It's normal to feel nervous," Steve said, both to let him know what he was feeling and also to let him know that was okay. There was nothing wrong with feeling nervous. 

"You know, kiddo, I was nervous when I first met your Pops." Tony was standing behind Steve with a hand on his shoulder. 

Peter looked up at him with wide eyes. "Really?" 

"Oh, yeah," Tony said with a chuckle. "I walked into get a cup of coffee and saw your handsome Pops at the counter with his blue eyes and perfectly sculpted face." 

Steve rolled his eyes, feeling his cheeks flush. "Come on now, Tony," he warned. 

"What, darling? I'm being serious. I was so nervous, I barely knew what to say."

"Barely knew what to say?" Steve repeated. "You could barely keep your mouth shut." 

"Exactly. I barely knew what to say, so I said it all." He turned to Peter and said, "I ramble when I'm nervous."

"R-ramble?" Peter was playing with his belt, messing up his shirt that was tucked in his pants neatly. 

While Tony answered him, Steve fixed his shirt for him. "Ramble means to keep talking without really making much sense. You just say whatever comes to mind, again and again." 

Peter gave him a bashful smile. "I ramble too."

"Oh, yeah?" Tony said, his voice soft as he spoke to Peter. "Well, that's alright, squirt. If you ramble tonight, that's okay. I'm sure the boys are going to be just as nervous as you." 

"What if no one wants to be my friend? Can I bring Ellie?" 

Steve stopped Peter's hands before he could start pulling at his shirt again. "Elliot is going to stay home, Pete." 

"But…"

"How about this, peanut. If no one wants to be your friend, I'll come and sit with you until you make a friend." 

"Is that allowed?" Peter frowned. 

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "Not sure, but it's the first meeting. I'm sure they'll let it slide. As long as you're not too cool to hang out with an old man like me." 

Peter giggled. "You're not old, Mr. Tony! You're really cool!"

"Aw, thanks, kiddie. So how about we head to the meeting and meet your troop?"

Peter nodded his head, a small smile on his face. "Okay!" 

Steve stood up and took Peter's hand as they walked towards the elevator. Steve turned to Tony as they walked and mouthed,  _ thank you.  _

Tony just shrugged his shoulders with a small smile. 

A lot of times, Tony still struggled with being a parent to Peter, but sometimes, he knew exactly what to say and do. Even better than Steve did. 

* * *

As it turned out, once they got to the meeting, Tony didn't need to sit with Peter at the table. Peter was running before the three of them even entered the school cafeteria their meetings would be held in. 

"Harry!" 

Harry turned from where he was standing next to his father and his face lit up in a smile. "Peter!" He must have been used to Peter's tackling hugs because he opened his arms and caught Peter in a hug when he ran into him. 

"Oh, thank God," Steve whispered to Tony. "Not only is it a friend, but it's Harry." 

"Ugh, why is  _ he  _ here?" 

Steve frowned. "Harry?" 

"No. Norman." Tony was already turning away from him so he didn't have to look. 

"Come on. We can act civil. That's Peter's best friend, so we have to put up with him." Steve grabbed his hand and started walking to where Peter was. 

When they did, Steve wished they didn't have to be the bigger people. Norman took one look at their clasped hands and made a disgusted face. "Harry, let's go get your seat." 

"But, Dad, I wanna sit with Peter!" Harry pouted at Norman. 

Peter's smile was still on his face as he grabbed Harry's hand, just like Steve had with Tony. "Come on! We can sit together!" 

The two of them ran over to the small table where other scouts were sitting. Even when they sat down, Peter couldn't stop glancing at Harry and smiling. Steve wondered if his cheeks were starting to grow sore from it yet. 

"I'd appreciate it if you told your son to stay away from mine," Norman said, making a face at the two of their children. 

Steve frowned. "Excuse me?" 

"I don't want him getting any  _ ideas _ or behaving like your boy.

"Your son would be  _ lucky  _ to hang out with Peter," Tony said, looking over his sunglasses to give Norman a cold glare. 

"I don't know about that." Norman brushed off his jacket. "I didn't think they'd let children like him in organizations like this, to be honest." 

Steve was immediately in papa bear mode. "What do you mean by children like him?" 

Norman had an air of nonchalance and it irked Steve. "I don't mean to be this cruelly, but being a boy scout...it can be quite expensive between the badges and the uniform and the camping trips. If you can't afford to put food on his plate then how do you--?" He cut himself off, glancing at Tony. "Oh, that's right. You got yourself a rich man to pay for it all. Silly me." 

Steve didn't want this man's words to get under his skin, but they did. He couldn't deny that Tony paid for it, but he could try and irritate Norman too. "This is my  _ boyfriend. _ Not just some man." 

Norman made a sound of disgust before he walked away to another small group of fathers. Steve wished the satisfaction could chase away the humiliation. But it didn't. He stared down at his feet, waiting for Tony to say something to get him to smile. But someone else beat him to it. 

"Don't mind our troop's resident asshole. He doesn't come to the meetings anyway. He's only here today because the first meeting is mandatory for parents."

Steve turned around to see a man with slicked back black hair, dressed in a scout uniform of his own. Steve guessed he was the scout leader. He offered him a weak smile, glad someone else knew Norman for what he was. "I'm Steve Rogers. Peter's father." He pointed over to where Peter was sitting with Harry, bouncing up and down as another scout leader spoke to them. 

The man followed the direction his finger was pointing to and laughed. "Oh, your kid is friends with his kid.  _ That's _ gonna be fun." 

"Yeah…" Steve said, not seeing the fun aspect of that. 

"Well, my name's Loki. Assistant Scout Master." Loki held out his hand with a grin. "You're new to the troop this year, so welcome." 

Steve shook his hand. "Thank you. And this is Tony, my…"

Loki noticed his hesitation and raised one eyebrow. "Your boyfriend? Yeah, that's cool. Osborn's the only prick still stuck in the ‘80s. Guys loving guys, girls loving girls? Totally fine by me. I mean, as long as they're a human with a beating heart, I'm into it." 

Tony laughed besides him as he pulled off his sunglasses. He placed them on top of his head before extending his own hand. "I like you." 

When Loki looked over at him, he recognized him immediately. He took his hand to shake and his grin only grew. "Tony Stark? Oh, this makes the drama with Osborn even better." 

"Quite amusing," Tony said, even though Steve knew he didn't really mean it. "Though he better watch how he speaks to Steve. It won't be too much fun for long. For him at least." 

"Hey, just let me know where and when you're kicking the guy's ass, and I'll come watch." Loki shrugged his shoulders. "Thor might not approve, but as long as he's distracted we're good." 

"Thor?" 

"Oh, yeah. The other troop leader, my brother." 

Steve looked over at the much taller and larger man with golden shoulder length hair. Steve would have never guessed him and Loki were related. 

Loki must have noticed his face and said, "I'm adopted. Too cool to be genetically related to him. But I love him anyway. He’s a big teddy bear. I’m sure Peter will love him and the troop. They all have a blast." 

Steve nodded his head. Despite the eccentric troop leader, he was a good guy, and Peter had Harry by his side. In fact, he already looked to be having fun. That was all Steve wanted for his son. 

"I'm so glad. I wasn't sure if he'd like it, but he's already having a great time. Especially with his best pal."

"Perfect." Loki clapped his hands. “He doesn’t even need any of the lame ice breakers Thor has planned. The troop has been together for two years now, but he still insists on it. Wonder if he’ll still be doing it when the tykes are all in high school.” 

Peter in high school...Steve hoped that day stayed hundreds of years away. “It’s nice they can all make friends.” He glanced back at Loki, knowing he would know best. “They’re good kids, right?” 

Loki didn’t seem like the one to sugar coat things or hold anyone’s hand through anything, so when he nodded hesitantly, Steve got a little anxious. “Most are fine. There’s some...well, not so polite kids in the troop, but what do you expect from a troop full of the richest kids from Manhattan.” 

“I hope Peter fits in.” Steve said, more to Tony, reaching for his hand. Tony grabbed it and gave it a squeeze. 

“He’ll be fine, babe. Look, he’s with Harry and they’re having a great time.” Tony gestured over to where Peter was laughing at something Harry said. 

“He’s right,” Loki said. “He’ll be fine. These kids are good. Your boy will be fine. Come listen to Thor’s ice breaker and get to know the kids. Parents too.” 

Tony put the sunglasses back over his eyes and groaned. “Oh, great. We get to meet Norman all over again.” 

“Play nice, boys,” Loki said as they walked over to take a seat with the other parents. “Only until the kids aren’t around, of course.” He winked and patted Steve on the shoulder before walking to stand over by Thor. 

“I’m telling you, Steve,” Tony whispered, still holding Steve’s hand even though some parents glanced at their clasped hands and stared. “I like him. Let’s invite him to the bar. Maybe the club? We can go see Amora.” 

Steve turned and gave him a warning look to drop it. 

Tony smirked back at him, and Steve wished the sunglasses weren’t covering his eyes so he could see the mirth in those brown eyes of his. 

“You’re a troublemaker, Tony Stark.” 

“Sure am, babycakes. But you love it.” 

Steve turned his attention back to Thor, who was already introducing himself. “Pay attention,” he said from the corner of his mouth. “This is important.” 

Tony stayed quiet and even though Steve was the one telling him to pay attention, he could barely focus on anything other than the small circles Tony was rubbing gently onto his hand with his thumb. 

* * *

“So,” Steve said later that night as tucked Peter into bed. “Did you have fun at boy scouts tonight?” 

Peter nodded happily, his eyes drooping slightly. “Yeah! I met new people too! And Harry!” 

With a chuckle, Steve said, “Harry sure was there, bud. I’m glad you’ll get to see him.” 

“I thought I was never gonna see him ‘gain!” Peter wiggled, messing up the covers over him. 

Steve fixed the blanket again, now for the fourth time. “I told you that you could see him on playdates, sweetie. And you’ll be in the same school in the fall. Maybe even the same class.” 

“That’s forever!” Peter groaned, flopping a hand over his head, the other one still holding Elliot to his chest. 

“I bet it seems like forever, huh?” Steve grinned and leaned forward pressing a kiss to Peter’s forehead. “I hope this summer lasts that long. Think of all the adventures we could have.” 

Peter giggled when he felt Steve’s beard brush against his face. “Papa, you need to cut it!” 

“Cut what, baby bear?”

Peter lifted his hands and held Steve’s cheeks, trying to push him away. “Your fur!” 

Steve couldn’t help the guffaw he let out at that. “My fur? But I’m a Papa Bear! I need my fur.” 

“No! It’s summer! It’s hot!” 

In response, Steve rubbed his facial hair against Peter’s cheek. He giggled until he was gasping for breath and he gave up trying to push Steve away. Steve lifted his head and smiled down at him while Peter caught his breath. He made sure not to go too far that he’d need his inhaler to recover. “Are you ready for bed now?” 

Peter nodded his head and then laid it against the pillow. “I’m ready, Papa.” 

“You’re such a good boy.” Steve leaned down to kiss him again, this time careful not to brush his beard against his face. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, Papa! Goodnight!” 

Steve leaned down to kiss him one more time just because he could. “I love you too, Petey. Sweet dreams. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Peter was already closing his eyes and falling asleep. Steve paused before leaving the room, staring at him as he was laying there in bed with his eyes peacefully closed. He didn’t ask for Steve to sleep with him or for him to crawl into bed. He wasn’t even sucking his thumb, or looking close to it. 

Boy Scouts was a good choice for him. The perfect choice. He’d have to thank Dr. Ocatvius for the idea. If this was how happy and calm Peter was with one meeting, he couldn’t wait for weekly meetings to start. 

Steve whispered, “I love you, baby bear,” one more time before closing the door, leaving it cracked slightly. Even if Peter wasn’t running to Steve’s room anymore, he wanted to let him have it open just in case. He’d always look out for him. 

* * *

“The book reading is in only 5 days,” Tiberious said. “We’ve got just some speech practicing to do, and then your stylists will take you to get you ready for the big day.” 

Steve stayed silent as he started to pull papers out, as well as a physical copy of the book. That had Steve excited. He hadn’t seen one in person yet. He perked up and held out a hand. “Can I see that?”

“Of course,” Tiberious said, handing it over. “We’re gonna have you and Peter sign a few to give out at the party.”

Steve was too busy staring down at the book to really pay attention to what Tiberious was saying. He flipped open the pages and smiled when he saw his drawings with Peter’s words. The grammar and English Peter used wasn’t the best, and many people told Steve they should edit it for printing, but Steve refused. It was Peter’s writing and Steve wanted it to stay authentic to him. 

Having his own drawings printed for the public was also impossible to believe. He never thought anyone other than Peter would ever see his work. Now, not only did everyone that walked into the cafe see it, but the entire world would too. 

Even though they were a king and his knight, Steve kept some distinguishable features on them. Peter’s curl came down his forehead from his helmet, and Steve was much taller than him. He hid in some others they met, of course Natasha and Tony. Of course, Steve’s character falls in love with Tony’s in the end. Steve wondered how the public would handle a four-year-old writing a story about a pair of gay kings. 

Though, most shouldn’t be surprised. Kids were never born with the prejudice some adults had. Making it to the moon at the age of four made more sense to Peter than homophobia, racism, or anything cruel of that sort. 

“So, how does it look?” Tiberious asked after Steve had a few more moments to look through the book. 

Steve shut the book and smiled. “It looks really good.” 

“We’re going to have Peter read a few pages. Not the entire thing, just enough to get the people there excited for it.” 

Steve nodded his head, but then stopped. He didn’t think h e heard him right.  _ Peter?  _ No, Peter wasn’t going to read anything to anyone. “Peter isn’t reading it.” 

Tiberious froze, giving him a look. “What?”

“Peter, my son, is not going up in front of a crowd and reading this book.” 

“He’s the author! You know how much the press will eat that up?” 

“Exactly. I don’t want my son being the face of this. I don’t want him in this spotlight. I want to hide him as much as I can.” Steve’s voice was stern. 

“You won’t be able to hide him from the press. At all. You made his name the name of your foundation, you have him as the author, you're dating Tony Stark. He will never have a private life from the paparazzi." Tiberious shook his head.

What did he know? He was only Tony's guy in PR…

"We ask Peter. If Peter wants to read the book, then okay. But if he doesn't, then no." Steve crossed his arms over his chest, daring him to argue. 

Tiberious stood there, glaring right back at Steve for only a short moment before he gained some common sense and gave in. "Fine. We ask Peter." 

Steve nodded his head and even though he didn't want to, he knew what Peter's answer would be. And whether he liked it or not he is going to accept it. He started walking down the hall and to the living room where Peter was sat on the couch, watching TV. He was sitting there and behaving while he waited for Steve to finish his meeting with Tiberious. 

“Hey, bud,” Steve said, walking into the room.

Peter’s head immediately whipped from the TV to stare at him. His lips curved into a big smile when he saw Steve in the doorway. “All done, Papa?’

“Not yet. Almost. I just had a quick question for you.” 

Peter’s eyes went behind him and Steve guessed Tiberius was behind him. Then he looked at Steve again. “Okay, Papa.” 

“You know the party I told you about?” Steve asked. “The one for our book?”

“Uh huh!” 

“Mr. Stone wants to know if you’d want to read some of the book to the guests at the party.” 

Peter’s eyes widened at the suggestion. “Read in front of people?”

“Yes--.”

“Not too many of them,” Tiberius interrupted. “Just a few.” 

Steve rolled his eyes and moved so he was standing in front of Tiberius. “There will be people in the audience. You don’t have to give this speech at all. I just wanted to know if you were interested. Say no, and you don’t have to. It’s only if you want to.” Steve made sure to emphasize that. 

Peter shook his head rapidly. “No. I don’t want to.” He looked back to Tiberius. “No, thank you, sir.” 

“It’s alright,” Steve said calmly. “You don’t have to.” Then Steve turned around to Tiberius. “No means no. I’ll read it.” Tiberius groaned and Steve raised his eyebrows. “No means no.” 

Tiberius couldn’t hide the annoyed look on his face. “Fine. Whatever. You’re reading it. Anyway, just go over the speech I left you, and be ready Friday morning for your stylists.” 

Then he was gone, stomping out of the room. 

Peter hunched his shoulders and asked in a quiet voice. “Did I say the wrong answer, Papa?”

Steve didn’t waste a moment before taking a seat next to Peter and scooping him up on his lap. “Do you want to read the book to people?”

Peter curled up against his chest and shook his head. “No, that’s scary.” 

“Then you said the exact right thing, buddy.” He pressed a soft kiss to the top of Peter’s head. “So, what are we watching?” 

“Angelina Ballerina,” Peter replied. “Like the ballerina from my book.” 

“No astronauts? No animal documentaries?” Steve asked in amusement, starting to rub Peter’s arm softly as they snuggled and watched the television. 

“Maybe later. This is nice.” 

Steve’s smile softened and he pulled Peter in closer. “You’re right, Peter. This is very nice. The best.’ 

* * *

“Hey,” Steve heard someone whispering. “Babe, wake up.” 

Steve kept his eyes close, not quite ready to be pulled from his sleep yet. He grunted, unable to form words to ask to be left alone. 

There was a laugh and Steve knew that laugh. It was Tony. Of course it was, who else would call him babe? “Sweetheart, let’s get you two into bed.” 

Steve took the next few seconds blinking his eyes open to see Tony in front of him. The room was dark and there was no light coming through the windows. He glanced down to see Peter sound asleep in his arms still, snoring softly. 

“Yeah, he’s still sleeping. Did you know that the two of you even snore in sync?” 

“I wanna sleep,” Steve said, closing his eyes again. 

“Let me take Peter, and then you can go back to bed.” Tony didn’t move to take Peter from his arms. It was like he knew not to even try to do that when Steve was half conscious. 

“Where’re you putting him?” Steve mumbled. 

“His bed. Ellie’s already waiting for him.” 

Steve knew there were two people other than him that he could fully trust Peter with: Natasha and Tony. So he moved his arm and said, “He’s sleepy.” 

Tony started to take him, gently so he didn’t wake him up. “I can see that. How long have you two been here? Did you eat dinner yet?”

“Watching a TV show after Tiberius left. Dunno how long ago. Pete hungry?”

“Pete’s fine. He’s still asleep. We’ll make a big breakfast tomorrow.” Tony had Peter cradled in his arms and he continued to slumber. “I’ll tuck him in, you get yourself to bed.” 

“What time is it?” Steve asked, wondering how he and Peter managed to fall asleep for this long. 

“Late. After two in the morning.” 

“Where were you?” Steve frowned. Why didn’t he wake them up earlier?

“Working,” Tony answered shortly. 

“Why so late?” 

“Obie has a lot of stuff for me to take care of.” 

Steve was too tired to get into a conversation about Obadiah, so he just nodded his head. Tony took that as his cue to start carrying Peter to his room, but Steve didn’t want him to go yet. 

“Wait,” Steve said, reaching for Tony’s wasit. “Let me say ‘g’night’ first.” 

Tony leaned forward, bringing Peter closer to him again. “He’s right here.” 

Steve smiled at Peter, snoring softly with a bit of drool on his chin. “Look at my baby,” he mumbled. Then he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Peter’s cheek. “Sweet dreams, angel.” 

“I love you,” Tony whispered to him as he stood up. 

“I love you too,” Steve said with a smile. Then he watched as Tony walked down the hall with Peter snug in his arms. Once they were out of his sight, he let his eyes shut again. 

He must have fallen asleep again because Tony was suddenly back and shaking his shoulder. “Baby, you fell asleep again. Come on.” 

Steve groaned and he did not want to move from this spot, but he did want Tony. So he grabbed Tony’s wrist and tugged him close until he had him pressed against his chest. He hummed happily once he had Tony in his arms. 

“Steve,” Tony said with a laugh. “What’re you doing?” 

“Cuddlin’ my other baby now,” he said, refusing to let go of Tony. 

“Really? On the couch instead of our very comfortable bed?”

“Mhmm.” 

“Alright, alright. Scoot over, big guy.” 

Steve grinned and pulled Tony in close, laying down horizontally so that they could both fit. He made sure that Tony was pulled up close. “Peter okay?’

“Peter’s fine. Sound asleep with Ellie.” 

“I love you so much.” 

Tony kissed his cheek. “I know you do. Now close those eyes again and let’s get some rest. Pete’s gonna be up early tomorrow.” 

Steve shut his eyes and let himself drift back to sleep, happily. 

* * *

That Friday is the day of their book release and Tiberious has company over early. Before Peter had the sleep rubbed from his eyes, there was a stylist holding up different dress shirts against his chest. 

Peter whined a bit, still tired and not wanting to be dressed up by strangers. But Steve gave him a bag of goldfish and a juice box and convinced them to let Steve handle him afterwards. Steve picked out the softest shirt they had for him and even still, Peter was not happy to be wearing it. 

"I wanna wear my stars shirt!" Peter said, stomping his foot as Steve changed him. 

"I know this is a lot, baby. But it's just for one night. We need to dress nice." Steve kissed his cheek after they were done and Peted thankfully stopped arguing. 

Steve felt like he was a chicken without a head running around the penthouse, trying to get ready. He still didn't have his speech that Tiberius wrote for him memorized. He wasn't even finished getting ready. He still had to comb his hair and gel it back. 

He found Tony among the strangers and of course, Tony was already done. He was ready hours ago. "Tony, can you sit with Peter while I finish getting ready." There were too many strangers around for Steve to feel safe letting him wander. 

"Of course, love." Tony took his hand and then looked over his shoulder at Tiberious. "Steve's ready for hair and makeup." 

Steve's eyes widened. "Makeup? What?" 

"There are going to be lots of pictures taken tonight. You need to be wesring the right makeup for the lights and flashes. Nothing noticeable, don't worry." 

Before Steve could argue, Tiberious was snapping his fingers and a woman was dragging Steve back towards the kitchen 

"Alright, honey. Sit down. We've got a lot of work to do." She gestured to the seat next to the table and grabbed a pair of scissors. 

"I don't need anything cut--." 

"Hush, let me do my work. You've gotta look nice. Mr. Stark's orders." She came in close and Steve could smell a faint cigarette odor masked up with heavy perfume. It wasn't a pleasant smell. But he sat there and didn't argue, even as she started chopping away at his hair. 

Tony wanted this. He wanted Steve to look nice. So Steve would let them fix him up so he didn't embarrass him. 

It took her a long time to trim his hair, shave the sides shorter and then shave his beard and mustache clean off. He was afraid to see how he looked in the mirror. 

But when she was finally done and pulled back to look at her work, the smile on her face was a little reassuring. "What a handsome young man." She handed him a handheld mirror as she began to brush some hair off his shoulders. He'd need to change his shirt again. 

He looked at himself and didn't recognize his reflection. His hair was no longer down his neck and long. It was cut nicely, short on the sides with some length on the top that she gelled neatly. His face was also clean shaven, not even a hint of 5'oclock shadow. 

He hadn't looked like this in years. Since before Peggy passed. Seeing himself like this brought him back to another life. 

He wasn't sure how he felt about it yet. 

Putting the mirror down, he tried to slip off the chair and get away before the makeup could come out, but he lost that battle. 

The same woman covered his face in cream and then his lips were glossed. He stopped her before she could put the mascara on his eyes. 

Not becsuse he was a guy and this was makeup, but because he didn't want to be so...different. This was going ro be his first public appearance and he didn't want everyone medting the Steve Rogers that didn't exist. 

He just wanted to be natural, himself. 

Despite his weariness towards the makeover, he thanked her when he left. He made sure he was out of her sight before rubbing the lip gloss off on his sleeve. 

He passed by stranger after stranger, all there to help them get ready for this event, looking for Tony and Peter. 

When he finally found Tony, his heart skipped a beat. Maybe because he was laughing hysterically to something Tiberious was saying with his hand on his arm or maybe because Peter wasn't by his side. 

He quickened his pace and tried not to seem crazy when he got to Tony. "Tony. Where's Peter?" 

Tony turned away from Tiberious, a smile still on his face even though Steve was anything but calm right now. "He's just in his room. We were reading. Tiberious called me out to ask a question about tonight real quick."

"So you just left him?" Steve asked, hating for getting upset at him because he was paranoid. 

"I didn't leave him. Obie is sitting with him." 

Obadiah. A man Steve couldn't stand. He couldn't help the look he gave Tony before turning around and walking into the room. In Tony's defense, he was only just out of the rroom. Still, Steve wasn't happy. 

He cleared his throat when he went in. Peter was curled up in his elephant reading chair, looking down at his lap while Obadiah leaned against his wall by his book shelf. "I've got him. Thank you for watching him." 

Obadiah looked bored as he glanced up from the children's book he was flipping through. "There are a lot of people in the penthouse right now. Most common way for a child to disappear. Big parties, parents lose sight of their child. You should he careful."

Right. This was why he hated the man. 

"He was with Tony. He wasn't alone. He's in his bedroom." Steve glared, letting him know he really wasn't thankful for him being here. 

"Yeah, well, Tony has important work to do. He can't always be running around like a lap dog for you." Obadiah started walking towards Steve. "You clean up nice." 

"You can leave now," Steve said, not wsnting to hear any more condending comments from him. 

Obadiah shoved the book he was holding against Steve's chest. "Get the kid some real books, why don't you?" 

Then he was gone, and Steve slammed the door shut behind him. He looked down at the book in his hand,  _ Bella Ballerina,  _ and sighed. 

"I'm sorry he came in here, Pete." 

"It's okay," Peter said, still staring down at his lap. 

"You wanna finish reading before we leave?" 

"No, thank you," Peter said in a tiny little voice. Steve wanted to kill Obadiah. 

"Alright, bud. Why don't you come give me a hug and a kiss then?" Steve kneeled down in front of him and spread his arms out. 

Peter hesitated only a moment before rushing over and swueezing Steve in a hug. He didn't notice Steve's new look, or at least he didn't comment on it. 

"What did he say to you, sweetie?" 

"Nothing." 

"You sure?" Steve asked, not believing him.

"Yeah." 

Steve just held him tight and kissed his hair. He wasn't met with the typical soft curls though. Just hard gel. "Thie night will be over soon, don't you worry." 

"Papa," Peter said softly, still hiding his face in Steve's neck.

"Yes, baby?" 

"I wanna read the book tonight." 

Steve frowned as he pulled Peter back to get a good look at his face.  _ "Bella Ballerina?  _ Sure, bud. We can read it before bed tonight." 

Peter wouldn't meet his eyes. He was picking at the button on Steve's shirt, staring intently as it. "No. Our book. I wanna read it at the party."

Steve froze. "But I thought you didn't want to? I told you, you didn't have to."

"I changed my mind." 

"Peter." 

"Papa, yes. I'll read." 

"Who talked to you? Did Obadiah change your mind? Did he make you say this?" Steve made his voice firm so Peter knew he wasn't messing around. He wanted the truth. 

"Papa, please." 

"Alright, alright. Fine. You can read it tonight." He put a finger under his chin and gently pushed it up to look him in the eyes. 

Then Peter noticed his new look. "Papa!" 

Steve smiled. "Yeah?" 

"You look… you look so different!" Peter put a palm on his cheek. 

"Good different?" 

"No scratchy kisses, Peter said, rubbing his cheek against his before kissing his cheek a few times. 

Steve smiled, despite the anxiety clawing at his stomach. "You'd tell me if he said something right?" 

Peter hesitated, but his story stayed the same. "Yeah. He didn't say it." 

"Alright…" 

Something was wrong and Steve knew the book release party was only going to be just as bad...call it Pops' Intuition. 

He just hoped whatever it was going to be was worth all of the help they'd be getting people with Peter's Stars. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was reading through my planned chapters for this fic and honestly some of the shit imma pull... wow i totally forgot.... but i'm excited.

"Wow, don't you clean up nice," Natasha said, straightening the suit jacket Steve was wearing. 

"Please don't say that," Steve sighed, hearing Obadiah's same words in his head. 

Natasha frowned. "What's wrong?" 

Steve shrugged his shoulders, looking down at Peter. He wasn't too interested in the adult conversation when he had a button down shirt of his own to mess with. 

"Steve." 

"Tony...he didn't even notice. I mean-- not that I care because this isn't me, but--." 

"Hey," Natasha said softly. "You should care, and you're allowed to care. He's your boyfriend and you look very handsome with your shave and haircut. He should notice it." 

"He's too busy with Tiberius," Steve muttered before he could stop himself. 

"Tiberius?" 

"Just some di--." His eyes glanced down to Peter and changed his choice of wording. "Mean person." 

"You need a man to disappear? I can make a man disappear." Natasha winked, but her voice sounded like she wasn’t joking. 

"Nat," Steve said with a warning. "There will be no making him disappear. Even if he deserves it." 

"He's the PR guy right? The one that set all this up." She waved around her to the large ballroom they were standing in. There were plenty of guests, most of them not the elite crowd that Stark galas usually hosted. 

"Yeah. I don't know what, but there's something fishy with him. Especially with Tony." He shook his head with a sigh. "He wanted Peter to read part of his book tonight. I said no, and then we decided to let Peter pick. He said no and then today I left him alone with Tony for like a half hour tops and I came back and he's suddenly all for reading it." 

"Maybe Tony gave him a little pep talk?" Natasha suggested, glancing down at Peter too. 

"Tiberious pulled Tony out of the room. Obadiah was with him." 

“And you’re letting him go up there?”

“I tried to tell him no, but he was getting upset so I left it alone. Whatever Obadiah said to him was good-- well, bad. But you know what I mean.” 

Natasha spoke a little louder so she was including Peter in the conversation. “I’m sure he’ll do great. He looks very handsome too.” 

Peter turned his head to smile up at her, though he looked slightly nervous. “Thank you, Nat. I don’t really like it though.” 

Not that Steve blamed him. His hair was gelled so heavily that it was like a rock when Steve patted his hair. The button down shirt he was wearing was buttoned all the way to the top button, choking him a little bit. 

“When you get home, I think a bath will do you good. Just hang in there for the night.” 

Peter nodded his head. “Yes, I know. Be good for Mr. Stark’s comp’ny.” 

“Mr. Stark?” Steve parroted. “You’ve never-- it usually Mr. _Tony_ at least.” 

“I’m gonna be a good boy,” Peter said. “No bratty tantrums.” 

Steve’s eyes narrowed. He glanced over to Nat before turning back to Peter. “Who said that to you?” 

“No one.” 

“Someone had to have told you that, Peter.” Steve was down on his knees so he was eye-level with. “Because I don’t use those words to you. So where did you learn them from?” 

“Nowhere,” Peter said in a small voice. “I just heard it ‘round.” 

“Obviously, but from _who?’_

Peter let out a whine, but didn’t say anything else. He started to tug on his shirt, and Steve had to stop him from pulling it out of his pants. Steve knew he was already nervous and he didn’t want to make it any worse. 

“Alright, fine...but if someone ever calls you that word, you tell me. That’s a bad word and I refuse for anyone to call my boy that.” 

Peter nodded his head. “I will be good though. Promise.” 

Steve pulled him in for a hug and a kiss on that hard hair of his. “You’re always a good boy.”

“Steve, we’ve got company,” Natasha said shortly. 

“Get up please. This is a gala, not a playground.” 

Steve shot up to his feet not because he was reprimanded but because that voice belonged to the person that pissed him off the most in this world. He looked down on Obadiah and did his best to not growl. “You _ever_ call my son a brat again, and I will make sure you’re never able to say a word.” 

“Threatening me? Not very becoming of you, Mr. Rogers.” 

“Just stay away from my son, and we won’t have a problem.” Steve was not backing down first. 

“Maybe this is why your son acts the way he does. Having you as a role model explains a lot about his behavior.”

Steve felt his hands tighten into fists. He wanted to put this asswipe in his place. Then maybe he wouldn’t be such a dick to Peter. Even though there shouldn’t be a reason needed for a grown ass adult to not pick on a child. 

“Hey, why don’t you go find someone that cares to hear anything out of your babbling mouth?” Natasha shoved him back just slightly. 

Obadiah gave her a look like she was nothing more than a piece of gum stuck to the bottom of his shoe. “And who are you?”

“Someone you will really regret ever crossing me.” Natasha was shorter and smaller, but she was scarier. 

Obadiah just rolled his eyes and turned back to Steve. “Go and start mingling with others please. Pretend like you know a little about what the hell you’re doing.” 

Steve glared at him one last time and grabbed Peter’s hand before pulling him away. Natasha even put herself in between them and Obadiah. “God,” she muttered to Steve, “That man is a prick.” 

“Tell me about it.” Steve sighed. “I have to find Tony. I want to run through what I’m supposed to be doing. I hate this stuff.” 

“How about you get a drink first? Loosen up a bit,” Natasha suggested. “I’ll sit with Peter and bring him to the others.” 

Steve didn’t agree, but he didn’t shoot the idea down yet. “Clint join you tonight?” 

Natasha’s cheek flushed slightly. “If you must know, yes, he did. But don’t say a word to him or else I’ll have to kill you.” 

Steve laughed, thankful for her to relax his nerves. “Fine. But no promises on Peter. He says whatever he wants. Trust me.” 

They both stared down at Peter, who was walking between them, and he smiled up at them innocently. 

“He better not or else I’m not restocking Fruity Pebbles on our next shipment.” 

Peter’s eyes widened. “Oh, no.” 

“See. I know how to get him to listen.” Natasha pinched his cheek gently. “Sam and the others are over at the table. I think Sam even brought a friend.” 

Steve followed where she was gesturing with her head and saw a man that Steve recognized from a few months ago. When the security guard found him in the warehouse and let him stay and even gave him Sam’s place to go after. 

Before Steve could even stop himself, he was walking over to the man. He was sitting next to Sam and wasn’t laughing as loud as the other men at the table, but he was smiling softly as he listened to Sam speak. 

“Sir, uh, Officer,” he said, trying to remember the man’s name. All he could remember was that metal arm and his kindness. 

The off duty police officer looked up at him, looking a little worried until he saw it was Steve. “Oh, it’s you.” 

Steve held out his hand for the man to take. “Steve. My name is Steve Rogers. I’m not sure if you remember me. You found us that night in the warehouse and gave us Sam’s address.” 

The man stood up and took Steve’s hand and shook it firmly. “My name is James Buchanan. But everyone calls me Bucky.” 

“Don’t expect him to,” Timothy said. “There are two people that don’t call me Dum-Dum...my mother and him.” 

Steve shrugged his shoulders bashfully. 

“Well, nobody, not even my mother calls me James,” Bucky said in a thick Brooklyn accent. “So he better call me Bucky.” 

Calling him Bucky was the least he could do for what he had done. “I wanted to thank you. For that night. It meant more to us than you could ever know and I don’t know how I’ll ever be able to repay--.” 

Bucky shook his head, holding up his hands. “I’m not looking for a thanks. I was just doing my job. Besides, what you’re doing for us is more than anyone ever did for you.” 

Steve frowned. “I don’t understand…” 

“I’m a veteran too. Sam let me know you were having this today and since I was off, I wanted to drop by and see. Never expected Stark to ever have anything like this.” Bucky looked around the room, and Steve could see in his eyes that he felt out of place surrounded by the fanciness that Tiebrius insisted on. 

“This is the least we could do for people like you that have risked your life for us…” 

Bucky gave him a smile and it was kinda of sad. "I came home and got a house and a job and an arm...they weren't so lucky. But you're changing it around. You're a good man." 

"He's the best!" Peter chimed in, already sitting on Sam's lap, making himself comfortable. 

"And your name is?" Bucky asked gently, leaning down to reach his height. 

"Peter!"

"Oh, that's right! Peter's Stars. That's you." Bucky grinned as he took his seat again. "Well, it's finally nice to officially meet the real Peter." 

"Nice to meet you too, Bucky!" Peter even gave him a little salute. 

"Now that you see your little one is in good hands, go get yourself a drink to calm the nerves. Bring me back something with extra vodka." Natasha gave his ass a quick pat.

Steve rolled his eyes but walked over to the bar anyway, feeling safe with Peter there. Maybe he had time to find Tiberius and start meeting people without having Peter shown off. Maybe he'd find Tony too. Probably together… 

"Bartender, can I have a shot of whisky please?" 

The bartender slid it over momentarily without batting an eye and Steve threw it back. He was mid-wince when he heard, "Hello, handsome." 

He schooled his face before glancing behind him and saw Tony, dressed in his best suit as always. Tony reached for his hand and took his time looking him up and down. 

"I didn't get to tell you sooner, but you're so gorgeous. I _love_ the new look." 

Steve felt his cheeks heat up and he wondered if it was from the alcohol or Tony's complimenting. "Thank you, Tony." 

Tony came up close to him and cupped his now bare cheek. "How did I get so lucky?"

It was times like this when Steve wished he could forget the way Tiberius made Tony laugh. "Oh, stop it, you." 

"Hmm," Tony pretended to think. "I don't think so. So what're we doing at the open bar so early?" 

"Nat wants a drink," Steve said. "Something with vodka." 

Tony's eyes glanced down to the empty shot glass. "Nervous?"

There was a lot making Steve nervous, but he didn't want to unload all of his problems on Tony in the middle of their book release. "Just a lot of people." 

"You'll get used to it...after a while, it feels normal." Tony shrugged his shoulders. "It's going to be fine. Some socializing, Pete will read a few pages, and then pictures, and then we head home."

"Peter wasn't supposed to read in front of everyone. I _know_ he's not comfortable with it. I've tried telling him he didn't have to, but…" Steve shook his head. "Obadiah said something to him. Got in his head. Now he's all nervous about behaving."

Tony winced. "Yeah, I grew up with Obie...he can be a real dick sometimes. You know how tough love is." 

Steve shook his head. "That's not tough love, Tony. And that's not how I want my son treated." 

"Alright," he agreed. "I'll talk to him tonight about how he speaks to Peter. He won't do it again." 

Steve nodded his head, not believing Obadiah would stop so easily, but appreciating Tony's effort. "Thank you." 

"No problem, love." Tony checked Steve out again and glanced around them before he lowered his voice and leaned in closer. "You know, we've got a few minutes before anyone would start to look for us. I saw a closet down the hall. If you wanna, you know." 

Steve couldn't help but laugh. He pulled away to look at Tony and saw his face was completely serious. He laughed harder. "Tony, we're not sneaking off to a closet for a quickie. You know how long it took for me to get my appearance this good?" 

"Oh, come on, sweetheart." 

"Tony." 

"Fine. Everything stays tucked in our pants. Shirts and dicks." 

Steve couldn't help his laughter continue. Even if someone did hear them, Steve could find it to care. He loved his goofy Tony, and he didn't usually see him during galas like this. 

"We'll stick to making out and heavy petting like horny teenagers." 

"You're crazy," Steve said, shaking his head with a smile. 

Tony had a small grin on his face too. "So I've been told." 

Steve rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss Tony chastely. "Will that hold you over until tonight?" 

"I'll give you one guess. And a hint: it's not yes." Tony was starting to tug on his hand when Natasha's voice broke their whispers. 

"I was wondering what was taking you so long until I saw who had you cornered at the bar." 

"I didn't even order your drink yet," Steve admitted with a small blush. "I was distracted." 

"Please spare the details. I'll order my own drink." She rolled her eyes and took a seat next to Steve. "You two go find somewhere else to grope each other." 

"We're not _groping_ each other," Steve said, attempting to keep his voice low. 

Natasha stared down pointedly at Tony's hand that had somehow found its way to Steve's thigh. 

Steve hadn't even noticed. 

"He's just so damn irresistible." 

Steve never knew how to handle compliments like that, and months after dating, he still didn't. He just looked down at his feet as he felt his entire face heat up. 

"Yeah, well, so is Cosmopolitan I'm waiting for. Get outta here." She waved them away as she turned to the bartender. 

Tony moved his hand from Steve's thigh and held his arm out for Steve to take. "Time to go socialize, I guess." 

Steve took his arm and linked theirs together. "I guess so." 

“Don’t worry, it won’t be as bad as you think it is.”

In some ways, Tony was right, and in other ways, he was wrong. Everyone at the party was nice, even the rich ones that Steve swore were going to be nothing but snobby. He got to meet a lot of more less fortunate people that their foundation was helping. 

However, it was still overwhelming to have so many people focusing their attention on him. It was strange for all of the attention to be for him and not Tony. In what kind of crazy world was Steve more famous than Tony Stark?

Apparently, this world in this ballroom for tonight. 

He posed for pictures, answered questions, and did everything to make sure the attention always tayed on him and never strayed to Peter, who was munching on some appetizers at his table with Natasha. 

He was so hesitant on letting _anyone_ know he was Peter, that even when the guests were all in their seats, and Steve, Peter, and Tony were behind stage, he didn’t want to let his little boy walk out there. 

Tiberius was on stage currently introducing them and Peter was sucking his thumb. Steve was about to kneel down and tell him he didn’t have to do this when Tiberius announced, “Now, let’s all sit quiet and listen to Peter Rogers read an excerpt from his book, The Knight and The King!” 

The crowd erupted in applause, but Peter didn’t walk forward. He let out a small whine while his thumb was still lodged in his mouth. 

“You don’t have to read it,” Tony said. “I can go out there and read it for you.” 

Peter shook his head, eyes widening and Steve looked at Tony helplessly. 

Tony held up at his hand, as if telling Steve to wait a moment before he kneeled in front of Peter. “What if I went out there with you? You’re the one reading it, but I’ll be there just in case you need a friend.” 

Peter looked up and timidly asked, “Is that allowed?”

“It’s our party, bub. Anything is allowed.” 

Peter nodded his head. “Please.” 

Tony smiled and stood up. “All three of us are going out there.” He grabbed Steve’s hand and then Peter’s and together, they walked out on stage. Tony waved his hand to the crowd and they clapped even louder. Peter shrunk as he walked behind him, and Steve really couldn’t blame him. God, he wished Peter would just let him read the book. 

“Thank you for coming, everyone! We’re so excited to share Peter and Steve’s book with all of you tonight finally.” Tony led Peter to the chair with the book on the seat, but he hesitated. “I do hope you are patient with us, it’s our first public appearance. It’s kinda scary.” 

The crowd laughed in understanding maybe, but whatever it was, it was calming Steve down. Especially the way Tony said ‘we’ even though he’d been through this millions of times. Steve helped Peter sit down and get ready to read his book. He opened it up to the part he was going to start reading from. 

“Deep breaths. Pretend like it’s story time and you’re reading to Tony and me,” Steve tried to relax him. 

“There’s too many people,” Peter said, lifting his thumb to his mouth again before Steve stopped him. 

Tony was next to him a second later and pulled the microphone away so the crowd couldn’t hear him. “What about you pretend you’re in boy scouts reading to your friends?”  
Peter sniffled and said instead, “Miss Hill used to read to us.” 

“Oh, really?” Tony asked. 

Peter nodded his head. “Yeah. We’d sit on the carpet and she’d sit in her chair and we’d all sit and listen. That’s nice.” 

Tony smiled. “I’ve got an idea then, kiddie.” Tony stood up and raised the microphone to his mouth again. “I know this is going to sound crazy, but do you all mind moving from your seats to the floor? Peter’s having some trouble and this would really help him out.” 

Steve couldn’t believe Tony actually asked them to do that, and he didn’t think they would. Especially the girls in dresses. But Natasha stood up in the crowd first and she took a seat on the floor. Peter sat up straighter when he noticed and even smiled a little. The rest of their table followed and Peter giggled. 

Tony turned back to Peter and smiled before looking back at the audience. “Look at that. Kiddo’s giggling already. Can we all take a seat?” Tony himself sat on the stage floor, letting his legs hang over the edge. 

Peter jumped off the chair and hurried to Tony’s side, hugging the book close to his chest as he did so. Steve followed him just as the rest of the crowd took a seat on the floor. Some hesitated, but Tony called them all out on the microphone and none of them wanted to be the ones upsetting the toddler, so they took a seat on the floor. 

“Now that that’s settled, we can start. Peter’s going to read a few pages of his book for all of you. Sound like fun?” 

“Go Pete!” Sam shouted from the table, clapping his hands loudly. 

Peter waved at him wildly before opening his book to the marked page. Tony held the microphone to his face and Peter started to read. It was funny to hear him try to use the microphone, and Steve forgot that kids didn’t necessarily understand everything that seemed so easy to adults. Peter breathed too loud into the microphone, and he didn’t realize _everything_ he said would be broadcasted to the room. 

“The Knight was sad when he saw his King asleep in bed. He tried to wake him up with tickles, but even that didn’t work!” Peter’s voice was quiet still, so Tony pushed the mic a little closer to him. Peter continued on, doing his best. “He was sick and none of the doctors knew how to fix him. It made The Knight cry.” 

Peter lifted his book to show off the pictures, even though the crowd wouldn’t be able to see the illustrations so far away. “That’s me by Papa’s bed. He went to the hospital and I was super scared.” 

“They can’t see those,” Steve whispered in an amused voice. 

Peter whispered back...right into the microphone. “I want them to see how good of a drawer you are, Papa!”

The crowd let out a collective “aww”. 

Peter barely paid them any attention as he went back to reading his book. “His friend came into visit him when he heard he was sick. Since he was a King too, he had lots of work, but he still came to see The Knight and The King.” He stopped reading and looked up. “That other King is Mr. Tony. That’s Papa’s friend.” Peter, the little shit, even winked. 

“Alright, Pete, the story…” Steve said, shaking his head with a faint blush as the crowd laughed. 

“Right. Sorry.” He turned the page and continued, “He saw how sad The Knight was and he had an idea. He leaned over and kissed him, just like a fairytale.” Peter grinned and looked up. “And guess what?” 

There were a lot of “What”s from the audience and Steve couldn’t believe how easy they were making this for Peter. He wished it was always like this for him. 

“He woke up!” He showed them the page Steve drew of Tony’s character kissing him before going back to reading from the book. “‘How did you wake up?’ The Knight asked, happy to see his King awake again. ‘It was true love’s kiss! He saved me with love.’” 

Someone whistled from the crowd and Tony waved at them. Leaning close to the mic, he said, “Yeah, I know. I’m a stud. You’re welcome.” The crowd hollered and clapped. 

“I’m trying to read, Mr. Tony!” Peter said, not sounding more than mildly annoyed by Tony stealing some attention. 

“Right. Sorry. Continue, Mr. Knight.” 

Peter nodded and read, “The Knight was happy to have his King awake again, but they were still stuck with no castle. What would they do with no home? Too bad the kiss couldn’t fix everything!” 

Tony grabbed the book just as Peter was turning the page to read more. 

“Hey! I was readin’!” 

Steve prayed that he didn’t choose this moment to throw a tantrum, even if it was justified in his mind. Tony played it cool thankfully, “Sorry, kiddo, don’t wanna spoil it for everyone, do you?” 

“No…" 

"Then how about we wrap it up here and let them buy a book and find out for themselves. After all, 100% of the profits goes to Peter's Stars, your foundation to raise money for people and families that are in the situation you were once in." 

The crowd erupted in applause and Steve shouldn't have been surprised that Tony knew how to play off anything to make it into a part of the show. 

Tony lowered the microphone so no one could hear them as they continued their applause. "See?" He whispered. "Wasn't too bad. I think it went perfect." 

Steve nodded, but he didn't really believe it. He wished he could. Except, there was something off..something didn't feel right about the three of them on stage with cameras flashing in their face. 

But Peter looked up at him with a wide grin and Steve couldn't help but smile back, no matter the cost of this night. 

* * *

“It couldn’t have gone any smoother,” Tiberius said when the party came to a close and they were back in the tower. He was grinning from cheek to cheek. “Though I thought we’d have a few hiccups, you recovered wonderfully.” 

Steve was holding Peter as he slept soundly, his head resting on his shoulder. “Thank you for your help,” he said in a low voice. Tiberius was a righteous dick most of the time, but he did help Steve. This wouldn’t have been possible without him. No matter what his motive was, he still put in a lot of effort to help with Peter’s Stars. And until he had the truth, he couldn’t unfairly punish the man. He couldn’t blame him for having such a crush on Tony. The man was the most gorgeous man he’d ever seen. 

“You’re welcome,” Tiberius said, raising his nose up in the air. “Now that we have the books on shelf, we’ll see how people react and how sales are. We’ll start putting together other events to raise some more money.” 

“It’s gonna be great,” Tony joined in, holding Steve’s hand, standing close. 

“I’m sure it will be,” Steve said even though, in his heart, something was wrong. 

“Well, I’ll leave you two to get some rest. You’ve had a busy day. Goodnight.” He nodded at Steve and then saved his smile for Tony. “Goodnight, Tony.” 

“Goodnight, Ty. Talk to you tomorrow.” 

Steve was stuck in his spot, staring at the elevator as it shut behind Tiberius. Tony came in front of him and leaned up to press his lips to Steve. He didn’t reach all the way, so he was really just puckering his lips to him. Steve was still caught on that smile Tiberius gave Tony to pay attention. 

“Hey, babe, gonna leave me hanging?” 

Steve blinked and saw him staring up at him expectantly. He leaned in for a quick peck. “Sorry, just...distracted, I guess.”

“I can tell. What’s going on behind those pretty blue eyes of yours?” Tony’s face was so concerned, and Steve couldn’t believe he would ever hurt him by cheating on him with Tiberius. The attraction was obviously one-sided.

“What if this backfires? I feel like...we’re just waiting for something to go wrong.” 

Tony squeezed his hand with a soft smile. He would never give this to Tiberius. “You’re allowed to have good things happen, Steve. This is one of them. And if something _does_ go wrong, we’ll fix it. Ty can make it go away, trust me. That’s what I pay him the big bucks for.” 

Tiberius’ name was enough to ruin any chance for the mood to lighten up. “Yeah, you’re right…” He sighed, rubbing Peter’s back softly. “I’m gonna bring him to bed. I’ll meet you in the bedroom.” 

“Alright, love,” Tony said, pulling away reluctantly. “Want any company?” He asked as an afterthought. 

Steve shook his head. “I’ll be fine.” 

“Alright,” Tony said again, this time letting Steve walk away. 

When Steve turned around, he let his face fall and sighed. “Please God, let my gut be wrong. Once.” 

* * *

When Steve woke up the next morning, he thought maybe his gut _was_ wrong. Tony was still asleep next to him, snoring as the sunlight was just starting to leak into the window. He looked so beautiful in the morning light, and Steve wished he went to sleep without a t-shirt on the night before so he could stare at the blue glow of the arc reactor in his chest. 

Maybe another day. 

He leaned over and pressed his lips against Tony’s cheek softly before sitting up slowly. He wanted to get a morning jog in before Peter was awake and they had their scheduled lunch with Natasha. They planned on running to the store and seeing their book on the shelf too. Natasha wanted to buy one to put on display at the cafe, not that Steve knew how that would work. 

He was quiet as he got dressed into his running clothes and was out of the room before long. He grabbed his phone, earbuds, and water bottle and headed down the elevator. He smiled at the receptionist and the doorman who always smiled at him every morning. Their smiles weren’t as bright as they usually were, but Steve didn’t pay it any mind. 

Not until he was on his way to the park, ready to start his job, and he noticed the staring. He tried to ignore it and just chalk it up to the party last night. Maybe he was on some big blog and that’s how they recognized him. 

It wasn’t until he passed by a newsstand when something caught his eyes and he stopped. He knew that face staring back at him. It was him. He grabbed the newspaper and his hands shook when he read the headline above his picture of him with Tony at the book release party. 

_RAGS TO RICHES-- GOLD DIGGING CINDERELLA?_

His eyes raked over the smaller print below the picture and he couldn’t believe what he was reading. 

> MANHATTAN, NY -- Last night, the public got their first look at the new foundation Stark Industries is sponsoring, Peter’s Stars. Tony Stark wasn’t the star of the show like usually, however. His now confirmed boyfriend, and his four-year-old son are in the spotlight this time. The foundation was their idea to raise money for the homeless community in New York City. 
> 
> Rogers and his son know the feeling all too well, being former evicted tenants from an apartment in Brooklyn. Roger spent weeks jumping around, sources say, trying to find a steady home and job for his son. His searching stopped when he met the infamous New York bachelor billionaire, Tony Stark. 
> 
> While the father-son duo has published a book on their journey, donating all of the money to homeless charities, we can only wonder about their own ways of income. Not that they have to wonder when their next paycheck is coming in when they have their own private donor to their own personal charity. 

Steve didn’t have to read anymore. He knew where they were going to go with it. He didn’t know why he didn’t see it coming, but of course, the media had to twist the story. They couldn’t focus on the good he was doing for the world; they had to construe their own lies to make the story a little more interesting. 

He shoved the newspaper back into the stand and didn’t miss the way that the vendor was staring at him. He knew. Of course he did. He stocked those papers himself. He was looking at Steve and thinking about he was nothing but a greedy gold digger. 

He took a step back, and then another, before turning around and running back to the tower. He wasn’t sure how many people were really staring at him because they recognized him. It could have easily been the fact that was running like a manman, even in jogging clothes. 

He rushed back into the tower and didn’t even stop to say hi to the doorman or the receptionist. He made it all the way up the elevator onto the penthouse floor before he stopped. He hadn’t run this fast, this crazed, in weeks. 

He knew he shouldn’t have, but he pulled out his cell phone and Googled his name. Before this, he would have gotten a dozen random search results, but now they were all _him._ He clicked them all, most of them variations of Steve being called a gold digger. 

He clicked on a Twitter link, where apparently, his name was trending. He scrolled through tweets, feeling more and more sick as he felt. Most of them were about him being a gold digger, like that article. 

But then he got to a few that made him want to cry. 

> **Carls** _@therealdealxo_
> 
> #petersstars k but r we gonna pretend that the shit his kid went through isn’t child neglect

> **Evan** _@footbullfan21_
> 
> If this were a woman, we’d all know the kind of shit she’d get for sleeping with a rich guy #petersstars
> 
> **Sara ;)** _@saralex_
> 
> Reading a lot of stuff about the dad but honestly my heart just hurts for his baby #petersstars

Steve dropped his phone before he could read anymore tweets like that. He felt his chest rising and falling rapidly as he struggled to take in a breath. 

_“Captain Rogers, I recommend seeking help from Sir. Your heart rate is increasing.”_

Steve nodded and stumbled his way to his bedroom. By the time he was at the bed, shaking Tony awake, he was wheezing. “Tony, g’up. Tony. Please.” 

Tony blinked his eyes open after only a few shakes. It took only a second for him to take in what was happening and the sleep was gone from his eyes. He reached out for Steve and his voice was calm. “Hey, Steve, what’s wrong…” 

“Tony.”

  
“I’m right here. Talk to me, love.” 

Steve just shook his head, unable to get anything else out. 

“Alright, how about you lay here with me and then we can talk when you calm down?” Tony caressed his hand with his thumb and pulled him in close. Steve couldn’t help the whimper he let out when he was pulled against Tony’s chest. 

“Tony…” He whimpered, tears falling down his cheeks. 

Tony kissed the top of his head. “I’m right here, Steve. It’s going to be okay.” 

Steve doubted that. How could everything be okay when even even Steve, himself, was doubting how good of a father to Peter he was? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pretend like those tweets were cool and formatted correct. thanks i don't use that hellsite.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something after a long break for whumptober (that i still haven't finished; just taking a break). Today is Ironpengu's birthday so this chapter is dedicated to her!

Almost a full day passed and the news reports were still going wild with the stories about Steve. Steve hadn't left the tower since yesterday morning from the fear of everyone staring at him again when he went out. Tony had tried to calm him down and reassure him that this was normal and it would pass. 

But Steve couldn't believe that. Not when the news was trashing his name and his character and his parenting. 

Tony muted all news outlets on the TV, computers, and radios around the tower. He also took away Steve's phone so he could stop obsessively checking his news-feeds. 

"It'll be better tomorrow morning," Tony said as they sat at the dinner table that night. Peter wasn't eating his food because he was too worried about Steve. Steve felt horrible, but his own anxiety was stopping him from even taking care of Peter. 

Maybe he was a horrible father. 

Steve let out an involuntary whine. He didn't believe this would just disappear overnight. 

"That's a lie." 

Tony sighed heavily. "They're always going to be people that hate you, Steve. Over time, they'll get quieter or they'll get drowned out by all of the people that love you." Tony reached over and held his hand. "Like me and Peter." 

"Yeah, Papa. I love you!" Peter said in a quiet voice, though he was trying to make Steve smile. 

"I love you both. I do. So much. I should have expected it, but…"

"No one can prepare themselves for this. You're doing great considering everything, babe. They're just jealous." 

"Some of them aren't wrong, Tony." Steve didn't need to think hard to remember some of the headlines from today, even without it in front of him. Those words would forever be ingrained in his mind. "The things that I put him through. That's child abuse." 

“I’m sorry, did you abuse your son and I didn’t know?” Tony was patient even though he sounded dubious. 

“Abuse isn’t always just hitting.” 

“I know,” Tony replied. “I do. I know what child abuse looks like. And you, do not abuse your child.” 

Steve sighed heavily. “Many would disagree. Some of them are even doctors. Experts in children’s mental health.” 

“Oh, I’m sure. Just like I’m sure there are plenty of experts in children’s mental health that would argue what you did was  _ not  _ child abuse. You can’t believe all this stuff they’re saying. You’re a good father that went through hard times. No one can blame you for that.” 

“Then why are they?”

“Because people are stupid, my love,” Tony replied as if that solved all of his worries. 

Maybe it would have solved some if Obadiah didn’t come in a moment later with his loud mouth, “Did you see this? They’re calling him Chris Gardner...if he didn’t have any self respect. That’s a good one.” 

He was looking down at his phone, but he knew Steve was sitting there. Steve knew that for a fact.

Still, he acted surprised when he looked up and saw the three of them at the table. “Oh, sorry, Steven. Didn’t know you were sitting right there.” 

Steve’s hand tightened on the fork he was holding. He felt it bend in his grip. “Yeah. Sure.”

“That’s the better of what’s being said anyway. Did you see this last one in the  _ Times?  _ They’re wondering who watched your kid when you were out earning money--.” 

Steve hadn’t heard that yet because Tony was keeping all of the news from him. But he knew what that article was hinting at and he didn’t want Obadiah to say it, let alone in front of his son. He pushed himself up from the table and cleared his throat. “I’m going to get Peter ready for bed.” 

Tony immediately started to argue. “Steve, no-- wait, you guys didn’t even finish eating yet.” 

Steve glanced over at Peter’s half full plate and he hesitated, close to giving up until he saw Obadiah take a seat next to him. It was Steve’s job to protect Peter, and that included from Obadiah. He could sneak some food in for Peter, but he couldn’t take Obadiah’s words from his mind. And who knew what the hell that man was going to say. 

“Oh, sit down!” Obadiah said, fake enthusiasm. “We’re all friends here.” 

Steve watched him reach a hand over to Peter’s chair and before he could get within half a foot, Steve, lifted Peter off of his chair and held him close to his chest. His heart was racing, but he hoped that Peter didn’t feel it. “We’re going to bed now.” 

Tony didn’t argue this time, but he didn’t look happy to be letting them go. “Alright...I’ll clean up some of this and come check on you soon.” 

“Before you do that, Tony, I have a few business matters I need to discuss with you.” 

Steve used that distraction to hurry out of the kitchen and into the hallway to Peter’s bedroom. 

“Papa,” Peter whispered, “I’m still a little hungry.” 

Steve felt horrible; he promised to never let Peter go hungry again. “I’m sorry, bud. I’ll sneak some in after we’re in our pajamas.” He would have been able to sneak him some food now if Tony hadn’t made him get rid of the snack stashes he kept around the tower, one being in Peter’s bottom drawer. Doctor Octavius said it was only adding to his eating issues-- both of theirs eating issues. 

“Was it ‘cus Oba was around?” Peter asked so innocently, and even in his cute voice, Obadiah’s name still sickened Steve. 

“Don’t worry about it, Pete.” Steve ran a hand through his hair. 

“I don’t like him, Papa,” Peter leaned into his hold when he whispered that. The night of the party where Peter suddenly changed his mind about reading the book out loud came to mind. 

“Is he mean to you?” Steve wasn’t going to have a man like that around his son. 

“It’s okay,” was Peter’s answer. 

Steve sighed heavily, pressing a kiss to Peter’s head. “Okay, but if he is ever mean to you, you need to tell Papa, okay? You’re not in trouble, but if him-- or any other adult  _ ever  _ is mean to you or hurts your or scares you-- you tell Papa. Okay?”

“Yeah,” Peter said, but it wasn’t convincing enough. 

“Peter, do you understand?” Steve held under his chin to turn his head towards him. 

“Yeah, I un’ers’and.” Peter nodded his head, his lower lip wobbling slightly. 

Steve pulled him in for a tight hug and just enjoyed holding him in close. “Thank you, bear.” 

* * *

The stories didn’t stop, and Steve couldn’t give up his phone for that long. So, he saw them all. He saw every single word they said about him because he just couldn’t help but search his name and see what they were saying. 

He felt a lot reading through them all: angry, embarrassed, furious. 

Not only were they trashing him, but they were doing the same thing to Peter, a four-year-old kid. The media was ruthless. 

They brought Tony up too, but it wasn’t really against him. They were just wondering why Tony Stark would settle for a man like Steve. With all of Tony’s past relationships, he’s never settled down with any. So why would that change for Steve? 

Steve found himself wondering the same thing. 

So he signed up for a therapy session with Doctor Octavius, and had Happy drive them to the appointment. Surprisingly, no one recognized them and they arrived at the building without being bothered, though Happy was ready to spring into action if necessary. 

This time, Steve went in with Peter. Peter didn’t know why, but Doctor Octavius did. 

“You know,” he said, a half hour into their session. “I’m a child therapist, but I can tell when non-children need a little therapy too.” 

Steve chuckled as he continued to bounce his leg nervously. He was watching Peter play with a puzzle as he sat on the ground, not really in the mood for talking. Today wasn’t a scheduled session. “I’m sure you’ve seen the news. You know what’s going on.” 

“Yes, I have seen it all.” 

“I’m going crazy reading everything people are saying. Whenever I think it can’t get worse, it does.” Steve leaned back against the couch, wishing he could close his eyes and it would all fade away. 

“Then why do you read it?” His voice was patient and asking valid questions, but it still made Steve groan in frustration. 

“I can’t just shut it off. I  _ know  _ they’re saying things so I open up the blogs and the online papers and I just...read it all.” 

“So, I’m sure you’ve seen the growing support you’ve been getting?” He asked carefully. “You’ve seen how many organizations and people have recognized your foundation for the great work it  _ already  _ does? Have you see that your book is flying off of the shelves?” 

Steve didn’t know about that-- well, he knew the book was doing well. Tony had told him once, but Steve begged him not to mention  _ any  _ of it to avoid triggering his anxiety. He asked the same thing from Natasha, so the next Doctor Ocataius said was just as surprising. 

“In fact, I just read an article last night about the cafe you used to work at that now employs a majority of homeless veterans and their business is soaring. People are coming in just to take a picture of your mural. People are buying just to support it, and they’re tipping like crazy.” 

Steve didn’t know what to say, so he didn’t say a word. 

“You’re changing the world, Steve. All of that is because of  _ you.” _

Steve had been going through a lot because of all of this, but he didn’t really stop to think all that he was helping. He didn’t think he was making that much of an impact, truthfully. “You’re sure that people are liking it?”

Doctor Octavius laughed and pulled out his phone. “Here are some articles just from the last hour-- Steve Rogers: Homelessness Hero; Wishing on Peter’s Stars for More Dreams to Come True; Power Trio NY and All of Her Inhabitants, Steve Rogers Destroys the Stigma of Homelessness While You Cave Into It.” 

Steve’s mind raced a mile a minute as he tried to understand the fact that he was actually not hated by  _ everyone.  _

“You’re a hero, Steve.” 

For the first time in days, Steve smiled. 

  
  


* * *

After their therapy session, Happy took them to the shelter and they visited Dodger for a few minutes because Peter had asked and Steve felt bad for keeping him locked up inside for the last few days. He deserved something happy. 

Of course, that couldn’t last. 

When Peter and Steve got home, he planned to make dinner and surprise Tony when he came home from work. Instead, Obadiah was waiting in the kitchen, having a glass of Tony’s alcohol and reading from a paper. Steve tried not to let his eyes look at the front page because he knew what he’d find there. 

Peter hid behind Steve’s legs when he saw Obadiah there. Steve turned to him and said, “Go to your room, bear. I’ll be in there soon. JARVIS, can you keep an eye on him please?”

“Of course, Captain.”

Once Peter was gone and Steve heard his bedroom door shut behind him, Steve’s voice turned hard. “What do you want, Obadiah?”

“I was waiting for you. Tony told me you were at...therapy?” There was a smirk on his face and never once had Steve felt ashamed of therapy...until now. 

“There’s nothing wrong with getting help,” he quickly defended, reciting words he had told Peter when this all first started. 

“No, I suppose not. But don’t you think there’s something wrong when a  _ toddler  _ is getting therapy?” Obadiah put his paper down and took another sip of the dark liquid. 

“He’s four, almost five.”

“Oh, sorry. That makes it all the better, huh?” With a scoff, Obadiah rolled his eyes. 

“If someone needs therapy, their age should not stop them from receiving help. Peter experience many traumatic things and this is helping him. You could use some therapy of your own.”

Obadiah stood up and even though Steve was taller and broader, he had an aura of dominance around him. “Trauma that  _ you  _ gave him. So, I guess it’s all your fault. Though, that’s old news. Check any paper.” 

Steve narrowed his eyes. “I don’t know what you want or what you get out of belittling me and my son, but I suggest you find a new game to play because you won’t like it when you push me to the edge.” 

Obadiah laughed loudly, his voice booming through the kitchen. “You don’t scare me, Rogers.  _ I’m  _ the one you should be scared of.” He took a step closer. “I could ruin your entire life without even lifting a finger. I could end you tonight, and you would be an international laughing stock along with your son. Do not test me.” 

His words scared Steve because he didn’t doubt them at all. Obadiah was a powerful man and he knew how to seem anything but cruel. He held up the act for Tony all his life; he wasn’t about to falter now. But Steve didn’t let his worries show. He took a step forward to match his stance. “Threaten my son again and you will regret it.” 

“Oh, really? What are you going to do?” 

Steve had a long list of things he could do to Obadiah if he needed to, if he  _ ever  _ hurt Peter. But before he could even give one, the sound of high heels interrupted him. He looked towards the door just as Pepper walked into the kitchen. “Alright, boys, c’mon, back off.” 

Obadiah took a step back and straightened his suit jacket coolly. “Nothing wrong here, Virginia. Just talking to my pal.” 

Steve knew his face was still red and he could barely hold back his growl. They were not pals. 

“Yeah, sure. And I have a pet unicorn.” Pepper rolled her eyes. “Now that we’re done lying, you can head back to the offices.” 

“Of course,” Obadiah said. “I was just warning Steven here that Anthony’s schedule was very business for work, and he should try and understand that he has a lot of work to do.” 

Obadiah hadn’t said a word of that, but Steve didn’t doubt Obadiah had planned to. He would have been much more condescending if Pepper hadn’t been there though. 

Pepper eyes Obadiah for a second before turning to Steve with an apologetic frown. “He is working a lot, I’m afraid. He’s stuck in a meeting right now, so he wanted me to tell you that he was going to miss dinner. I just wanted to swing by and check in on everything.” 

“We’re fine,” Steve replied, though now he felt far from it. Especially once he learned Tony wasn’t going to be home for dinner. 

“Alright...if there’s anything I can do for you, let me know,” Pepper said, sounding hesitant to leave it at that. 

But Steve gave her a smile and he hoped it was convincing enough. “Thank you.” 

She turned to Obadiah with a hard voice and ordered him to wait for her in the elevator. He did so without complaint, though Steve doubted there was anyone on earth brave enough to defy Pepper Potts’ orders. Once it was just them, she came up to him and took his hand. Giving it a squeeze, she whispered, “You’re really brave for putting your story out there. I know right now it’s tough, but you’re going tog et through this. I’ve been working for Tony for years. Your story seems like sunshine and rainbows compared to some of his bad press.” 

“Thanks...I guess,” Steve said, not sure if that made him feel better or worse. 

“Your good is heavily outweighing the bad. I promise you it is.”

“So I’ve been told.” 

“So believe it. You’re doing good. I’m proud of you. Tony is too. I know this will all be worth it once you see how much you’re doing.” She let go of Steve’s hand and gave him a comforting smile. “If there’s anything you need ever, don’t hesitate to call me.” 

“Thank you.” 

“You’re very welcome.” 

When she left him in the kitchen, her posture changed and he knew that Obadiah wouldn’t be getting the same soft side of Pepper that Steve had gotten. He hoped she was ruthless with him. 

But even after Pepper had him gone and even if she gave him a talking to about his behavior, Steve couldn’t get his words out of his head. The man had threatened not only him but his son too, and he was sure he wasn’t kidding. 

He’d have to talk to Tony about it later because there was no way Steve was letting that slide. No way. It’d be a cold day in hell before someone walked over Peter and got away with it. 

Speaking of Peter, he went to his room and knocked lightly before sticking his head inside. Peter was curled up in his reading chair with a book and Elliot. He looked tense as he glanced behind Steve even as he shut the door. “Oba gone?” 

“Yes, he left,” Steve said. “Just us tonight. Tony got stuck at work.” Peter pouted and Steve smiled because he felt the same way. “I know, I’m sorry, bud. How about I invite Nat to dinner? We haven’t seen her in a few days. I’m sure she misses you.” 

That suggestion had Peter’s entire face lighting up. “Yes! Please!” 

Steve held out his hand for Peter to come take and he did so after setting Elliot and his book on the floor. He was bouncing up and down when he reached Steve’s side. “Can we make donuts too?” 

“I don’t know about donuts, but I’m sure she’d love to make some cupcakes or cookies.” 

Peter ran out before Steve could catch up with him. Steve laughed as he pulled out his phone and dialed Natasha’s number. As the phone rang, he followed Peter to where he ran to. Sure enough, he was in the pantry, pulling out a box of cake mix. 

“Hey, Steve,” Natasha said when she picked up. “How’re you doing?” 

“Good. Peter and I had a good day at therapy with Doctor Octavius. Of course, Obadiah had to ruin that when we got home.” 

“What’d he say? I’ll kill him, I promise.” Natasha growled. “Happily so. He’ll never knew what happened.” 

Steve chuckled. “How about you just come for dinner instead? Tony is at work and Pete and I have the tower for the night. Peter’s already getting his cupcakes ready.” 

“Ooh sounds delicious. I’m actually at Clint’s right now. We were deciding what to do for dinner. Do you mind if I bring him with me?”

“Of course, he can come along!” Steve said. “I mean, you guys don’t have to waste a date night with us--.” 

“Don’t even finish that sentence, Steve. We’ll be over in 20. Can Lucky join?”

“I think if you came without him, Peter would never forgive you.” 

“That boy needs a dog, Rogers,” Natasha said in a sing-song voice. 

Steve thought back to this afternoon and how cute Peter was with Dodger. “Yeah, but I can barely handle myself and him right now. Getting Peter a dog seems to be asking for trouble.”

“Maybe. Maybe not. Keep it in mind.”

“Just get over here.” 

“We’ll bring some food in? How does pizza sound?” 

“Perfect. I’ll try to hold the wild child from the sugar until it’s time for dessert.” 

Natasha laughed as Steve leaned down and lifted Peter up in his arms. “Good luck.” 

“Thanks. I’ll need it.” 

* * *

“Another cupcake? Kid, that’s like your fifth one.” Clint commented after Peter grabbed another one from the plate. He was already covered in chocolate icing and Steve wasn’t sure if he ate any of it. 

“I love cupcakes,” he said, petting Lucky’s fur as he cuddled against his side. That dog definitely needed a bath after Peter’s petting. 

“I can see that,” Clint said, not moving from his spot on the couch where he had his arm casually thrown around Natasha. 

The sight made Steve yearn for Tony. He wondered if he’d be home soon. 

“He’s probably catching up on all of the sugar he’s missed,” Natasha said. “He hasn’t been around the cafe for his donut in almost a week.” 

“We’ve been laying low for obvious reasons. Tony only let us out today because Happy made sure no one saw us.” 

“Tony  _ let  _ you?” Clint parroted. “Dude, not cool. You’re your own man.” 

“He’s just cautious with all of this. I don’t blame him.” Steve wanted to pull Peter into his lap so he had  _ someone  _ to cuddle up with, but he was so comfortably snuggled against Lucky on the floor, he didn’t want to move him. 

“So, you’re just going to stay here locked in a tower like Rapunzel?”

“No. We’re just giving time to let this cool down.” Steve shrugged his shoulders, pulling a wrapper off his own cupcake. 

“Then you’ll be here a while because from the publicity we’re getting in the cafe alone, the hype is not dying out.” Natasha raised an eyebrow.

“Then I guess I’ll be here a while…” Steve said, not happy about it, but not really mad either. 

“Why don’t you go visit Sam? Go for a walk in the park? Go on a run? Come sneak to the cafe?” Natasha suggested. “You need to do something.” 

“You make me want to,” he said. “Maybe.” 

“You should, like, wear sunglasses and a baseball hat.” 

“Foolproof plan.” Steve nodded his head. 

“What’s a foolproof plan?” 

Steve had never reacted so quickly to hearing a voice before. He turned around to see Tony walking into the living room, taking off his tie. Steve hoped he didn’t seem too much like a puppy dog, looking up at him with an eager smile. 

“Clint was thinking of a way to get paid without going to work,” Natasha lied easily. 

Tony walked in and leaned over the top of the couch to catch Steve’s lips in a kiss as he leaned his head back. “Hey, babe,” he whispered against his lips before straightening up. “I’m sure he’ll get away with that. Where’s the squirt?” 

Steve moved out of his way, so he could see where Peter was sound asleep, using Lucky as a pillow. He had one thumb tucked in his mouth loosely and his other hand was in his hair, along with lots of icing. 

“Aw, isn’t that adorable?” Tony cooed as he walked around the couch to come closer to them. Steve wanted to pull him into his lap, but he figured he’d probably want to change into something comfier before doing so. 

“There’s some leftover slices of pizza in the kitchen,” Clint offered. “And we’ve got cupcakes in here that Nat and Pete made.” 

“Having a party without me?” Tony asked, skipping the pizza and going straight for a cupcake. 

“Just some dinner company,” Steve answered. “Peter had the idea for dessert.” 

Tony laughed softly as he leaned down and lifted Peter into his arms. Peter curled into his arms subconsciously and the sight made Steve smile. “I’m gonna bring this little guy to bed. Will you two still be here when I get back?” 

“‘Course. Mom lifted my curfew tonight,” Clint joked. 

Tony faked a gasp. “Does she know you’re out with a girl too? How scandalous.” Tony was smirking even though he kept his voice low not to wake Peter. 

“Wait,” Steve said before Tony could leave. “Come here.” 

Tony did and Steve tugged his arm so Peter was close enough for Steve to kiss on his forehead. “Goodnight, baby bear.” 

Tony lifted him again and held him with care as he walked back out the hallway with Lucky at his feet. “Are we letting the dog in the bed?” Tony asked over his shoulder. 

Clint was quick to scoff at the “the dog” while Steve laughed. “Yes, he’s allowed in bed.” 

“Good luck getting Peter to let him go,” Tony murmured as he shook his head, walking away. 

Steve still had a dopey smile on his face minutes after he left the room. He wasn’t sure if Natasha and Clint were even paying attention to him, but he said anyway, “God, I love that man.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one of my favorite things about this fic is writing steve as a parent to peter and just seeing him be a dad and raise his boy. i love them.

“Are we supposed to be doin’ this?” Peter asked as Steve and him walked into the nearest shopping market. 

“Why wouldn’t we be allowed to?” Steve asked, even though he was rushing to get them inside before they were noticed by anyone. Even though they were both dressed up in sweatshirts, baseball caps, and sunglasses. 

“Dunno. This is su’picious.”

“Suspicious?” Steve asked, as the doors shut behind them. “That’s a new word. Where’d you learn that one?”

“Mr. Tony teached me that,” Peter said, skipping a little as Steve went to a shopping cart. “It means to be sneaky!” 

“He  _ taught  _ you that,” Steve corrected. He was always surprised at Peter’s intelligence, but was always happy to teach him more. 

“Oh, taught. Mr. Tony taught me.” Peter nodded his head as Steve lifted him up and sat him in the shopping cart. “Thank you."

“You’re very welcome, bear.” Steve ruffled his hair before he started to push the cart, looking at the shelves. He wasn’t sure what he was really looking for, but he wanted to buy a lot. He had a card Tony gave him to use for “whatever he wanted”, and he had never used it before because he felt guilty about spending Tony’s money on himself. But this wasn’t for himself, and he was going to save the receipt to reimburse him. 

“What we doin’?” Peter began to kick his legs mindlessly as he stared at the boxed food they were passing, though not without Steve starting to fill the cart. 

“We’re buying food to donate.” 

“I can help!”

“Sure can, buddy,” Steve replied. “Hold this for me.” He handed him a box of rice to hold onto and then as they continued to walk, Steve explained more so Peter really understood. “Our book is doing well, and we have a lot of people’s attention, but now that we have attention, we want to act on it too. Just because we are off the streets doesn’t mean we can forget what it’s like to live without a home.” 

Peter frowned, no doubt, remembering how bad it was to live on the streets. “We’re giving them food to be happy?”

“We’re giving them food so they’re not hungry. That will make them happier too. Remember all of the things we didn’t have? We’re going to collect it from people to give out.” Steve smiled and felt some of his previous tensions disappear as he talked to Peter. 

“Like when we gave people sandwiches with church?” Peter tilted his head to the side, his curls flopping under his hat.

“Exactly.” 

“That was fun. We should do that ‘gain.” 

“Yes, but we have to be careful now. People know who we are and not many people like Papa right now…” Steve sighed, hating to admit that. 

“People don’t like you? But why? You’re the nicest ever!” Peter scrunched his face and corrected himself, “Except when you make me eat veggies. Yuck.” 

Steve could chuckle at that. “Yeah, well, a lot of people that don’t know me like to pretend they do. They say mean things just to make me feel bad.” 

“Why?”

“Because that’s what bullies do. They want to make you feel bad about yourself. Usually, it’s because they’re jealous."

"Jealous?"

"You know that feeling you get when someone has something you want? It's not a nice feeling." 

"Like when you're cuddling with Mr. Tony and I have to share?" Peter asked, eyes wide and innocent. 

Steve laughed. "Yeah, I guess so, bud. When you don't like sharing me, that's feeling jealous. You feel this, but you don't punish Tony for these feelings. Bullies have these feelings and want the ones that made them feel like this to hurt." 

“Oh,” Peter said, seeming to think that over. “Bullies are mean.” 

“They sure are,” Steve agreed. “You tell your Papa if a bully is ever mean to you, I’ll take care of it, okay?”

“No one was ever mean to me in school,” Peter said. “Except when Betty wouldn’t give me the red crayon and then she broke it, so I had to use pink.” 

Ah, to be a child when the worst thing someone did to you was break your crayon… “Yeah, but bigger people can be bullies too. Adults can be bullies.” Obadiah. He was a bully, no doubt. 

Peter was quiet for a moment and Steve waited to see if he mentioned Obadiah, but he didn’t. “I don’t know any bully adults either.” 

Steve wasn’t sure if he should be relieved that Obadiah wasn’t bothering him or worried that Peter wasn’t telling him. “Alright, bud. But if that changes, you know who to come to.” 

“You, Papa!” 

“That’s right. You can always come to me. No matter what.” 

* * *

Their shopping trip went well enough, and after a hundred dollars of food and full hands, they started to head out. Steve was ready to walk back to the tower with their donations, but stopped when the second they came outside, they were surprised by a crowd of paparazzi with cameras waiting for them. 

It took Steve only half of a moment to realize what was going on and he immediately grabbed Peter, pulling him behind him. He wished his hands weren’t full so he could lift him up, but hiding him behind his leg would have to do. 

“Steve! Look here!” 

Steve looked anywhere but towards them. He turned around and looked down to Peter, who was looking frightened by the flashing lights. “It’s okay,” Steve tried to tell him over their yelling. “You’re safe.” 

“Yo, arm candy! Turn around!” 

Steve wasn’t going to let them talk to him like this in front of his son. He leaned down, dropping a bag of something to lift Peter in his arms. He didn’t care that one of the bags ripped in the process, more food falling to the ground. Even when it came to food going to waste, his son was always more important. 

“Why have you been hiding?” One of them asked. “We’ve been looking for you!” 

“What do you have to say about all these rumors?”

“Are you really using Stark for the money? Any comments?” 

_ God, did they even give one another a chance to finish their sentences? _

“Is that your son, Peter?” 

“Peter!” 

“Peter, is your father a good father?” 

Steve held Peter so close to his chest that he couldn’t move his head to face them. Steve did, however. He glared at the one that had asked that and snarled, “How dare you ask my son that.” 

“It’s a fair one to ask with these rumors--.” 

“Rumors! That’s all they are!” Steve felt his face start to burn red in anger. He was never really good at handling his Irish temper. But thankfully, he was rescued. 

“You better leave the both of them alone before you regret it.” 

No one moved. 

“I said scram, rats!” 

Then the crowd cleared, not without taking more pictures. Steve still held Peter close, even when it was only Sam and Bucky standing in front of him. “How did you know they were bothering us? And that we were here?” 

Sam already started to bend down and pick up the food for him while Bucky showed him his phone. “We saw a post on Twitter.” It was a picture of Steve pushing the shopping cart as he smiled down at Peter. His disguise wasn’t as good as he thought because the Tweet said,  _ “Spotted Tony Starks boy in manhattan food market”.  _

Steve groaned at his stupidity and Bucky patted him on the arm. “We saw it post while we were close by so we figured you’d be getting some trouble. Haven’t seen you out since the book dropped.” 

“I’ve been avoiding the public,” Steve admitted. “For this very reason…”

“So what’re you doing out, man? Tony should have guys with you for this stuff when it’s so new.” Sam didn’t say anything about all of the cans he was picking up off the sidewalk, but he glanced at it weirdly. 

“I was buying to donate food,” Steve explained weakly. “Tony doesn’t know-- well, he didn’t. He probably does now.” 

“We’ll drive you to the nearest shelter before taking you home.” Sam held onto the bags for him and nodded his head to the street where his car was parked. “We better get outta here though before more come looking for you.” 

“Thanks for the rescue,” Steve said, following them to the car. 

“No problem, man. Really. I will happily threaten some more paparazzi for you.” 

“They’re bullies!” Peter proclaimed, wanting to join the conversation. 

“They sure are,” Bucky agreed. “Bullies need to be put in their place, that’s all. We got you, little man.” 

Peter giggled and Steve was happy that he wasn’t too upset by everyone being in his face just a few moments ago. He wasn’t gripping Steve’s shirt tightly anymore as he relaxed in his hold. Steve’s smile as he watched him disappeared when he heard his phone go off, immediately recognizing Tony’s ringtone. 

Tony was in the idle of an important meeting, he had told him before leaving for work that morning. A meeting that Steve must have pulled him out of because he got himself into trouble. 

Despite the worry that must have been clear on Steve’s face, Peter patted his cheek gently and said, “Don’t worry, Papa. It’s gonna be ‘kay.” 

Steve held him a little closer and kissed his temple, praying to God that he was right. 

* * *

“What were you  _ thinking?”  _

Steve stared down at his shoes, feeling like a child getting scolded for stealing from the cookie jar. It was later that night, a few hours after he had returned home and put Peter to bed. Sam and Bucky went home, leaving just Steve, Tony, and now Obadiah and Tiberius. 

“You don’t need to yell at him,” Tony said, raising a hand to Obadiah when he raised his voice at Steve. 

“I’m not yelling,” he said, still in a booming voice. Steve was glad they were three floors below Peter or else, he would not be screaming while he was asleep. 

“Why don’t we just calm down,” Tiberius suggested, which was the only right thing Steve has ever heard out of his mouth. 

“Calm down? He went out without any security with his toddler. That’s not just stupid but dangerous.” 

Steve whipped his head up to glare at him. “Oh, come off it. You try and paint me as a horrible father every chance you get. You’re just as bad as them.” 

“How am I painting you as a horrible father? I’m stating facts!” He turned to Tony. “Am I not?”

“Obie,” Tony said, trying to calm him down. “Steve is new to all of this. You don’t have to be so hard on him. You know what a mess of trouble I was when I was younger. He wasn’t caught doing anything wrong. He was shopping for food to donate.” 

“Which is good press, but we have people for that,” Tiberius cut in. “I’ve created a team to handle that kind of donation in the foundation.”

Steve groaned. “Everyone else is doing the work for my organization. Why can’t I help?”

“Oh, God. Anthony, can you please explain to this man why we can’t just let him roam New York City.” Obadiah shook his head and muttered, “And we wonder where his kid gets the tantrums from.”

Steve took a step forward towards him, but Tony held him back. “You keep my kid’s name out of your mouth. I never want you talking about him.” 

Obadiah smirked as Tony tried calming him down. “Hey, it’s okay.” 

“It’s not okay! He always has something to say! I’m sick of him in my business like he knows how to raise a kid.” 

“I helped raise Anthony and I think I did a damn good job.” 

Thankfully, Tony opened his mouth to defend Steve. “Don’t talk about how I was raised. You didn’t have anything to do with that. Or Howard. It was Jarvis, so don’t take credit for him. And leave Peter alone. He’s four. Seriously, Obie?” 

“Can we focus on the real problem here?” Tiberius heaved a heavy sigh. “I’d like to get this wrapped up soon.” 

“And how do you suggest we do that?’ Obadiah crossed his arms over his chest. 

“The only way to get rid of the reporters chasing after you is to make your public appearances common. They won’t rush for a picture, if it’s not a new sight. I can’t guarantee you won’t be hounded for photos, but maybe a shopping trip with your son won’t be so bad.” 

“You want us to feed him to the vultures?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Sure. We have a few events, a few staged dates, and they get what they want until they get bored and give you some peace.” Tiberius shrugged his shoulders. 

“I mean...I guess it makes some sense,” Steve said. He was willing to try anything to get closer to a normal life again. 

“So you’re suggesting we set up a date and give the press the details? Leak them?” Tony questioned. 

“Sure, and we should think about the kid too. He’s a cutie. Having his face on the media for Peter’ Stars--.” 

“No,” Steve said immediately. “We’re not using Peter for publicity. He’s a child. I’ve said this. It’s not happening.” 

“Steve’s right,” Tony said. “I was raised in the spotlight and I won’t allow that for Peter.” 

“Okay. Fine. But a date night out with some pics for the press, can I set that up?”

“Yes,” Tony said without a breath of hesitation. “That’s a good plan.” 

“No more running out and getting into trouble. You’ve caused enough.” Obadiah had the audacity to wave a finger at him. 

Steve rolled his eyes. “I’m going to bed. Tell me the details later of the date.” He started to walk away, but Tony grabbed his hand. He was afraid he was going to tell him to stop for some reason. But he didn’t. 

“Wait, babe. I’m coming with you. Too many restless nights in work. I could use a good night of sleep.” He gave Steve a smile and started to walk out of the room, glancing over his shoulder to say, “You two can show yourselves out.” 

Once they were alone in the elevator, Steve thanked him in a soft voice. “Thank you for having my back in there. Those two can be intimidating with all of this.” 

“Don’t let ‘em scare you, big guy.” Tony gave his ass a light tap. 

Steve felt his cheeks blush. “They don’t  _ scare  _ me. It’s just a lot at once. So thank you for having my back.” 

“I’ll always have your back, baby.” 

“I know,” Steve sighed. “And I am sorry. I just wanted to do something to help. I’m tired of sitting here doing nothing all day. I just wanted to help.” 

“I know you did. And you will get to help. Just maybe come to me first when you have an idea, okay?”

_ But you’re always at work. It’s always just me and Peter.  _

“Sure.” 

“Thank you.” 

“I am a little nervous about this date. Knowing there will be people watching us,” Steve admitted as they walked into their bedroom. 

“Nothing to be worried about. If it gets out of hand, Happy will handle it. We just go on our night like it’s nothing different. People will be there snapping pictures and hiding places to get  _ candid shots,” _ he used fingers to put air quotes around the last two words. “But other than that, we just enjoy our night.” 

“If you say so,” Steve said, putting his full trust in Tony, just like he always did. 

“I know so, Steve. Don’t you worry.” 

  
  


* * *

“Just don’t look,” Tony said as he took another bite of his steak. He was dressed to the nines in a fancy suit, and so was Steve. But he had to be dressed like this: the stylists made sure he looked perfect before he left the tower that night. 

He wasn’t dumb; even if he didn’t know this was staged, it was so obvious. He saw people glancing their way and heard the cameras shuttering. “They’re all staring, Tony.” 

“You’re fine. You’re okay.” 

Steve didn’t feel okay. He was sweating and his left leg wouldn’t stop fidgeting. He wanted to scream or cry or run off to hide in a bathroom, but he couldn’t embarrass Tony like that. Not when he knew they were being watched like hawks. 

“Just pretend like it’s just you and me. No one else. Just eat, babe.” Tony gestured to his plate that was still untouched. 

Steve lifted his fork, wondering if Tony could see how badly his hand was shaking. He lifted the fork to his mouth and a piece of carrot fell from his lips; he couldn’t even eat right. He heard someone laughing. Was it at him? A camera shuttered. They saw. There had to be video recording too. They were watching. 

“You’re in Rossini’s,” Tony told him softly and Steve could barely hear him over the piano playing and the laughter and the whispers. “You’re okay. We’re both okay.” 

“I’m sorry,” Steve whispered, hating the way his voice cracked. He felt a lump in his throat and his eyes started to burn. He felt so pathetic. “I don’t know what’s wrong.” 

“It’s a lot,” Tony said, reaching over to grab his hand. “We can step somewhere to take a breath.”

“No, I’m fine.” Steve shook his head, hoping he sounded at least a little convincing. “I just...I don’t know what’s--.” 

“You don’t need to know and you don’t need to explain. Just take a breath. I can get you in the kitchen if you need it. I know the chef here. No one else will see us.” 

Steve focused on the sound of Tony’s voice and the feeling of his hand holding his. He let out a few deep breaths before he opened his eyes again. Tony’s brown eyes were staring back and he was smiling softly. 

“You doing better?”

Steve opened his mouth. 

“And don’t even think about apologizing.” 

Steve blushed. “I’m...better.” 

“If that’s true, then I’m glad. But if you’re just trying to make me feel better, I don’t want you to lie to me.” Tony’s eyes were so earnest that Steve just felt himself melt. 

“I’ll be okay in a few moments. I’ll just focus on you and nothing else.” Steve didn’t tear his eyes away from Tony. 

“All of your attention on me? God, what a perfect night.” Tony winked as he took another bite of his food. Steve hated how attractive he found that act-- just winking and eating a piece of steak. Tony Stark had him  _ bad.  _

Steve smiled and waited only a moment for some more Tony staring before lifting his fork to his mouth. This time, he was able to chew and swallow his vegetables without one falling.

He continued on with the rest of his meal. Whenever he felt his heart begin to race at the thought of the paparazzi around him and what the hell they were going to post in tomorrow’s headlines, he just looked at Tony and Tony always made it better. 

When they extended the restaurant, hand in hand, after leaving a hefty tip on their table, Steve tried to prepare himself for the onslaught of cameras and yelling. At least Peter wasn’t here this time. 

Tony took the lead and he waved to everyone with a smile on his face. “Good evening, folks!”

“Tony, can you answer a few questions before you go!” A woman screamed, shoving a cell phone in their face. 

Tony didn’t even flinch. “Of course. Though, I do have to say we’re in a hurry. We’ve got to be back to give the kiddie a kiss before bedtime.” 

The crowd let out a chorus of “awww”s, and even though it was still technically using Peter for the press, at least it wasn’t his face and he was safe in his room with Rhodey babysitting.

“Can you just address all of the rumors going around?”

“You’ll have to be more specific, I’m afraid. There’s a new rumor going around about me every hour.” Tony laughed and then so did the crowd. 

“The rumor that Steve is after you for your money.” 

Steve felt ill, like he was going to get sick at any second. His face must have been bright red from the heat he felt under his skin. Tony, however, played it coolly. “Wow, you sure are blunt, aren’t you.” 

“Well?”

“Well, what? You really think this handsome man is after me for my  _ money?  _ Are my good looks and charming personality not enough?” Another forced laugh that the crowd went along with. “I can reassure you all, not that it’s any of your business, that I am dating this man because he loves me for who I am and not what I have.” 

“But--.” 

“Nope, sorry, pal. I didn’t leave any room here for buts. Now that you have your answer, why don’t you go find something else to feed TMZ? It’s getting boring.” Tony waved them and surprisingly, they parted, giving Steve and Tony a path to walk to the car Happy was waiting in. 

Of course, people called after him, but Tony kept his hand firm on Steve’s waist and made sure he was in the car before he followed. Steve still couldn't believe how well he handled that. 

“Wow.” 

“I have a lot of practice,” Tony said. “One day, you’ll be able to tell them off like that. Don’t worry.” 

Steve deflated slightly because he wasn’t really sure he  _ wanted _ to learn how. “You think that worked?” 

“We’ll see,” Tony said, putting his hand on Steve’s thigh as they sat close in the back. “I don’t think it’s over yet, but we’re getting there. Soon.” 

How much more could Steve put up with before soon was here? He really didn’t know. 

* * *

  
  


Tiberius ended up planning a press conference a few days after the date. Before then, they staged another day out, Peter still staying home, this time being babysat by Natasha. Steve had told her how scripted their dates felt and it that what it was going to continue to be, he really didn’t want it. But she assured him that this was just the beginning to fix things, and if he really had an issue, he should talk to Tony about it. 

But instead, he talked to Tiberius. 

“Tiberius, I know that we planned this and I agreed to it.” 

Tiberius’ eyes widened. “Steve, we’re literally 3 minutes away from an interview with almost a hundred people in that audience. Please don’t tell me you want to back out now. It’s good for your reputation and your foundation. We need this--.” 

“No, it’s not this. I’m fine with this.” In fact, he was excited to go up there and tell everyone about his ideas and his plans. He wanted them to know how dedicated he was to this project and how much he wanted to help the homeless population around the city. 

“Then what?”

“These dates we’ve been doing, I was wondering if we could stop making them so staged.” he missed Tony’s real smile, not the one he wore constantly for the press. 

“You’re seriously bringing this up  _ now?” _

“...yes?” It was really the only time he had a chance to talk to Tiberius without Tony being right there. 

“Listen, I don’t have time for this. But you need to do this. We can’t afford to mess it up. This is Tony Stark you’re dating. You need to look, sound, and act  _ perfect.  _ You have an obligation in public with him. Do you understand that?”

And suddenly, Steve didn’t want to go up there. He wanted to go back to his room and curl up and hide. “Yes, I do.” 

“Good. Now get up there!” Tiberius gave him a shove and Steve hurried up the stairs to the table where his seat was waiting for him. Tony was already up there, since he introduced him and the questioning. He sat close to him once he was at the table. 

“Uh, hello,” he said uncertainly into the microphone. 

“Excuse my boyfriend,” Tony said. “He’s new to this fame things and can get a little shy in front of large crowds.” 

“Thank you, Tony, but I think I’ll be okay,” Steve said, trying to be casual but also remember Tiberius’ words. He had an obligation when it came to being Tony’s boyfriend in public. “I’m excited to share some more information about Peter’s Stars.” 

“You know I love to listen to your voice, love, so go right ahead.” 

Steve’s cheeks at that, with everyone there to hear it. “Of course. Well, I’ve never been in a good place financially. My ma and I left my da and we tried to make it on our own, and then she passed and it was just me and the woman that soon became my wife. We had a baby, Peter, and she passed not too long after that. Once it was the two of us, I tried for four years to keep our heads above water. It didn’t really get too much until last Christmas. We were on the street for a few weeks in the bitter cold. We made friends along the way that helped us, but I know not everyone is as lucky as I am, and I want to make sure that they get a chance to find a home too.” 

The audience was listening and giving him their full attention so Steve continued on, feeling a little more relaxed. 

“Everything you read in our book was Peter’s telling of our adventures. I had hoped that by making it into a story of kings and knights it wouldn’t be so hard on him. Though, he was always eager to tell everyone about the adventure, no matter how much I wanted him not to.” 

Steve let out a chuckle, but it wasn’t really a humorous one, so thankfully, the crowd didn’t laugh along. 

“We started in our car, a beat up old thing with thumbtacks keeping the roof from falling. Peter called them his stars and he’d make a wish on them every night. The car became too expensive to fix, and so we went to a motel. I was between jobs at the time with a supermarket and a dishwasher at a diner. It was hard to work two jobs and take my son to school. It was hard to be away from him for so long.

“It wasn’t until Fury’s Cafe when things really started to look up. The manager there, Natasha, got me a job, and she helped me in ways I can’t even describe. A few nights after we couldn’t afford a motel, we were outside and in the cafe too. Once she found out, she took us in. I worked days in the cafe while Peter was at school, and nights at a club while Peter was asleep at her apartment.” 

He waited for reactions at the mention of the club, and he saw a few surprised looks, but not too many. He tried not to focus on them. “Yeah, if you’re all wondering, I did work at a strip club. I had an act on stage. I’m not ashamed of that. There is no shame in that.” 

“Is that where you met Tony?”

Steve laughed at the question. “Once we did meet there unknowingly, but that’s not where I met him, no. I met him in the cafe. He kept coming back for coffee day after day just to flirt and get his regular coffee with a shot of espresso.” 

“It was good coffee.” Tony shrugged his shoulders. 

“Back to the club...there was a point where I was stupid and chased him away, thinking there was no way in hell that  _ the  _ Tony Stark would want to date a guy like me, but he found me. And that time, he didn’t let me run.” 

Tony leaned in closer to the mic, getting excited. “Oh, I found him, alright. Shaking that gorgeous booty on stage in a pair of American flag booty shorts. You’d be crazy to let a man like that go.” 

Now, the rest of the crowd laughed along, some of the previous tension dissipating. 

“Where do you work now?” Someone else asked him. 

Steve cleared his throat, hoping this answer wasn’t going to come out wrong. “Currently, my full attention is going to this foundation and my son. He has had a rough couple of months, and I am doing every I can to get his life back to normal.” 

“And that is a full time job, in of itself,” Tony said, patting Steve’s arm. Finally someone raised their hand for a question before shouting it out, and Tony nodded his head. “Yeah, Brad?”

“You’ve both been out in the public lately. For dates, and things like this. Where is Peter then?”

Steve decided he did not like Brad because he might not have come out and said it, but his attitude let Steve know exactly what he was implying with that question. “When Tony and I go out for meals, Peter is at home with a trusted babysitter. Usually, my best friend Natasha, or Tony’s best friend Colonel Rhodes.”

“Is he home now?”

“No, he’s actually just behind the stage, waiting for this to end so he can get his lunch I promised him.” Steve had hoped that would be an answer enough, but it wasn’t. 

“Can we see him? Can he come out and say hi? We’d love to let him know how much we love his story.” 

“Uh…” 

“Yeah!” Another reporter chimed in. “We haven’t seen him since the reading-- and that day you both went grocery shopping, which was adorable, by the way.” 

Steve glanced at Tony and he didn’t seem worried. He gave Steve a smile and shrugged his shoulders.  _ Don’t embarrass Tony. Don’t throw a tantrum on the stage. You have an obligation.  _ “Sure, he can come out I guess...if he wants.” Steve turned around to face the back stage where he saw Peter standing by Obadiah’s side. The man was smirking as Peter hopped and waved at Steve. Out here with all of these people was better than back there with Obadiah, Steve knew, so he waved him over. 

Peter came running out immediately and crashed into Steve’s legs. “Papa!” 

“Hey, bear,” Steve whispered, though his voice was still caught on the microphone barrel. He lifted him up and sat him down in his lap. When he noticed him lifting his fist to his mouth, he caught his hand before he could slip his thumb between his lips. 

“Hello, Peter!” A reporter that asked for him said loudly with a bright smile. 

Peter glanced over at her and then asked Steve, “Are they our friends?”

Steve smoothed some of his curls on his head as he replied, “They’re good.”  _ I hope so.  _

After he heard that, he turned to the crowd and waved. “Hello,” he said timidly. Tony moved the microphone closer to them on the table. 

“They wanted to tell you about how much they loved your story,” Steve said, bouncing his knee to soothe Peter’s nerves. 

“Oh, thank you,” Peter replied, his hand inching to his mouth again. “Papa drew all the pictures.” 

“Those are very good too, aren’t they?” Tony came into the conversation. “Go anymore stories planned for us, Pete?”

“Uh...not really. Some nights I tell Ellie stories about space.” Peter’s hand fisted in his shirt, as he was probably longing to squeeze tightly to Elliot right now. 

“Ellie is his elephant stuffed animal. He’s very cute. Don’t recommend leaving him at a restaurant though. Not pretty.” Tony side eyed Steve with a little smirk. 

“That was scary,” Peter said. “I thought he was gone.” 

“I will make sure all of New York knows Ellie so in case you ever lose him again, they know exactly who he belongs to.” 

Peter giggled. “Thank you, Mr. Tony.” 

“Mr. Stark!” 

“Yes, ma’am?”

“Is it okay if we ask Peter some questions?” 

Tony’s answer was immediate. “That’s a question for his father. Whaddya say, Mr. Rogers?”

“Uh, sure...but nothing bad. Please.” Steve wasn’t sure if he had to clarify to a room full of journalists, but he was going to do it anyway. 

“Peter, how are you doing? How is your summer?”

Wow, a decent reporter. Those were hard to come by. 

“I’m okay! I miss my friends, but I’m starting boy scouts with my best friend Harry. I’m gonna learn how to camp!” 

“That sounds like a lot of fun! Got any more plans now that you’re living in that cool tower?”

“It’s so cool!” Peter started to bounce himself, missing the woman’s question. “It’s so tall! I pretend it’s a rocket ship going into space sometimes. Or, or I’m on the moon! Me and Ellie run all around!” 

“What’s your favorite part about your new home?” 

Peter started to think and he thought very hard. “That’s a hard question, ma’am,” he said politely. “I love a lot! Like...my Papa is home now and I see him so much. And my room is the coolest! It’s all space-- I can show you if you wanna come over one day.”

The crowd laughed at that, and Peter seemed confused, not understanding what he said that warranted a laugh. But he continued anyway. 

“And the baths are huuuuuge! No more showering in the sinks in res...er’ants.”

“Bathing in a sink? I’m sorry you ever had to do that, Peter.” There was nothing in her voice but sympathy. Steve hoped they all looked at that statement that way. He wasn’t dumb though; he knew that was going to be trouble later. 

“It’s okay! I take lots of big baths with bubbles now!”

“I’m sure you do. Is that the worst thing you dealt with as a kid on those streets?” 

“Sometimes it was cold, but Papa kept me warm. And there was a mean man that tried taking me, but Papa saved me. I don’t miss being so scared.”

The crowd was silent and Steve wished he knew what was running through their minds. None of this was really secret anymore, but it was completely different hearing it straight from his mouth like  _ this.  _

“Alright,” Tony said, seeming to sense Steve’s sudden stiffness. “I think that’s enough questions for today from us.” 

“But, wait,” another voice chimed in. “Can’t we hear more about you and Steve? How serious this is?” 

Tony scoffed and raised an eyebrow. “Why so interested in our love life, Jared? You wanna take him from me? Well, I’m sorry, but he is taken for the unforeseeable future.” 

“No, I--.”

“You nothing. Our life is not completely private, and I understand that. But I expect you to respect what we  _ do  _ keep private. Thank you.” Then Tony was standing up, gesturing Steve to do so as well. He followed suit, and didn’t stop until they were off the stage and behind the curtain. 

Steve was feeling a bit nervous, but Tony met him with a bright smile. “That went great!” 

“You think so? But when Peter said that stuff...I don’t want them to get more reasons to hate me.” 

“No, it was perfect. People heard some first hand experience from a child from how hard it is. That will encourage people to donate to the cause. He’ll get more money and donations in. It was great.” 

Steve was relieved he didn’t embarrass Tony, but he couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed himself. He could picture the headlines now. He didn’t want a repeat, not when they were finally starting to die down. 

“Are you sure? I’m just nervous…” 

“Don’t be. No self respecting publisher would ever trash a four-year-old that lived on the street. And if they do, it’ll be the last story they tell.”

“So...we did good?” Steve asked hesitantly. 

Tony frowned, leaning over to peck Steve’s cheek. “Yes. You did good. You okay, Steve?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just making sure I keep up my obligation.” 

Tony tilted his head, still looking concerned. “Don’t worry about any  _ obligations.  _ Just be you.” 

Tiberius came over to tell them what a great job they did before Steve could ask,  _ What if being me isn’t good enough? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is where it starts getting fun.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this if a different fandom but supernatural ends tonight and i'm not ready to say goodbye. send help.
> 
> warnings for this chapter: panic attack, talks/thoughts about someone cheating, sexual content but not really graphic. it just gets steamy.

Peter was everywhere Steve looked. He was on the news, on social media, on the cover of newspapers. His words were played over and over and reacted to by celebrities, influencers, talk show hosts, and just about anybody that wanted to get in this Peter’s Stars spotlight. 

It sent the book sales through the roof, and they received plenty of donations in food, moneys, and clothes for the Foundation. 

Steve couldn’t complain and he was grateful for everyone’s generosity, but he just wished that his son wasn’t used for the publicity. Sure, no one bashed him in their stories; if anyone did, Tony had them taken care of long before Steve saw them, but that didn’t mean that Steve liked that everyone now knew of Peter and how he struggled. 

He wanted his kid to have a normal life and surely, this wasn’t going to give him a normal life. 

He hoped that at least with his age, most of his peers wouldn’t be watching the news, so they wouldn’t know of the things Peter told. He might be too young to be embarrassed about it now, but if he were older, Steve knew he would be mortified. 

Unfortunately, Steve didn’t have that same luck. So when he dropped Peter off at his boy scouts meeting, alone because Tony was stuck working, he was bombarded with looks from the other parents. Very  _ judgmental  _ looks. 

Instead of giving in to them, he walked straight to where Peter’s leaders were as Peter ran to Harry’s side. “I was hoping I could ask you both a favor.” 

“Of course,” Thor said, standing up. “How can we help?” 

“I’m sure you’ve heard about...everything.” Steve glanced back at Peter, trying to ignore the looks he was still getting from parents. He didn’t see Norman, but if he were here, he wouldn’t hear the end of it. 

“You sure don’t like keeping your life boring, huh?” Loki muttered from where he was sitting just behind Thor. 

“This is the first time that Peter’s been out with people since all of this got out. I was just hoping you could keep an eye out on him. Make sure no one gives him a hard time. I really don’t have any reasons why he would be picked on; it’s the parents I worry about. But...I worry. Sometimes.” 

Thor clapped him on the shoulder, his smile never wavering. “Don’t you worry, Steve. We will watch your boy and ensure that he has a good time.” 

“If I notice anything, I will remember the boy’s name and make sure their craft project is lost. That’ll ruin his life.” 

Steve chuckled, nodding his head. “Thanks. I’ll be back in an hour for him.” 

Except Steve wasn’t really ‘back’ later; he never left. He stayed in his car outside of the building through the entire meeting. Well, he drove around the block a few times to make sure that all of the other parents were gone before he parked and waited. 

He hadn’t left Peter by himself since school, and over the last few weeks, he was only getting closer to Peter. Which wasn’t healthy, but it wasn’t going to be permanent, Steve told himself. He just wanted to make sure if something went wrong, he’d be right here. Loki or Thor would call him on his cell and he’d be through those doors within three minutes. 

But thankfully, that wasn’t necessary. A few minutes before pick-up, Steve started his car and started driving around the block until he noticed another car pull up. Then he parked and stepped out of the car, along with that father. He stayed behind a bit and stepped through the school doors, following him to the cafeteria that the troop was meeting in. 

The boys were finishing with their meeting, and Steve saw Peter sitting on the floor, close to harry. Steve waited for Thor to dismiss them before walking in further. Steve watched Peter and the saw the moment that he noticed his Pops was here. 

Peter’s eyes lit up and he stumbled to his feet and ran right into his legs. “Papa!” 

Steve laughed and leaned down to rub his back. “Hey, bud. Did you have fun?” 

“I had fun. Harry and I are partners.” Peter smiled, though it didn’t reach his eyes. He looked tired. 

“Partners?”    
“Yeah! We team up with projects and badges and stuff.” He turned around and waved at Harry, who waved right back. 

“Nothing happened, right?” 

“Happened?” 

“Nobody said anything mean?” 

Peter furrowed his brow. “Mean? Why do you ask that so much? People aren’t mean to me.” 

A weight was lifted from Steve’s chest. “Thank goodness. Whaddya say we head out, get some dinner, and then snuggle up for a movie tonight?” 

Peter nodded his head with a smile. “Yes please!” 

“Alright, bear. Let’s get going.” He held Peter’s hand and led him out of the cafeteria, not without waving to Thor and Loki before he left. Loki returned it with a wink and Thor with a smile. 

  
  


Once Peter was buckled in his car seat, Steve got in the front seat and started the car. He called Tony’s cell through the car’s bluetooth, but he didn’t pick up. He sighed when it went to his voicemail. “Hey, Tony, I just picked Peter up from boy scouts. I was hoping that you’d be done with work for dinner. We’re going to bring home a pizza, so there will be enough for you if you finish up.” 

“Hi, Mr. Tony!” Peter called from the backseat. 

Steve laughed. “Pete says hi. He’s excited to see you. We both are.” Steve hesitated before hanging up. “Try not to work too long. See you at home. Love you.” 

Tony obviously didn’t receive his message because even when they were at the table, eating their pizza, Tony wasn’t anywhere to be seen. 

“Where’s Mr. Tony?” Peter asked as he started his second slice of pizza.

“He’s working.” Steve refilled his cup with juice. 

“He always works,” Peter said with a pout. “Why is he working so much?” 

“I don’t know, buddy,” Steve answered truthfully. 

“Is he coming home for dinner?”

“I don’t know.” 

“But isn’t he hungry? Doesn’t he miss us too?” 

“Pete,” Steve said with a heavy sigh. “Let’s not think about it right now. Let’s have our dinner and watch our movie and forget about it for tonight.” 

Peter nodded his head and continued eating until he was full. Steve had him in charge of picking the movie and asking JARVIS to set it up for them while he cleaned up after dinner and got the popcorn. 

Steve figured he’d be half asleep before the movie even started, all curled up in the blankets. But when Steve came over with a bowl of popcorn, Peter wasn’t under any blankets. Steve took his usual spot on the couch, waiting for Peter to crawl over and get  _ his  _ usual spot on Steve’s lap. 

But he didn’t move. 

Steve gave him a strange look and Peter refused to look his way. “Did I do something wrong, bear? Are you mad at me?” 

Peter’s head snapped to look at him. “No! I’m not mad.” 

“Then what’s bothering you? Why don’t you wanna sit with your Papa?” Steve gave him a pout, waiting for Peter to cave in and crawl over. But he covered his eyes with his little hand instead. “Oh, that’s it. Get over here.” He leaned over and grabbed him by the hand and tugged him closer. Peter tried squirming away, but Steve didn’t let him get far. 

“Papa, no!” 

“Papa, yes!” Steve said, pulling him close to pepper his face with kisses. “You’re all mine.” He tired to settle him on his lap and start up the movie, but the second that Peter was leaning against Steve’s chest, he started to pull away. 

“I don’t wanna watch the movie!” He yelled, surprising Steve with his volume. 

“Peter, use your indoor voice. No yelling at me. Talk to me.” Steve was stern with his words. “Why don’t you want to watch the movie? You can pick any you want to watch.” 

“I want to take a bath,” he whined, at least not yelling anymore. 

“A bath?” Steve was incredibly confused. 

“Yeah, a bath! I need a bath!” 

Steve could sense a tantrum coming, and he really wasn’t in the mood to deal with that. He was exhausted, just as exhausted at Peter seemed to be. “Alright, let’s get you in the bath then…” 

Peter jumped from his lap and ran off to the bathroom without him. Steve sighed and followed behind him. 

Peter was already undressed and waiting to hop in before Steve had the tub full of warm water. He poured in some soap to make bubbles and made sure Peter didn’t jump in before he was supposed to. “Careful, Pete. Baths are fun, but they can be dangerous if you’re not safe.” 

“I want to get in now!” 

“Peter.” 

Peter pouted and sat down on the tile, staring at the tub and not at Steve. Steve sat on the toilet seat behind him, waiting for him to be able to get in. Once he thought it was high enough for him, he shut the water off and lifted Peter into the tub. 

It was almost instant the way he started splashing and playing in the suds. While he played around with his bath toys, Steve pulled out his phone and tried calling Tony again. Again, he didn’t pick up. 

“Hey, Tony...still working, I guess. I just wanted to see if you were close to home. We could use you right now.” He watched Peter giggle in the tub now that he was surrounded by bubbles. Steve wished he knew why Peter was so needy for a bath earlier.

“Papa, come play!” Peter shrieked with a laugh. 

“Alright,” Steve told the phone. “I’m being summoned. I love you, Tony.” 

He walked over and kneeled by the bath to help finish washing Peter, who was thankfully, now full of smiles and laughs. When his bath was over, Steve prepared himself for another tantrum, but it didn’t come. Peter was more than eager to curl into the warm towel that Steve had ready for him. 

Peter curled into his arms like Steve had hoped he would have during the movie. But he wasn’t going to complain now. “Thank you, Papa.” 

“You’re welcome, bear,” he said, kissing the top of his wet curls. “But next time, if you want to take a bath, just ask me. Remember what we said about tantrums and throwing fits?”

“I know. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay, bud. I’m not mad. Let’s get you dried and dressed in your PJs. You still wanna watch a movie?” Steve asked as he carried him back to his bedroom. 

“Yes, please!” 

Steve smiled and laid him down on his bed before he went in to his drawers to get him his clothes. When he turned around, Peter was still laying there, waiting for Steve. Steve laughed as he leaned over him, and brushed some curls off his forehead. “Usually, you’re up and running around the room butt naked.” 

“Too sleepy,” Peter replied, blinking sluggishly. 

“Does that mean I’m dressing you?” Steve already started by pulling his underwear on, followed by his shorts. “You’re so lazy, baby.” 

Peter let out a huge yawn and closed his eyes, slipping his thumb into his mouth. 

“Oh, now you’re sleeping, huh?” 

Peter let out a loud snore. 

Steve laughed as he used one hand to lift Peter off the bed, and then did his best to pull it on him. After he was dressed, he pulled him up against his chest. “Something tells me you’re too tired to watch that movie tonight.” 

“Mmm,” Peter moaned quietly. 

“What about snuggling? Too tired for that too?” Steve brushed his hair again, never getting enough of his soft curls. 

“No! I always love your snugglin’,” he murmured. 

“Good. You’re all mine.” Steve squeezed him tight and walked out of Peter’s bedroom, not before grabbing Elliot, of course. He carried him to him and Tony’s bedroom and laid him down before curling up next to him. Before long, Peter was asleep next to him. Steve followed soon. 

A few hours later, someone was joining them under the blankets. He curled in Steve’s other arm and kissed Steve’s cheek. Steve pulled him in closer, peeking his eyes open to see the soft glow from underneath Tony’s t-shirt. He wished it was light enough to see his face. 

“Go back to sleep, love,” Tony whispered. 

“What time s’it?”

“Your bedtime,” Tony answered. “I was working late and didn’t check my phone. I’m sorry.” 

“Love you,” Steve replied, puckering his lips. 

Tony leaned up and pressed his lips to his with a laugh. “I love you too. Sweet dreams, love.” 

* * *

The next day was the same as every day before it. 

It was close to dinner time, and Steve had yet to see Tony once since he left for work after breakfast. Peter was in his room, reading through his books to Elliot while Steve got their dinner ready. 

“I need to speak with Anthony.” 

Steve whirled around from the stove to stare at Obadiah as he stood in the kitchen doorway. He narrowed his eyes. “What the hell are you doing in here?” Steve’s eyes glanced behind Obadiah, where Peter’s bedroom was. 

“I believe I just told you. I need Anthony.” 

Steve thought that Obadiah knew all of Tony’s meetings for the business, so shouldn’t he know that Tony was at work? Steve really didn’t want the answer to that. “This is our home, and I don’t appreciate you just waltzing into my kitchen without a warning.” 

“Last time I checked, your name wasn’t on the top of this tower. It’s the  _ Stark  _ tower and I help run Stark Industries. Not you. So I think I have more of a right to be in here, don’t you think?”

“I live here with Tony. It is my home.” 

Obadiah rolled his eyes. “As much as I love arguing with you, I really just came here to talk to Anthony about a business deal.” 

“Well, he’s not here,” Steve replied coldly. “So you can  _ leave.”  _

“He’s not here?” Obadiah and then snapped his fingers. “Oh, right! How could I have forgotten?” Steve hated the way he smirked at him. “He must still be with Tiberius.” 

Steve hoped that his face didn’t betray him when he tried to hold back his reaction from Obadiah. “Of course. With Tiberius.” 

“What?” Obadiah took another step closer. “Were you not aware of their meeting today? It’s been hours, but I thought he’d be home by now. Guess I was wrong.” 

Then, just as quickly as he arrived he was gone. 

And so was Steve’s self esteem and security. 

_ “Captain, I hope you do know that Mr. Stane is what Sir would call, an asshole.”  _

JARVIS’ message should have made him laugh or even smile, but he was too numb. “Yeah, I know.” 

_ “If you were to tell Sir about--.”  _

“No, JARVIS. I can’t-- just...don’t tell Tony. Um, could you just call him actually?” He felt his heart begin to race. “I need to ask him about dinner. See if he wants chicken or beef.” 

_ “Of course, Captain.”  _

The line began ringing over the speakers in the kitchen and Steve tried taking deep breaths as he waited. Thankfully, it didn’t go to voicemail. Tony didn’t answer right away though. “Tony?”

“Steve, yeah? What’s up?” 

Steve was staring at a stain on the floor from a mess Peter made that morning at breakfast. Steve was supposed to clean it up before Tony came home, so it was clean. He didn’t want him to think that they didn’t respect his home--.

“Steve?”

“Oh. Yeah. Sorry. Uh, I was just checking in.” Steve turned his eyes away from the stain and focused on something else, anything else. His eyes kept fleeting from one thing to the next. 

“I’m a little bit tied up with Ty right now, Steve. Sorry if I lost track of time.” 

“You’ve been doing that a lot lately,” Steve whispered. 

“What’s that?” 

Steve cleared his throat and spoke louder, “Nothing. I just wanted to see if you were on your way back for dinner. Chicken or beef tacos...we can’t decide.” 

“Don’t wait up on me,” Tony answered hastily. “I got take-out with Ty.” 

“Oh. Well, will you be home soon? Maybe after dinner?” Steve started to chew on his lower lip. 

“I don’t know, we’re caught up with ideas for our PR.” 

“Our?” What PR did Tiberius and Tony need?

“Yeah, you and me with the paps?” Tony said as if it were obvious, and of course, it was. “You okay, Steve?”

“Right. Yeah. ‘Course. Well, uh, can you share some of those ideas?” 

“After we finish up here, I’ll share it all with you.” 

“Gotcha.” Steve wasn’t sure what else to say. He didn’t want to seem desperate, but could he even be considered desperate if he just wanted his boyfriend to give him any bit of attention? 

“I’ve gotta get going, Steve, but I’ll be home tonight. I love you.” 

_ Steve  _ and not a pet name, but at least, he said  _ I love you.  _

“I love you too, sweetheart. See you tonight.” 

And Tony hung up without even a breath of hesitation. He seemed almost excited to. 

That was how Steve started to spiral. 

He hurried out of the kitchen and to Peter’s bedroom. He stuck his head inside and checked in on Peter, who was still sitting on his floor, surrounded by his stack of books. “You doing okay, bear?” He asked, his voice incredibly shaky. 

Peter looked up at him with a smile. “Yeah! Just reading. Dinner ready?” 

“Uh, I can’t-- I mean...I’ll let you know when dinner is ready. Papa just...has to go do something. So can you stay here? If you need anything, I’ll be in my room, but, uh, Papa just needs to be alone for a bit okay. So just-- yeah. Good boy. You’re a good boy.” 

“Papa, are you okay?” Peter looked up from his books. 

“Yeah, baby bear. I’m okay.” He was gone from the doorway before Peter could argue with him. He got to his bedroom and sat on the bed and grabbed his laptop from his bedside table. Before he even knew what he was typing, he had Google pulled up and he was searching,  _ how to tell if he’s cheating?  _

That took him almost four times to get it right without a typo. 

The first thing that came up was a link to a checklist. His hand was shaking as he moved the cursor to click it. It was an article from some teenage magazine. 

> **_How to Tell if He’s Cheating?_ **
> 
> **_1\. There are long periods of silence. Does he go hours without checking in? In today’s age when phones are attached to everyone’s hands? _ **

Tony disappeared for hours every day without a word to Steve. It was more than just an once in a while occurrence.

> **_2\. He smiles at his phone often._ ** _Who's stealing your attention? Why don't you make him smile like that?_

Tony wasn’t even around for Steve to see how reacted on his phone, but when he was around, his attention did seem to be undivided on Steve and Peter. 

> **_3\. You don’t recognize a new move in the bedroom._ ** _Where did he learn it from? Porn, maybe. New partner, likely._

They hadn’t slept together since before summer started. Steve knew that sex didn’t make a relationship, but it helped feel more intimate to Tony. If he wasn’t sleeping with Steve, then who was he sleeping with?

> **_4\. Overtime at work more often than ever before._ ** _C'mon. How many times can he stay late?_

Tony was always at work lately, but Steve knew he was busy. He had a business to run. He was important. 

> **_5\. They don’t speak to you as much as they did before._ ** _It's awkward suddenly._

Their last phone call was more than enough proof of that. 

> **_6\. You find yourself growing anxious and jealous._ ** _Trust your gut._

God, Steve was never so insecure about a relationship before Tiberius walked in and stole all of Tony’s attention away from him. It drove him crazy enough to be reading this fucking article. He exited out of the browser and shoved his laptop off of his lap. 

His thoughts were racing a million miles a minute in his mind and he couldn’t breathe suddenly. His lungs felt constricted and his eyes started burning. He was losing his mind. He felt like Peter when he was struggling in an asthma attack. He couldn’t take in a breath. 

_ “Captain, I think you’re experiencing a panic attack.”  _

Steve shot his hand out and grabbed a pillow. He wasn’t sure why. He grabbed it anyway and he squeezed it in his fist. He gasped out, his voice thick with tears. He didn’t want to cry. He was just being dramatic. There was no reason for Steve to believe all of those stupid reasons. 

Even though Steve shouldn’t have been surprised. Tony had plenty of partners before him. Partners better than him. Why would Steve think he was any different? He wasn’t anything compared to those people Tony slept with. He probably wasn’t satisfied with Steve anymore. He needed more. 

But he could give him more. He could. If Tony gave him a chance. He just needed to remind him of what he had with Steve, and what Tiberius couldn’t ever give him. 

_ “Captain, are you okay? Should I contact someone for help?”  _

Steve shook his head, wiping the tears from his eyes. “No. I’m fine. Actually, call Natasha. Please.” 

The phone rang again and this time when it was picked up, the recipient on the other line was attentive. “Hey, Steve. What’s up?”

“I need a favor,” Steve said in a weak voice. 

“Of course.” She paused. “Steve, what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing.” 

“Steve, don’t think about lying to me,” Natasha warned. 

Steve really didn’t want to tell her about his freak out because it was embarrassing, but she’d seen him at his worst and never once did she judge him. Even when he was dancing on stage in nothing but booty shorts. “I’m fine. I just worked myself up.” 

“Over what?” 

“Tony hasn’t been home a lot lately,” Steve said, taking in a deep breath. “He’s never home actually. I called him earlier and he was with Tiberius.” 

“Steve,” she said, voice unsure. “What are you getting at?” 

“I think Tony’s cheating on me,” he said in a quick breath. 

“What?” She said, voice raising. “Do you even  _ hear  _ the words out of your mouth?” 

“Yes! Which is why I know I’m not just crazy because the signs are all there! He never comes home, he’s always smiling with  _ Ty,  _ he spends all hours of his day at work or so he says. Nat, we haven’t had sex in over a month.” Steve ran a hand over his face. “At least that’s what Cosmopolitan says the warning signs are.” 

“Cosmopolitan? You sound insane,” Natasha said.

“I know I’m not what he’s had. He’s had better and I’m nowhere near them. But, I thought I was  _ enough.” _

“Stop it, Steve. He  _ loves  _ you. You are  _ nothing  _ compared to his past lovers. And you know that’s not fair for you to bring them up. You are different from all of the rest. You know you are.” 

“That’s the thing,” Steve said. “I thought I was, but now...I really  _ don’t  _ know. I’m not much of anything. I’m just a single dad that was living on the street only months ago. This is  _ Tony Stark.  _ He can have anyone. I’m not the one that he should be settling for.” 

“Calm down. Take a deep breath. Don’t get yourself worked up again.” Natasha’s voice was soothing. 

“Nat, I can’t.” 

“You can. You’re getting worried over nothing. I promise. You just need to see him and have some alone time with him. You have to remember that he’s so desperately in love with you.” 

“He’s always working--.” 

“Okay, well, he’s got to take a break sometime. Tomorrow he is. You’re going to tell him you’re taking him out. You’re not taking no for an answer. I’ll come over and watch Peter for you. In fact, I’ll take him to my place. You keep the tower to yourself for the night. Make him a nice dinner followed by mind blowing, bed breaking, wall rattling sex.” 

“But what if--?” 

“For once, stop torturing yourself over what ifs.” 

Steve wished it was that easy for him to believe it was all going to be okay. This wasn’t as simple as finding a home to live in. There was no definite ending here, and it surely wasn’t guaranteed to be a happy one. 

“Steve?”

“I’m sorry,” he said. 

“Don’t apologize. Do you want me to come over?” 

Steve sighed and shook his head. “No. I’m gonna heat something up for Peter to eat and then we’re going to do a puzzle or something. I promised we could do something together before he falls asleep.” 

Natasha’s voice was soft when she said, “Steve, if you’re not going to believe me or Tony about how much we love you, then at least let that little boy remind you.” 

“Thank you, Nat,” he said with all of the sincerity he could muster. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“See you tomorrow, Steve. Stay off Google.” 

“No promises, but I’ll try.” 

“You better. I’ll have JARVIS block it from your searches.” 

“I appreciate the effort, but it’s not necessary. Don’t worry about me.” Steve hung up, and really, gave her zero reasons not to worry. 

* * *

“You did all of this for me?” Tony asked as he looked around the balcony that was decorated with candle lights. There was a table in the middle just big enough to hold their plates but small enough that they could comfortably reach across the table and hold hands. 

“I did it for us,” Steve corrected, handing him the bouquet of roses he had. Tony promised to come home early today, in time for dinner, and Steve had help from Natasha and Peter to make this place perfect. 

“You didn’t have to,” Tony said, stepping outside to appreciate everything more.

“I wanted to. We haven’t had time alone in a month. I’ve missed you dearly.” 

Tony turned around to glance at him and looked guilty. “I know, love, and I’m really sorry about that. I’m stuck on this project at work. It’s...time sensitive and I’m afraid I’m running out of time.” 

“Don’t you have a whole company to help you with that stuff?” Steve took a step closer. “You work so hard, one day you’re going to work yourself to death.” 

Tony looked away as something close to fear flashed through his eyes. “I need to do this one. No one else will be able to figure it out.” 

Steve doubted that, but he didn’t want to start an argument and waste time when they could be together, just enjoying each other’s company. “I know you will. You’re the smartest man I know. But for tonight, why don’t you just forget that?” He took Tony’s hand in his. “Everything bothering you at work stays there tonight. It’s just us.” 

Tony looked up at him again and his face softened. “Yeah, I would like that,” he whispered. “I would like that more than you can imagine.” 

Steve smiled, feeling a little proud of himself for getting Tony a chance to relax and destress. “Then, it’s final. Tonight is a quiet night of dinner and maybe a movie. And then maybe something after the movie? Something a little less quiet…” Steve felt his cheeks flush as he made the suggestion. “Peter is with Nat for the night, so we don’t have to worry about him…” 

Tony smirked, standing up a little bit straighter. “Oh, really? And what do you have planned for that  _ something a little less quiet,  _ Romeo?” 

“I’m sure you can use your imagination,” Steve answered before leading him over to the table. Their food, catered from Tony’s favorite Italian restaurant, was already waiting for them on plates. 

Chuckling as he took the seat Steve pulled out for him, Tony said, “Yeah, I bet I can.” 

Steve took his own seat and immediately moved his feet so they were hooked around Tony’s ankles. “It’s from your favorite. I didn’t cook it, so it’s safe to eat.” 

Tony looked down at his meal, at the decorations around them, and then finally at Steve. “You really went all out for me.” 

Steve’s answer was immediate. “You deserve it. You’ve been working so hard, not only for your company but for me as well. I wanted to thank you...” 

“All I need from you as a thanks is just that: a simple ‘thank you’. This is too much, Steve.” 

Steve couldn’t believe his ears. This was just dinner. Tony was the one that did too much. “You spoil me too much. Peter too. You’ve bought us anything we could have wanted and more. You’re the one that needs a million ‘thank you’s.” 

“Let’s not focus on paying each other back or who’s giving who what. We’re in this together and we share what we have. I never want you to feel like you’re in debt to me for that. We’re a family. You, me, and Peter. No one is one their own.” 

Steve felt his eyes well up with tears. He felt like an asshole for even thinking that Tony was cheating on him. He was just working a lot and Steve was insecure. That didn’t mean that he was cheating. “I love you, Tony.”    
“I love you too, tesoro.” Tony turned to his meal and picked up his fork with a grin. “Now, mangia before it gets cold!” 

Steve laughed and began to eat his pasta while Tony did too. Between bites they spoke and caught up on all that they were missing out on lately. Tony even asked about Peter’s first day at boy scouts by himself and Steve was more than happy to tell him. 

“So, he’s adjusting well then.” Tony wiped some sauce off his face that Steve wished he could have used his tongue to clean up. Stop. Not now, Steve. Focus. “I know we were worried about him not being with his friends.” 

“Harry is good for him. I want to try and set up a playdate for them soon. Peter needs the socialization.” Steve wasn’t looking forward to having Norman here though. Maybe Harry’s Nanny would drop him off. 

“I feel like there’s a but coming.” 

Steve sighed, nodding his head. “After boy scouts, he didn’t seem like himself. He was probably just tired, but he threw a tantrum over a bath.” 

“He didn’t want to take a bath? I thought he loved taking baths.” 

Steve was relieved to finally have someone to talk to that knew Peter just as well as he did. “He wasn’t throwing a tantrum to get out of a bath, he threw a tantrum because he wanted to take one.” 

“Wait. What?”

“We were going to watch a movie and he refused to even sit on my lap. He cried until I started his bath. It was weird.” Steve knew Tony wouldn’t have the answer, but he was hoping that maybe he had an idea. 

“Seriously? What kid begs for a bath? Especially Peter. Why would he rather have a bath than cuddle? That is weird.” 

Steve nodded. “It’s weird, but not weird enough to do anything yet. It was a one time thing. Maybe he just wanted to play with his bath toys. It’s just something we should keep an eye on.” 

_ We  _ because they were in this together as a family. 

“Of course. I’ll keep my eye on him about weird bath time things.” Tony winked and Steve smiled. 

Before tonight, Steve had been more than worried about why Peter would have wanted to take a bath so desperately. But now that he had Tony, and Tony was figuring it out with him, it didn’t seem so scary. Even his fears from Tony and Tiberius were gone. 

They were until dinner was over, dessert was put aside for a more favorable dessert, and Steve was carrying Tony to their bedroom. The lights were off in the room, but Tony’s arc reactor was glowing enough to give them some light so it wasn’t complete darkness. 

Steve liked to see Tony’s face while they made love, and he hoped that Tony preferred that same level of intimacy. 

He was laying on the bed while Steve straddled his waist, leaning down to kiss him hungrily. Their tongues were clashing and Steve swore his lip was bleeding from Tony’s teeth. Steve was gasping between the kisses, and quickly started to undress from his clothes until he was stripped to nothing. 

They were on fire, like nothing had ever been between them. Like they hadn’t had a one-month hiatus in the bedroom. Tony’s hands were all over him, scratching down his back, landing on his ass to pull him in closer. 

Tony was into it. Steve could tell. But he was wearing too many layers. 

Steve stopped sucking on his neck long enough to sit up and start to unbutton his dress shirt. But immediately, Tony shoved his hands away. “No.” 

That was enough to dull their fire a little bit. Steve shifted from his spot on top of Tony still, trying to calm his racing mind to think straight. The animal part of Steve’s mind wanted to tear off Tony’s shirt, tear into him. But the human part of his mind told him to stop. “What’s wrong?” 

“I can’t,” was all Tony said. 

“Can’t what?” Steve suddenly felt like an idiot from where he was perched. 

“I can’t take it off.” 

“Your shirt? But, I know about the arc reactor.” Steve placed a hand over it. “I love it, Tony. You know I think it’s beautiful.” He really did. Which is why it sucked that he hadn’t seen it in weeks. 

“I can’t take it off, Steve. Please don’t ask why.” Tony’s voice was firm, cold, and even a little bit scared. 

It had Steve off of him within a moment, despite how much his body didn’t want him to. He felt like an idiot sitting there in nothing but freckles and a blush while Tony was still fully dressed with no desire to change that. 

“Don’t-- I didn’t mean it like that,” Tony immediately tried to amend himself. “I want you. God, I want you so much it hurts.” He shifted on the bed. “Literally. My shirt just has to stay on.” 

Steve respected Tony enough to honor that. He knew there was nothing wrong with Tony respecting himself enough to ask for it to stay on. He wanted it on for a reason, and even if they were dating, Steve had no right to make Tony uncomfortable by taking it off. 

So, to clarify, it wasn’t his request that had Steve longing to hide in the bathroom for the rest of the night. 

It was the implications his mind came up with  _ because  _ Tony asked to keep it on. Suddenly, Tiberius was back and he was laughing. Steve closed his eyes and he was the one straddling Tony, sucking hickies on his body, dragging his nails across his back, peppering that beautiful reactor with kisses. 

Steve stood up, taking a sheet with him to cover his body. Tony’s eyes filled with hurt and regret. For what? Steve looked away. “I’m going to take a shower.” 

“Steve, I’m sorry. I--you don’t have to. I’m sorry for ruining the night. I just…” 

“No, you didn’t ruin anything. You want to keep it on, that’s fine. I don’t want you to think I’m leaving because you wouldn’t take off your shirt. It’s not that.”  _ It’s so much more.  _

“Then what is it? Because a minute ago, we were both really into it.” Tony said, his voice low and still lustful. 

Was that lust for him? Was Tony pretending it was someone else? Someone better than him? Steve didn’t know, but he could make a guess and the guess broke his heart. “Just...I’m gonna run to the bathroom. Forget this-- I shouldn’t have. I’m sorry.” 

He didn’t wait for Tony to answer before he hurried to their shared bathroom and locked the door behind him. Surprisingly, he was able to turn the shower on before he let the tears fall. It was freezing cold to help his situation, even though he handled that mostly himself. 

Steve didn’t know what was worse: Steve’s perfect night ending like this or the fact that Tony didn’t come knocking after him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor steve and poor tony. they need to figure their shit out. also pls don't take sides in the comments or let me know how wrongly they both handled this. that is the point. i already know. but just know that there is whole other side of this that neither the readers or steve know about, so it's a lot os miscommunicated messes. 
> 
> it will get better.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter and not a long wait! I'm getting to fun parts so it's easy to get these out. I also use writing as ways to cope with Life and I've been needing a lot of that! So this came out nicely. 
> 
> Hopefully the next one does as well. 
> 
> Please excuse mistakes.
> 
> (Warnings for this chapter: there is talk of animal euthanization in a kill shelter situation but no animals are killed in this. Some mentioning to an eating disorder of Steve fearing Peter won't have enough food when he has plenty of access to food. Steve once again thinking Tony is cheating when he is not. Small mention of homophobia from a douchebag character)

"He wouldn't take his shirt off?" Natasha frowned as Steve sat across from her at the table. It was still early; it was too early for Peter to be up yet, but he wanted to get the hell out of the tower as soon as he could. 

Last night had been awkward after Steve had left the bedroom after his shower. Tony had been asleep in bed with his back to Steve. Steve woke up before him and left him a note on the bedside table letting him know he was going on a run and then going to Natasha's. 

Thankfully, no one stopped him along the way, so Steve assumed he wasn't recognized. He missed when he could walk through the streets without being noticed, but he didn't miss the days that came with it. 

"Nope. Didn't want it off. Said he couldn't." 

Natasha held her cup of coffee between her hands and lifted it to her lips. She took a sip with the pensive look still on her face. "Any ideas why?" 

"None," Steve admitted. "The last time he wouldn't take off his shirt, he didn't want me to know about the arc reactor. But we've been past that. Or at least I thought we were." 

"Any reason for him to suddenly be self-conscious about it?" 

Steve had tried thinking of a time that he could have made Tony feel insecure about it without meaning to, but he couldn't think of anything. Whenever he had the chance to see Tony's arc reactor, he was always speechless in the best way possible. It was beautiful and Steve would never get over the awe he got when the blue light shined on his face. 

"It can't be the reactor. He got so comfortable with me." 

"Well, what else could it be?" 

The words left Steve's mouth before he could stop them, "I wonder if he's comfortable with Tiberius." 

Natasha's mug hit the table with a sharp clang. "Steven." 

He stared at the floor as he felt her gaze heavy on him.

"Look at me." She sighed when he didn't listen. "I feel like I'm talking to Peter." 

Steve looked back up reluctantly. "What do you want me to say?" 

"We both know Tony wouldn't cheat on you. I thought we put this to an end last night." 

"What else am I supposed to think?" Steve asked, trying to keep the desperation from his voice. There was no need to get himself riled up. "I made him a special date just for us. Peter wasn't home." He lowered his voice and leaned closer. "I was naked on top of him and he stopped me from taking off his shirt. Why would he? What's he hiding under there? Marks from another lover." 

"A tattoo maybe." 

"I'm not stupid." 

"No, you're just insecure." 

Steve's jaw clenched. "Well, do you blame me? I'm-- I'm me and he's Tony Stark. He's had  _ anyone  _ he's ever wanted. What did I think he'd settle for me? It makes no sense. Maybe he's bored and wants someone else." 

Natasha groaned, loudly. Steve hoped it didn't wake up Peter. "He didn't  _ settle  _ for you, Steve. He loves you. He loves you so much. I will tell you everyday for the rest of your life if you need to hear it, but he is yours for the end of time." 

Rationally, Steve knew that was true. He dropped his head into his hands and sighed heavily. "Then why does this hurt so much?" 

"Because you're letting your anxiety take over. Did you try asking him?" Natasha reached over and put her hand over Steve's. 

"He told me not to," Steve looked up at her helplessly. "What am I supposed to do?" 

"Trust him," Natasha said wholeheartedly. "You need to trust that whatever he's hiding, he  _ needs  _ to hide for good reason. If he was in trouble, he would tell you. It's not like he's hiding that he's got no home and is living on the street with his child." 

Steve groaned loudly. "Still holding that one against me?"

"Yes. You were stupid, I have to give you a hard time about it now that you're safe." She patted his hand.

"I'm safe with all of Tony Stark's money. I feel like his trophy wife. I can't help with my own foundation. Tiberius is always around Tony acting like he's closer to him than me. Peter is acting strange with this sudden bath thing." Steve dropped his head again at the reminder of all of his stresses. 

"Let's figure this out one thing at a time, yeah? You're not his trophy wife. You're more to him than that. I know a lot of people have said things about you being in it for the money, but your friends know that is a lie. No one else's opinion matters.

"Ty is an asshole that is probably jealous over the fact that Tony Stark is  _ yours.  _ He will do whatever he can to get between you both and make you feel inferior to him. We both know you’re a better match for Tony. Even he knows, which is why he torments you so much.

"And who knows what's going on with Peter. Not even Peter himself. He's still a baby, even though I know he's older than one, he's still just a baby. He's been through a lot and maybe this is just a weird phase. Whatever it is, he'll be okay with you.

"Also, as a final thought, I know you finished it a few months ago, but I really think therapy would be a good thing to make a normal thing. It could really help." 

Steve listened quietly as Natasha spoke, and he let her words sink in. He knew she was right about almost all of it, but he wished it was easy to just  _ believe  _ it. "I talk to Doctor Octavius." 

"That's  _ Peter's pediatric  _ therapist. You need your own. The one you spoke to was nice, right? There's no shame in going back." 

"I guess I could try and find time for an appointment," Steve said without really giving it that much thought. He knew that he'd find endless excuses along the way to put that off. Even if he needed it. 

"Good. Now, back to our current crisis. Last night was a bust. You sounded like you had a good dinner, but the sex ruined it. You need a redo. A nice dinner and dessert  _ without  _ sex. Unless it comes up with him, but I don't want you setting yourself up for a repeat of last night. There's nothing you need to prove." Natasha was being so patient and Steve knew every word she spoke was genuine. Steve didn't deserve her. "You're not letting him down in the bedroom and you don't need to compete with his past partners. They aren't in his life anymore. I doubt he remembers  _ any  _ of them. You're the only partner he cares about. I promise." 

"Why me? He can do so much better," Steve whispered without really meaning to. The words came out before he could filter them. 

"Because you are a good man. You're sweet, and you're funny, and you're hot...and you're such a good dad. You're his best friend and he fell in love with you. You don't have the right to question that without even talking to him." 

Steve's cheeks flushed from her compliments. "He's just been so busy with work, he's rarely home. And when he gets home, I don't want to talk about this stuff. I don't have time and I don't want to hear the answer, I guess." Steve shrugged his shoulders. Either the answer was going to be exactly what Steve thought which would be devastating or he wouldn't answer him and Steve would be even more in the dark. 

"So date redo. No sex. That makes things messy. Just talk. Be each other's friends because you both need friends and at the end of the day, you're friends before lovers." 

"How'd you get so good at advice?" Steve asked.

"I'm dating Clint. It comes with experience." The smirk on her face told him she was joking, but Steve appreciated it to lessen the seriousness of the conversation. He needed his shoulders to say relaxed; the tension headaches were killing him lately. 

"Thank you for sharing your expertise, Cupid." 

"You're very welcome," she said before standing up. "Now, go get your little munchkin up, and I'll make us breakfast. You're free to stay here until his appointment with the Doc." 

"Thank you," he said softly. "Thank you for everything." 

"Don't thank me for being a friend." 

"But we've traveled up and down the road and back again. And your heart is true. You're a friend and a confidant." 

Natasha started laughing as Steve said the words, struggling not to sing them. "Alright, Rose. Take it easy." 

"I would totally be a Blanche." 

Natasha laughed hard enough that it took her a few moments to quiet herself down to respond. "No, you're not. Now go get your gremlin before I eat your breakfast." 

"Gremlin, wasn't he a munchkin only 5 minutes ago?" 

"Yeah, but I just remembered last night when he told me that I'm old, probably 41." 

Steve stood up, having his turn to laugh. "He might be insanely adorable, but he's still a child at the end of the day. A child with no filter or concept of age and time." He walked out of the kitchen to go wake him up, but not before adding from the doorway, "He thinks I'm 21." It was a fib, but Steve loved the way she reacted to the claim. 

It was nice to be reminded of good times like this when the rest of his life seemed to be a dumpster fire. 

Maybe the fire would go out soon. Hopefully, sooner than later. 

* * *

As it turned out, Steve didn't need to plan a second date with Tony. Steve received a call from Tony while Peter was in his appointment and he was the one that asked Steve out that night. He already had Rhodey planned to watch on Peter too. 

Steve said yes immediately, glad that none of last night's awkwardness followed them to this afternoon. 

Peter asked for a bath again when he found out he was going to be babysat. Steve didn't want to ruin his night with Tony before it started, so he gave in and gave him a bath. 

After the bath though, he was great. Rhodey came with a few board games and Peter’s eyes lit up when he saw them. 

Steve left them, reassured that they would have a great night. He only hoped the same for himself and Tony. 

Happy was waiting outside in the car and took them to the restaurant Tony made reservations at. When they reached the place, Steve shouldn't have been surprised when they stepped out and the paparazzi was waiting for them. 

He was dressed nice in a suit because that's what Tony left out for him and he wasn't going to embarrass Tony on their public date. He didn't like dressing up, but he would do anything for Tony. 

Tony grabbed his hand as he led him through the crowd of people with cameras all flashing at them. "You're doing great, babe," Tony whispered. 

It was a small reassurance but it somehow made Steve's shoulders sag in relief. 

"We're almost inside." Tony turned around and gave one more wave before he walked through the front doors of the restaurant. He sauntered to the hostess stand with his hand still holding Steve’s hand in his. "Reservation under the name Stark." 

"Of course, sir. We have your usual table in the back ready." 

His  _ usual  _ table. Steve had never been to this restaurant before. Who did Tony usually dine here with?

Steve tried to push that thought from his mind and remember what Natasha told him.

They followed the hostess to the back of the restaurant where a small table with candles was waiting for them. "Your waiter will be here in a moment." 

Tony pulled his chair out and pressed a kiss to his temple when he sat down, and that helped. 

Tony took his seat across from him and gave him a smile. It wasn't the soft smile he saved exclusively for Steve. This was a smile when he knew he was being watched and needed to put on a show. 

Steve glanced around the dining room and took in the soft lighting and the gentle music. It was very romantic and obviously exspensive. Steve peeked at the menu and when he saw there weren't even prices next to the entrees, he knew his suspicion was right. 

"See something you like?" 

The dishes were all in Italian. 

"Uh…do they have chicken parmesan? Maybe spaghetti and meatballs?" Steve asked weakly, feeling like he didn't belong here. He knew he didn't. 

Tony laughed and said, "Pollo alla parmigiana?" 

His Italian never ceased to make Steve feel weak in the knees. Even in a moment of panic. He looked back down to his menu searching for those words. Thankfully, he found it after a moment. "I'll have that."

Tony smiled at him softly and for a brief second, Steve saw his  _ real  _ smile. 

"What?" 

"You're adorable," Tony replied before nudging Steve’s foot gently with his own. 

Steve's face flushed and he cleared his throat. He wanted to enjoy this dinner, but there was one thing keeping him from doing so. "So...you come here a lot? If this is your usual table." Steve gestured to their fancy and romantic set up. 

Tony furrowed his brow for a moment before he seemed to catch on to what Steve was saying. "Oh! Well, I mean I come here often with business partners. It's the best atmosphere in New York and the food is good. It's also pricey and I like to impress the people I'm making deals with. There are no candles and flowers when I come here for business. Promise."

Tony was smirking, but Steve didn’t find any amusement in it. Steve knew Tony’s favorite Italian food in New York. It was the same place he had chosen for their special date, of course. The food wasn't as exspensive as this food, not nearly as much, probably. But it tasted  _ homemade.  _ Eating in the restaurant reminded Tony of being in Italy with his Mom's food, even if the mural on the walls was chipping and the table cloths were stained from sauce in some places. 

It was what Tony loved. 

This restaurant was obviously part of the act for the public. Something Tiberius would insist on. So why would Tony take him here for a date? 

Steve looked up from the table to glance at Tony and caught him winking at someone behind Steve. Steve turned in his seat to see someone with a professional camera stationed by a booth, taking their picture. 

Then it clicked. 

Steve tried to stay calm as he turned back to Tony. "Is this something you and Tiberius were talking about?" 

"Huh?" Tony turned back to him, seeming confused. 

"The night when you were there late working on PR things for our relationship. Was this one of those plans?" Steve held a tiny fork from the table in his fist and squeezed it tightly.

At the accusation, Tony didn't even seem embarrassed at being caught. He seemed proud. "Oh! Yeah, we planned this out, tipped off some papers and blogs to get us 'candid'." He used air quotes around the word candid. "Just some good press to get them off our backs for a bit." 

In some ways, that left Steve feeling worse than he did last night. "Gotcha." 

Tony seemed to notice he was a little off. "It'll also be good practice for you when we leave." 

"Practice?" 

"For dealing with the paparazzi. They're overwhelming, but unfortunately, being my boyfriend, they'll always be here." 

"They're also there for information on Peter and me." Steve was more than Tony Stark's boyfriend. Did not even Tony himself realize that? 

"Of course. Just more help for that too!" Tony gave him a smile and Steve could tell he truly had no idea what was so wrong with inviting him to a staged date after their disaster last night. And Steve didn't want to ruin the night so he stayed silent and played along as Tony ordered their meal in fluent Italian and then they ate it. 

Steve was miserable, but he remembered Tiberius' words: he had an obligation to keep up. So he smiled through it, knowing there were cameras on them, watching every moment. 

When they walked out of the restaurant, the mob was waiting for them again. It seemed even more overwhelming when it was dark and they had just been in a dim light restaurant for a few hours. Each flash of a camera was blinding. 

But still, Steve kept himself glued to Tony's side and plastered the biggest smile he could on his face. He didn't want to give anyone a reason to believe they weren't anything but blissfully happy. 

Once he was finally in the back of Happy's car, he breathed out a sigh of relief and relaxed. "That's exhausting." 

"But you did good! Ignoring their questions and shouting is the hardest part and you did it so well." 

Steve didn't hear a word from them over the sound of his heart pounding in his ears. "Well, our life is none of their business. I fail to see why pictures of us eating is so interesting to them, anyway." 

"They're probably shocked I found someone I'm ready to settle with. They wanna see more of this man that has Tony Stark whipped." Tony leaned in and kissed his lips after he said that. 

Happy groaned, rolling up the window partition between them. 

Steve felt a little numb after it all and just nodded his head. Tony rested his head on his shoulder, not sensing anything wrong, and the rest of their ride home was silent. 

* * *

Steve's mood followed him throughout the night and to the next day. Steve could deal with it; he was used to it. 

Unfortunately, Peter was susceptible to Steve's mood swings and he seemed to mirror them sometimes.

This was one of those times and he was miserable. They were both sitting at the kitchen table eating their lunch, neither speaking to one another. 

"How was your night?" Steve asked after the silence was too much. 

Peter shrugged his shoulders. "I had fun with Mr. Rhodey. We played Candyland 2 billion times." 

Poor Rhodes. "That sounds fun."

"Can we do something today together?" Peter asked before Steve even finished his sentence. "I miss you." 

"I miss you too, bud," Steve said softly. "I know the last two nights I've been with Tony, but we still have mornings. We had fun together." 

Steve thought they were past the codependency. 

"I know," Peter groaned loudly. 

"Alright, we'll go out and maybe get a boy scout badge done. Does that sound fun? We'll look at your book. I think bird watching is one of them, so we can go to the park." 

"Okay." 

"You don't seem very excited. I thought you wanted to be a boy scout." Steve focused on Peter and not on his food. 

"I like it," Peter said after a moment of hesitation. 

"Then what's wrong?" 

Peter shrugged his shoulders and chewed on his lip. "Bad day." 

That made Steve sit up a little straighter. "You're having a bad day, bear?" 

Peter nodded his head, pushing his food around his plate. 

Steve got up and walked to Peter's side, kneeling by him. "I'm sorry you're having a bad day. I know how hard it is to even tell me you're having a bad day. I'm very proud of you." Steve remembered this from therapy. Doctor Octavius taught Peter about Bad Days and how important it was to tell Steve about them. 

"I'm sorry," Peter whispered. 

"You don't need to apologize. You can't control your bad days. You probably don't even know why it's a bad day, huh?" 

Peter shook his head as his lower lip wobbled. 

Steve immediately lifted him off of his seat and hugged him close to his chest. Peter wrapped his little legs and arms around Steve's chest. "We'll have a lazy day today. Whatever you want to do, we'll do. Even if all you want to do is lay in bed." 

Peter sniffled and asked quietly, "Can we go see Dodger?" 

How could Steve deny him on a Bad Day? "Yeah, we can go see him, bud. Let's go get dressed out of our PJs then." 

And Steve knew he wasn't faking this because even at the mention of seeing Dodger, he didn't jump down and get excited. He stayed right in Steve's arms. 

He only left Steve's hold to get changed and get buckled in his carseat. Steve had to admit that holding him close was helping his Bad Day too. 

Happy drove them to the shelter and once again, Steve carried him inside. Once at the desk, he asked the woman, "Can we visit a friend? We dropped him off a while ago and sometimes we come back to see him." 

The receptionist glanced at Peter and then her face softened. "Sure. Does he have a name?" 

"Uh, yeah. Dodger. We know where his cage is in the back." They had visited him enough. 

Her face grew somber when he said Dodger's name, but she nodded her head anyway and lef them in the back. Steve lowered Peter to the ground and he ran right to the puppy's cage. 

Dodger was excited to see Peter again and they immediately started to share all their love with one another. 

The woman stood back with Steve as they watched them interact through the cage. "Do you plan on adopting Dodger today, sir?" 

"Oh, no. I don't think a dog is a good mix into the homelife right now, but Peter can't help but come visit him whenever we can. Until the day of course some adopts him. It'll be hard for him, but he'll be with a good home then."

"I don't know how to tell you this, but he won't be finding a new home." 

Steve turned to face her with a frown. "What?" 

"Unfortunately, when an animal doesn't find a home within a certain period of time, we euthanize them here. Dodger is scheduled in three days." 

Steve felt his heart drop to his stomach as he looked back over to Peter, who was finally laughing today because Dodger was licking his face through the grates. "You're going to kill him." 

"Sir, please do not get upset--." 

"Why didn't I realize this place killed them. I would have taken him to a no kill shelter." 

The woman tried to calm him down again. "It's strictly a procedure, sir. There are hundreds or thousands of homeless animals on the street and we cannot care for all of them. Sometimes, it's a better option for them." 

When was death a better option? Just because other animals were also hurting and because these animals themselves weren't always 100% healthy, then they were deemed okay to kill? Dodger was only malnourished and with more care, he could be a healthy pup. 

"How do I save him?" 

"Unless you're going to be adopting him, there's nothing you can do." 

Steve hardened his glare and promised her, "He is not going to die here. I have three days. I'm going to find someone able to take him in. I refuse to let him die." 

"I hope you do find someone," she said, but Steve doubted she was that genuine about it. 

Steve walked away from her and sat next to Peter. He didn't even ask the woman before unlocking the cage and pulling the poor touch starved dog into his lap. Peter climbed on his lap too to get closer. 

Ignoring the other animals around them so he didn't wonder how many of them were also being killed was harder than he thought. 

But if Dodger only had a few days left, Steve was going to make sure it was filled with love. No one gave more love than Peter.

They stayed at the shelter, playing with Dodger until Steve heard Peter’s stomach rumble.

"Come on, Pete," Steve said begrudgingly. "Say goodbye to Dodger. Time for us to go get dinner." 

"But, Papa, I don't wanna go." Peter pouted, hiding his face in Dodger's fur. 

"I know you don't, but you have to. Come on. He's got to eat and sleep too." Steve rubbed the top of his Dodger's head. 

Peter squeezed him in a tight hug and kissed his face while Dodger tried him back. "Goodbye, Dodger. Love you!" 

Steve hoped this wasn't the last time they said their goodbyes. "Bye, Dodger. You be a good boy. We'll see you again soon." 

The woman put Dodger back in his cage and the sounds of his whines were pitiful. Steve wished he could have taken him home with them. 

By the time they were back in the car with Happy, Steve was already trying to think of people that could take him in. "Hey, Hap. Do you like dogs?" 

Happy glanced back at him, raising an eyebrow. "Sure do, but the apartment I live in doesn't allow it." 

Steve sighed, leaning against the backseat. "Well, if you know anyone looking for a dog, let me know please." 

"I want a dog!" Peter exclaimed, raising his hand. 

"Peter, we've talked about this." Maybe he'd talk about this to Tony again and maybe he'd let them keep him until they could find a permanent home. 

Peter let the conversation drop without a complaint and let his head sag until his chin hit his chest. 

Turning his attention back to Happy, Steve said, "Head to McDonald's please." 

"You got it, Boss." 

He drove to the drive-thru and Steve ordered a kid's meal for Peter, two burger meals for himself and Happy. Of course, he added three McFlurries to the order for dessert. 

It was a Bad Day. Steve wanted to make him smile some more.

When they got back to the tower, Steve got Peter ready for bed and still, he was quiet. Not even Dodger and ice cream seemed to bring his mood up. 

"Wanna sleep with Papa tonight?" Steve asked quietly as he dressed him in his pajamas. 

"Please."

Steve kissed his head and let him pick out a bedtime story to read. He settled him in bed with Elliot and told him to wait just a few minutes. Then he went to the kitchen, warmed up some milk and poured it in a sippy cup for Peter. Peter’s eyes lit up when he saw it and started reaching for it immediately. 

Laughing, Steve took a seat on the bed next to him and waited as Peter hurried to his side and curled up. Elliot was tucked under his arm and he began to drink his milk. Steve already noticed his eyes drooping. 

By the time he was halfway finished with his storybook,  _ The Little Astronaut _ , for the Bad Day, Peter was snoring softly against his side. His cup was almost empty, but it fell from his grip a few minutes ago and was laying on its side. The lid stopped it from spilling all over the sheets. 

Steve finished reading the book even though he knew Peter was asleep and couldn't hear him reading. 

"Well, aren't you two adorable?" 

Steve looked up and was surprised to see Tony standing in the doorway. He was still wearing his work clothes, though he lost his jacket and the waistcoat was unbuttoned. He began to take his tie off. "You're home." 

"I finished early and wanted to see you." 

Steve shifted from the center of the bed so Tony could fit too. Tony smiled at him and continued to get undressed, though his undershirt stayed on. Steve couldn't help but stare when he was searching in his drawers for sleepwear. Steve could only wonder what he was hiding. 

"He fell asleep early," Tony commented as he pulled on a pair of sweatpants. 

"He didn't have a good day," Steve said softly so he wouldn't wake him up. 

"Oh, poor baby." Tony turned around and walked over to the bed. Steve lifted the blankets and Tony crawled into bed, cuddling up close to his side. "What was wrong?" 

The question couldn't be answered immediately because Steve's brain was too busy short-circuiting. Tony hadn't cuddled with him in too long. He missed this. "Nothing particularly." 

"Just a Bad Day, then?" Tony reached over and brushed some curls off his forehead. He picked up his cup and placed it on the bedside table. 

"Yeah." 

"Was he feeling any better by the end of the night?" 

"A little, but barely." 

Tony kissed Steve's cheek. "I'm sorry, baby." 

"It's alright. We went to see Dodger and then had McDonald's for dinner. The ice cream machine was working." 

Tony chuckled. "I'm glad you two tried to save the day then. My meetings weren't too bad. Obie is still trying to convince me to take a deal with Osborn. I told him I'm not working with that sleezebag." 

"Speaking of, I want to call him to set up a playdate with Harry soon." Steve shifted Peter so he was nestled between him and Tony as he got comfortable enough to fall asleep. 

Tony groaned. "Why did he have to be friends with his son? Out of everyone?" 

"Maybe being a dick skips a generation in the Osborn family." Steve shrugged his shoulders. "Peter adores Harry though, so I'm glad he has someone." 

"You know I am too. I just have to keep my animosity up towards that man." Tony turned on his side to face Steve and Peter. 

Steve was only inches from him and he could have leaned forward to kiss him, but instead, he whispered, "They're putting Dodger down." 

Tony blinked. "What?" 

"Apparently, it's a kill shelter and Dodger is on the list." Steve could cry now that Peter was asleep. "I didn't know...she only told us today." 

"Oh, Steve…" 

"I'm going to call around tomorrow and see if anyone can adopt him. Maybe Sam can use him for the vets in his shelter." 

Tony cupped Steve's cheek gently and said, "I'm sure you'll find someone, love." 

Part of Steve had been hoping Tony would offer to take him in. Even if Tony didn't seem like a dog person; he was honestly more of a cat person, at least to Steve. But this tower was still Tony's so he wasn't going to just bring a dog to live in it without permission. 

"I hope so." 

"I'll call some people too at work tomorrow. We won't let him get hurt." Tony leaned forward now to kiss his lips softly. 

"Thank you," Steve said because Tony didn't have to help Steve with his mess, but he was going to because that's the man Tony was. 

"You're welcome. I love you." 

"I love you too."  _ I miss you. When are you going to get a day off?  _

"Sweet dreams, my love." As he said that, his eyes drifting shut, JARVIS lowered the lights. Tony's arc reactor shined through his t-shirt, giving Peter some light in case he woke up in the middle of the night. 

"Sweet dreams," Steve whispered a few moments later, probably when Tony was already asleep. 

As much as he tried, Steve couldn't fall asleep with him. He stared at the blue glow of his shirt until his eyes started to burn. It wasn't until a few hours later when his eyes finally shut and he drifted off. 

And when he woke back up again, the bed next to him was empty. 

Steve groaned and asked in a groggy voice, "What time is it, JARVIS?" 

_ "A quarter past noon, sir."  _

Steve shot up, though he still felt exhausted. "Shit, I wanted to be up early to call around," he muttered to himself. Peter had a boy scout meeting soon too. They were meeting for lunch in a park to earn a picnic badge. At this rate, they were going to be late. 

He stumbled out of bed and went to his dresser to pull out the first set of clothes his hands touched. "Where's Pete?" 

_ "Currently eating cereal while watching TV in the living room."  _

Once dressed, Steve went to find him and hoped he was at least dressed. But he wasn't. He was lying on the couch with the box of Fruit Loops on his chest. He had one hand in the box, digging out fistfuls, spilling many to the ground. Not that he cared. And of course he wasn't dressed. His hair wasn't even combed and his bed head was his usual Edward Scissorhands style. 

"Peter," Steve said, not sure what else to say. 

Peter didn't move anything but his head to look over at Steve. "Mornin' Papa." 

"What are you doing?" 

"Chilling out." 

"Chilling out," Steve repeated, looking over his set up. "It's almost twelve thirty. You know you have boy scouts at one, right?" 

Peter scrunched his face up. "Boy scouts?" 

"Yes. Your picnic. You need to get up and get dressed." Steve clapped his hands to get him going. Peter didn't move and Steve asked, "Do you like boy scouts, Peter?" 

"Yes. I love badges and Harry." Peter shoved another handful into his mouth. 

"Alright. Then you have to get your uniform on." He walked over and took the box from him. 

"Papa!" Peter argued, his voice high in pitch. 

"Nope. You'll eat at the picnic. Come on." He put the cereal on the table and then turned back to Steve, lifting him under the arms. Peter immediately started to kick his feet and whine. "No tantrums. I thought you wanted to go." 

"I need a bath." 

"A bath?" Oh, not this again. "Why do you need a bath, Peter?" 

"Because I need one." Peter shook his head and his wild curls bounced. 

"We don't have time for a bath today, Peter. We're already late." Steve started walking them to the bathroom anyway because he needed a brush to start taming his curls. 

"I want a bath!" 

Steve really didn't want to make this day bad for Peter, and if giving him a bath would keep him happy then he'd do it. Even if it was going to make him late. "Alright. Fine. But we don't have time for a bath--." 

"Papa!" 

"I should take a shower too, maybe it'll wake me up. I'll take a _quick_ shower with you, but you're going to be late." Steve wanted Peter to understand what he was giving up for his need to shower. He had to make a sacrifice for his obsession with showering. 

"That's okay." 

Steve sighed and was happy that at least the conditioner in the shower would get rid of Peter's knots. Trying to brush those out without a shower would have led to even more tears. 

"Alright then, bud. Let's get this done quickly." 

* * *

They were almost 20 minutes late by the time Steve got them both dressed and out of the tower. 

Peter seemed much calmer once he was showered though, so Steve was thankful for that. He rushed from Steve's side once he saw his troop at a few picnic benches under a large tree. 

By the time Steve got to the group, Peter was already chasing Harry around. Steve wished he had Tony by his side to keep him company, but instead, he walked over to the table where the adults all seemed to be sitting. 

Some whispered as he stood by their table, but Steve ignored them. He cleared his throat and said, "I'm looking for a family able to take in a puppy. He needs a home asap. If you or anyone you know is interested, please let me know." 

"Aw, tired of your kid already, Rogers?" 

Steve clenched his jaw and refrained from saying anything he might regret. Too many people with access to smartphones and the internet. He'd be trending within the hour. "I'm sorry you feel the need to bully a child, Norman, but it's quite pathetic." 

"Oh, don't get your panties in such a twist. I'm just teasing. Can't I tease?" He smirked and Steve knew he wasn't teasing. 

Steve rolled his eyes and walked away, sitting at the table where all of the plates and utensils were being kept. Then he pulled out his phone and began to text Sam. Hopefully, he'd have a home for Dodger. 

"You know I'm not one to promote violence, Steve, but this is a great place for a brawl, don't you think?" 

Steve looked up from his phone and saw Loki leaning against the table. "As much as both of us would love that, you know I can't." 

Loki squeezed his bicep gently. "C'mon, big guy. With these guns you'd get him to shut up for good. Put that prick in his place." 

"I can't," Steve repeated. "But you're right. I would kick his ass." 

"I'd pay big bucks to see it." 

"Not in front of all these kids. Not in front of my son." Steve put his phone down, already anxious for a response even though he only just sent the message to Sam. 

"I guess you got a point." 

"Hey, Loki. Do you like animals?" 

"Animals? I mean, I've got a ball python in my apartment. Does that count?" 

Steve doubted a dog and a python in the same apartment was a good idea unless he had space. "I'm trying to find a home for a dog before he's killed at a shelter. I'm asking everyone I know." 

"None of the other parents could help?" Loki asked; for once his voice was serious. 

"I don't think so." 

"I'll keep an ear out, man." Loki patted his arm. 

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Steve gave him a smile. "Sorry for being late by the way. I woke up late and I had some trouble with Peter." 

"He seems to be feeling okay now," Loki commented, watching as he did cartwheels with Harry. 

"He likes boy scouts," Steve said and he was sure of that. "It's something else bugging him. Just wish I knew." 

"I haven't seen anyone picking on him here. Kids are honest and brutally cold sometimes but no one is targeting him meanly."

That took some pressure off of Steve. "That's a relief." 

Loki nodded his head. "Well, I'm gonna round up the kids now for lunch. Take some food now before they come and it's all gone." 

Steve laughed but hated the spike of fear he felt. Would there be enough for Peter? Would the other boys get it all and leave him with none? It was a stupid thought because there were two tables full of food, but it still scared Steve. 

He filled a small plate anyway just in case. It would be his lunch, but if Peter needed more, Steve could always share. 

Then the kids were called and they all came running. Peter wasn't one of the first ones there and he stood back while boys shoved and pushed one another. 

Thor came and broke it up almost immediately, sending those boys to the back of the line. Peter and Harry were allowed to get food first because of their patience and Steve smiled as he watched Peter get his serving. 

He put his plate on a table with Harry and glanced back, waving at Steve. Steve waved back, letting him know he was okay. His face was red from all of his exercise and his left cheek was smudged with dirt. He might need another bath after the picnic today. 

Another boy came to sit with Harry and Peter, but that was it. The cluster of other boys stayed at the other side of the table. It was obvious that cliques were already forming at the young age of four, but Peter didn't seem to care. He was laughing happily with the two boys and that was enough. 

Steve's phone buzzed and he put his sandwich down to read the notification. It was from Sam. 

_ Our boys could definitely use a family pet. Tell the shelter I'm interested.  _

Steve grinned so widely that he felt his skin wrinkle and pull on his face. That was  _ great  _ news. 

He sent a text back thanking him profusely. Then he dialed Tony's number and waited impatiently for him to pick up. He did after a few rings. Steve didn't let him get a word in. "Tony, I have great news. You won't believe it." 

"Oh, hey, babe, listen can I call you back?" He asked, sounding distracted. "I'm busy right now." 

And just like that, the fire within Steve was smothered. "Oh. Yeah. Sure. Sorry. You in a meeting?" 

"Uh, yeah." He heard a man laughing in the background. Steve felt sick. "Call you back when we're done." 

"Okay. Talk to you later." Steve hung up the phone without waiting for Tony to say goodbye. He half hoped that he would immediately call back, sensing Steve's attitude. But he didn't. 

Steve spent the rest of the picnic feeling numb even as he watched Peter run around and play with his friends. 

Tony called back sometime later, and Steve let it go to voicemail. He texted him a minute later and Steve ignored it. He shut his phone off after that and tried to focus on Peter. 

A mother tried starting a conversation with him towards the end, but Steve knew she wasn't interested in being his friend. Not when she asked about Tony Stark, the billionaire, every other sentence. She left before long when she realized that Steve wasn't caving into her obsession with his husband. 

She made an excuse that it was time to leave, and then she was gone. Steve couldn't find it in himself to feel guilty. 

After she left, boys started leaving until it was only Harry and Peter left. Even Loki and Thor had left. 

"Harold Osborn, get over here!" Norman yelled for the fifth time within 10 minutes. 

Harry and Peter were too far to hear Norman's yelling, but they were making their way back anyway. They just continued to get distracted by tackling one another along the way. 

"Listen," Steve said. "Neither of us like each other, but our sons are best friends. So we have to suck it up for their sakes." 

Norman scrunched his face up as if he was offended by the idea. "My son obeys me. If I tell him he's not to hang out with your son, just so I don't have to deal with you, he will listen." 

Steve's heart skipped a beat at that. "Please don't punish the boys. They love hanging out and keeping them apart would be devastating." 

Norman rolled his eyes. "They'd get over it."

"Don't you want your son to be happy?" Steve asked, even though he already knew the answer. It was sad. 

"I want him to behave and be surrounded by good influences. Not people like you." 

"What? Because Peter and I lived on the street or because I am dating a man?" Steve narrowed his eyes. 

"Both?" Norman answered as if it were obvious. "You can dress up with the rich people all you want, but you will always be a lowlife mooching off of Tony. And you can fall into bed whoever you want, I just don't want to see it." 

Steve was silent for a long moment. He could have argued, but he was so tired mentally. It wasn't worth it. "You're disgusting. How did you raise a son like Harry." 

"Because I'm not the one that raises him," Norman laughed as if it were something to brag about. "His mom is in charge of him most of the time." 

"Well, then tell his mother to call me because I'd like to set up a playdate between the two of them." 

The very idea of a playdate had Norman fuming. "They are not hanging out--." 

"We'll see about that." 

"Harold Osborn!" Norman screamed so loud, anyone nearby turned to stare. Harry immediately began to run to his father without stopping for one distraction now. 

Peter followed close behind him and when Harry stopped, standing in front of Norman rigidly, Steve hated the way it reminded him of how he used to act around his father when he didn't want to upset him. 

"Sorry, dad. I was playing with Peter." 

"You're late for your music lessons. Your mother is waiting. You're letting her down by making her wait." Norman turned around and started walking without even waiting for Harry to catch up.

Harry turned to Peter and tugged him into a hug. "I had fun today, Petey." 

"Me too, Harry." Peter hugged him back until Harry pulled away. "I'll see you later." 

Harry even looked up to Steve and waved goodbye to him. "Goodbye, Mr. Rogers!" 

"Goodbye, Harry," Steve said softly. He hated that he had to go catch up to his father. He wished he could bring him home and hide him in the tower and protect him from his father. 

Peter's skin was glistening with a layer of sweat and his face was covered in more dirt. Steve didn't mind that he'd need another bath tonight. As long as he had fun. "Did you enjoy yourself, bud?" 

"Yeah! We played tag and Harry kept tackling me to tickle me." Peter reached his hand up to Steve so they could hold hands as they walked. 

"I can see. I think we've got a future football player." Steve knew that's probably where Harry was heading and he knew that's not where Peter was heading. With his asthma, he wouldn't be going near a sport. He hoped that didn't affect their friendship when they got older. 

"Are we going home now?" 

"First we have to stop by the shelter again." He wanted to make sure that the shelter  _ knew  _ Sam was going to pick him up soon and they didn't have to get rid of him. 

"We're gonna see Dodger?" Peter asked, already bouncing in excitement. 

"We sure are, bear." Steve felt his own mood lift slightly when Peter’s happiness rubbed off on him. 

It only grew more as they got closer to the shelter and Steve was reminded again and again that he had saved Dodger. He might be limited with how much he could be helping homeless people with his own foundation, but he was able to save a homeless dog. And of course, when Sam had Dodger in his shelter, he'd be helping more homeless vets with the emotional support of a puppy. 

He didn't think anything could get his mood down again. Not even the thought of Tony being too busy for him with that man laughing. Was it Tiberius' laugh? Steve didn't know, but he refused to let himself spiral trying to figure it out. 

He kept his mind clear as they walked down the block and then into the shelter. Peter ran ahead and Steve smiled at the receptionist. It was a different woman than yesterday. 

"Hello, ma'am, I wanted to talk to you about a dog that was being scheduled to...uh...being moved," he said, hoping she would pick up on what he actually meant so he didn't have to say it in front of Peter. "I have someone interested in taking him home." 

The woman took them in the back, but when Peter ran to Dodger's cage, there was no puppy there to meet him with wild kisses and barking. The cage was silent. Steve hurried forward and leaned down. The cage was empty. 

His heart started pounding. "Uh, the-- it's empty. He was in here. Yesterday. He lives in this one." 

"We had a scheduled euthanization for a few," she said, sounding regretful. 

"But he had three days. She said-- he was supposed to be here. I had time." Steve's heart was pounding painfully in his chest. He was supposed to save Dodger. He couldn't even do that. 

"I'm sorry," was all she said. 

"Papa," Peter sounded confused. "Where's Dodger?" 

Steve couldn't tell him what really happened. He'd be traumatized. "Uh, I guess someone finally brought him home." 

"He has a family?" Peter asked, his eyes widening. 

Steve swallowed around the lump in his throat. "Yeah, kiddo." 

"Oh." Peter looked to his empty cage. "I'm glad he has a family, but I'm going to miss him." 

"I'm going to miss him too." 

"But he's happier in a home than that small cage." 

"He's got all the room he needs now," Steve said, hoping God gave him the biggest field to run in. 

"I hope he's happy." Peter's shoulders slumped despite his words. Steve knew he was disappointed, but it was better than being heartbroken. 

Steve turned to the woman and whispered, "Are you sure he…?" 

"I wasn't here this afternoon, and he was gone by the time I got here. Kyle didn't tell me anyone came to adopt, but I guess it could be possible." 

Steve knew by the sound of her voice and the look on her face, it wasn't probable. "We're going to head out now then. I might send a friend another day to come pick out another dog." 

He was too late to save Dodger, but he could save another dog with the same fate. 

"I am sorry, sir." 

"Yeah, so am I." Steve leaned down and lifted Peter into his arms before he walked out of the shelter and just like that, his mood was down the drain again. 

"Today has been quite the rollercoaster," Steve said to Peter even though he knew he wouldn’t really understand why. 

"A rollercoaster?" Peter asked, his voice quiet. 

"Rollercoasters go up and down, just like life. Sometimes you're up and life is good, and sometimes you're down and life is not so good," Steve explained. 

"Do you miss Dodger?" 

"Yeah, bud, I miss him." 

Peter kissed his cheek and gave him a small smile. "It's okay. He's happy with a family now, but he won't forget us either." 

Steve's eyes filled with tears, but they didn't fall. "You're so smart, Peter." 

"Just like you." 

"No, you're better." 

* * *

By the time they walked out of the elevator into their penthouse, they were quiet and somber. They were only in the living room for a moment before Tony met them. 

Another surprise. Steve blinked. "Tony, I didn't know you'd be home."

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "I wanted to spend time with my boys. I've missed you. I canceled all my meetings today." 

_ But you were at a meeting when I called? Weren't you?  _

Steve felt his heart pang a little in fear. He swallowed past a lump in his throat and didn't question it because he didn't want to know the truth. "Do you have plans for dinner? I just have to give Pete a bath first." 

"Actually, before that...there's something I wanted to show Peter. It's in his room. A little surprise." 

"A su'prise?" Peter asked. "But it's not my birthday yet." 

"I don't need a reason to give you a present," Tony said, giddily. "Now come on." 

Steve followed him as he went down the hallway, not really sharing the excitement even for Peter. 

When they reached Peter’s bedroom door, Tony put a hand on his knob and turned to them with a smile. "This is new. And spontaneous. I just picked it up today. But I was on a tine constraint. I know I haven't been around as much as any of us would like, so I hope this makes up for that." 

Steve frowned, wondering what he was hiding behind the door. 

He got his answer when Tony twisted the doorknob and threw open the door. Within a minute, Dodger came running out and ran right into Steve’s legs. He was barking excitedly, trying to reach Peter. 

Steve was too shocked to move. 

"Dodger!" Peter yelled, shoving himself from Steve's arms. 

Steve recovered just in time to fix his hold on Peter and lower him to the ground safely. Dodger tackled him to the ground and attacked him with licking. 

Steve turned to Tony while those two were distracted. "How did you do this? We went and I thought...I thought they put him down." 

Tony smiled. "You told me yesterday and I knew we had to bring him home. He belongs to this little family of misfits." 

"You…"

"When you called me earlier I was in the middle of trying to sign some papers. I called back to hear your news, but you didn't pick up." 

Steve gestured weakly with his hand. "My phone died." 

"Gotcha," Tony said, believing his lie. "Well, I'm glad the surprise worked. I hope this is okay. I know we should talk before making a decision like this, but I thought it would be okay." 

"It's Dodger," Steve said. "This is okay, Tony." He still couldn't believe Tony adopted him. He was the reason the cage was empty. "I got Sam to adopt him; that was the good news. But I can have him get another dog then. Save another." 

"You don't have to worry about that." 

"What?" Steve frowned. 

"I donated enough money to the shelter to convince them to stop their euthanizations. The rest of those animals are okay." 

Steve pulled Tony into a tight hug instantly. He couldn't believe he spent hours today thinking Tony was fooling around behind his back when he was just adopting a dog for them...along with the entire shelter. 

He felt like an ass for assuming the worst of Tony. Natasha was right and it was horrible for him to think Tony would hurt him like that. Steve was just so insecure with himself, nothing else made sense.

Tony hugged him back and kissed the side of his head.

"God, I love you so much, Tony." Steve's eyes teared up again, though this time, they were good tears. Dodger's barking caught Steve's attention and he let out a wet laugh. "Okay, Dodger. You're getting your kisses too. Come here." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys knew he had to get that dog. Cmon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many of you thought I was gonna kill Dodger last chapter when I promised I wouldn't in the beginning notes. I'm sorry to make you worry!! I didn't mean to hurt you all like that. 
> 
> Warnings for this chapter:  
> There is referenced racism but it isn't directly in the story. There is also some anxiety and dissociation in this one. 
> 
> Stay safe friends I love you

Another one of Tiberius' big ideas was to have Tony and Steve attend a gala together. Steve didn't know what it was for, but he had a suit custom made and delivered to the tower for it, so it had to be important. 

"If that dog gets even a drool mark on that suit, he's going back to the pound!" Obadiah yelled as Dodger ran past with Peter close behind. 

Peter's voice went high as he shrieked, "No! He's not leaving!" 

"Obie is teasing you, peanut," Tony said from where he was having his own stylist put some foundation on his face. 

Steve doubted that. He wouldn't put it past Obadiah to try and get rid of both Peter and Dodger. 

"Say sorry to Dodger!" Peter said, stomping his foot as he stormed over to Obadiah. 

Obadiah stared down at him like he was gum on the bottom of his shoe. "Is that how you speak to adults? Where are your manners?" 

Steve wished his hair wasn't currently being styled so he could push Obadiah away from Peter. "He's four. What's your excuse?" 

Tony chuckled at his comment, but Obadiah didn't share the same mirth. "Can we get these two out of here while the adults are getting ready?" He waved his hand dismissively just before Dodger jumped on his foot and started chewing on his pant leg. Immediately, he shook his leg hard enough to have Dodger fall off with a small whimper. 

"You're mean!" Peter shouted, going to Dodger's side even though he was back up already. 

"That mutt needs training." He sniffed dramatically. "And a bath. Both of them do." 

Peter went quiet, his lower lip quivering. He didn't start to cry, but Steve could tell that Obadiah picking on Dodger was genuinely upsetting him. 

"Are you done bullying the four-year-old?" Steve asked, itching to get up. 

"I'm not bullying anyone," Obadiah said, straightening his jacket. 

"You're being a dick," Tony said simply. "I mean that's your usual attitude, but I thought you'd at least try to be a little better with a child." 

"This child doesn't belong here running around our feet with a wild dog." Obadiah seemed caught off guard by Tony going against him. 

"He's our pet now," Tony continued. "I adopted him for Peter. This is Peter’s home and it is Dodger's home now too. They belong anywhere and everywhere in this penthouse." 

Steve felt his warm swell hearing that. He wished he had been recording so he could replay it every night. Maybe he could ask JARVIS. 

"Natasha is on her way. She'll be up here soon, and then she'll watch him for us." Steve turned to Peter and hated that he was still standing silently with his shoulders hunched to make himself seem smaller. "Pete, you're alright." 

"I'll take him to my room," Peter said quietly. He patted his leg and Dodger immediately started to follow him. Ironically, Peter was the only one Dodger listened to. They really did have to work on his training. 

"I'll be in there before I leave to say goodbye," Steve said, trapped in his chair. 

"Okay, Papa." 

Once Peter was down the hall, Steve turned to Obadiah and glared. "I don't know who you think you are, but that is my son and you don't ever speak to him like that or tell him what to do." 

Obadiah seemed unbothered by the fact that Steve was reprimanding him in front of Tony and some of their stylists. "Someone needs to handle him. I don't know who thought it was a bright idea to get him a dog, but good luck." 

"Dodger will be good for him and he'll be good for Dodger. Not that that's your business." Steve's head was turned from Obadiah's direction when his makeup was started. 

"Let's see how long that lasts," Obadiah commented with a chuckle. 

"Obie, please stop. Can't you just behave?" Tony sighed heavily. "Yes, Dodger is a lot. But we're not giving him back." 

"Probably means you won't be giving the other little monster back either, huh?" He asked with a smirk before forcing out a laugh almost instantly. "Kidding! We made that joke all the time with you, Anthony." 

_ We.  _ Howard and Obadiah. 

Tony's face darkened. "Obie, go find Happy and make sure the car is ready so we're not late." 

"Alright, fine." Obadiah waved his hand, seemingly content with all of the people he bothered. Then he left in the elevator and Steve barely waited for him to be gone a full second before he told Tony, "I don't like that man." 

"He's a lot." 

"A lot of what?" 

"Just a lot." Tony stood up once he was finished. He checked his watch and said, "We've got twenty minutes until we've got to head out." 

Steve was also able to finally stand up. "I'm going to check on Pete. If Nat comes, send her to his room."

"Alright," Tony said, already typing away on his phone. "I'm getting in touch with Ty." 

Steve didn't answer that and just walked to Peter's room. He wasn't even at his door yet when he heard Dodger's barking. Steve smiled and knocked gently before sticking his head in. "Hey, boys." 

Dodger was jumping all over Peter's bed, playing with his squeaky toy. Peter was sitting on his pillow, watching him. 

"You okay, bud?" 

"Papa, can you give me a bath?" 

_ Not this again. _ "Baby, I just gave you a bath last night." 

"But, I want a bath now." Peter was starting to lose his temper and Dodger must have sensed it. He came over and immediately started to lick Peter's face. 

"I can't give you a bath. I'm all dressed and ready." Steve kept his voice firm. He didn't see what was so wrong with spoiling him with a bath; it wasn't like he was asking for something unhealthy. But the need for him to take a bath so often and throwing a tantrum if he didn't get one was unhealthy. 

"I want a bath! Now!" Peter hugged Dodger tight and his eyes were already welling with tears. 

Steve closed his eyes and counted to five in his head. Then he opened them again and tried to sound more patient. "Peter, we're not having this argument. You had a bath  _ yesterday.  _ You do not need another one. You're staying here with Nat." 

"Nat give me a bath!" 

Dodger whined again, trying to lick more of Peter's face. 

"Please quiet down, Peter. You're scaring Dodger. That's not nice." Steve crossed his arms over his chest as he stared down at him. Peter went quiet and Steve continued, “Nat isn’t giving you a bath. No bath tonight.” 

“That’s not fair!” 

“Why not?” Steve asked, genuinely curious what wasn’t fair. 

“Because I need one and you won’t give me one!” Peter was crying now. Hysterical sobbing tears. 

“You’re exhausted, Peter,” Steve sighed, walking closer to try and comfort him. 

Peter only cried harder and backed away until his back hit the headboard. “I’m not! I’m not!” 

“Sounds like we’re not having fun in here.” 

Steve turned around to see Natasha standing in the now open doorway. Steve felt bad she had to babysit while Peter was having one of his bad tantrums. 

"We were fine a few minutes ago." Steve sighed. "Then Obadiah had to come in." 

Natasha entered Peter's room as she pulled a face. "I can't stand that guy. What about you, Pete?" 

Peter was still breathing heavily as he choked on his cries, but he managed to respond to Natasha. "N-no! He's mean." 

Natasha took a seat on the bed and Peter didn't flinch backwards like he had with Steve. "What'd he do?" 

"He was mean to Dodger." 

"Oh, poor baby," Natasha reached out to pet Dodger and he came over to her and started licking her face. "But he's gone now. Gone for the rest of the night. Why're you still crying?" 

Peter pulled the blanket up to his chest and tugged on it anxiously. "Papa says I can't have a bath." 

"Well, we both know Papa has a good reason whenever he tells you no." 

"I bath'd yesterday!" 

_ "Bathed." _

Peter shot Steve a dirty look. 

"Alright, but if you bathed yesterday then you don't need another one today." Natasha kept her voice patient and Steve was impressed. "Unless you have a good reason to take one again." 

She passed and Steve held his breath, waiting for him to answer the question. Maybe Natasha would break through to him, and he'd have an answer. 

Peter just hunched his shoulders, opened his mouth, and--.

"Steve! We've got to go now!"

And Peter snapped his mouth shut. 

"Pete,--." 

"Steve!" Tony was at the door now. "Obie is waiting in the car. We can't be late." 

"Peter wanted to tell me something," Steve said, staring at Peter, letting him know that he was more important than being punctual to a party. 

But Peter just shook his head. "It's okay, Papa." 

"Pete, no, come on. Tell us what's bothering you." 

He glanced around the room at the three adults and then when his eyes landed on Steve, he shook his head again. "S'okay, Papa." 

Steve sighed. "It's not okay, bud. When I come home later, we'll talk, okay?" 

Peter nodded his head, and Steve hoped he was still willing to talk about it. Steve leaned forward and kissed Peter quickly. He hugged Natasha too and whispered, "Try and see if you can get him to talk." 

"I'll try," she promised. 

"Bye, you two! We'll see you when we come home." Tony blew a kiss from the doorway and even though Peter's eyes still glistened with tears, he caught the kiss with a giggle and pressed it to his cheek. 

"Bye, Mr. Tony!" He said in a small voice before the two of them left Natasha and Peter. 

"How pissed is Obadiah?" Steve asked as they took the elevator down. 

Tony straightened Steve's tie as he laughed. "No more than usual." 

"He needs to get the stick outta his ass," Steve grumbled. "I hate when he's around Peter." 

"I know. He's not good with kids." 

"Or adults," Steve said, remembering all the times he got on Steve's bad side even when Peter wasn't there. "Is there anyone he gets along with?" 

"He got along with my dad. But that should tell you enough right there." Tony's hands lingered on his chest even after he straightened the tie. He looked up at Steve and gave him a small smile. "I love you, Steve." 

"I love you too, Tony." Steve put his hands on top of Tony's. "You okay?" 

"Yeah. Can't I just tell my wonderful boyfriend that I love him?" Tony smiled softly. 

"I guess so," Steve said, leaning down to give him a kiss on his lips. He was pulling back just as their private elevator opened to the garage. 

Sure enough, their car was already waiting for them. Obadiah was leaning against the car with his arms crossed over his chest. "You two plan on showing up to this thing tonight or what?" 

"Oh, this is gonna be fun," Steve grumbled, sarcastically. 

* * *

Even though Steve was being sarcastic when he said it was going to be fun, he really didn't cover just how  _ unfun _ it was. 

From the moment he walked into the ballroom, he was introduced as  _ Tony Stark's boyfriend.  _ Screw the fact that he had a name and a successful foundation of his own. 

_ "This is Tony Stark's boyfriend."  _

_ "Oh him? He's with Tony Stark."  _

_ "Stark's boytoy."  _

Even Tony himself. 

They were face to face with another wealthy socialite that Steve had no idea who they were, when Tony flashed his smile and said, "Deliah! So good to see you again. This is my boyfriend, Steve." 

Steve didn't say a word, just stayed there with his arm locked with Tony's. 

"Nice to see you, Stark. And what a handsome man you have, huh?" She laughed and gave Steve a once over. Steve shifted. Didn't she just hear him be introduced as Tony's boyfriend? He was taken already. 

Tony didn't say anything to remind her of that, and neither did Steve. 

She and Tony talked some more after sharing a laugh, and Steve blocked it all out. He really didn't want to be here. 

Thankfully, after that conversation, Tony led them back to a table with Obadiah.

Steve took a seat next to Tony and far from Obadiah. "Finally we get to sit, huh," he said, reaching for the glass of water. 

"Yeah, socializing with everyone can get really exhausting. Especially when the line of people that want to talk to Tony Stark never ends." Tony laughed, glancing around the room. 

Steve didn't like this Tony. No one else was here; why was he still playing into this role? Maybe once he turned it on for the night he couldn't turn it off. 

Before Steve could even start a conversation with him that didn't have to do with tonight, Tiberius was at their table. 

Steve tensed when Tiberius put his hands on Tony’s shoulders. 

"Hey, Tones. They're looking for you over here." 

"He just sat down," Steve said, defensively. 

Tiberious shot him a look that Tony didn't see because he was turning to Steve. "It's alright, love. It'll only be a few minutes. Why don't you get us some drinks for when dinner arrives?" 

He stood up and didn't even give Steve a kiss before walking away with Tiberius. Not that Steve needed a kiss every time Tony left him. It would just be nice. Especially to show it off in front of Tiberius...or maybe that was why he didn't give him a kiss. 

"I'm so glad we found Ty," Obadiah said, sipping his own drink. "He's got a lot of great ideas and those two get along like a house on fire." 

Steve knew what he was doing, which is why he hated it even more than it worked. He pushed himself out of the seat abruptly and said, "I'm getting drinks."

"I wouldn't bother getting one for Tony, those two might be a while." 

Steve was already walking away, but he still heard him. It made his blood boil. He took a seat at the bar and when the bartender came over, he asked for a shot of whiskey. 

The bartender handed it to him within a moment and he shot it back in a second. The bartender filled it up again wordlessly and once again, Steve shot it back. 

He raised his hand for no more before the bartender could refill. He didn't need to get drunk at Tony's gala. "Jake and Coke please." 

When he had that drink, he took his time sipping that and the bartender left him alone to go help another guest. 

"Wow, someone isn't havin' too much fun, huh?" 

Steve glanced to the woman next to him and didn't recognize her. Her skin was a warm brown, perfectly accented by her natural natural make-up and her hair was braided beautifully. 

He wondered if she had the same make over treatment before this, or this was how she liked to dress. 

"It's been a long night," Steve replied simply with a shrug of his shoulders. 

"Party's only been going a little over an hour." She had a smirk on her face as she took another sip from her beer, straight from the bottle. Tiberius had warned him to  _ never  _ drink like that. 

"That it?" He sighed, swirling his own glass, staring down. 

"Hey, Richie, can you get my friend here a beer? Same as me." The woman called out, and sure enough a bottle was placed in front of him. 

Steve stared at it, and he much preferred that to the whiskey. 

"You can take a sip. No one's watching. I promise. They don't care unless you're on the arm of someone fabulously wealthy." She rolled her eyes with enough drama to match her attitude. 

Steve liked her, he decided as he took a swig of his beer. "You seem familiar with all of this." 

"One of the disadvantages to having a smoking hot girlfriend in the Air Force. She gets all the attention." She turned around and scanned the room until she found who she was looking for. "There she is. Proud of her, but I get sick of being arm candy." 

Steve recognized the woman she was referring to from an earlier conversation with Tony and her. Her name was Carol Danvers, a Major in the U.S. Air Force. 

"I know what you mean," Steve replied, glancing at his own partner, who was across the room with a small group of people. He was laughing, standing a little too close to Tiberius. Steve looked away and took another long gulp of his beer. 

"Steve Rogers, boyfriend of Tony Stark." 

Steve glanced over at the woman. "How did you know?" 

"You're all over the papers. I look into your work, especially with the help you do for the military. It means a lot to Carol. Your foundation gave presents to her best friend's kid last year. They were struggling." 

Steve relaxed when he realized he was in good company, even after being recognized. "You're the only one here that knows about me." 

"Nah, probably not. These snobs need to feel mightier than everyone else, so they usually pretend to be too good to know anyone not on their level of fame." She turned completely in her seat so she was facing Steve and offered her hand. "My name's Valkyrie. Nice to meet ya', Steve." 

"Nice to meet you too." Steve took her hand with a smile and shook it. "I'm sorry you seem to be having the same sour night as I am." 

"It's alright. I'm used to it. They see someone like me and all they see is the color of my skin. Most people assume I'm here to smooch off my successful  _ white _ girlfriend. They don't know shit about me though." 

Steve watched her take another drink and he wished he could help her. "I can't imagine what that's like." 

"Not with my exact situation, but I know you've been through shit too. I've read the papers. When they see you, they see your past and your financial situation." Valkyrie sighed, shaking her head. "It's disgusting that people feel the need to meddle in other people's private lives." 

Steve felt his cheeks flush at her mention of that. Sometimes he forgot the reputation that followed him around. "It is what it is."

"I was tired of being referred to as  _ Major Danver's girlfriend  _ so I told her I'd be popping a squat here. Drinks aren't too bad, though they're a bit sloppy." 

"I heard that," the bartender called, glancing over his shoulder. 

"You were supposed to." Valkyrie laughed. 

"You know him?" 

"Yeah, we work together at a bar Uptown. I'm the better bartender, he just doesn’t want to admit it." She winked over at him and he rolled her eyes as he got back to work.

"I used to work at a club," he said, and he wasn't sure why. Maybe because he knew she wouldn't judge him because of it. Though she probably already knew. Everyone did. "Don't have a license to make drinks though. I was on stage, dancing." 

"You miss working there?" She asked, and Steve realized that that was the first time anyone had ever asked him that. 

He pondered the question longer than he thought he'd need to and surprised himself with the answer. "Sometimes...yeah. I miss a friend I made there, and I know that the owner doesn't treat them very well. I didn't like the job part of it with him in charge. He always found a way to make it feel degrading." 

"Yeah. That's not a fun way to go through it." 

"I do miss bringing home money though. Not relying on Tony, even though I can afford to. I don't even get to do much with my own foundation." 

"Trophy wife," Valkyrie commented. "They wanna keep you locked up in a tower like Rapunzel." 

"I want to work again," he said, nodding his head. "I miss the cafe, and I know there's always a spot for me, but I don't want to take a job from someone else that needs it." 

"They're doing a lot of good. Fury's Cafe. Hired Carol's friend, Maria. She loves it there." 

"It's a good place with good people." 

"Well, I say, if you want to go back out and work, then do it. You deserve to be happy too. And right now, I don't think you're happy." 

"I'm fine...this place is just a little overwhelming." 

"Understandable." She glanced over Steve's shoulder and said, "Looks like I'm being called over." She reached over and downed Steve's Jack and Coke in a swift motion. It didn't even faze her. "But if you're ever feeling like no one else understands how you're feeling in all this, give me a text." 

She grabbed a pen from the bar and scribbled her number on a napkin. Steve took it with a smile. "Thank you, Valkyrie. Enjoy your night." 

"You too, Steve." Then she walked, with a little pep in her step to get to Carol. Her blue gown flowed behind her as she hurried to her girlfriends side. They kissed the moment they were in each other's arms. 

Steve turned to Tony who was still with Tiberius as he held his arm and leaned against him laughing at something that probably wasn't that funny. Then he looked over at Obadiah and saw him smirking at him. 

It was all too much. He wished he could run up to Tony, grab his hand, and drag him out of the gala, but he was surrounded by people. If his freak out was caught, he'd be nothing but an embarrassment to Tony. 

So he slipped out of the room to the bathroom and was grateful that there wasn't anyone in there. He stood by a sink and started the faucet. He cupped his hands together and watched as the cold water filled his hands. It wasn't until it started to overflow that Steve splashed it upwards. 

He did that three times before shutting off the water and staring at himself in the mirror. Letting out a deep sigh as he stared back into those tired blue eyes, he whispered, "You're okay. Tiberius means nothing. He is nothing to Tony. Tony...loves you." 

The man staring back at him from the mirror seemed to laugh at him as he said these affirmations. 

"Tiberius is nobody. There is  _ nothing  _ going on." 

He knew deep down that was true. It had to be. But why was it so hard to believe? 

Steve was done shaking and he didn't feel a moment from a panic attack, but he didn't feel any less numb. He didn't want to go out there and pretend to smile and be happy to the guests. 

Would it be okay if he left early? Could he just tell Tony he was feeling sick? He did look pale, so it wouldn't be hard to believe. 

He took a deep breath and he stood up straight. Going home now was the best option so he didn't act poorly later on and make Tony look bad. No one would miss him. 

Stepping back into the ballroom, he tried to not let the same feelings come back. Especially when he went back to the table where Obadiah was chuckling, still drinking. Tony wasn't there, of course. 

Steve looked around for him and he didn't have to look long because suddenly, Tony was behind him, grabbing his hand. "Steve, I was looking for you." 

Steve wanted to smile because Tony  _ was  _ looking for him, but he was too exhausted to even muster a small one. "I was in the bathroom."

"I need you for something," Tony said, tugging him towards the front of the room. 

Steve couldn't even feel Tony's fingers intertwined with his. "Um…" 

"You'll love it. Promise." Tony was pulling him up to the stage and if Steve wasn't already struggling to catch up with what was going on, he would have started to panic. 

When they stopped in the middle of the stage, Steve looked out at the crowd when Tony cleared his throat into the awaiting microphone. "I wanted to have everyone's attention." 

The room went quiet and they all turned to stare. Steve wanted to run back to the bathroom. Why did he leave? 

"I'm sure you've all met my boyfriend tonight." Tony gestured to him and that hurt. He didn't even bother to use his name in that introduction. "I didn't plan on doing this tonight, but I just can't hold it anymore." 

He turned to Steve and Steve wished he had a clue of what was going on. He was so out of it that he didn't even realize what was going on when Tony got to one knee. The rest of the room erupted in a surprised noise. They must know. 

"What?" Steve asked because what else was he supposed to say?

Tony was still smiling as he pulled a small box out of his jacket pocket and opened it slowly, showing a ring. 

_ Oh God, was he--? _

"Steve, I know we've only been together for a few months, but it feels like a lifetime. More than anything else. I want to spend the rest of my lifetime with you." 

"Tony…" 

"Would you do me the honor of being my husband?" Tony smiled wider and held the ring out closer. 

Steve hesitated. This was where he was supposed to feel a surge of happiness. He was supposed to cry and he was supposed to say yes before Tony even had the question out. There wasn't supposed to be a doubt in his mind because this was the man he wanted to spend all of time with. 

But he didn't feel any of that. He felt nothing but everyone's eyes on him. They were waiting for an answer and Steve couldn't embarrass Tony. 

So he forced himself to react. He nodded his head and pulled a smile. "Yes." 

Tony stood up and pulled Steve in for a kiss. Steve followed the motion, terrified when not even a kiss from Tony could warm him up. 

Even when Tony pulled him down to the awaiting crowd of people congratulating them, Steve had trouble forcing a smile. 

He stared down at the ring on his finger now, and all he felt was numb. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry....remember when I said it had to get bad before it got good? This is the start of The Bad
> 
> Also Valkyrie's dress is inspired by the cape she wore in ragnarok just imagine that as a gown. Damn. Thats gorgeous and her and Carol would be cute together I think


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update instead of working on two of my Christmas gift fics...whoops!

"Let me see the ring," was the first thing Natasha said to him when she opened the door to her apartment. 

Steve lifted his hand to show her the ring. It was a silver band that wrapped around his finger, diamonds following the entire way. Steve knew it was expensive without even asking or checking. He didn't  _ want  _ to know how expensive it was. 

Just the thought of this little ring on his finger being worth so much that it could have probably put him and Peter in an apartment and fed them for a few months, almost a year ago was sickening. 

Natasha had the same thought as she took his hand in her hold. _"Daaamn,"_ she breathed. "How much is this baby worth?" 

"I don't know, and frankly, I don't want to know." 

She let go of his hand and looked up at him with a small smile. "It's nice." 

"Yeah," Steve agreed. It was nice, sure. But it didn't feel like him and Tony...the  _ real  _ him and Tony-- the ones that curled up in a blanket fort in the living room with Peter. It felt like the painfully fake Tony and Steve that set up fake dates for publicity. 

"Listen, I know how it happened...wasn't what you planned. But he's Tony Stark; he's all about the big plans." Natasha tried to make him feel better, but even Steve knew she didn't believe her words 100%. 

"What big plans?" Peter asked, looking up at Steve's hand. He didn't understand just what that ring meant and Steve didn't have a chance to explain it to him yet. Yesterday, he got home and while Tony started making endless amounts of phone calls for their marriage, Steve numbly went to Peter and had him read stories to him until he started drifting off between every word. 

"Nothing, bear. Why don't you go in and watch some TV?" Steve ruffled the top of his hair and was thankful that he was content with that. He ran off to his usual spot on the couch and used the remote to turn on the Discovery Channel. 

Steve lowered his voice even though Peter probably wouldn't hear them over his show. "Thank you for keeping an eye on him." 

"No problem," Natasha said immediately. "I love the kiddo." 

"I'll be back in a few hours. This shouldn't be too long." Steve really didn't know how long singing papers for Stark Industries to officially make Steve Tony's partner would be. 

"Take your time." 

Steve raised the small backpack he packed for Peter. He felt his cheeks burn as he said, "I, uh, packed him Elliot and some soap in here. Lately, the baths-- I don't understand it or what triggers it. If he starts to freak out about a bath, you can give him a bath. Elliot is there just in case he still can't be calmed down." 

"You think maybe it's a sensory issue?" She asked with a thoughtful frown, her brow furrowed. 

"I'm not sure. Maybe. I'm going to bring it up to his doctor. Dr. Banner and Dr. Octavius. Maybe one of them can figure it out." 

Natasha took the bag and didn't make a face when he told her. She was so patient, no matter what. "Well, in the meantime, don't you worry. We'll be okay. I'm going to distract him. The last time he was over, he watched reruns of Angelina Ballerina for almost three hours." 

Steve glanced over to Peter, where he was currently watching a show about the ocean. "Oh, yeah?" 

"I have a friend who owns her own dance studio. With your permission, of course, I'd love to take him to ballet lessons." 

"Really?" Steve turned back to her, his eyes wide. "You'd do that?" 

"Of course. I think he'd love it, and if not, oh well. He gave it a shot." 

"I think he'd like that too," Steve whispered with a smile. 

"Great! Then we'll be heading out after lunch." Natasha grinned. 

"Here. I can give you my credit card in case he needs shoes or--." Steve was already pulling out his wallet, only to be stopped by Natasha's hand. 

"No. Auntie Nat is treating him. The lessons won't be free once he officially signs up, so you can cover those. But I want to buy him his first leotard and shoes." 

Steve realized she wasn't saying this because she didn't want Steve spending money (that he now had plenty of), but it was actually important for her to buy his first set. "Thank you, Nat. He's very lucky to have you. We both are." 

"And I'm just as lucky to have you. Now get going before you're late." 

Steve called out to Peter before leaving, "Peter, behave for Nat while I'm gone please. She's in charge." 

Peter turned his head to face Steve, the remote still clutched in his hands as if someone was going to change the channel. "Okay, Papa!" 

"Good boy." Steve waited for him to turn back to the TV before telling Natasha, "If he acts up, just call me."

"We'll be fine." She rolled her eyes. "I've babysat him before, you know." 

"I know. I know. But lately...lately he's been acting weird." 

"He's Peter. He always acts weird. Now shoo!" She started to push him out the door. "Bye! Don't worry about us, Papa!"

Steve laughed and just before she shut the door on him, he said, "Worrying comes with the gig." 

* * *

Steve wasn't sure why he even needed to attend these meetings. He was saying  _ nothing  _ and just sitting next to Tony as he arranged everything. 

Obadiah was with them too, though he was standing to the back with an angry glare on his face. It was the same glare that was there when Steve saw him right after the engagement. 

He obviously didn't want Steve marrying Tony. He probably didn't think he was good enough for him. If that was true, for the first time, Obadiah would be right about something. 

"Now we'll have your fiance sign all of these papers," Tony's lawyer said, pushing over a stack of papers. 

_ Your fiance.  _ Why couldn't he just be Steve? His own person. 

"Great. Great." Tony pulled it over and moved it in front of Steve. "There you go, babe. All yours." 

Steve picked up the pen, and hesitated. He wasn't really sure what he was signing, but Tony said it was okay, and Steve trusted him no matter what. So he started to initial and sign where it indicated to do so. 

"You know, Anthony," Obadiah said. "Usually this is done  _ after  _ the marriage is officiated." 

"We didn't want to wait," Tony replied. "If that becomes any issue, we'll run to town hall and have it certified." 

Steve paused his writing but didn't make a comment. He didn't want to just run to City Hall, sign a paper and be married. He wanted the wedding in his church, and he wanted to see Tony across from him as they exchanged their vows and were officially married with their kiss as their friends cheered. 

"I understand wanting to rush, Tony, but do you think it's such a wise idea?" 

Steve continued signing, struggling to stay out of the conversation even if it included him. He didn't want to go against Tony in front of other people. They could save this conversion for a private time. 

"Why wait? We both know that we want to spend a lifetime with each other and we aren't guaranteed a long life. Might as well live while we can." Tony shrugged his shoulders, putting a hand on Steve's back. 

"I'm just saying, Anthony. This is kinda of ridiculous, don't you think? You didn't know who he was this time last year and now--." 

"And now I'm marrying him," Tony cut him off in a cold voice. "What's your point?" 

"My point is that you're signing your company away! Is this what your father would have wanted?" Obadiah's voice boomed through the room and then there was silence. 

Tony stood up to face him as he responded, "I don't care what he would have wanted. He's dead, Obie. The company is  _ mine  _ now. And this is what I want." 

Steve finished signing the last of the papers and pushed it back over to the lawyer. He didn't look to bother to hear Obadiah and Tony's arguing. 

"Very good. Once I have these sent over to the office, it will be official. If Anthony Stark were to die suddenly, 49% of the company goes to Obadiah Stane, and 51% goes to Steven Rogers-Stark." 

Maybe  _ that  _ was why Obadiah was so angry. Despite all the reasons not to, Steve couldn't help but grin.

  
  


* * *

When Steve knocked on Natasha's door after the meeting, he didn't hear crying. He let out a relieved sigh. That was a good thing, at least. 

She opened the door soon after, and she was smiling. There wasn't a sign of even the smallest frustration in her eyes. "You boys hungry?" 

Tony laughed as he followed her inside. "We could eat." 

"Good. I made a lot." She led them into the kitchen where two plates were already set on the table. She reached into the cabinet for two more. "Pete, come put these on the table for our guests!" 

Peter came running into the kitchen, wearing a pale pink leotard with tights and even a tutu. Steve squatted down to be on his level and Peter did a little leap into his arms, showing off some of his ballet moves. "Did you enjoy dance, baby bear?" 

"Yeah! Mr. Tony!" He looked up at Tony and laughed. "You like my tutu?" 

"I love it, kiddo. I didn't know you were taking ballet." He frowned, as if trying to figure out how long this had been going on. 

"Today was my first day! Nat su'prise me! Watch!" Then he raised his arms above his head and bent his knees. Once he was back up, he said, "I don't 'member the name…" 

"Grand plie," Natasha supplied with a small smile. 

"Yes! That!" He did the move again and Steve clapped his hands. 

"Very impressive!" 

"Thank you, Papa!" 

"Do you like ballet, Pete?" Tony asked, squatting next to Steve to join them. 

"I love it!" Peter exclaimed without a second of hesitation. 

"Then we should see if there are any badges for ballet in Boy Scouts, huh?" 

Peter nodded his head rapidly with a wide smile. "Yes!"

Tony reached over and ruffled Peter's curls. "I'll start looking into it, bubba." 

Peter dove forward to wrap his arms around Tony with a hug, and while they were distracted together, Steve stood up to speak to Natasha. "Was it a good day?" 

She grinned, keeping her voice low. "Very good day. He loves ballet. He's quite a natural yet, but he keeps trying and he has fun doing it. He's a very talented kid, my friends said." 

"That's good," Steve said. "I'm glad he's enjoying it." He hesitated a moment before asking, "Did he ask for a bath?"

"Nope. No bath. No tantrum. Ellie and the soap never left the bag." 

Steve blew out a sigh of relief. "Thank God." He looked over when Tony stood up with Peter secure in his arms, his little legs and arms around Tony. Maybe everything would be okay. 

* * *

The next day as Steve got Peter ready for Boy Scouts, he held his breath. But he didn't need to because when Steve asked Peter to pause his playing with Dodger to get dressed in his uniform, he didn't ask for a bath. 

He didn't even try to keep playing with Dodger; he jumped up, Dodger following of course, and ran into his room. He came out almost a half hour later dressed in his uniform. Some buttons were lopsided and he couldn't tie his neckerchief, but Steve fixed that easily.

They got ready, all without Peter begging for a bath. Steve almost thought it was too good to be true, but he left the tower happy with a smile on his face. 

He was excited to tell Harry about his ballet and ask his leaders if there were any dance badges. Steve was relieved to see the spark back in Peter's eyes. 

Steve dropped him off with a hug, and promised Peter he'd be back soon. And when he got in the car to drive away, he didn't go around the block and come right back to wait outside. He didn't feel the need to. 

In fact, inspired by his recent conversation with Valkyrie at the gala, he found himself pulling up to the old club. He hadn't been here since he quit a few months back, and he couldn't say he missed it. 

He walked through the doors and was hit by the stench of alcohol and sweat. He couldn't believe he worked here not so long ago, and he already forgot how bad it reeked. He wondered if he had brought the smell home with him. 

He waited for a woman to walk buy with a tray in her hand to ask her, "Excuse me, miss. Is Amora working tonight?" 

The woman gave him a strange look. Maybe because he was being so polite in a place like this or maybe because he was asking for a worker by her real name. "Who's asking?" 

"I used to work here with her a few months back. Tell her it's Cap." 

"She don't have time for friends. She's going on soon." 

Steve wasn't sure if she was just trying to be difficult or was looking out for her. He sighed. "Ask her if I can have a dance. Then it's just business." 

"Fine. Wait over there." The woman gestured to an empty table by the stage. Steve walked over, keeping his eyes down both for the respect of the women and men in here and so that no one noticed him. Though everyone was too drunk to really notice him; they were all too busy staring at the performers. 

Steve took a seat and waited for a minute or two before a familiar voice was saying his name. "Captain, to what do I owe the pleasure?" 

Steve looked up and grinned when he saw her. He didn't realize how much he missed her until he saw her. "Amora!" 

"Ah, ah," she said, walking closer. "Stick to Enchantress out here." She winked before leaning in close. "Gotta keep up appearances." 

Steve laughed, and couldn't believe there was a time when he was afraid of how confident and sexy she acted in her role. Mayne he was just a little bit intimidated when he sad to do the same thing. "I was hoping to say hi. Talk to you on a break maybe." 

She put a hand on his shoulder and dragged it down his chest while she continued to whisper in his ear. "I don't have a break soon, but what do you say we head back to the dressing room for some private time?" 

"Sounds wonderful." 

Steve let her take him by the hand and lead him back to the dressing rooms. Once they were out of the club's eye, Amara let her character slip. She pulled him in for a tight hug. "What took you so long to come say hi?" 

"I'm sorry. I've been really busy lately with Peter's Stars and dealing with being Tony Stark's boyfriend." 

She gave him a look. "Dont you mean  _ fiance?" _

Oh. Right. "Yeah. I do." 

She took a seat next to him. "You don't sound so excited. Last time I talked to you, you were soarin' over the moon for this guy." 

"I know. And I still do love him. I just...things aren't how I thought they'd be." 

"How so?" 

"Being with Tony. It's a whole spectacle sometimes down to a PR guy who's a complete dick, and fake dates." Steve sighed. "I swear the guy is trying to steal Tony from me, and everyone around us seems to think I'm not good enough for him." 

"I doubt everyone thinks that, Steve." Amora's voice was soft. "If this guy wants your man, stick your ground. Fight for him."

"But what if I'm not meant to be with him? What if I'm supposed to give up and go?" Steve looked into her eyes, knowing she wouldn't sugarcoat anything. She'd give it to him straight. 

"Don't let people get into your head, Steve. I know how you get sometimes. You were like this the first night you performed." 

"Like what?" Steve mumbled. 

"Insecure."

Steve's eyes fluttered from her face to the ground. He couldn't deny that. 

"The first night you were so uncomfortable and miserable. You looked like an idiot. But when you practiced and when you believed you belonged up there, you were amazing." 

"That's because I had a four-year-old to feed." 

"And what's so different now? You've for yourself to look out for. You have yourself to make happy. You're happy with him. Fight for that." 

"You really--." 

"What the hell is going on in here?" 

Steve jumped to his feet, that voice still mongering nothing but fear. He saw Rumlow slam his way into the room, and the minute his eyes saw him, his anger turned to something more sinister. 

"Enchantress, get back out there. Now." 

She nodded her head, and gave Steve a small hand squeeze before she left the room. Then it was just the two of them alone. Steve remained still. 

"You know only employees are allowed back here. You come to grovel for your job back?" 

Steve clenched his jaw. "No, sir. I was just leaving." 

"You know this is where you belong, right? You can parade yourself around with all of the rich folk you find. Doesn’t mean you're any different than that sad sack of shit that came waltzing in here looking for a job that night."

He should listen to Amara and fight back. But he looked over to Rumlow and he didn't want to fight back. He wanted to just get the hell out of there. "I'm leaving." 

Before he could get far, Rumlow chuckled. "You'll come crawling back here one way or another. I can promise you that." 

Steve suppressed a shiver and hutried out of the dressing room. Before he left the club, he stopped at the communal tip jar that he knew was split at the end of the night. He emptied whatever bills he had in his wallet, which was quite an amount thanks to Tony Stark, and then slipped out of the club before Rumlow could stop him again. 

Even though he didn't get off of a long shift of dancing half naked on stage, he still felt just as dirty when he finished talking with Rumlow. 

* * *

As if Rumlow wasn't bad enough, when Steve went back to pick up Peter, he wasn't his bubbly little boy anymore. He was back in one of his moods. 

He wanted to go back inside and talk to Loki or Thor, but Peter was dead set on getting out of that school. He didn't even say goodbye to Harry. 

On the drive home, Steve tried to get it out of Peter. "What's going on, bud?" 

Peter stayed quiet, staring out of the car window without saying a word. 

"Did something happen at Boy Scouts?" 

No response. No reaction. 

"You know you can talk to me, bear." 

Still nothing. 

So Steve went quiet and didn't say a word until they were back in the tower. "Want something to eat?" 

Peter ignored him, even ignored Dodger's welcome home licks, and sulked away to his bedroom. 

Steve knew he wasn't going to get him to say or do anything now, so he let him go to his room. He'd go back in later to check on him before bed. At least he had Doger in there with him. 

Steve fell to the couch and pulled out his phone. There was only one person he wanted to talk to right then. So he dialed Tony number and when it went to voicemail after a few long rings, Steve felt even more defeated. 

He sends Tony a text anyway.  _ Please call me when you get the chance.  _

He put his phone back in his pocket and leaned his head back against the couch, only planning to shut his eyes for a few minutes. 

But he must have fallen asleep because when he opened his eyes open again, his mouth felt dry and his head ached to finish his sleep. 

He probably would have, even though his back was protesting his position on the couch, if it weren't for the small sniffles he heard. 

He cracked his eyes open, fighting the burning and saw Peter in front of him. The lights were still on in the living room despite the late hour, so Steve could easily make out the wet tracks going down his cheeks. His little hand was tugging on Steve's pants leg. 

Steve tried to shove the leftover exhaustion away and focus on Peter. "Baby, what's wrong?" 

Peter was still silent as he cried and Steve noticed be was still wearing most of his Boy Scouts uniform. That's when he also noticed the large wet stain on the front of his pants. 

"Oh," Steve said dumbly. "You had an accident." Peter hadn't had an accident in over a year. 

Steve's reaction only had Peter crying harder. He let out a sob before sticking his thumb in his mouth and sucking on it furiously. 

"Baby, no. Don't cry." Steve leaned down and lifted him up into his arms, not caring about his dirty pants. "It's okay, sweetheart. Sometimes that happens. It's not your fault." 

It wasn't Peter's fault. It was Steve. Steve fell asleep before helping Peter get ready for bed. They had a routine: pajamas, teeth brushed, and potty before bed. Steve hadn't even fed him dinner, let alone tucked him in. 

"Let's get you a bath, and clean you up." 

Peter continued to cry, though after he changed him out of his damp clothes, he seemed to calm down slightly. Once he was in the warm bath, washed off, he was no longer crying. He still wasn't talking either. 

After the bath, he dressed him in his pajamas and then tucked him in his and Tony's bed. He made sure he was bundle under the blankets with Elliot and Dodger. When Steve leaned down to give him a kiss, he finally spoke, though it was a barely audible whisper. "I'm sorry, Papa." 

"Hey, no. None of that. You didn't do anything wrong." Steve pressed a kiss to his forehead. "We cleaned it up and it's all okay."

Peter still looked embarrassed but didn't say anything else. Steve wanted to ask him about Boy Scouts, but he was already so upset that Steve didn't want to push it. 

"I'm going to put your clothes and sheets in the washer, and then I'll be back in later to snuggle, okay?" Steve brushed some wet curls off his forehead. "You okay with Elliot and Dodger for now?" 

Peter nodded his head, sucking on his thumb. 

Steve hesitated before giving him another kiss. "Alright. I'll see you soon, baby. Sweet dreams, my love." 

Then he left the bedroom, keeping the door opened slightly. 

While Peter slept, Steve went back into his bedroom and began to strip the bed. He carried the soiled sheets and blankets into the laundry room and started to wash them. He also had to wash his uniform, but carefully to not ruin it. 

By the time he was finished with all of the laundry and putting a fresh set of bedding on Peter's bed, the sun was starting to come up over the horizon. 

He was carrying the warm sheets, fresh from the dryer out of the laundry room when Tony finally came through the elevator. 

They met each other's eyes and Tony looked a little shocked to see Steve awake. "Steve, what are you doing?" 

"Laundry. What are  _ you  _ doing?" Steve challenged. 

"I was in a late meeting and then fell asleep in my office. Sorry." Tony looked and sounded like he didn't sleep a wink in hours. 

"I tried calling you last night." 

"I know. I just saw it. I didn't think you'd be awake." Tony tried shuffling past Steve, as if the conversation was over. 

"You couldn't have called me after the meeting?" Steve didn't want to sound needy, but he  _ needed  _ Tony last night. He needed a partner, and if Tony really wanted to marry him then he had to be a partner with raising Peter. 

"I didn't see it until this morning, Steve," Tony said in a clipped voice. 

"Well, if you're planning on staying out all night, you should at least call and let me know." Steve couldn't help but bring his own attitude to the conversation. 

"You could have just called Obie or Pepper." 

"I don't want to talk to them. I wanted to talk to you." 

Tony groaned. "I get it, but I run a business, Steve. I'm working hard on trying to figure something out and it's taking a lot out of me." 

"I'm trying to figure something out too, not that you'd even notice or care." Steve surprised himself with his words. 

Tony finally turned to look at Steve and the frustration in his face turned to confusion when he saw the sheets. "What happened?" 

"Exactly." 

Tony's expression hardened again. "Steve, that's not fair." 

"You're right. None of this is fair." Steve thought about the fake dates, and dealing with Tiberious and Obadiah, and Tony never being home, and parenting Peter by himself, and being nothing more than a trophy boyfriend. 

"Look, I was working all day. I'm exhausted. Can we talk about this tomorrow?" 

"I'm exhausted too," Steve argued. He was tired of everything and he was tired of having to keep it all in.

"Fine. Then we'll table this for tomorrow. Just come to bed." 

Steve didn't want to go to bed. He wanted to argue and he wanted Tony to realize he wasn't okay with everything lately. But Tony looked tired, and Steve wasn't cruel. "I have to finish the laundry."

"Alright, I'll see you in there soon." 

"Peter's in there with Dodger."

"We'll make room for you," he said without even asking  _ why  _ Peter was back to sleeping in their bed. Mayne he was just too exhausted to realize. 

Steve watched him walk away into their bedroom and sighed before he brought the sheets back into Peter's bedroom. There was something off about Tony. Just like there was something off about Peter. 

There was something wrong with his family, and he had no idea what. 

Tony...maybe he was just overwhelmed at work, and Obadiah was giving him a hard time. Peter...he was fine before Boy Scouts, so maybe something happened there. He'd call his leaders in a few hours and see if they knew what was going on. 

After he put Peter's clean sheets in his drawer, and hung up his Boy Scouts uniform, he finally made his way into their bedroom. The three of them were going to have a late day no doubt. 

Even though Steve was a little annoyed at Tony, when he walked into the bedroom and saw him already asleep with Peter cuddled up in his arms, he couldn't help but smile. 

He pulled up the blankets, about to get into bed next to Tony when a ringtone started going off. Steve jumped to grab the phone from the bedside table and answer it before it woke either Peter or Tony up. 

"Hello?" He whispered, wondering who was calling Tony at this hour. 

"Steve? Where's Tony?" Tiberius' voice came through the other end. 

"He's asleep next to me," Steve couldn't keep the coldness from his voice. 

"Damn. Thought I'd catch him before he fell asleep. Just let him know he left his watch in my office tonight " 

"What?" Steve asked. Why was his watch off and in Tiberius' office? Wasn't he at a meeting and then asleep in his own office? 

"His watch. He left it." 

"Yeah. Sure. I'll tell him," Steve mumbled, feeling like an idiot. He hung up the phone before saying another word to Tiberius and then he looked over at Tony. 

What was he really hiding under his shirts? Hickles? Bite marks? Nail marks? Us that where he was all night? Alone with Tiberius in his office? 

Steve's stomach churned in worry and anger. He dropped the blanket, and stormed out of the room. He wasn't sure where he was going to go, but as long as it was away from here, he didn't care. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of you have guessed what's going on with Tony, though I'm loving the interest in Peter's problems. No one has guessed it yet, but I'm interested in guesses!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one rolled out liked an Autobot when I was writing it today. Almost 8k! wow!
> 
> I want to reassure everyone wondering about Peter's problems: he is not being sexually abused in this fic. I didn't think that that was going to be the common thought between everyone. Sorry if I worried you! If that was the plan, I would have added a warning to a topic such as that!
> 
> Now for the actual warning in this chapter: characters talk about prostitutes and strippers in not a nice way several times. There's a therapy session that I hope is somewhat accurate to actual therapy. I've never been, let alone to a child therapist so... I tried my best. If anything in this chapter is inaccurate, I'm sorry...take it as creative liberties.

Steve fell asleep in a guest room, and by the time he was awake, it was close to noon the next day. He groaned as he rolled out of bed and made his way into the kitchen. He heard Peter talking excitedly to someone, and he was a little surprised to walk in and see Tony there. He was usually at work by now. 

Instead, he was putting some scrambled eggs on a plate for Peter. Dodger was by his feet, excited by the smell of food so close. Peter always dropped crumbs for the pup-- intentionally or not, so he probably assumed he was going to get some human food. 

“Good afternoon,” Steve said, walking in and going straight to Peter. He pressed a kiss to the top of his head. 

Peter grinned up at him. “Hi, Papa!” 

Steve looked over him and smiled when he saw the outfit he was wearing: his glow in the dark star shirt, his pink tutu, and his astronaut boots. It was quite the outfit, but it was 100% Peter. “Did you dress yourself today?”

“Yeah, Mr. Tony said I could pick out my clothes!” 

Steve glanced over to Tony for the first time since he walked into the kitchen. Seeing him just reminded him of the call last night. There still wasn’t a watch on his wrist, so at least Tiberius hadn’t dropped by that morning with it. 

“I didn’t know you weren’t in our room last night,” Tony said. “I didn’t want to wake you up, so I’ve been keeping Pete busy.” 

“Thank you,” Steve said, taking a seat next to Peter. They had so much to talk about but not in front of Peter. He was trying to think about how he was supposed to bring up the watch to Tony. Should he just ask him bluntly? Would Tony even tell him the truth? 

At one point, Steve would have thought definitely  _ yes.  _ But now, he wasn’t so sure. 

“You want some eggs, babe?” He asked, pushing an empty plate in front of Steve. 

“Sure. Did you eat yet?” 

“I had some coffee.” 

“Grab another plate,” Steve said, trying to salvage  _ something.  _ “Eat with us.” 

Tony did so, and he was taking a seat next to Steve when their elevator opened up and a very loud and very angry Tiberius came out. “Have you lost your mind? You must have because this shit is exactly what I told you  _ not  _ to do!” 

Steve was already rightfully pissed at this man, but hearing him shout and curse in front of his son had him even more infuriated. He stood up from his chair to his full height and glared at him as he stormed over. He didn’t frighten Steve. “Do not  _ ever  _ walk into our home screaming like that again.” 

Tiberius didn’t falter, even when he was face to face, staring up at Steve. “I think I have a very good reason to be pissed off.” 

Steve knew this conversation wasn’t going to end before it started, so he turned to Peter and lowered his voice. He already looked alarmed at all of the shouting. “Sweetie, can you go to your room while we talk in here?” 

Peter looked over at Tiberius with wide eyes and then back at Steve. “You ‘kay, Papa?” 

“I’m alright. I just don’t want you to have to listen to this.” 

“O-okay,” he said before Steve helped him down from the chair. He hesitated only a moment before running to his room with Dodger at his feet. 

Once they were alone, Steve gave Tiberius his attention again. “Now, can you calmly explain what has you acting like this?” 

“Really? You two have no idea? Have you even seen the news today?” 

“No,” Steve said, feeling a bit worried at what was trending now. 

“Turn on any news channel.” 

Tony stood up. “JARVIS, pull up the news please.” 

A holographic screen came up and a familiar face was staring back, a face that had Steve’s stomach churning. It was Brock Rumlow and he was talking about Steve.

“I mean, this isn’t anything new for him. I just thought maybe it’d stop once he settled down.” He laughed and Steve had to brace himself on the counter when his knees started to shake. “He stopped by last night and after a little dance, snuck off to the back room.” 

Pictures came across the screen. They were poor quality because they were taken in a dark club, but there wasn’t any denying who was in them or what was going on. In one of them, Steve was sitting on a chair with Amora pressed against him, whispering in his ear. Then the next was her pulling him by the hand into the backroom. 

“Are you saying this happened often?” A reporter off-screen asked. “Him sneaking away with your dancers?’

Brock laughed loudly. “No, ma’am. He was the dancer pulling customers into the back. Every night he had someone new. Tony Stark was his most common guest back there though.” 

“That’s a lie!” Steve shouted, but Tiberius shushed him. 

Brock continued on, “I’ve walked in on him in compromising positions with  _ many  _ customers. Men and women of all ages like Tony Stark. Whether he was in it for the sex or the money, it doesn’t surprise me to see that he’s still at it even after he’s got Tony Stark. I mean, that man is giving him and his kid more money than God and he still has to sneak out for some side action. Makes you wonder what’s really going on up in that tower, huh?” 

Steve felt like he was going to be sick. It was a lie-- he  _ never  _ slept with any of those customers, He never slept with anyone in his life other than Peggy and Tony. But now the entire world not only thought he was a prostitute but also cheating on his boyfriend--  _ fiancé.  _

“J, turn off the screen please,” Tony’s voice sounded weak. Did he believe it? 

“And that’s only a bit of it!” Tiberius shouted. “I have random men and women all calling to tell their story of how Steve Rogers earned a pretty penny to take his clothes off.  _ All  _ of them.” Tiberius crossed his arms over his chest with a glare. 

“I didn’t do any of that! He’s lying!” Steve yelled, throwing his hand to where the news was just playing. 

“Then how do you explain the  _ pictures,  _ Steve? Because that’s a little hard to deny!” 

“I worked there, that’s not a secret,” Steve said. “I was going to say hi to an old friend and she would have gotten in trouble if she stopped working to talk to me. It was a cover.” 

Tiberius scoffed. “Ever think about contacting her when she’s not at a club? You are engaged to Tony Stark! I told you that you had a responsibility in the public eye!” 

“She doesn’t have time outside of work!” Steve shouted because nobody understood. “She’s busting her ass at that club to keep a roof over her head, and she has other jobs in the morning to put food on her plate. She doesn’t have time to hang out!” 

“There were other ways to do this, then what you did,” Tiberius argued, jabbing his finger at Steve. He turned towards Tony and barked, “What about you? Don’t you have  _ anything  _ to say about this?” 

“I’m thinking!” Tony snapped, running a hand through his hair. He looked stressed and Steve felt guilty. He never wanted to embarrass Tony, and that was exactly what he did. 

“I didn’t know this would happen,” Steve told him. “I’m  _ sorry.”  _

“Sorry doesn’t exactly solve this one, Vivian.” 

Steve felt his face heat up. “I am not a prostitute!” 

“Well, if the shoe fits.” 

“Alright, hey, stop that,” Tony said, taking a step in front of Steve. “He’s not a prostitute.” 

“How do you even know? I  _ told  _ you this guy was trouble,” Tiberius said. “He makes my job impossible.” 

Steve felt horrible. Of course they talked about him behind his back, and of course, it wasn’t all good things. “I made a mistake,” he said weakly. “I’m sorry. I can have a press conference, and tell people that it’s all a lie. Maybe Amora can come up and defend me too.” 

“You think they’re going to believe you?” Tiberius asked incredulously. “You’re a stripper with no income for you and your child turned into the arm candy of a billionaire. And she is even less. They have dozens more witnesses that go against you.  _ No one  _ will believe you. Not even me.” 

Steve didn’t care about him. He only cared about Tony. He turned to him with pleading eyes. “I promise  _ nothing  _ happened, Tony.” 

“Yeah, I believe you,” he said immediately, though his eyes told a slightly different story. “But, Ty has a point.” 

Steve’s eyes widened. Tiberius had just said he was nothing more than a  _ stripper turned to arm candy.  _ “What?” 

“No one will believe you. They don’t know you like I do. We’ll figure something out, but for now...you need to--.” 

“What? What should I do, Tony?” Steve narrowed his eyes. He was tired of being told what to do and kept on a leash. 

“Stay out of strip clubs would be a good start!” 

“Funny how embarrassed you are by me being in there when we only got back together because you were visiting one yourself.” Steve narrowed his eyes. 

“He’s Tony Stark, Steve. He was America’s most eligible bachelor. We  _ expected  _ him to be at a strip club. Not the father that he’s fallen in love with and proposed to.” 

Steve didn’t feel like Tony was attacking him like Tiberius was, but he also didn't feel like hew as defending him either. He didn’t want to be here anymore. “Whatever. Peter and I have an appointment with Dr. Octavius. I’ll be heading out. If I have permission to, of course.” 

It was sarcastic, but Tony answered genuinely. “Have Happy take you. I want you going in the backway. Don’t get caught, and if you do, answer none of their questions.” 

Steve rolled his eyes before walking to Peter’s room, but before he disappeared in the hallway, he turned around and said, “Oh, Ty, I hope you brought Tony’s watch that he forgot in your office last night. Wouldn’t want him losing that.” 

Tony’s eyes widened slightly as Steve stormed away. He didn’t follow after him. 

* * *

Happy was great at avoiding the paparazzi, even when they were driving a very noticeable sleek black car with heavily tinted windows. No one was waiting for them when they left the car and made their way into Dr. Octavius’ office. Steve hoped their exit had the same luck. 

Peter was quiet since Steve told him to go into his bedroom; he knew that he could sense something wasn’t right. Steve hoped he didn’t hear too much of their argument. 

When Dr. Octavius opened his office door for Peter, he frowned at Steve. “Rough morning, huh?” 

Steve sighed. “You wouldn’t believe.” 

After a beat of hesitation, the doctor took a step to the side. “Why don’t you join us today?” 

Steve tensed. “Oh, no. It’s for Peter-- I couldn’t take his time.” 

“He’ll be alright sharing. If you’re worried, I’ll add one another hour for him today or another day.” Dr. Octavius gave him a smile, and Steve couldn't say no. Not when he so desperately needed advice. 

So he stepped into the room with Peter for the first time in months. Peter smiled up at him brightly. “Papa, you’re playing with us today?”

“Guess so,” he replied with a small smile as he took a seat on the couch. Peter giggled and ran past his feet to pull toys out of a small box in the office. 

Dr. Octavius sat across from Steve and spoke softly, “Would you like to talk about what happened last night?” 

Steve glanced over at Peter, and saw that he was already distracted by the puzzle he dumped to the carpet. “It’s really all just a big misunderstanding. I was visiting a friend. That’s it.” 

“Did Tony believe that?” 

“I...I think?” He sighed. “I mean, he said he did. But sometimes I feel millions of miles away from Tony. I don’t know what I’m doing wrong. It’s like I’m losing him.” 

“Have you talked to him about it?” 

“Not really. We’ve snapped at each other a lot lately, but we’ve never sat down and talked. I’m not sure what to even tell him.” He lowered his voice so just in case Peter was listening, he wouldn’t hear. “I fear that he’s cheating on me. It’s ridiculous. But...I know that I’m not what he’s used to, and I’m not maybe what he wants anymore. I’m not sure if I was just a charity case to him. Maybe the thrill of helping a guy out got old quick?”

“He proposed, did he not?” Dr. Octavius raised any eyebrow. “That doesn’t seem like something a man that grew tired of you would do.” 

Running a hand through his hair, Steve leaned back against the chair. “I know. I’m crazy! But...nothing makes sense. Even the proposal. He knows I don’t like that kind of stuff...or at least, I thought he knew. I don’t even know anymore.” 

“It seems like you’re both on very different pages right now.” The doctor hummed. “You need to talk to him. Actually talk. Or else this will continue. You can’t expect things to change if you only keep avoiding it.” 

“I know, but talking about it...that makes it real. And what if I can’t fix it once it’s brought up? It could ruin us for good.” 

Dr. Octavius gave him a sympathetic smile. “I know you’re afraid of losing him, but you’re losing him now. This isn’t how a relationship should be. If you want to fight for him, and what you share, you need to address the issues. If you two are mean to get through them, then you will work it out.” 

“How? What if we’re not meant to get through it?” The idea of losing Tony for good scared him. In some ways, having Tony in his life but millions of miles away emotionally was better than losing him completely. 

“Then you’ll move on and stop wasting so much time and effort. This strain is hurting him _and_ you. Don’t hold onto what you had in the past in hopes it’ll make your future change.” Dr. Octavius leaned forward. “You can change things to be better, but only if you confront what’s bothering you.” 

“I’m not a fan of confrontations,” Steve said weakly. 

With a chuckle, Dr. Octavius replied, “Not many are. But it’s necessary to repair the relationship. Just as you are lost, and unsure why you are losing him, he might be feeling the same way. You won’t know until both of you sit down and  _ talk.”  _

“You make it sound so easy.” Another reason Steve stopped his therapy; he could get all the good advice in the world: that didn’t mean he’d get the courage to follow it. 

“I don’t mean to. I just want you to be at peace. I’m sorry I can’t help you more. I’m trained to work with children. Their brains are much different than adults.” 

“Speaking of children…” Steve lowered his voice to practically a whisper. “There was something I wanted to ask you. Peter’s been acting strange lately. Sucking his thumb, sleeping in bed with Tony and I, tantrums...he even wet the bed last night. I thought he’d grown out of all that.” 

“He had an accident?”

Steve nodded. “I thought he had a good day, but after boy scouts, he was unresponsive to anything.” 

“My guess is that he’s experiencing or experienced something traumatic recently to bring on this regression.” Dr. Octavius reached for his notebook, where Steve assumed he kept notes about Peter. “I noticed that he’s been different, but I didn’t know it had grown so severe. He doesn’t mention anything bad happening in our visits.” 

If Peter wasn’t telling Steve and he wasn’t telling his therapist, then who was he telling? Was he just bottling it up? He shook his head. “I just want to figure out what’s bothering him. I think...I think it’s something at boy scouts. I just don’t know what. Does he tell you about his meetings? He literally shut down when he came back last time.” 

Dr. Octavius thought about the question for a moment. “No. He tells me about how happy he is to see his friend. Harry is it?” 

That brought a smile to Steve’s face. “Yeah. That’s his best friend. I know he enjoys playing with him, but sometimes-- actually, it’s almost everyday now, he begs for a bath. Even if he takes one in the morning, by lunchtime, if he has to go out somewhere, he’s begging to get a bath. I don’t understand.” 

There’s something dark in Dr. Octavius’ eyes when he mentioned that. “Always wanting to bathe? And the bed-wetting...was last night the first time or is it a constant occurrence?” 

Steve could tell that he had some kind of hunch, but by the haunted look in his eyes, he didn’t want to know what it was. “It happened for the first time last night, but that was also the first time that he’s been so unresponsive after a meeting.” 

“It has to be something in his scout meetings if that’s his reaction and it seems to be triggered by these meetings only. Is that the only time he sees other people? It’s possible he could be suffering from social anxiety.” 

“No, he goes to dance, and when he went, he was happier than I’ve seen him in a while. He was even excited to go to boy scouts until he came home. But he’s never told me about anything bad happening during these meetings.  
  
“I don’t recall him telling me anything either. But if you’d like, we can play a game to get him to talk about it all. Peter responds only to the games...not much to direct conversations.” 

Steve had never been to one of Peter’s sessions; only their shared sessions. He felt like he was intruding on his son’s privacy, even if he was only 4-years-old. “Are you sure that’d be alright?” 

“Why don’t we ask Peter?” Dr. Octavius smiled and turned to where Peter was sitting. “Hey, Pete, do you want to play a game?” 

Peter’s head whipped up from where he was staring intently down at his puzzle. “Yeah!” 

“Can your Pops play with us too?” 

“Sure!” Peter stood up, leaving his pieces on the floor and hurried to the couch. He sat on the floor by Steve’s legs so he could be at a comfortable height with the coffee table in front of them. 

Dr. Octavius pulled out three board games, and Steve only recognized two of them. 

“Alright, I’ll let you pick today. We’ve got Jenga, Candy Land, and our Fishing for Feelings cards.” 

Peter glanced back at Steve anxiously, and Steve raised his hands. “Pick whatever you want to play, bud.” 

Peter nodded his head and turned back to the options. He raised his hand and hesitated before his finger landed on Jenga. Steve realized he had been hoping he picked the Fish one because that one seemed the most obvious, but he supposed that was why he didn’t want to pick it. Peter wasn’t a stupid kid. 

“Sounds like fun!” Dr. Octavius said as he put the other two underneath the table. Then he opened Jenga and started to set it up. Peter started to bounce on his knees excitedly. “I’ll go first then.” He leaned forward and pulled a block from the pile. He surprised Steve by reading a question out loud. “What is your favorite ice cream flavor? Oh, that’s an easy one! Rocky road!” 

Peter giggled and then he reached for one. He was careful with his choosing, and Steve could see the gears in his head turning as he tried to guess which was the easiest to pull. He did so effortlessly and then read the question out loud too. “Who always believes in you?” His face brightened as he looked back at Steve. “My Papa always believes in me!” 

“I sure do, bear,” he said, ruffling his hair. 

“It’s good to have your Pops. Everyone always needs another person they can depend on no matter what.” 

Peter nodded his head with a smile as he placed his block down. Then he stared up at Steve. Right. It was his turn now. He leaned forward and he didn’t have any clue on the strategy of this game. He just tapped on blocks until he found a loose one. He wiggled it out and read the question. “What was the last thing that scared you?” 

He knew the answer. Last night when he got the call from Tiberius telling him that Tony had left his watch in his office. But he couldn’t say that. Not when Peter was staring up at him expectantly with wide eyes. So he gave the next best answer. 

“Last night when I picked my son up from boy scouts and he didn’t say a word.” 

Peter’s shoulders hunched down, and Steve wondered if it was wrong to say that. He wasn’t trained in child psychology like Dr. Octavius was. 

“Sorry, Papa,” he whispered. 

“It’s alright,” Steve answered. “As long as you’re feeling better.” 

“You should neve apologize for your feelings, Peter,” Dr. Octavius said. “No matter how they make others feel.” 

Peter nodded his head, like this was a common thing for his therapist to tell him. 

Dr. Octavius reached forward and pulled out another block. “If you could have any superpower, what would it be?” 

“Hmm,” he said pensively. “Probably more arms so I could get my work done faster! Imagine if I had enough arms to do 8 things at once?” 

Peter giggled. “Like an octopus!” 

“Exactly! You think that’s a cool superpower?”

Peter nodded his head. “I’d want to be able to fly! So I could fly all the way to the moon.” 

“All the way to the moon?” Steve asked. “Would you find your way back to me, little astronaut?” 

“I’ll always go back to you, Papa!” He reassured him as if his words were as casual as “Good morning” before he leaned to take another block. He was hesitant as he pulled out a block from towards the bottom. “Name three things that make you mad.” His first answer was immediate as he raised a finger, “Mean people.” The others took a moment of thinking but then two fingers followed the first. “Our old apartment person that made us leave, and, uh...hmmm...people that hurt animals.” 

“Those would make me very mad too.” Dr. Octavius nodded his head seriously. 

Steve already knew those things made Peter mad; nothing was telling of what was going on  _ now.  _ He sighed as he reached for a block and read it out loud. “What is one thing you love about yourself?” Steve had no idea. He wanted to say Peter, but that didn’t count. Even if technically, Peter was part of him. He took a moment to think. 

“I have lots of answers!” Peter raised his hand after Steve took too long. 

“We have to let Pops answer this one, Pete. It’s his question.” 

“But it’s so easy!” 

“Maybe not to him. We can be patient, right?” 

Peter sighed and nodded his head. 

Steve furrowed his brow. Only  _ one  _ thing. He couldn’t even think of one. “Uh, I guess, my art? I love my passion for art and how my talent has grown over the years.”

“That’s good!” Dr. Octavius said, and Steve felt less stupid about his confession. Steve smiled. “It’s not always easy to see the good in ourselves.” 

Peter looked up at him, almost sadly. “I can tell you all of the things I love about you more, Papa. So you don’t forget.” 

“You don’t have to do that, Pete,” Steve said immediately. His child shouldn’t worry about him. 

“No, that’s a good idea,” Dr. Octavius said. “Every night, maybe you should both tell each other what you love about one another, and yourselves. Some nights might be easier than others, but it would be nice.” 

Steve never needed an excuse to tell Peter why he loved him. “I guess we could start trying that.” 

Dr. Octavius smiled at that and then reached for another block. “What do you want to be when you’re older? Well that’s easy! I love what I do now, and I hope I get to help kids forever.” 

Peter reached for one and pulled it out without making the tower even shake. “When was the last time you felt embarr’ssed.” He went quiet and his cheeks turned red. It was a long moment of him just staring down at the block. 

Dr. Octavius spoke first, “Do you know what embarrassed means, Peter?”

He nodded his head quickly, still staring down. He wanted to pull Peter into a hug, and tell him to forget about the question, no matter how much he wanted to know the answer. Peter seemed to have the same idea, and he reached towards the tower again.

“No re-picking, Peter,” Dr. Octavius said.

Peter sighed and one of his hands left the block to start playing with the tutu he was still wearing. Was that just his anxious tick or was it related to his tutu? Should Steve ask? He stayed quiet for now. 

“You know, the last time I was embarrassed was this morning,” Dr. Octavius said, causing Peter to look up in interest. “I was leaving the bathroom after using the restroom, and I had toilet paper stuck to the back of my pants.” 

Peter covered his mouth with his hands, and Steve wasn’t sure if he was shocked or trying to hold back a laugh. Steve bet that that didn’t even happen to the doctor that morning. He was only saying something to make Peter feel comfortable with revealing his secret. 

“I didn’t notice until my secretary told me it was there. I was very embarrassed, but you know what?” 

“What?”

“I don’t think anyone really noticed. Or if they did, they won’t remember it past today. I’m sure it made a few people laugh, but maybe they needed a good laugh today. I helped them out, and I wasn’t hurt. No one was hurt. So it was okay.” Dr. Octavius smiled. “You have a time like that recently?”

Peter fidgeted some more as he answered, “How do you know if the people are laughing in a nice way or a mean way?”

“Well, that’s a good question, Pete. Usually, it depends on how the laughing makes you feel. You might do something to make someone laugh that makes you happy, but sometimes you might do something to make someone laugh that makes you upset. Can you give me two examples of that?”

“I told Harry a joke about chickens yesterday to make him laugh. He did, and I laughed too.” 

“There you go! That’s a good laugh.” He paused. “What about a laugh that you didn’t want?”

Peter glanced back at Steve and he gave him an encouraging smile. Peter turned back to Dr. Octavius, looking no less relaxed. But still, he answered. “When I had to say the boy scouts pledge in front of my troop, I messed up the words. And some kids laughed.”

Steve hated kids. It was decided. Every kid in the world except for Peter and Harry. That sounded logical. 

“It’s okay to make mistakes in front of people, or alone. Everyone makes mistakes.” Dr. Octavius shrugged his shoulders. “That’s how we learn. We learn from mistakes.” 

“But I messed up something I know. I just got so nervous ‘cus they were all starin’ at me.” Peter hung his head in shame. 

Steve rubbed his back and joined the conversation, “That’s alright, bud. I get nervous too when I have to go on all these stages and talk. You wanna know my secret?” 

Peter turned around to face him as hummed in interest to hearing what Steve had to say. 

Steve lowered his voice in a stage whisper. “I pretend like they’re all in their underwear.” 

Peter giggled loudly when Steve said that. “Papa! You’re so silly!” 

“I know, but it works!” Steve ruffled his hair. “The next time you have to make a speech in front of a crowd, do that. You’ll feel much better because at least you’re wearing clothes!” 

Peter nodded his head with a smile, putting the block down finally. 

While he had Peter talking, he wanted to ask him some more. “Is that why you were silent last night when I picked you up?” 

Peter shrugged his shoulders and that was all the answer he was going to get, which was basically, no that’s not why he was upset. 

“Do you want to talk about boy scouts, Dr. Octavius said.” 

Peter shook his head. “Your turn, Papa!” He smacked Steve’s leg a few times before his hand found its way into his mouth. 

Steve wanted to keep pushing, but he noticed Dr. Octavius shake his head so he let it go. He pulled out a block and read, “Describe your mom or dad.” Well, his dad was out of the question. He never wanted to think about him again in his entire life, and he definitely didn’t want to tell Peter about him. “My mother was an angel. Strong, and beautiful. She was always there for me when I needed her, even if I didn’t realize it. She still is. I try to be the best father I can by following her footsteps.” 

Peter wrapped his arms around Steve’s legs gently. “You are the best, Papa.” 

Steve rubbed his back with a chuckle. “I’m glad you think so, baby bear.” 

Dr. Octavius reached for another block, but when he pulled this one out, the tower toppled over, sending the pieces scattering. “Oh, no!” He exclaimed with more of a reaction for Peter probably. 

Peter laughed as they all came down. He clapped his hands together. “Papa and I win!” 

“You sure do! You want to clean up some of them, and answer more questions or are you done for now?” 

Steve wanted him to answer more questions, so he could know more. But Peter was done for the day, it seemed. “No more please.” He cleaned up the blocks with Steve’s help. Steve read some of the questions, and found him wishing that Peter picked one of them. 

_ Talk about a time you felt sad.  _

_ What is something you’d like to change about yourself?  _

_ What would be your three wishes if you had a Genie?  _

He wanted to know what his boy was thinking lately. He wasn’t telling him anything, and this game was the most he’d gotten out of him, and still, it wasn’t much. 

“Alright, time to end our session. Are you ready, Pete?” Dr. Octavius asked, putting away the Jenga box once it was all cleaned up. 

“Yeah.” 

“You know the drill: one bad thing that happened this week and one good thing that happened.” 

Peter thought about his response for a moment or so before he answered, “One bad thing was me accident’ly peeing in the bed last night.” 

“Oh, you had an accident?” Dr. Octavius asked as if it was the first time he heard it. 

“Yeah. I didn’t mean to.” 

“That’s alright. It was an accident. We’ve all had them.” He gave Peter a sympathetic smile. “How did it make you feel?” 

“Embar’ssed,” he replied quickly, proud of himself for using the word that they were talking about earlier. 

“Could you have done anything to stop it?” 

“Uh, maybe go before bedtime?” 

“Something to work towards then. Set a routine for yourself before bed, and make sure using the potty is on the list.” 

Peter nodded his head. 

“Now, what’s a good thing that happened? Let’s end this meeting with something happy.” 

Peter smiled as he said, “Nat took me dancing! I’m learning ballet now.” 

“Oh, that explains your tutu today,” Dr. Octavius commented. “I love it.” 

Peter jumped up and did a little bouncing twirl. “Mr. Tony let me pick my clothes while Papa slept in.” 

“Very nice choices. You must love ballet.” 

“I do! And I made a new friend! Her name is Gwen! She has yellow hair like Papa. She’s pretty when she dances in her tutu. She has blue shoes,” Peter rambled with a smile.

“What color are your shoes? I’m sure you don’t dance in those astronaut boots,” Dr. Octavius teased. 

“Mine are pink. Nat bought them for me.” 

“That’s very sweet! I’m glad you are having fun with your dance. You’ll have to show me new moves as you learn them.” 

“Okay!” Peter agreed excitedly. Steve was surprised he didn’t start dancing right there. 

“Then it’s a deal.” Dr. Octavius stood up. “I had a lot of fun today, Peter. Did you like Pops joining you?”

Peter nodded his head. “Lots of fun!” 

Dr. Octavius laughed. “Alright, well our hour’s up now, but I look forward to seeing you again, Pete.” 

“You too!” Peter stood up and grabbed Steve’s hand. Dr. Octavius led them to the door and Peter ran ahead. 

Steve stopped in the doorway before he left. “Thank you for today. It helped. I might try a few tricks when he’s upset.” 

“You’re very welcome. Thank you for joining us. I think it was good for Peter to see his father being so vulnerable with his feelings.” 

“I can try to be more open at home with him,” Steve said. “I thought I should be strong, and not let him know that things bother me.” 

Dr. Octavius shook his head. “He already thinks you are invincible. Sharing some feelings with him won’t change that. He wants to be like you; even without our sessions I know that. He’s trying to be just like you, and if he sees you hiding feelings, then that’s what he’s going to do. But if he sees that you talk about how you feel openly and casually, that’s what he will do.” 

That actually made perfect sense and Steve couldn’t believe he didn’t realize it before. “Thank you for that,” he said. “Really. That’s such a big help.” 

“You’re welcome. I’ll let you go now before he runs off without you. Good luck.” He held out his hand and Steve shook it firmly. “We’ll see you next week, Doctor.” 

After saying goodbye to the doctor, Steve buried to catch up to Peter, who was only in the waiting room still. He was doing spins as he waited for Steve to head out of the office. “Let me call Happy and check to see if he’s here, bud.” 

Peter nodded his head as he did another twirl, colliding into a chair. He pushed himself out of seat and went right back to his dancing. 

Steve pulled out his phone and noticed he already had a text from Happy. It asked to call him when he was out, and he did so immediately. Happy never asked for a call unless something was wrong. Happy picked up on the first ring. “Hello?”

“Hey, Steve. The building is surrounded by noisy paps. Back and front. I don’t know who tipped them off, but you might have some trouble getting out.” 

Steve groaned. Today just wasn’t his day. “Do you think they’ll leave if they get bored?” 

“They’ve been waiting almost an hour. I don’t think they’re going anywhere knowing you’re up there.” 

“Well crap. Alright. I’ll hurry out. Have the car door open please.” 

“Of course. Meet me in the back; there’s less people there.” 

Steve hung up the phone and walked over to Peter. He spread his arms and said, “Come on, I gotta carry you, bear.” 

Peter was always happy to be carried by Steve, so he didn’t complain. He jumped right into Steve’s arms and held on tight. “Everything ‘kay, Papa?” 

“There’s going to be a lot of people outside,” he told him. “I want you to close your eyes, and hide your face, okay?”

“Okay…” Peter said, sounding a little scared. 

“It’s alright. Papa will keep you safe.” Steve held him tight and then walked out of the room, down the hallway, and down the stairs. He could see the cameras waiting before he even stepped outside. 

Taking a deep breath, he shoved open the doors and started to make his way to the street. The second he was outside though, the crowd went crazy and cameras started flashing. Steve could just barely hear Happy yelling at them all to take a step back over the commotion. 

All he was trying to focus on was keeping Peter tucked against his chest. He ignored all of the questions that were being shouted at him. He hoped Peter didn’t understand that most of them were calling him a cheater and a prostitute. 

“Hey, Rogers, you bringing Peter to your hookups now?” 

Steve couldn’t ignore that one. He turned around and growled, “Keep my son’s name out of your mouth.” 

“You’re one to talk about keeping things out of mouths!” The cameraman shouted, causing the rest of the crowd to burst in laughter. 

Peter whimpered in his arms. “Not good laughter, Papa.” 

Steve was making this all worse for Peter. He turned around to keep walking, but the man must not have liked him leaving because he reached out to stop him. Unfortunately for both of them, Steve thought he was trying to grab Peter and his Papa Bear instinct was triggered by his fight or flight and he fought. He kept one arm wrapped securely around Peter and used the other to punch the man across the face. 

Time froze for a moment when he did that. The crowd went silent and thankfully, before they erupted into chaos, Happy broke through the crowd. Steve shoved Peter into his arms. “Get him away.” 

And the second Peter was out of his arms, Steve was dragged back into the crowd and jumped. He heard Peter scream his name through tears, but he trusted Happy to get him out of here until Steve could get away too. 

Steve tried throwing the man off his back, but another came at him with a fist and caught him in the face. He heard people cheering on the fight from the side and doing nothing to help him. He groaned when he felt the man on his back start to tighten his arms around his neck. He shoved him against the wall of the building to try and get him to loosen his grip. 

The man fell off, and Steve was able to block the next punch that came flying at him. He threw another one and got the same cameraman in the mouth. After the punch, the man spit down a mouthful of blood to the ground. 

“Oh, you’re gonna be sorry, whore.” He charged and Steve would have defended himself. If two other paparazzi assholes didn’t grab him by the arms and hold him in place. He was punched three times in the stomach before the sound of sirens stopped them. 

The crowd dispersed except for a few of them. Of course, the one that instigated the fight waited and when the first officer came to the scene, he was holding his bloody face and groaning in pain. “Officers! He attacked me! I want to press charges!” 

And that was how Steve ended up in handcuffs in the back of a police car for protecting his son. 

* * *

“Get up, Rogers. Your bail’s been paid.” An officer said, unlocking the holding cell he was in. He knew his bail would be paid in no time from Tony, but waiting in there was still humiliating. He wasn’t a criminal. 

The man that had charges put against him wasn’t anywhere to be seen, and Steve was desperate to know what happened to him. There was something they’d be able to do. He was harassing Steve, and he had reached for Steve first. 

A few others were caught, and they were charged as well since, but they were left in the cell when Steve was out. 

The cuffs were taken off his wrists and he sighed as he walked into the bullpen. When he stepped into the room, he didn’t expect to see Obadiah standing there. Steve tensed and took a step back towards the officer. 

“I don’t have all day, boy,” Obadiah said, and Steve hated how much he reminded him of his father. 

Steve turned to the officer and thanked him with another apology before hurrying to Obadiah’s side. “What’re you doing here?” 

“Picking up a criminal, it seems.” 

Steve narrowed his eyes as they walked outside. “I was protecting my son.” 

“By throwing a punch when he was still in your arms? Ah, yes. Very noble of you.” Obadiah didn’t hold open the door as he stepped outside. Steve still followed him out and down the steps and to the car waiting. 

Once inside the car, he crossed his arms over his chest. “I got him out of there.” 

“Really? You don’t even know where he is. You’ve been in jail for the last few hours. I’m only here to pick you up because we didn’t want Tony out and picking you up. Too much publicity. You’ve gotten more than enough in the last 24 hours.” 

“I haven’t done anything wrong. If people just left me alone--.” 

“You are in the public eye now, so you must learn to behave!” Obadiah smacked his hand against the steering wheel and Steve flinched. “You’re just as bad as Tony was. Jesus Christ.”

Steve stared out the window, praying that Peter was okay. The last time he’d heard or seen him was when Happy pulled him away from him. He was sobbing as he screamed his name. 

Obadiah seemed to be able to read his mind because he scoffed and muttered plenty loud enough for Steve to hear. “Some father you are. Coulda gotten your kid real hurt today.” 

And for the first time, Steve didn’t argue with Obadiah. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter's outfit in this chapter is inspired by my character on Animal Crossing that wears a ballet outfit with astronaut boots and the moment I saw how cute they looked together, I knew I had to include it here. I wish I was artistically talented enough to draw it for this, but imagining it will have to suffice.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I should wait longer, but I don't want to. I have the next two chapters written already, so why make you guys wait longer? A whooping 7.5k for this chapter, and I had it all done in one sitting (minus the edits). I also was excited because it's a new year! 2021! This year marks 10 years of me writing fanfiction and publicly posting it, which I think is a pretty awesome milestone. Almost half my life (I'm 21), I've been obsessed with writing and fanfic, and it's because I never gave up that I can really see the difference in my writing. Seriously. I read something I posted back in 2011 and was cringing so hard. Yikes. Can't wait to cringe at this in 10 years time. 
> 
> I always feel bad reading the comments because you all get very upset at Tony, which is what I want because this is from Steve's POV and he is upset at him, so I want you to feel the same. But we all know why Tony is acting the way he's acting, so it's hard to make him the "bad guy". Tony isn't a bad guy; he's human and he's making some mistakes, but there really isn't a guidebook on what to do when you find out you're dying of palladium poisoning. Please don't be too hard on him. 
> 
> Warnings for this chapter include: very brief talk about death/one partner dying before the other (but this will be more prominent in upcoming chapters to give you all a warning. Tony is dying of palladium poisoning and this fic will not shy from that. Of course, he doesn't die, but he thinks he is going to.), more nasty people in the media, bad talking/shaming of strippers and prostitutes, child abuse is accused when there is no child abuse going on, lots of lying and fake news, probably an inaccurate way to handle someone filing charges against someone for getting punched, implied/referenced dub-con (not between Steve or Tony but unnamed characters), attempted blackmail

“Papa!” Peter yelled the moment he walked out of the elevator. He collided into his legs and hugged him tightly. Steve noticed he was dressed in pajamas and his hair was still wet. “I missed you!”

Steve kneeled down to get to his height and could see his eyes were red and blotchy. He’d been crying for a while then. “I’m sorry, sweetheart.” 

Peter pulled back with fresh tears falling down his face. “What happened? You got taken ‘way by the police!” 

“It was a misunderstanding. They let me out.” He kissed the top of his head and went to stand up, but Peter didn’t let go. Steve lifted him up in his arms. 

It was only then that he noticed Tony standing right there by them, and he had such a worried look in his eyes. Steve reached a hand out for him too, just as he had just comforted Peter. “Hey, love...it’s alright.” 

Tony closed the distance between them and cupped his cheek, caressing it softly with his thumb. Steve couldn’t help but wince when he touched the growing bruise. “I’m sorry,” Tony whispered. “I saw the video...he hit you so hard.” 

“The video?” Steve asked, even though he should have known that a video was going around with that many cameras on them. 

“Yeah, but we’ve got one of that guy reaching for you first and harassing you,” Tony’s voice turned angry. “If I was there...well, I guess I’d be sitting in that cell right next to you.” 

_ Then why didn’t you say a word to Tiberius?  _ “Thanks…” 

“I’m sorry I had Obie come get you. I know how you’re not a fan, but we decided it’d be best if I didn’t go out. Too much publicity to see Tony Stark at a precinct bailing his fiancé out of jail.” Tony’s eyes were still on Steve’s cheek. 

“It’s fine. Thankfully, he didn’t come up.” Steve shifted his attention back to Peter. “You gave Pete a bath?” 

“Yeah, he was really upset when Happy brought him home. We couldn’t calm him down. He started begging for a bath, and we thought if that would help, we might as well give it a shot.” Tony ran a hand over the back of Peter’s head. “Happy head home not too long ago. He kept Peter busy while I settled things with our lawyer.” 

Steve’s eyes widened. “Lawyer?”

“Yeah. There’s no reason for this guy to press charges against you. Don’t worry, we’re going to handle it. For the next few days, you just have to lay low and I’m sorry,” he said just before Steve made a face. “I know you hate that, but they’re wild right now, and I don’t want them harassing you even more.” 

“I just feel like I’m always hiding from them. When can we just live a normal life?” It was a stupid question, Steve knew it was before Tony gave him a sympathetic frown. 

“I wish I could make it easier.” 

Steve sighed. “Don’t worry about it.” 

“No, but I do worry about it. I always worry about you and Peter. Which, speaking of...I wanted to talk to you. Maybe after Peter falls asleep. I owe you an apology. I owe you a few, actually.” 

Steve furrowed his brow, not expecting  _ that.  _ “Alright, sure...if you want, we can go tuck Peter in. Read him a book and then head to bed?” 

Just the thought of putting Peter to sleep before heading to their own bed together was enough to melt Steve’s worries away. They hadn’t head to bed  _ together  _ in so long. Steve missed it. 

“Sounds perfect.” 

Steve carried Peter to his room and laid him in his bed after Tony pulled back the blankets. He covered Peter again and pressed a kiss to his forehead. He still looked a little distraught, so Steve knew that this wasn’t going to be an easy thing to do. 

“Please don’t go,” he whispered. 

“You’ll be okay, sweetie. Dodger will join you soon enough.” Steve gave him a small smile. 

“Can you read me a story please?” 

“I think we can handle a story,” Tony said, surprising Steve. He turned around to Peter’s shelf and looked through what books he had. “What are you thinking for tonight, squirt?” 

“I dunno…” Peter rubbed at his nose with his little fist. 

Tony pulled a random one off of the shelf and said, _“Goodnight Moon?_ Oh, I love this book.” Then he climbed into bed next to Peter and the little guy curled up against his side. He looked up at Steve expectantly. “Well, are you going to join us?” 

Steve smiled softly and climbed in on the other side of Peter, squeezing him up against Tony more. “Of course, I’ll join.” 

Tony waited for Steve to be cuddled up with them before he started to read from the board book softly. He didn’t change his voice as the pages turned, but he was still an excellent reader. Peter agreed by the way he hung onto every single word from Tony’s lips. 

Steve thought that by the time Tony was finished with the story, Peter would be asleep, but he was still blinking tiredly up at them. “Sweetheart, it’s time to sleep.” 

“Yeah, everyone in the house said goodnight. Goodnight to you too, little one.” Tony gave him a kiss to the top of his head.

“But I’m not sleepy,” he whined, followed by a yawn. 

“Really? Because you  _ sound  _ tired.” 

“We can’t sleep yet. We didn’t do the game Dr. Otto told us!” Peter was just trying to distract them, but Steve wasn’t going to say no to the game. Especially if it would help Peter. 

“The game?” Tony asked, putting the book on the nightstand next to the bed. 

“I joined Peter with his session today.” 

“Oh, really? That sounds nice, babe. Did you enjoy it?” Tony’s voice was so genuine that it almost hurt. 

“I actually did. I learned some tips I’d like to share with you later,” he said almost hesitantly, like he expected Tony to not want to hear them. But Tony smiled and Steve relaxed. “The game Peter’s talking about though is to help all of us. We should take turns telling each other what we love about each other, as well as ourselves.” 

“Oooh, can I go first?”

“Sure, love.” 

“I love Peter because he always knows how to smile at everything.” Tony tapped his nose that earned a giggle. “I love Steve because he knows how to always make  _ me  _ smile. And I love myself because…” 

“Yeah,” Steve chuckled. “This is the hard part.” 

“Well, I love my devilishly charming wit that won over my amazing fiancé.” Tony winked at Steve, and he couldn’t help but smile. 

“My turn!” Peter announced the moment Tony was finished. “I love Papa because gives the best bear hugs! I love Mr. Tony because he puts extra bubbles in my bath. And I love me because…” Peter hesitated too and that broke Steve’s heart because a 4-year-old should not hesitate when talking about what they love about themselves. “I love me because I’m a good ballet dancer!”

“I’ll bet you are, buddy.” 

“Okay, you’re turn!” Peter exclaimed, his eyes starting to droop. 

“I love my baby bear because has a great imagination. I love my babydoll because he is the smartest man I have ever known.” Tony’s face flushed when he called him babydoll. “And I love myself because…” Oh, this wasn’t fair. He had to do it  _ twice  _ today. “I love myself because I think I’m a pretty good Papa.” 

“You’re a perfect Papa,” Tony whispered with a smile. 

“Yeah! You are!” 

“Alright, now that we played our game, I think it’s time for bed, don’t you?” Steve said softly to Peter. 

Peter’s lower lip wobbled as he asked, “But what if I have a bad dream?” 

A bad dream...Peter hadn’t had one of those in a while...unless a bad dream is what triggered his accident the other night. “You’ll be okay. We’re right here. And you did your bedtime routine before we tucked you in. It’ll be okay.” 

“But…” 

“If you have a bad dream, Pops and I will be right here to wake you up and keep you safe,” Tony promised. 

Finally, Peter nodded his head and curled into his sheets with Elliot squeezed against his chest. He shut his eyes and Steve softly sang his lullaby to him as he drifted to sleep. “Constant as the stars above, always know that you are loved. And my love shining in you will help you make your dreams come true….will help your dreams true.” 

Dodger came running into the room, whether he was ready for bed now or wanted to hear the lullaby. He expertly jumped from Peter’s toy box to his bed and landed on top of Tony. He climbed right over him to get in his spot tucked against Peter’s belly. 

“The lamb lies down and rests its head on its mother’s downy bed. Dolphin plays in the moonlight’s glow and Butterfly dreams of a violet rose, dreams of a violet rose.” Steve pressed a kiss to Peter’s head. “I’ll cradle you in my arms tonight as Sun embraces the moonlight. The clouds will carry us off tonight. Our dream will run deep like the sea. Our dreams will run deep like the sea.”

Tony joined him in singing the ending verse and Steve let his own eyes flutter shut as they sang, “Constant as the stars above, always know that you are loved. And my love shining in you will help you make your dreams...will help your dreams come true…” 

Steve smiled softly as he heard Peter’s breathing even into quiet snores. He could have fallen asleep soon too if Tony hadn’t spoken softly, “I missed this.” 

Steve’s eyes cracked open. “You’ve been gone a lot.” He tried not to sound accusing, just stating the facts of the situation. 

“I know. And I’m sorry.” Tony sighed. “I have this time sensitive project that I  _ need  _ to finish or else I’m screwed. I thought I’d have the answer by now.” 

“What’s the project?”

“It’s nothing.” 

“Tiberius can help you, but you can’t even tell me what it’s about?” Steve didn’t want to start an argument right here in Peter’s bed, but he wanted to have a conversation. 

Tony’s reply was hesitant. “It’s just an improvement to the arc reactor. It’s not running right to power the tower. I need to find out what’s wrong soon or else…” 

“Or else what?” 

“We’re in trouble,” was his simple answer. Then came a more complex sentence, “Listen, I wanted to apologize for everything…” 

“Everything?” Was he just lumping everything into one apology? Did he even know what Steve was upset about? 

“For starters, I haven’t been around a lot. I hate that and I know you do too. I thought if I worked hard and got it done, you wouldn’t even realize.” 

“How could I not? You’re tired lately, and you’re rundown. Sometimes you look dead on your feet.” Steve reached out and took Tony’s hand. “I noticed.” 

“I didn’t want you to. I didn’t want you to worry. You’ve got so much on your plate, with adjusting to this and I didn’t want to add anything else.” Tony stared down at Peter instead of looking him in the eyes. “I also wanted to apologize for not defending you more to Ty this morning. He had no right coming in here and saying all of that stuff.” 

Steve felt his cheeks blush. He remembered what Dr. Octavius told him that afternoon about sharing his feelings. “I felt a little embarrassed by what he was saying, along with everyone else. I’m not ashamed of where I come from and the things I’ve done. I don’t want people to try and make me feel that way either.” 

“You shouldn’t be ashamed. I’m sorry that I snapped at you. I never was good at handling my public image, and I always got snapped at. I don’t know why I did the same thing to you when I hated it when my dad di it.” 

“It’s a lot to handle. You’re overwhelmed. I understand.” 

“Don’t make excuses for my actions. You deserve better.” Tony shook his head before finally looking up at Steve. “I didn’t like us parting after an argument. I don’t...life is too short to take for granted. There are people in my life that my last conversation with them was an argument, and I don’t want you to be one of them.” 

Steve furrowed his brow. “Tony, we’re alright. You’re not going to lose me over an argument. We’re getting married...I said yes, and for better or worse, I will be right by your side.” 

Tony didn’t look convinced. “I know, but I was thinking more about one of us not having a say in leaving the other.” 

“Like one of us dying?” Steve asked in a low voice, hoping Peter didn’t hear it in his subconscious while sleeping. If that was even possible. “Don’t trouble yourself over something like that, sweetheart. Any of us could die any day, but that’s no reason to be scared.” 

“I’m not scared,” Tony corrected, sounding tense. “I’m not scared of one day maybe being the end because I know it will be eventually; it’s unavoidable. Because I know this, I just want to make sure that there isn’t a moment that passes where you forget how much I love you and Peter. I want you both to know for eternity that I love you more than life itself.” 

This was so sudden, compared to the lack of communication they’d been having for weeks. Steve was glad to be having the conversation, but it hurt him that Tony was keeping this all bottled in. “Of course I know you love us, Tony. I know...things have been tense lately, but I hope you know that I love you too. Forever.” 

Tony smiled and it barely lit up his face, not because he didn’t mean it but because Steve could see he didn’t have the energy to make it wider. He needed rest. 

“Sleep, my love. We’ll talk more in the morning about everything. For now, don’t worry. I’ve got you.” 

Tony stared at Steve’s face a moment longer like he was memorizing every detail from freckle to wrinkle all over again. Then his eyes fluttered shut and he followed Peter in his sleep.

Steve fell asleep too not much longer, feeling safe and secure with his boys close in his arms.

* * *

Tony wanted him to lay low, but Steve couldn’t just sit still. Especially when the news was reporting every day about his” scandalous affairs” from back when he was working at the club. He didn’t let any of them get to him until one morning Natasha texted him and told him not to watch the television. 

Of course, that only made him want to watch it more. 

When Peter was distracted in the living room with Dodger and a chew toy, Steve snuck into the kitchen and asked JARVIS to play a recent clip from the news about him. He knew he wasn’t going to like what he saw, but what he was was worse than he could have ever imagined. 

It was Rumlow again, outside of his club laughing at the camera. “Did I see the videos of him punching that poor guy? Sure, I did. Don’t surprise me much though.”

“What do you mean, Mr. Rumlow?” The reporter asked. 

“The guy’s always been violent. Anyone around him would say that he was a lit stick of TNT ready to explode. I had him take a night off for smacking a customer one night.” He shook his head. “And his poor kid.” 

Steve’s eyes widened as his heart started pounding. He hated it when people talked about him and spread rumors, but when they brought Peter into it...it was too much for Steve to handle. 

“What about his child?” 

“Didn’t you not see him in that pile up when Rogers started the fight? You’d think he’d’a looked out for that kid before startin’ all that trouble. But, nah, I know Rogers. Saw him smack the kid once for asking a question. God only knows what the poor kid goes through behind locked doors.” Rumlow shook his head, and if Steve didn’t know the real him, he’d think he actually felt sorry for Peter. But Steve knew him, and he knew that he didn’t care. Mostly because Peter was never once smacked by Steve-- Rumlow had never even met his kid. 

“He smacked his child?” 

“Sure did. He’d bring him to the clubs some nights when he worked. Stick him in the backroom and tell him to sit there and shut up. It was real sad to see.” 

Steve shook his head. No...no they couldn’t believe that. No one could really believe Rumlow’s word over Steve. They’d seen him in the press the last few months; they knew him. 

But then the scene cut to another woman standing outside the club. Steve had barely recognized her from his days at the club. She had a thick Queens accent as she chewed a piece of gum. “Yeah, the guy is pretty rough. I worked with him some nights. He was rough with customers, and to his kid that tagged along sometimes.” 

“You saw the kid in the club too?” The reporter asked. 

“Sure. Loads of times. I’d try to give him a book or something to do because he always seemed scared.” 

Then it cut to another girl, one Steve had never met. “Smacked the kid so hard he fell outta his chair--.” 

“Papa, why are they all lying?” 

Steve whirled around, his heart still pumping as he saw Peter standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He was inching his thumb closer to his mouth as he stared up at the screen, still playing. 

“Makes you wonder why CPS is knocking down his door,” Rumlow’s voice came again before Steve snapped. 

“JARVIS, TV off now!” He heard it turn off, but that didn’t take the worry from Peter’s face. “Don’t listen to the TV, Pete. People lie all the time.” 

“But they were saying stuff about me.” Peter started to suck on his thumb harshly. Steve wondered if his teeth hurt his skin. 

Steve leaned down and picked him up in his arms. “No one will believe what they say.”  
  
“But how do you know?” 

He didn’t, and while they were plenty of people that wouldn’t believe, there were some that would. And Steve really didn’t want to have CPS knocking on his door, even if he had nothing to hide. 

“I’ll talk to Tony. He’ll figure this out,” Steve promised, even though his blood was boiling. He wanted Rumlow to stop this now. He didn’t know what he got out of ruining Steve’s life, but he was sick of it.

Peter didn’t reply because he was too busy sucking his thumb. Steve carried him out of the kitchen and back to the living room where he was watching _Lilo and Stitch_ on the television. Steve sat down on the couch and settled him in his lap. 

Peter curled against his chest, still tense and anxious with his thumb in his mouth. Steve rubbed his back soothingly while they watched the TV together until he eventually fell asleep for a late afternoon nap. His thumb was still stuck in his mouth. 

Steve couldn’t blame him for being anxious because so was Steve. He knew that people were always going to talk about him, but now it was different when he knew there were so many out there saying he was an abusive parent. Like his own father had been. 

He wanted to run and confront Rumlow and get him to stop, but he couldn’t without making it worse...unless he didn’t get caught. He chewed his lip as he debated what to do. He knew he should just sit there and let Tiberius handle all of the public relations things, but when had Tiberius ever had Steve put first? 

He pulled out his cell phone, no idea whom he was going to call. But he didn’t have to when he saw his phone ring, and Tony’s picture came on the screen. He answered it immediately and all he said was, “Tony.” 

“Steve, I saw the news. Are you okay?” 

Was he? Steve didn’t know. “I’m fine. Peter got a little upset, but I calmed him down enough to take a nap.” 

“I’m coming up soon. I already have my lawyers looking into this. He won’t get away with it.” 

Steve felt guilty for pulling Tony out of work, but he was also grateful that for once, Tony was going to be there. “I don’t know why he’d do this, or how he got all of those girls to say that. I never brought Peter to the club, and I never-- I  _ never  _ hit him.” 

“Hey, you don’t need to explain it to me. I know that’s bullshit and so will everyone else-- hold on, babe.” Tony’s voice wasn’t directly into the speaker as he spoke to someone on his side. “I’m going to the penthouse. No, I don’t care. You can handle this on your own, Obie. I need the day, alright? No, I wasn’t really asking for permission. It’s  _ my  _ company.” 

Steve couldn’t help but smile to hear Tony telling Obadiah off for him. 

With a huff, Tony was back on the line. “Sorry, Steve. I’ll be right up and we’ll turn off the TV and just--.”   
“I want to confront him.”

“I’m sorry what?”

“I’m tired of being raked through the mud on television. It’s not just me, but Peter to. You might be used to it, but I refuse to ever think of this as normal.” Steve looked down at Peter, who was still sucking his thumb even in his sleep. “I won’t have my son grow up scared.”   
  
“We’re going to catch him for this. I’ll have my lawyers attack until he gives in.” 

“I want to do it, Tony. I want to stand up for myself. Please.” 

Tony sighed and only after a moment, he said, “Alright, fine. I’ve got an idea, but it’s going to be a little risky.” 

“I don’t care. I’m in.” 

Tony chuckled on the other end. “That’s my man. Alright, I gotta grab something from the lab then, but I’ll be right up. See you soon. I love you.” 

Steve held the phone a little tighter. “I love you too.” 

* * *

“Remember, just get him to admit to lying, and to getting those girls to lie. Maybe some other illegal shit he’s done too.” Tony shrugged his shoulders. 

Steve knew this was his idea, and he didn’t want to stop, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous. Tony had come up with the idea for Steve to call Rumlow and arrange a meeting. Steve would talk to him, and all he had to do was get Rumlow to admit to what he’d done. 

Tony gave him a tiny little microphone that was no larger than a button and virtually unnoticeable. Anything that Steve and Rumlow said would be transmitted to Tony, and recorded to JARVIS’ servers. 

They set up shop in Fury’s Café with permission from Natasha. It was after hours, and no one would bother them. Tony was hiding in the backroom just in case he needed to go out there, but Steve wanted to handle this on his own. 

“I’ll be fine,” Steve reassured him for the umpteenth time. “I want to do this. I want to be the one to end him. He should have never brought Peter into this.” 

“Remind me of the safe word.” 

Steve rolled his eyes and said, “The Little Astronaut.” 

“Very good. Just bring up The Little Astronaut in conversation, and I’ll end things.” 

“He’s a sleazy douchebag, but he’s not dangerous, Tony. I’ll be fine.” Steve checked the time on his watch. It was almost meet-up time. “I’m gonna go sit in the front and talk to test out the mic. Let me know if it’s good.” 

“Sounds good, Captain.” Tony saluted him with a wink before sending him out with a slap to the bottom. 

Steve blushed but didn’t complain. He walked out of the backroom and sat at a table tucked into the corner so that people passing by wouldn’t notice him. There was a small lamp above the table with just enough light to shine on them. “You hear me okay?”

Steve wasn’t wearing anything to hear Tony, so he had to shout, “Sounds perfect!” 

“Alright. Stay put. He should be here any second.” Steve sat rigidly with his eyes focused on the door. A few minutes later, it opened up and in walked Rumlow dressed in a dark coat and sunglasses. He glanced around until he saw Steve and then made his way over to take a seat. 

“I gotta be real honest,” he said when he took a seat across from Steve. “I was a little surprised to hear from you. Thought Stark was keeping you locked away in that tower after all the trouble you been causin’.”

Steve kept his voice steady even though he wanted to scream at this man for the lies he spread about Peter. “Tony doesn’t know I’m here.” He paused for effect. “And I’d like to keep it that way.” 

Rumlow laughed and leaned back, putting his arm on the back cushion of the booth. “Sneaking out? How naughty of you. Isn’t that what got you caught last time?” 

Steve narrowed his eyes as he leaned closer. “You lied about me on television. You said things that are  _ not  _ true.” 

Rumlow scratched at his beard, seeming pensive. “Did I? I don’t remember lyin’ to anyone.” 

“I never slept with anyone for money, and I never hit Peter. You’ve never even met him before. He has never stepped foot in that club.” Steve didn’t care if he was being direct and obvious. He didn’t really have a tactic. 

“I caught you in the back with Stark quite a few times,” was his reply. “It ain’t hard to put two and two together.” 

“You have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

Rumlow stood up quickly, causing Steve to lean back. He walked around the café a bit, staring at the mural Steve had painted. After a good look around, he came back and leaned against the table close to Steve. Steve moved his leg when he pressed up against him. “Oh, come off it, Rogers. You were nothing when I hired you. A man like Stark coming after you? It’s not too hard to imagine what kinda business deal you had going on.” 

“Tony and I have never been a deal.” 

“Why else would he be interested then? What sounds more like your story? Cinderella or Pretty Woman? I can tell you exactly which one the world thinks of when they see you. You’re Stark’s slut, but he wasn’t your only source of income. Why would you limit yourself to one when you could have so much more?” 

Steve stood up so that Rumlow couldn’t stare down at him anymore. “I never slept with anyone for money. Tony decided to date me  _ before  _ he knew--.” 

“Yeah, sure. Just like you were interested in him before  _ you  _ knew who he was.” Rumlow rolled his eyes stuffing his hands into his pocket. 

“I didn’t!” Steve shouted. “I was never in this for money! Your world might revolve around it, but mine doesn’t. Mine revolves around Tony and my little boy. The little boy that you said I hurt.” 

Rumlow rolled his eyes.

“You made a mistake bringing him into it.” 

“Is that why we’re having this little convo? You wanted to tell me that I  _ hurt your feelings?”  _

“No. I’m here to tell you that you’re going to tell the news, the police--  _ whoever  _ that you lied about all of it.” Steve did his best to sound scary so he’d listen. 

“You want me to say that  _ I lied?”  _ Rumlow asked, raising his eyebrow. “I think maybe something could be arranged.” He shrugged his shoulders, inspecting his nails. 

“What do you want? Money?” Steve asked with a heavy sigh. That had to be what this was about. 

Rumlow chuckled lowly, and Steve didn’t like that sound. It was something more sinister than he’d ever heard from him. “I was thinkin’ of something else more your style. Something you’re real good at if the news is anything to believe.” 

Steve frowned, furrowing his eyebrows. 

Then Rumlow’s leg slid between Steve’s knees and it took his brain half a moment later to catch up. His heart leaped into his throat when he felt Rumlow pushing in closer. He took a step backwards so suddenly, and fell to the booth. He would have felt like an idiot if he didn’t feel so panicked. 

“What are you doing?” Steve asked with a suddenly dry mouth. 

“Making a proposition.” Rumlow moved in closer again, leaning over Steve with his hand braced on the table. 

“I--I don’t--I have a boyfriend. A fiancé.” Steve wanted to push him away more than anything, so why was he frozen in place? 

“You had a boyfriend when you ordered that stripper to give you a lap dance. You didn’t seem to care then.” Rumlow raised an eyebrow, still playing the lie. Steve couldn’t say little astronaut. Not until he had the proof. 

“She’s a friend.” 

“Oh, is she?” Rumlow hummed. “Well, if you and me head back into that backroom you used to sleep in like the little street rat you are, and you give me enough reason to, then maybe...maybe we can settle this.” 

“You want me to sleep with you and then you’ll tell the truth?” Steve asked, the idea making him nauseous. 

“You know that’s what you’re good for. It’s the what you’re worth. You’d always do anything to protect your son, right? Who knows what could happen…” 

“Alright!” Steve shouted so that Rumlow would stop talking about Peter. “I’ll do it, but first...tell me what you will admit to.” 

“What? Is this some kind of weird foreplay?”

“I want to know what I’m agreeing to before we do this.”  _ I need to catch you.  _

Rumlow rolled his eyes. “Alright, whatever. But the details on my end of the bargain will remain a surprise.” 

Steve didn't want to hear about the details he had in his head. He was never going to find out about them anyway. “Just tell me what you’re going to say. I want to know that you will disprove all of them.” 

With a heavy sigh, Rumlow started to list off of his fingers. “I’ll tell them Amora is just a friend, and nothing happened. I’ll tell them that you never slept with anyone in the club and that I paid those girls under the table for it.” 

“And Peter. The lies you said about Peter.” 

“Oh, yeah. I’ll admit you never hit your kid or even brought him into the club.” 

He had him. 

“You shouldn’t have brought him into it,” Steve repeated.   
  
“So, you’ve said. Though, it wasn’t really hard to lie about. I’m sure CPS already has a dozen claims against you. Even me clearing the air won’t do much about that.” He laughed and Steve used it as a distraction to reach forward and grab him by the collar of his shirt. He yanked him down until his face collided with the table. 

Unfortunately, it didn’t knock him out. 

Rumlow covered his face with his hand and Steve could see some blood pouring from his nose. He felt nothing but satisfaction. He shoved himself off of Steve and stood up, narrowing his eyes at him. “What the  _ hell?” _

“How dare you speak to me like that,” Steve said, standing up again, albeit on shaky legs. He couldn’t break down yet. “I told you that you’d regret it.” 

“You think that was a good idea?” Rumlow roared. “Nothing you could do will ever make me stay quiet about this and take back everything else!” He pulled his hand away and stared at his bloody palm. “You’re in such  _ deep shit.”  _

“Actually, pal.  _ You are.”  _ Tony strolled out of the backroom, with his hands tucked casually in his pockets. 

Rumlow stood up a little straighter. “Stark?!” Then he whirled around to face Steve. “What the hell is this? You set me up!” 

“I outsmarted you is what I did,” Steve said, feeling a little bit stronger now that Tony was here. He always felt stronger with him. 

“Well, you blew it now! You’re not getting  _ anything  _ from me. I don’t care if you danced around my club naked all night.” He pulled his hand away from his face, but his nose was still bleeding. “I’ve got plenty of people interested in the club for me. People who are as desperate as you once were and would do anything for a little extra. They’re better than you anyway.” 

“So you’re just going to go back to your club and threaten someone else to have sex with you? Is that how you run your club?” 

Rumlow took a step forward, getting too close to Steve for his liking. Tony took a step forward too. “I get whoever I want in my club.  _ Everyone.  _ You would have found that out real soon if you stayed.” 

“That’s not proper consent,” Steve said, setting him up one more time without letting his anger blow it. “Those men and women in the club don’t really want you and you take advantage--.” 

“Oh boohoo, cry my a river. Sluts like you always want it. You all know what you’re getting into when you walk through that door. They don’t say no, so that’s consent enough.” 

“Consent has to be a firm  _ yes.”  _

“What is this? Health class?” Rumlow scoffed. “If anyone ever asked, they always said yes.” 

“Even if they didn’t?” 

“Especially if they didn’t.” Rumlow smirked, as if he was the winner right now.

“I think you got everything, babe,” Tony said, walking to Steve’s side and wrapping a hand around his waist. 

Rumlow furrowed his brow as he looked between the two of them. “What?” 

“I said I outsmarted you. Did you think I was going to come in here, get you to confess without proof? Our conversation was being recorded the entire time.” Steve smiled, enjoying the way all of the blood drained from Rumlow’s face. It was nice to see him being the terrified one for once. 

“You’re lying.” 

“Nope. You’ll find that out soon enough after I had over the recording to our lawyers.”

“Wait! Please-- I’ll tell everyone it was all a lie. Please.” Rumlow clasped his hands together as if he were getting ready to beg. 

“Cute, but you’re a little late for that.” Steve narrowed his eyes. “And I’m not ignoring the things you said about my friends in that club. You will be held responsible for it. All of it.”   
  
“Your friends?” Rumlow repeated incredulously. “Every single one of them agreed to back up the lies about you, and you want to help them? None of those whores, except one of them, cares about you. I’ll make your deal more enticing! I’m good at making deals! Please.” 

Steve didn’t care what all of them did; they were desperate, and Steve had been that desperate once. Not to say he would have tried to ruin someone’s life like they did, but he could understand where they were coming from. “Good. Making deals will come in handy when you get to prison.” 

“Prison?!” Rumlow squeaked. 

“I’m sure more will come out from all of this. Truths that you can’t threaten the dancers to hide anymore.” Steve took Rumlow by the arm and started to lead him out of the café. 

Rumlow growled when they got closer to the door, and his fear turned to anger. “You’re not going to get away with this. None of this will stick, and I’ll be right back to making life hell over at that club. Starting with your little friend. What’s the slut’s name? Enchantress? After some fun with her, I’ll kick her out and leave her begging on the street to come back--.” 

Steve opened the front door and shoved him out of the building with so much force he fell to the ground. He looked up at Steve and Steve just tilted his head. “Seems like you’re the ne being kicked to the street as you beg.” He slammed the door shut and locked it before Rumlow could reply.

Then he turned around and walked back to where Tony was standing. He didn’t know if Rumlow was at the door watching, but he had to pretend like he was. 

“Steve, honey, that was  _ amazing!”  _

“I need to get to the back. Now.” Steve said in a clipped voice. 

Tony nodded his head and guided Steve to the couch in the back. When he was sitting, he pulled the small microphone out of his pocket and handed it to Tony with shaky hands. “Can you turn that off please?” 

Tony rushed to do so and then placed it on the table. “It’s off. I can’t hear anymore through the receiver.” 

Once Steve knew he was no longer being recorded, he broke. Sobs shook his shoulders and he leaned forward on his knees. Tony fell to the couch next to him and started to rub his back gently. “Shh, you’re okay. You did amazing out there.” 

Steve waited until he could say something between a sob. “T-Then why do I feel so  _ dirty?”  _

“He’s an asshole,” Tony replied. “He’s good at making people feel less than what they are.” 

“But it’s not just him,” Steve said. “Everyone always makes me feel so...worthless.” Rumlow, Obadiah, Tiberius, all of the paparazzi…

“Love, you’re not worthless. I love you more than life itself.” Tony pulled Steve in for a hug and Steve rested his head on his should as he continued to shake with sobs. 

“I’m nothing more than what I’m worth, and that’s just my body. That’s all I was worth when I was trying to help Peter. You--You only asked me out because I was attractive. I sold myself just to get cash.” 

“Hey, no. You did not  _ sell yourself.  _ And even if you had, that would not have made you dirty. You were trying to help your son, and I think that is very brave.” He took him by his chin and turned his head to stare at him. “Also, sure, I was interested in you because I thought you were hotter than the coffee you served, but that’s not why I fell in love. I fell in love with Steve, not Steve’s body.” 

“You don’t think everything he said was true?” Steve sniffled. 

“No, I don’t. And if you think I would agree with him, then I need to do a better job at all of this.” Tony sighed. “I don’t think anything that people have been saying about you is true. I know the real you.” 

“Nobody else does. They all think I’m some...abusive father. I tried so hard to not be like him, and--I’m just like him.” Steve dropped his head into his hands as another set of tears came. 

“You’re  _ not.  _ You never raised a hand to him. No one will believe it. We’ll have these tapes aired, and I’ll have every reporter lose their job if they don’t take back all the crap they’ve been spreading about you.” 

“I want the club,” Steve said, suddenly. 

“What?” 

“I want Rumlow’s club in this deal you have your lawyers make.” Steve wiped his eyes, taking a steadying breath. “I’m giving it to Amora. She’ll make it into something good, something she enjoys. Without that asshole taking advantage of all the dancers.” 

“I can do that. I can get you anything you want.” 

Steve smiled and let Tony hold him. For a moment, it was just like the old days  _ before  _ everything got weird. He didn't know if it was going to last, but he was going to enjoy it while it did. “Thank you, sweetheart.” 

“We can do it all tonight if you want. He’ll be finished by morning.” 

Steve shook his head. “We can worry about him tomorrow, but right now, all I want to do is go home and take a hot bath.” 

“That can be arranged, dear.”

* * *

Of course, Tony got him everything he wanted. The recording was played on every major news media. It came out that the girls that corroborated Rumlow’s story were threatened with money and sex. 

After that, a lot more of the workers in the club (past and present) spoke out against Rumlow, and he was facing dozens of sexual assault cases. Of course, not all of the financials tied to the club were clean either. 

Steve was assured he was heading straight to prison but not before he saw the club go to Steve, and then to Amora. It had to close down for major refurbishments, but Tony was financing the entire thing. Amora was turning it into a burlesque club, so her and whatever dancers wanted to, could still perform without having to strip for disgusting men like Rumlow. 

They announced this during a press conference held after it all came out. Just in case anyone missed all of the news, Tony wanted to clear the air around Steve.

Steve was standing next to him on the stage, waiting for his turn to speak. But now it was Tony’s and he didn’t seem to want to wrap it up any time soon. 

“How dare you spread such lies about this man!” His face was red as he yelled at the crowd, whether they were guilty or not. “He is the sweetest man I have ever met. He spends his money and free time giving back to the homeless in NYC. He does nothing but help other people in need, and you dare to paint him into some bad guy?” 

The crowd was silent as Tony’s ranting continued. 

“I’ll admit that I could have been better about defending my fiancé, but I won’t stand for it anymore. Anyone ever spreads another lie about him again and you will regret it. I expect a handwritten apology from each and every news outlet and anchor that told the story of Steve being a prostitute, or even worse, bringing his son to the club and  _ hitting him.  _ Did you ever think about how a toddler would react to seeing news everywhere claiming that his father beats him when his father does nothing but dote on him with all of the love he has?” 

There was a hand raised in the audience. 

“Yes, Jerry?” 

“Was that serious-- the handwritten apologies?” 

Tony narrowed his eyes. “Do I look to be in a joking mood right now, Jerry?” 

“No, sir.” 

“Then don’t ask stupid questions.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

The room went silent and Tony took a deep breath before letting it out. He looked drained from his tirade. “I think that covers everything. Steve wanted to say something before we wrap this up. We won’t be taking questions after.” 

Steve stepped closer to the microphone. “I wanted to address the fight outside of Peter’s therapists’ building. I understand that we are not  _ normal  _ people anymore. I know I’m a great story for your papers, but I am asking you to please leave us be when you see me with my son. He doesn’t deserve this treatment. It scares him. He’s been through a lot, and you know that I will do anything to protect him. So if someone tried to grab for him, I will not hesitate to throw a punch. That was not to start a fight with him around. I knew our security was right there and I could get Peter to him. I also knew that in that moment, I had one thing on my mind and it was keeping that man away from my son. I’m sorry it ended in a fight, but I do not regret it.” 

Steve took a step back from the microphone and followed Tony off the stage even as the crowd erupted in noise and questions. 

Once off stage, Tony grabbed Steve’s hands and said, “I should have done that weeks ago. I’m sorry it took so long.” 

“It’s alright. You were busy.” 

“Never too busy for you, my love. I never will be again.” 

Despite everything Tony had done for him in the past few days, it didn’t erase the memories of all of the other days he was in fact too busy for Steve. Because of those moments, he wasn’t sure he could exactly believe his promise now. 

But he’d hold onto it for as long as he could. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We had some healthy conversations between the boys! Tony may or may not be realizing that he won't find an answer in time, and is trying to do his best with what little time has has left:) I just loved this chapter and was so excited for you all to read it for some badass steve and some more stony because I know this has lacked them. 
> 
> The next two chapters will be fun! We're taking a little break from Steve's POV to head to Peter's. I hope you're excited!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These next two chapters were supposed to be one, but then it got too long so I split them up. This first half is 8.4k. I'm sorry these updates are getting so long!
> 
> Peter's POV is always fun to write because it's a nice change to see the story through the eyes of a four-year-old, but it's hard because the writing style of not only the dialouge is in a child's voice but so is the narration. Too many times I have change wording around because it's something I would usually write but Peter would never think. 
> 
> I hope I did him justice! Please enjoy! We finally figure out Peter's story.

Peter giggled as he hid under his bed, far away from where Tony would find him. He covered his mouth when he heard him calling his name, coming closer to his bedroom. “Petey, I know you’re hiding here somewhere.” 

Peter could see his feet walk into the room and then stop. They were playing hide and seek, and Peter was sure that Tony would never find him. 

“Hey, Dodger!” Tony called out, and a few seconds later, the puppy came running to Tony’s side. “Can you find Peter for me please?” 

Oh, no! That was cheating! Peter tried to cover himself with the blanket he brought down with him, but Dodger came under the bed and started to sniff at his head. He barked loudly, Tony laughed.

“Is he under there?”

Peter tried to run away, but Tony grabbed the blanket and tugged on it, pulling Peter out with it. He lifted him up in his arms and said, “Ha! Found you, munchkin!” 

“You cheated!” Peter announced, though he wasn’t mad. He had fun playing, and thought it was funny that Dodger knew how to find him. “That’s not fair!” 

“You never said that we couldn’t have help.” Tony tapped him on the nose. 

“Okay, but next time: no help!” Peter announced in a voice that meant he wasn’t joking around. 

“No next time today, squirt. It’s time for lunch.” Tony placed him on his bed. “Papa said we could play one more round before you had to get ready. We’re meeting up with some friends.” 

They were going out? To see people? Peter didn’t like going out as much anymore when so many people were always waiting to take pictures and say mean things. He hated when people said mean things to him and Papa. “Do we have to go?”

“You’ve been in the tower for almost a week now with nothing but a trip to Otto or scouts. Don’t you want to go out and have some fun?” Tony took a seat next to him and Peter leaned against him. Ever since Papa punched that guy with the camera, Tony was hanging out more, and Peter was happy. He knew that Papa missed Tony, and Peter missed Tony too. He liked having both his dads around...though he didn’t call Tony Dad. 

That would be weird and embarrassing and Peter  _ hated _ being embarrassed. 

Papa and Tony weren’t even married, so he shouldn’t call him Dad yet. He also wasn’t sure if Papa would get upset if he did. Would he feel bad if Peter had another dad? Or that he was replacing Mommy? Peter missed her but didn’t think Tony was replacing her. 

It was just very confusing for Peter, and he had a lot of other things to think about, so he thought that problem could wait. 

“Who we going to see?” Maybe it was Nat, Clint, and Lucky. Lucky could meet Dodger and they could play. Peter could ask Papa if they could just come here instead. 

“Some friends from the shelter you and Papa used to stay at. You remember Sam and all them?”

Peter remembered them, but he hadn’t seen them in so long. What if they saw him again and thought he was stinky? “I ‘member.” 

“Good. Pops is just finishing a phone call with someone, and then we’ll be good to go. Do you need my help getting dressed?” Tony asked. 

Peter knew he wasn’t supposed to ask because it worried Papa, but Papa wasn’t here. This was Tony, and Tony didn’t know he wasn’t supposed to ask for baths when he had one the night before. But if he was going out and seeing people, he  _ needed  _ a bath. “Can I take a bath first?”

Tony frowned. “A bath? Uh, we’re supposed to leave in a few minutes. You don’t need a bath.” 

“Yes, I do! We’re going out!” Peter shouted. He was losing his temper and Dr. Otto always said to take lots of deep breaths when he felt himself get angry, but he didn’t  _ want _ to. 

“We’re only going to a nearby diner I think, squirt. Bath isn’t necessary.” He ruffled Peter’s hair and then sniffed him loudly. “You only smell a little bit, but I think they’ll be okay with it.” 

Tony was smiling, and usually, when he smiled at Peter, he was joking and having fun. But his words weren’t fun. They were mean, and everyone that called him stinky always said it meanly. Peter jumped up out of Tony’s arms and started to bounce on the bed. “Stop!” 

Tony sat up and his eyes widened. “Peter, what’s wrong?” 

“Stop!” Peter screamed again.  _ Stop laughing at me! _

Before Tony could say something else, Papa walked into his room. He didn’t look happy to hear Peter’s yelling. He crossed his arms over his chest and asked, “What’s going on in here, young man?”

_ Young man.  _ That meant Peter was in trouble. “Mr. Tony is mean!” 

“Mr. Tony is not mean,” Papa said even though he wasn’t there! He didn’t hear him!

“Yes! He said no bath, and then he called me stinky!” Peter wished stomping his feet on the bed was as loud as it was on the floor. 

“You don’t need a bath. We took one last night. We’re just going out for lunch.” Papa walked closer to him, staying calm even though Peter wanted him to get angry too. “And I’m sure he was just joking when he said that.” 

Tony nodded his head. “I was just teasing you, kid. I’m sorry if my words upset you.” 

“See? Tony apologized. All you have to do is tell someone when they upset you, so they know not to do it again. You don’t need to scream and yell.” Papa raised an eyebrow at him, and he looked disappointed. Papa was disappointed in him. 

Peter felt his eyes start to burn and his throat grow a big lump. “But Papa!” 

“You don’t need to cry, Peter. You’re okay. You’re not hurt.” 

Peter didn’t want to cry! He hated crying because it made his nose stuffy and his head hurt, but sometimes, he couldn’t help it. He was upset and Papa never understood. He never just let him take his bath. “Why can’t I take a bath?” 

“You cannot take a bath every time you want to go out.” 

“I don’t want to go out!” Peter corrected, though he yelled again. He just didn’t see how this was fair. He didn’t even want to leave the tower, and he couldn’t take a bath! Why couldn’t he get anything he wanted?

“We’re going to see friends, and then you have boy scouts later tonight.” 

Peter let out a loud sob at that reminder. Boy scouts was the worst. “Can I take a bath later before boy scouts?”    
“We’ll see.”

“Please, Papa!” Peter screamed, stomping his foot. 

“If you don’t start behaving, I’ll change that answer to a no, Peter Benjamin.” Papa narrowed his eyes and he was using his scary voice. Peter didn’t want Papa to help him if he was going to be mad at him. 

“I want Mr. Tony to help dress me! Not you!” 

Papa closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. “Alright, fine. Tony will help you get ready. But no bath. We’re leaving in 5 minutes.” Then he left his room and shut the door behind him. 

Tony didn’t say anything, and Peter fell to his bed, wiping at his eyes. He was trying to stop himself from crying. He didn’t want to be a baby, but he was upset. Dodger whined on the floor, knowing that Peter needed some licks. 

“You okay, Pete?” Tony asked in a soft voice. 

“I’m s-sorry for yelling,” Peter said. He did feel bad whenever he had a tantrum. He wished he could control his feelings more. Dr. Otto was trying to help him with that. 

“It’s alright. I’m sorry for teasing you. I shouldn’t have done that.” 

Peter let out another shaky breath before rushing forward into Tony’s awaiting arms. Tony pulled him in his arms and Peter put his head against his chest, looking for the star in his chest. Peter couldn’t see it though. He put his hand where he remembered it and felt it. “Can I see your star?” 

Tony got tense. “Peter…”   
“Please? I just wanna see it…” He sniffled, trying to calm himself down. Tony’s star always calmed him when upset, but if he didn’t see it, he’d have to relax himself.

“I want to show you...I really do, but I can’t,” Tony whispered. 

“Why not?” Peter curled into his arms and looked up at him with his puppy dog eyes. 

“You wouldn’t understand, squirt. It’s adult stuff.” 

That made Peter feel angry all over again when he was trying so hard to relax. “I’m not a baby!” 

“I didn’t say you are,” he said carefully. “But you still wouldn’t understand--...fine, I’ll show you. But the lights have to be off so you can see it better.”

“Okay!” 

“J, turn Pete’s lights off please.” His bedroom went to almost complete darkness, except for some sunlight coming in through the window shades. Then Tony pulled up his shirt and Peter saw the star. It was so bright and pretty. 

Peter placed his hand against it and felt the warmth as he felt it running beneath his skin. It was so cool that Tony was smart enough to make that. “I wanna make an arc reactor so I can have a star too.” 

“No,” Tony said quickly. “You don’t want one of these. They hurt, and they cause problems.” 

“But it’s a star!” 

“You can make your own kind of star. I think you’d be able to make one that works. You’re much smarter than me.” Tony kissed the top of his head before lowering his shirt. “J, lights back on please.” 

“Do we have to go to lunch?” Peter asked as Tony stood up. 

“Yes. Come on. You’ll have fun. You can get chicken nuggets and maybe even a dessert.” Tony gave him a smile, and Peter felt much calmer than he did before. That’s what Dads did. They made you feel safe and calm.

\--

Peter tried his best to stay calm, but he couldn’t help but feel nervous. Especially when Dum Dum gave him a big hug. He wondered if Dum Dum could smell him. He didn’t make a face when he pulled away; he was still smiling, so thought maybe he didn’t smell too bad. 

He sat between Papa and Tony the entire time, though he didn’t talk very much to Papa. Maybe he was getting the silent treatment. Papa still ordered his favorite dish of chicken fingers and french fries with apple juice though. 

Peter tried to stay quiet while the adults talked, and focus on his food, but then Dum Dum was saying his name. Peter swallowed his chicken and said, “Yes?” 

“I hear you’ve been having fun in boy scouts. How is that going?” 

Peter’s heart started to beat faster. He liked earning badges and he loved seeing Harry, but the other boys there...they were always so mean. They were always laughing, and he didn’t think it was in a nice way. Harry told him when they weren’t laughing nicely, but Peter always had trouble telling. He didn’t know why someone would laugh if they weren’t being nice. 

“Pete, you wanna tell us how you like boy scouts?” That was the first time Papa spoke to him since he was crying in his bedroom. 

Peter didn’t want to tell everyone about the mean boys. It was embarrassing enough that Harry had to see it. “Uh, we earn badges lots.” 

Dum Dum smiled wider. “Oh, neat, little man. What badge are you working on now?” 

“Ballet,” he answered. “I’m learning the easy moves and stuff.” 

“You’re learning ballet?” 

Peter waited for Dum Dum to say something mean just like the boys in his troop did when they saw what badge he was working on. They didn’t think dancing was cool. Peter did. “Yes, sir.” 

“That’s awesome! I bet you make a good ballerina,” Dum Dum said with a nice smile. Peter relaxed. 

“Ballerino,” Steve said with a smile too. Peter liked his Papa’s smile. It made him smile even when he didn’t feel like he could. Like right now. “Or danseur.” 

“Oh, that the right term?” Dum Dum asked. 

Peter didn’t know that. He thought he was a ballerina, just like the others. 

“Yup. Male ballet dancers in Italian are known as ballerinos, and French is danseur. Danseur is a little more proper than ballerino,” Papa explained as Peter listened to every word he said. He loved learning new things, especially about things he liked. 

“Then he’s definitely a ballerino,” Tony laughed. And it was a good laugh! Peter giggled too. He loved good laughs. 

“I was researching it the other night and looked into men in ballet. I don’t know much about dance,” Papa admitted with pink cheeks. “Nat is the one that got him into it. But if he likes it, I’d like to know more about it.” 

“All I know is that we better get invited to the kiddie’s first recital.” 

“A recital?” Peter asked. “What’s that?” 

“That’s when you go up on stage and perform your dance for everyone to see,” Sam answered. “My niece has one every summer. She does tap.” 

“I have to dance in front of people?” Peter asked with wide eyes. He hated people watching him. 

Papa leaned down closer, like he knew Peter was getting worried. He whispered to him, “Don’t worry about that right now, bud. You’ve still got a few months until your class is ready to go on stage.” 

“You’ll gain some more confidence,” Tony said, and he kinda sounded sad. “You’ll be up there with your entire class too. Until you’re older and you land yourself a solo.” 

“Is solo a good thing?” Peter asked curiously. 

“Sure is, bear,” Papa told him. “It’s when you have your very own dance because you’re so talented.” 

Peter didn’t think he was that good at ballet, nor did he want to be alone up there. But if it was such a good thing, he wondered why Tony sounded sad when he talked about it. He wanted to ask, but Tony was back to eating his food, and that usually meant an adult was finished with the conversation. 

Maybe he’d ask him later. 

A tapping on his plate had Peter looking away from Tony’s sad face. He looked up at Papa, relieved that he was talking to him again. Maybe he wasn’t too disappointed in him then. “Finish up your chicken, sweetie. You can order a cookie if you clean this plate.” 

Peter’s eyes widened. He definitely wanted that cookie. He ate every last crumb on his plate so that when the man came back to ask what they wanted for dessert, Papa ordered him a giant cookie with rainbow sprinkles on top. 

When the man brought it over to the table, Peter split it in half and gave a piece to Tony. The sadness left his face for a moment as he took it. “What’s this for?” 

Peter shrugged his shoulders. “I like your smile.” 

Tony smiled right then, just for him. Peter smiled back. “Thank you, munchkin.” 

“You’re welcome, Mr. Tony.” He wondered how big he would smile if he called him Dad. He imagined the moment in his head as he started to nibble on his cookie. Maybe one day soon, he’d ask Papa if it was alright to call him Dad. Maybe Papa would like it too.

* * *

  
  


Nobody was smiling when they got back home and started getting ready for boy scouts. Peter blamed Papa. He was the one that made a promise and  _ broke  _ it. 

“You promised!” Peter yelled, stomping his foot hard. Dodger let out a whine and ran out of the room. 

“I did not promise, Peter. I said we’d talk about it. We’re talking about it, and I say no.” Papa was too tall and big. Usually, Peter liked it because he felt safe, but now he felt so tiny in their argument. 

“I need to take a bath!” Peter said, his voice sounding weird because of the tears he was close to crying. The boys would laugh at him if he showed up without taking a bath. They’d smell him and make faces. Again. 

Papa kneeled down so that they were on the same height and said, “Tell me why you need to take one before boy scouts and you’ll get a bath if I think it’s a good reason.” 

Peter wanted to tell him and talk more about how he felt because that’s what Dr. Otto was teaching him to do. But the idea of telling Papa and Tony how boys laughed at him for smelling...it was too hard. What if they laughed too? Even worse, what if Papa got sad and blamed himself?

“Peter, tell me or else no bath.” 

“Why can’t you just give me a bath!?" Peter yelled, curling his hands in fists. He looked over to Tony, who was standing by his bedroom door. “Mr. Tony, will you give me a bath?” 

“Kiddo, you don’t ask another one of us if the other says no,” Tony said, shaking his head. Oh, no, he sounded disappointed too. 

“Did you really just ask Tony? When I told you  _ no?”  _ Papa wasn’t disappointed; he was angry. Or maybe he was both. 

“I just want to take a bath! Please!” Peter cried. He felt so helpless and dirty and he was going to get made fun of all night long just because Papa wouldn’t give him a bath. 

“Use your indoor voice. There is no need to yell, Peter Benjamin.” Papa reached for Peter’s hand, but Peter slapped his hand away. Papa’s eyes widened. “Peter Benjamin Rogers.” 

“You’re mean!” Peter swatted at his hand again when he tried to pull him in close. Papa usually tried hugging him when he was upset like this to calm him down, but Peter didn’t want to be calm, and he didn’t want a hug. 

“Pete, don’t say that to your Pops. He’s just trying to help.” 

How was he helping? By not listening to him? Peter didn’t know how to voice what he was thinking in the moment, so he just screamed, “No!”

“Peter, just explain what you’re feeling.” 

Peter was angry! So he screamed louder as he screamed his eyes shut. 

“Peter Benjamin, that is not  _ explaining.  _ You’re a big boy. Act like it.” Papa grabbed his hand and pulled him in closer. “What are you feeling?” 

Didn’t Papa hear him crying? Didn’t he know how he felt? “You’re the worst Papa! I hate you!” 

The room went silent. Peter had never said that before. He had never wanted to. He didn’t mean it now, but Papa was being  _ too much.  _ He wasn’t listening and he kept asking and he  _ wasn’t listening!  _

“Peter, you don’t mean that,” Tony said, taking a step closer. 

Peter didn’t. He really didn’t. But he just couldn’t do anything but cry. He sobbed as he struggled to slow his tears. He wiped at them with his hands, but he couldn’t stop his nose from dripping snot. Why wasn’t Papa hugging him? He always hugged him…

Papa stood up and his voice was not warm like it always was. “You’re going to boy scouts. No bath. But first, you’re sitting in time out. Sit on your bed and think about what you said and how you’re acting.” 

Through his blurry eyes, Peter watched as Papa walked out of the room. Peter reached for him even though he wasn’t looking back. He wanted to say his name and call him back, but all he could do was cry. 

Tony hesitated by the door and he looked sad again, but Peter couldn’t see many details on his face when he was crying so hard.

In a soft voice, he promised, “I’ll talk to him, squirt. We know you didn’t mean it. But you should apologize."

Peter looked down at his feet and wiped his face, getting his snot all over his sleeve. He wished he never said those words. Papa was just asking him too much and he was thinking too much. He was feeling too much! 

He fell to his butt and sat on the floor, sniffling until his sobs slowly turned into small cries. Eventually, it turned to sniffles after probably hours and hours of sitting on his floor all alone. 

Then there was a little knock at his door and Papa was back. Peter sat up straighter, expecting Papa to yell at him for being so mean. He deserved it. Peter didn’t like it when boys were mean to him, so why should he be mean to his Papa? He was the best person in the world and Peter was so mean to him. 

“Hey, sweetie...we have someone here to see us.” He looked scared and Peter hated when he saw him like that. 

Peter was confused. Why was someone here when Peter was in trouble? “Um…” 

“She’s gonna ask you some questions, and you have nothing to worry about or lie about.” He opened the door and held out his hand. 

Peter thought this might be a trick. Why else would he be so nice to him when Peter was misbehaving? He stood up and hurried to Papa before he changed his mind and grabbed his hand. 

Papa walked him out of his room and into the living room. There was a woman standing in the room talking to Tony. She looked familiar to Peter, but he couldn’t remember who she was. He squinted his eyes at her, trying to figure it out. 

“Hello, Peter,” she said with a familiar smile...Peter knew that smile… “I’m Dr. Lorina Dodson. Do you remember me?” 

Unfortunately, Peter did. That was the woman in the hospital keeping him away from Papa when he was asleep. Peter didn’t like her. Why was she back? Peter stepped back until he hit Papa’s legs as he shook his head. 

Papa kneeled down next to him and he looked sad and scared. Still sad from Peter being so mean probably and scared of this woman. “It’ll be alright. You have nothing to hide. Just answer the doctor’s questions and then we’ll be all finished.” 

Papa was sending him to her? To the woman that wanted to keep him away from Papa? Was it because he told Papa he hated him? Is that why she was here? Did Papa call her? No...Papa loved him and promised he would  _ never  _ get rid of him. But then why was she here? 

Too many thoughts and feelings again. Peter felt his eyes burning, but he refused to let his tears out again. He couldn’t have a tantrum in front of this woman. 

“Let’s sit in your room and talk for a bit, okay, Pete?” The woman was still smiling and it wasn’t a nice one. It was fake and made Peter’s tummy feel bad. 

Peter grabbed onto Papa’s hand tighter. He looked over at him and said, “I’m sorry, Papa!” 

Papa hushed him softly. “Don’t worry about that right now. It’s okay.” Then he gave him a little push towards the woman and he started to show her to where his room was. The sooner they finished these questions, the sooner she could leave. 

She followed him into his bedroom, which was a little messy, but he didn’t know anyone was coming over. “Sorry I didn’t make my bed today. Or put away my books.” 

“That’s quite alright, sweetheart.” Peter didn’t like when she called him sweetheart. That was Papa’s name for him. He was not her sweetheart! “How about you sit in that chair over there?” She pointed to his effy chair as she sat on his bed. 

He didn’t want to sit and talk, but he knew he had to behave, so he took a seat and started to play with his fingers while he sat and waited for her to talk. His belly felt funny and it was making him feel sick. He watched her as she looked around his room. Her eyes stopped on Ellie, who was lying by her and she lifted him up, looking him over. 

“She’s cute,” she said.

“He’s a he,” Peter whispered, wishing she would put him down. “That’s Ellie. He’s mine.” 

Doctor What’s Her Name put Ellie back down after a moment. “You were crying recently.” 

Peter rubbed at his face. He didn’t like it when people knew he was crying. “Only a lil.” 

“Why? What happened?” 

“Who are you?” Peter asked her instead. “I’m not supposed to talk to strangers.” 

“We’re not strangers, Peter. I introduced myself to you. Dr. Dodson, remember?”

“Dr. Dodson…” He repeated her name so maybe he’d remember it this time. "You tried keeping me 'way from Papa last time I saw you. In the hosp'al." 

“I’m here just to make sure that you’re happy, and you’re okay. I'm here to protect you.” 

What if she didn’t think he was? What would happen? He sniffled and wiped his face, trying to hide his tears. He needed to be happy. “I’m happy.” 

“It’s alright to be upset sometimes, Peter.” She gave him another smile. “You wanna tell me what happened?” 

“It was a lot at once,” he said. “I didn’t know what to do.” 

“So what did you do?” 

“I yelled at Papa,” Peter told her. “But I didn’t mean it! I promise!” 

“You don’t have to tell me, Peter. I believe you. We all say things we don’t mean when we’re upset.” She was trying so hard to be friendly, but Peter didn’t want to be her friend. She was only here to take him away. Peter didn’t want to leave. “Why were you upset?”

Peter shrugged his shoulders, glancing towards the door. 

She sighed. “You know, Pete. I’m not here to hurt you or your father. I’m just here to make sure you’re safe. And I’m going to be honest with you, I’m a little worried for you.” 

“Why?” 

“Because you can’t tell me what happened. You don’t have to lie to me.” 

“I was mean to Papa,” he said, not sure why she wanted to know more. “I’m supposta be in time out.” 

“Time out? Is that how you’re usually punished?” She tilted her head curiously. 

“I guess. Sometimes I lose playtime. Then I gotta ‘pologize.” Peter wanted to apologize to Papa before his punishment. He knew he was wrong. Papa didn’t need to call this lady. 

“Has your father ever hit you, Peter?” She asked, and the question was so...scary that Peter couldn’t help when he made a face at her. “A smack on the bottom or your cheek when you misbehave?”

Peter shook his head. Papa had never hit him once. Never. He told her that too. “Papa has never hit me. He never would. No matter what I do, he never hits me on the butt or my face.” Maybe Papa didn’t call her. Maybe it was one of those mean people on the news saying all of those lies about Papa.

“You’re sure about that, Peter? You’re not lying, right? He can’t hear you.” She was smiling, but why was she smiling when she was asking if Papa hit him? Papa never hurt him. 

“Papa would never hurt me.” He didn’t want to be near her if she thought he would or she was trying to think he did. “Mr. JARVIS, is Papa near?” 

“Peter, I wanted to ask you more--.” 

_ “He is right outside your door, little sir.”  _

The mean doctor lady jumped when JARVIS answered. Peter thought that was funny that he scared her. “Who was that?” 

“I want to go out now and see my Papa. Please.” 

She looked down from the ceiling and sighed. “Alright, but you know if anything was ever wrong, you can always get an adult.” 

Something  _ was _ wrong, and he was getting an adult right now. Duh. “I’m getting Papa now. I don’t like you,” Peter said, and he knew that was rude, and he was supposed to be polite, but he couldn’t help it. 

She pinched her face when Peter said that, but didn’t make him answer any more questions. “Fine. You may go.” 

Peter jumped off his seat and ran to the door. He reached for the knob and after a moment of struggling, Papa opened it from the other side. He kneeled down and immediately picked Peter up. Peter hid his face in his neck. Papa wrapped his arms around him securely. 

His voice was low and rumbly when he spoke to the mean lady. “Is that all?” 

“For tonight,” she replied, voice less softer than it was when talking to him. “I have a few more visits before I can close your case, of course. We want to be thorough, Mr. Rogers.” 

“Be as thorough as you need. You’ll find that in the end, you just wasted your time.” Papa started to rub Peter’s back softly. 

“We’ll see.” 

“I’ll show you the way out,” Tony said from somewhere. Peter didn’t see him when he ran to Papa. 

“No need. Goodbye, gentlemen. Goodbye, Peter.” 

Then Peter heard her clicky shoes walking away. Peter waited until he couldn’t hear them anymore before lifting his head. “Is she gone?”

“Yeah, she’s gone,” Papa said without letting go of him. 

“I don’t like her,” Peter said honestly. “I told her that in my room.” 

Tony laughed. “You--You told her that you didn’t like her?” 

“Yeah. She was asking so many mean things after I told her the answer.” 

Papa held him a little bit tighter. “What did she ask?” 

“She asked if you ever hit me and I said no. Why was she asking that, Papa?” 

“Because people can’t mind their own damn business,” Tony grumbled. “She’s gotta do her job, of course. But still.” 

“I didn’t know she was supposed to come over,” Papa said, still sounding nervous. 

“Neither did I. I guess they try to keep it spontaneous to keep parents on their feet.” Tony sighed. “That won’t be the last time we see her either.” 

Peter let out a little whimper and snuggled closer to Papa. 

“It’s alright, she’s not taking you away.” Papa kissed the top of his head. 

“Even though I said I hated you?” Peter asked in a small voice. 

Papa pulled him away so they had to look each other in the face. “Did you think I called her because of what you said, Peter?” 

Peter nodded his head smally. 

“No,” Papa said firmly. “I would never call anyone to take you away. We had a little fight, and you lost your temper. I’m not going to hold that against you.” 

“I didn’t mean it,” Peter told him. “I love you so much. I don’t hate you. Not even a lil bit. I promise, Papa.” 

“Oh, sweetheart, I know.” Papa hugged him tightly again. “I know.” 

Peter hugged him tightly right back. He wished he never said that to Papa. Even though he apologized, Papa would still remember him saying it. Just like Peter remembered everything the boys at boy scouts said, even if they ever apologized. 

He was no better than the bullies in his troop. 

“You still want to go to boy svouts tonight? It’s alright if you don’t want to, with everything that happened.” Papa was bouncing him slightly and Peter wished he could spend the rest of his night with Papa. 

But he felt guilty. He was naughty. He should still be in time out! He didn’t want to go to boy scouts ever again because of the bullies, but Papa wanted him to go and give it a chance. So he’d make him happy and go. “I’ll go.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah…” He wouldn’t even ask for a bath, even though he knew he was going to get teased for it. 

“That’s awesome, little guy. You’ll have fun. Just forget that lady, and try to relax.” He kissed the top of his head. “I’m really proud of you.” 

Peter wished those words made him feel less scared to go and face all of the mean boys. 

* * *

“Who’s excited for our camp out this upcoming weekend?” Thor asked the group once they were all quiet. Many of them cheered and clapped. Peter didn’t. He didn’t even tell Papa or Tony about it. 

“We have almost everyone’s permission slips signed, and tonight we’ll be planning what badges we want to earn over the trip.” Thor took out his book of badges and smiled wide. At least Peter got to see Thor and Loki at boy scouts. They were nice. 

“That means you little gremlins are splitting up into your groups.” Loki waved his hand towards the tables. 

All of the other kids ran to their tables, and Peter stayed where he was sitting. Until Harry grabbed his hand and started tugging. Peter couldn’t ignore his best friend. Harry took them to their table where the two other boys in their group were sitting: Flash and Brad. Brad was older than them by a few years, and Flash was near their age. 

“Hey,  _ Penis!”  _ Flash said when he sat down that made Peter roll his eyes. He didn’t care so much about that name because it was stupid really. Flash just thought his name sounded like Penis, so that’s what he called him. Peter thought it was even more stupid to have a name like  _ Flash,  _ but he wasn’t a bully so he didn’t make fun of him for it. 

“What do you want, Eugene?” Harry asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He always called him Eugene because Harry said that was his real name, but Peter didn’t know if that was true. 

“We found a perfect badge for him,” Flash said in a mean voice, but actually, his voice was always mean. He read off of one of the pages on their table. “For the loser badge you need to have no friends, be a girly dancer, and be stupid!” 

Peter tried not to let Flash see how upset he got hearing that because he didn’t want it to upset him. He could be strong. Just like Papa. “I’m not stupid.” 

“And he has plenty of friends. I’m one of them.” Harry always had Peter’s back no matter what. Peter loved him for it.

“You forgot one of them, Flash,” Brad said, smirking down at Peter. He was taller and bigger. His size didn’t make Peter feel safe like Papa did. He scared him. “You gotta be stinky like a trash can too.” 

Peter hunched his shoulders, sniffing himself slightly. He knew he smelled bad, and he needed a bath. He told Papa! 

“He doesn’t smell!” Harry said, his voice getting loud. 

“Then why do I smell dirty homeless hobo?” Flash asked. 

“Don’t worry. There’s a bathroom down the hall. You can go take your bath in the sink!” Brad shoved Peter lightly, but Peter didn’t move. He stared down at his feet. 

“Don’t touch him,” Harry growled.

“Brad, guess what? He can use the toilet too!” Flash said, laughing loudly. It was a bad laugh. A very mean laugh.

“Hey, what’s going on over here?” 

Peter sat up straight when he heard Loki’s voice. He gave Harry a look, begging him not to tattle. It would only get worse. Harry hated keeping it a secret. Peter turned to look up at Loki and said, “Nothing, sir.” 

“Hmm,” he said, glancing over at Brad and Flash. “There was a lot of laughing over here. I like to be included in the jokes too, y’know.” 

“Flash was telling me about a cartoon he watches,” Brad fibbed. “You wouldn’t know the show.” 

“Is that true, Pete? You weren’t laughing at the joke.” 

Peter felt not only Loki’s eyes on him but Flash, Brad, and Harry’s on him as well. He nodded his head quickly. “It’s true, Mr. Loki, sir. I don’t know the show, so I didn’t think it was funny.” 

“He probably doesn’t have a TV,” Flash whispered to Brad. 

“No, he lives with  _ Tony Stark,  _ remember? He’s got plenty  _ now.”  _

“That’s enough,” Loki snapped. “Peter’s homelife is none of your business, so I don’t want to hear you talking about it again. Understood?” 

Brad and Flash both nodded their heads, but Peter knew it wasn’t that simple. They’d be right back to teasing him the second Loki left. 

Loki knelt by their table and started to spread the pages across the table. “Let’s see what we got here. A badge for singing, coloring, and sports. Which one do you think could be earned at our campout?” 

Peter stared at the papers, thinking over each of them in his head. While he was thinking, Flash scoffed, “None! We’re not stupid. These aren’t for camping! Where’s the fire and hunting badges?” 

“Well, something tells me, we won’t be having any of you hunting or starting fires just yet. Maybe the older boys will handle that stuff.” Loki looked back down at the table. “There is something that you can handle though.” 

“Singing,” Peter said quietly after putting some thought into what was good for camping.

Brad laughed. “That’s a dumb one! You can sing and dance in your ballet classes. Not boy scouts!” 

Peter was wrong. Of course he was. How stupid of him. 

“Actually, Pete got it right.” 

“What?!” 

Peter looked up at Loki with wide eyes. “Really?” 

“Yeah. Explain to me why you thought that, and maybe these two knuckleheads will understand.” Loki winked at him, giving him a boost of confidence in his answer. 

“After you or Mr. Thor start our campfire, we can sit around it and sing campfire songs,” Peter said, louder this time. 

“Oh,” Harry said, clapping his hands. “Roast marshmallows too!” 

“Correct,” Loki said, standing back up. “Good thing this group has Peter. You’d be pretty stumped without him.” 

Peter was smiling up at Loki, but the moment he left, his smile disappeared. Brad and Flash were glaring at him. “You’re gonna regret that, loser,” Brad said. 

Peter didn’t offer any more ideas during their meeting. He sat there quietly as Flash and Brad planned out more of their campout. Hopefully, Peter wouldn’t have to go. He didn’t want to share a tent with them, even if Harry was there too. 

Harry tried to get him to join in on the conversation, but Peter just shook his head. He didn’t say a word until it was time to get picked up and leave. He left their table and sat on the floor far away from where Flash and the other boys were talking. Harry was sitting right next to him. 

“I wish you wouldn’t let them talk to you so meanly,” Harry whispered, poking Peter in the side. 

Peter continued staring down at his shoe as he played with his velcro. When he smacked his hand against it, the stars still lit up. Peter wished he could go visit the stars, far away where no one could make fun of him. 

“They’re bullies. We’re supposta tell adults about bullies.” 

“Then they’ll be meaner. I don’t want to be a tattletale.” 

“I don’t like seeing you so sad. You used’ta like cub scouts.” Harry grabbed Peter’s hand and held it so he’d stop picking at his shoe. 

Peter looked up at him and his shoulders sagged slightly. Harry was like Papa, Tony, or Nat. He made him feel safe and warm. “I do like it. I have fun...just not with them.” 

“If you tell Mr. Loki or Mr. Thor, then they’ll stop, and you can have fun ‘gain.” 

“Or they just get meaner.” Peter frowned. “Remember when I told Miss Hill that Andy stole my crayon, and he had to give it back? And then he just snapped all my other colors.” 

“If you told Miss Hill he woulda gotten in more trouble,” Harry said. 

“I don’t want to tattle anymore,” Peter repeated. 

“Pardon me, boys, but can I interrupt for a short moment?” Thor asked, knocking on the wall as if he was knocking on a door. 

Peter giggled at that. He loved Thor. “Okay, Mr. Thor.” 

“I noticed that your permission slip is the only one we have not received back, Peter.” Peter’s eyes widened when Thor said that and he felt Harry glaring at him. “Did you forget to tell your father about our trip?” 

“I lost the slip,” Peter said, not completely lying. He ripped it up in his room and shoved the pieces under his dresser. 

Thor laughed loudly. “Oh, is that all? My brother or I could have gotten you a replacement! I’ll speak to your father when he picks you up. We’ll settle it. I’m very excited to have you join us.” 

When he left them alone, Harry turned on him instantly. “You said you were going!”

Peter had told Harry that because he looked so excited, and it sounded like a lot of fun to have a sleepover with him. It was the only way to hang out with him for a long time because he said his dad didn’t want him with Peter. But then he found out they’d share a tent with Flash and Brad, and Peter couldn’t take their teasing for that long. 

“I know, but then I changed my mind!” 

“You have to go!” Harry said, his eyes widening. “I don’t want to go without you!” 

“Harry, you understand!"

“I know you’re trying to stay home because of Flash and Brad,” Harry said because of course he knew; he was so smart. “But you shouldn’t ruin your fun because of them! You’ll be behind on your badges and miss out on so much fun!” 

“They’re mean!” 

“And I’ll protect you! Promise, Petey. Please come!” Harry stuck out his lower lip to pout. Peter had a hard time saying no to his best friend. “Please, Petey! Please!” 

Peter groaned loudly. “Ugh, fine! I’ll go too.” 

Harry smiled and jumped to hug Peter tightly. He even kissed Peter on the cheek and Peter giggled, pushing him off of him. “Thank you! Thank you!” 

“You two look happy,” Papa said, and Peter looked up to see him smiling softly down at them. Peter didn’t even realize he got there! He was sneaky. 

“Petey makes me very happy,” Harry said, squeezing him in another hu before letting go. 

Papa laughed softly. “I’m glad. He makes me very happy too.” 

Papa was so nice, and Peter was so mean to him. 

“I’m going to go talk to your troop leaders, and then we’ll be on our way, okay, Pete?” 

Peter nodded his head, knowing that Papa was gonna find out now that Peter didn't tell him about the trip. 

It was funny because he had a hard time remembering why didn’t want to go on the trip when Harry was smiling at him like he was now. 

* * *

On the way home, Papa asked Peter if he wanted to go on the trip. Peter said yes, even though part of him wanted to say no. More of him wanted to go and make both Harry and Papa happy. 

Papa smiled when he said he wanted to go. 

Peter liked making Papa smile, especially when he was dealing with a lot of adult things. Like that lady that came to their apartment. He still looked a little sad, so when Papa tucked him into bed, Peter gave him an extra big hug and kiss and made sure to tell him he loved him more than anything else in the entire world. 

He fell asleep to Papa singing to him, but he didn’t stay asleep. He woke up after a bad dream of Brad and Flash teasing him the entire time on the trip. He felt wet and sticky, and for a scary moment, Peter thought he had peed in the bed  _ again. _

He picked up the blankets and looked at his pants. There was no big wet spot. He sighed in relief. He wasn’t  _ that _ much of a baby. He just had a bad dream and it was scary enough to make him all sweaty. 

He could smell the sweat on him, and he knew he was stinky. He hadn’t showered in over a day! He had ballet class tomorrow. He needed to be clean. He couldn’t even fall asleep now feeling so gross. 

He tried to go back to bed, but he could smell himself and he heard Brad and Flash laughing at him. He was tired of their laughing. He got out of bed, sitting Ellie in his spot for when he got back. 

Dodger woke up with him, and was staying quiet as he climbed out of bed. Dodger followed, his tail starting to wag. Peter shushed him quietly so he didn’t wake up Papa or Tony. They’d probably say no bath, and Peter didn’t want to wake them up anyway. They had a long day and needed sleep. 

Peter might have been a baby that needed his stuffie, sucked his thumb, and sometimes wet the bed, but he wasn’t a baby that couldn’t clean himself. 

So he tiptoed quietly to Tony’s bathroom where he had the pool. It was a huge tub with jets and lights! It was magic! 

Dodger’s nails sounded loud on the tiles, but when Peter put the bath water one, he couldn’t be heard. He hoped Papa and Tony didn't hear the water running. Then Peter got a bottle of soap and poured some into the bath so that it made lots of bubbles. 

Peter’s eyes widened when he saw the bubbles grow so big they were taller than him. He covered his mouth when he giggled because Dodger started to jump and try to eat them. While the pool filled up, Peter took off his clothes and folded them in a neat pile like Papa always did. Then he hurried to the pool because it was chilly in the bathroom with no clothes. He grabbed the side of the pool and started to lift himself up. He grunted as he struggled to get inside the pool. Then Dodger came and started to try and push him up with his nose. Peter giggled when he felt his cold wet nose touch the back of his feet. 

He did a little jump and then pulled the rest of himself up and then he lifted his leg to try and climb in. He was taking it slowly to be careful because it would hurt if he fell down and hit the ground. The pool was also cold against his skin, and he didn’t like it. Baths were so much nicer with Papa and Tony. 

Dodger barked suddenly, and it scared Peter. He jumped a little bit and lost his hold on the pool. He didn’t fall backwards though; he fell into the water. Which he thought was better because he was in! But the water was  _ freezing cold.  _ It was so cold that it hurt his skin when he fell in. 

He tried to swim up and pull himself out, but there were so many bubbles and his hands were slippery, so he fell right back in. The water was still rising and so were all of the bubbles. Peter squeezed his eyes and mouth shut when he went back underwater. 

He felt scared. He never felt scared during a bath before. Papa was always right there to make sure the water was perfect, and he always held his arm when he got excited in the bath so if he fell over, he could pull him right back up. 

But Papa wasn’t here. Only Dodger was. Peter could hear him barking loudly outside the pool. Maye he knew something was wrong when Peter didn’t find his way back up. Peter prayed to his stars that Papa would hear him and come save him. 

He tried swimming up again, but when he got above water, he took in a deep breath and sucked in bubbles. He coughed, falling back into the water again, his world going black. He could hear himself swimming wildly in the water even though it was all muffled like he was under a pillow. 

He couldn’t hear Dodger anymore. That was scary. He prayed harder to Papa’s favorite star. 

Then two big hands were grabbing him and pulling him out of the cold scary water. He was pulled out of the bubbles too and Peter gasped as he sucked in clean air. He felt like he was right out of an asthma attack. 

He was held tightly against Papa’s warm chest. He knew it was Papa even with his eyes still shut because that was his heart beating. It was beating crazy fast. 

Peter’s teeth chattered as Papa rubbed his arms and then started to use his thumb to clean the soap from his face and eyes. He carefully opened his eyes and looked up to see Papa looking down at him. He was terrified and crying. Peter hurt him again. 

“Peter, what the hell were you doing?” He sounded angry like the time Peter ran away to pet the dog at the park. 

“I was trying to take a bath--.” 

“Enough with the baths!” 

Peter went quiet as he shivered in Papa’s arms.

“Why were you in the bath, Peter?” He held him tighter as he grabbed a towel from the cabinet against the wall. He wrapped Peter in it and Peter felt warmer. “You’re freezing!” 

“F-Forgot to check temp--tempa’shure,” Peter mumbled as he shivered again. 

“You could have drowned!” Papa shouted. 

Peter flinched. “Sorry, Papa.” 

When he said the words again, his voice was softer and Peter could hear his tears this time. “You could have drowned.” 

“I’m sorry, Papa!” Peter said again, crying because he thought he was going to drown when he was in there. It was so scary. 

“Don’t  _ ever  _ do that again.” Papa grabbed Peter’s chin and forced him to look up at him and they locked eyes. Both of them were crying. “Promise me you will  _ never  _ do something like this again.” 

“I promise, Papa!” Peter’s lip wobbled as he looked into Papa’s eyes. “I’m sorry.” 

“Come here, baby.” Papa pulled him in for a hug and kissed the top of his head many times. Peter lost count. 

“Thank you for saving me, Papa.” 

“I’ll always save you, sweetie. Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe hehe so much fun!!! More is on it's way!!!!! I hope you liked seeing it all from Peter's POV. We have another chapter from his POV coming up next, so if something wasn't addressed in this one from Peter that you're waiting on, maybe you'll see in the next chapter. 
> 
> Thank you for the comments! They make me so happy and motivated to crank out these chapters. I've written over 20k in the past week and I'm loving it! Help me keep this up lol


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been planning this chapter since day 1....I finally get to post :) I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Warning for this chapter: bullying!

“Is there a reason why bathroom doors are now locked on the outside by JARVIS?” Tony asked the next afternoon while Peter was eating his lunch before ballet. He wasn’t wearing his tutu today, only his leggings and leotard. Papa said he had to have some punishment for sneaking into the bath yesterday. Peter was just happy that he didn’t take away dance class. 

"Peter tried to give himself a bath last night while I was asleep," Papa said, still not sounding very happy. Peter fell asleep in Papa's arms after he had dressed him, but he didn't think Papa slept at all because he was sitting in the same position when Peter woke up that morning.

Tony looked at him with wide eyes. "Peter…" 

"I said sorry!" Peter said. He didn't want to be reminded about how he messed up because it made his tummy feel funny. He didn't like it. 

Tony took a seat next to him and stole a chip from his plate. Peter swatted at his hand and pulled the dish closer. "Hey, squirt, can I ask you a question?" 

"Will you eat another of my chips?" 

"Possibly." Peter pouted and Tony smirked.  _ "Anyway,  _ I had a question about your baths. You love them."

Peter's eyes widened. He noticed? Was he going to guess what was wrong? "Uh…" 

"Does it have to do with some, like, sensory issue?" 

Peter frowned and admitted, "I don't know what you mean." 

Tony hesitated before he asked another question, "Do you feel the need to always bathe because you don't feel clean? Maybe you feel the dirt on your skin or you smell too much." 

Peter didn't really smell himself. Sometimes, he felt like that. Too many noises. Too many sounds. Too many touch. But that didn't make him want to clean. He only cleaned for others. So that they didn't have to smell him. Peter didn't know how to tell Tony that without having to explain too much so he went for the easiest answer, "No." 

"Oh...well, you know you can always tell us why you want to take a bath, right? That'll help us." 

Why did he have to give them a reason? He asked for things all the time and didn't need a reason: Can I have a snack; Can I watch a movie?; Can I go to the park? Why was taking a bath different? "Okay." 

Tony stayed sitting for a moment before reaching over. Peter thought he was going to steal another chip, but he just ruffled Peter's hair like he and Papa always did. He didn't know why they always liked messing up his curls. "Alright, kiddo. Have fun at dance today." 

Peter went back to his food while Tony stood up and walked over to Papa. They must have thought Peter wasn't listening like usual, but he was always listening. He always heard when they didn't get along. It made him sad and scared. He didn't want to lose Tony. 

"Where were you last night?" Papa asked in a low voice. 

"Sorry, I got held up in a meeting and then fell asleep. I didn't mean to," Tony promised. Peter wondered if he was lying again. He fibbed a lot lately. Peter didn't know what the truth was, but he could just tell when Tony was lying. 

"You said you were going to be around more. And I needed you last night." Papa sounded sad. Peter hated when he sounded sad. 

"I know. I know." Tony sighed. "You look like you could use some sleep too. How about we take a little nap while Peter's at dance. Just you and me and sleep." 

Papa smiled softly. "Really?" 

"Yeah. Of course." 

"Can I nap with you?" Peter asked, swallowing the food in his mouth. He loved naps and hadn't napped with Papa and Tony in years! 

Papa and Tony both turned to face him with a scared look on their face, like they didn't know Peter could hear them. "You have dance class, sweetheart." 

_ Oh, that's right.  _ "What 'bout after?"

"After dance, we can have a movie night if you'd like," Tony suggested. 

"Ooh yes! Please!" Peter started bouncing in his seat, excitedly. 

Papa smiled, but it wasn't very big. Peter wondered if he was still upset about last night. He felt so bad about scaring Papa. 

He never seemed to be able to do anything right. He just wanted to try and make Papa happy. 

"That sounds nice," Papa said. "Tony picks the movie. Nothing with pools or baths. Please." 

Oh, he was still upset. 

Peter was going to be on his best behavior for the rest of his life. Wait. No. That was way too long. Maybe just on his best behavior until his campout. He wouldn't have  _ one  _ tantrum. He wouldn't even ask for a bath. 

It wouldn't be that hard. Right..?

* * *

Peter liked ballet. 

He liked the soft music and he liked dancing. His teacher was friends with Nat and she had a funny voice that Peter loved hearing. Her name, Yelena, was pretty too, just like her. 

Her voice was always soft and nice when talking to the class. When Peter had trouble with some moves, she always came over and explained how to fix what he was doing. She did it quietly without the entire class watching so she didn't embarrass him. 

His friend, Gwen Stacy, was the best dancer in the class. She was two years older but didn't mind hanging out with Peter. Which was weird because she was 7! Peter was going to be 5 soon, but he was still only 4. Usually, no one liked hanging with the little kids.

Peter hoped one day he was as good as her. He was practicing so hard so that when he had his recital and he had people watching, they'd like his dancing. 

Another reason to love ballet was that there were no mean boys there. He wasn't sure if all of the girls were super nice, but they didn't bully him. Most of them said hi and smiled at him every practice. 

No one ever told him he smelled. No one ever teased him for sleeping on the streets. He didn't even think some of the girls knew who he was. 

Peter liked it that way so they could be his friends without hearing what they heard on TV. 

Especially about Papa because some boys in his troop told him things that he didn't want to hear about. They told him that his Papa did bad and gross things because they saw it on the news, but Peter didn't believe them. He knew his Papa better than them anyway. 

When the boys said mean things to him, he got sad and it made his belly hurt. But when they said mean things about Papa, he got angry. 

He always defended his Papa until the boys walked away or Loki came over to see what had Peter all riled up. Peter never told him what was upsetting him because the boys gave him a look, and he'd heard their threats if he told on them. He didn't want to make them meaner. 

But ballet was different. It was nice and fun and calming. 

During one of their water breaks, Peter told Gwen, "I'm going camping this Saturday." 

She tucked a piece of her yellow hair behind her ear. "With your boy scout troop?" 

"Yeah," Peter said, playing with the cap of his water bottle. "I'm gonna have a sleepover with Harry." 

"Who's Harry? Is he cute?" Another girl asked, poking her nose into their conversation.

Peter made a face as he debated the question. He'd never really thought about it before, but Harry could be considered pretty adorable. Like Peter. They still had their baby looks that Papa always talked about when he pinched Peter’s cheeks. "Yeah. I guess so."

"I bet he's not as cute as you, Peter," Betty Brent said with a smile. 

Peter blushed. See? They weren't mean here. They were nicer than nice! "Thank you, Betty." 

"Alright, malen'kiye! Back to our spots!" Yelena clapped her hands and they all hurried to their spots on the floor. "Let's start with first position…" 

* * *

Another thing Peter loved was falling asleep on the couch before bedtime. It was just pretend so that Papa could carry him to his bedroom. Sometimes, he actually fell asleep before Papa carried him in though. That was annoying. 

But tonight, he was trying his best to stay awake. So he laid on the couch with his feet in Tony's lap and his head in Papa's lap, waiting for the movie to end. 

"I'm sorry I wasn't here last night," Tony whispered towards the end of Beauty and the Beast. Papa said no to Lilo and Stitch-- Peter’s favorite-- because of the scene where Stitch drags Lilo under the water. Probably. Usually, he always let Peter watch that movie when he wanted. 

"It's alright." 

"It's not. I'm trying to be better at being around. I know I need to give more attention to you two." 

"Thank you for saying that and trying. That means a lot. But, you still run a company. I can't expect you to  _ always  _ be able to drop everything." Papa paused. "But maybe letting me know you'll be overnight would be good...and don't make it a constant occurrence." 

Peter knew he shouldn't be listening, but sometimes he liked hearing conversations he knew wouldn't be had if he wasn't around. 

"I messed up. I've been messing up a lot lately." 

Papa sighed. "Yeah, well, join the club...that seems all I can do lately is screw up. I'm getting nowhere with this bath thing." 

"Maybe a game? Like Otto played with him?" Tony suggested. 

"I don't know. I'm not sure I want to make his therapy games into everyday games. Maybe that's something special and if we do it too much, he'll stop responding to Dr. Octavius." 

His games were special, but he didn't mind sharing with Papa and Tony. 

"I just know," Papa continued, "that I need to handle this bath thing better. What if he really does need it and I'm just-- saying no? Or what if one day, he tries to give himself a bath again and I'm not there and I don't save him in time and he--." 

"Don't say that," Tony said. "You're just scared because it's still fresh in your mind. I'll have JARVIS pay more attention. He's not usually running in the bathroom with a camera for privacy, but I'll change that if you want so he can always have an eye on him." 

"But I should be enough to watch him! Other parents don't have an AI always watching! Maybe that CPS woman was right." 

Peter couldn't believe what Papa was saying. That CPS lady was mean! And she only thought Peter wasn't safe here! That didn't mean she was right! 

Peter couldn't let Papa think that. 

So he sat up quick enough to make them both say bad words and place a hand over their chest. Peter could apologize for scaring them later. "She's not right, Papa! She's wrong!" 

"Peter," Papa said, sounding out of breath. "I thought you were asleep." 

"You can't say she was right!" Peter said again. "She was mean and asked questions about you  _ hurting  _ me. You would never ever  _ never  _ hurt me in a bazillion years!"

"Peter, you're not supposed to eavesdrop on conversations you're not apart of," Papa said with pink cheeks. Maybe he was embarrassed. 

"But I am part of it! You're talkin' 'bout me! I am your only kid so I can be the only one to say if you're a good or bad Papa!" 

Papa sighed softly. "It doesn't work that way, Pete…" 

"I dunno. The kid has some solid reasoning," Tony said. 

Ha! He was an adult and adults were good to have on your side in argument. Especially Tony! He was super duper smart! "See?" 

Papa gave Tony a look before turning back to Peter. "Baby, I love you and I know you think I'm the best, but that's not true. There are people out there that are better than me. That would raise you better than me."

"No!" Peter screamed. Papa promised he'd never give him up! They had a home! Why was he bringing this up again? "Papa, no!" 

Papa pulled him in for a hug. "Hey, no, that's not what I mean. I just mean-- you're biased." 

"Bi'sed?" 

_ "Biased,"  _ Papa repeated. "It means that you can't make a true opinion on something because of other thoughts and feelings you have." 

Oh. That made sense. Peter had a lot of feelings about  _ everything.  _

"You will think I'm the best no matter what I do because I'm well, I'm Papa." Papa started to run his fingers through his curls. "But not everyone sees me as the best because I'm not perfect."

"No one is perfect, Papa."

"Kid got you again." 

"I'm not a perfect son--." 

"Peter." 

"I cry and yell a lot...but you still love me. You still want me as your son. Right?" 

"Of course, baby boy," Papa said, squeezing him in a hug. 

"So then why can't I still want you as my Papa even if you're not perfect?" 

"And that's the winner right there!" Tony said with a laugh. "Good job, Pete." 

Papa gave him a small smile and his eyes were watery. That worried Peter. "Why're you cryin'?" 

"Because I love you so much, my little wise owl." Papa kissed the top of his head as Peter made a face. 

"I'm your little  _ bear,  _ Papa. Not owl." 

Papa laughed and lifted him in a hug, tight against his chest. "Of course. How could I forget?" 

"I dunno." He really didn't. Papa called him baby bear  _ all the time.  _ How did he forget? Maybe because he was old. Old people forget a lot of things. 

"You know what?" Papa said, settling Peter back down between him and Tony. "This is good. Talking and expressing our feelings. That's what we should do more.  _ All  _ of us. If there's anything upsetting us, we should tell each other so we're not suffering alone. It's scary sometimes to talk about it, but it's healthy." 

"Like eating spinach?" 

_ "Exactly _ like eating spinach." 

Peter could tell Papa and Tony about the mean boys at boy scouts. He could tell them that sometimes he had bad dreams about people laughing. 

But no one was speaking and Peter didn't want to say something so serious and ruin things. "Papa, Dodger ate your slipper the other day. I hid it in the freezer." 

Tony laughed and Papa thought about what to say. "Wow. Not what I meant, but thanks for telling me. I was looking for that." 

"Now it's your turn to share something." 

Papa and Tony looked at each other for a long moment before Papa said, "I don't have anything to say I haven't said already tonight." 

"Yeah, neither do I," Tony said. 

"Maybe next time." 

"Yeah. Next time." 

* * *

"Can't you stay?" Peter asked Papa as he dropped him off at the campsite. 

"I can't. It was too late to have any chaperones. Maybe next trip I'll be able to stay." Papa pressed a kiss to the top of his head. 

"Okay…" 

"Don't be so sad. Do you have Elliot with you?" 

"Uh huh," Peter said, nodding his head. He loved Ellie, but he wasn't Papa. "He's in my pack-pack." 

Papa smiled softly. "Good. You snuggle him tight tonight and I'll be here tomorrow to pick you up." 

Peter jumped forward to wrap his arms around Papa's neck and squeezed him in a tight hug. "Imma miss you, Papa." 

"No, you won't. You'll be having so much fun with your troop, you won't even realize I'm not here." 

Peter shook his head as Papa said that. He always knew when Papa wasn't around. Especially when he wasn't there to run to because boys were being mean. 

"I'll keep Papa company too, so he won't be alone," Tony said. "Don't you worry about him." 

"See? We'll both have friends with us." Papa gave him another kiss.

"Can I get a hug and kiss before you go and set up camp?" Tony kneeled down and spread his arms. 

Peter hurried into his arms too. Tony held him tightly and kissed his cheek. 

"If you have any trouble, you know the leaders will call us almost instantly." 

"I know…" 

"Good. Then you go have fun. We love you, squirt." 

Peter pulled back and he wanted to follow both of them back to the car, but Thor was waiting for him to say his goodbyes. 

He gave them a smile and said, "Love you too." Then he turned around and walked towards Thor, holding onto the straps of his pack-pack tightly. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Papa and Tony still waiting there. They gave him a smile and thumbs up. 

Peter nodded his head back at them to let them know he would be strong. He could do this. 

* * *

He couldn't do this. 

The entire day, Peter was tense and waiting for Brad and Flash to be mean to him. He was waiting for the big teasing. 

They called him names like Penis the entire time, but they didn't corner him against a tree to tell him he smelled like he thought they would. 

He was just  _ waiting.  _

But they went through their day of warning badges and nothing happened. By the time they were sitting around the fire at night, singing and roasting marshmallows, Peter relaxed a little bit. 

He was sitting next to Harry because they'd been together all day long. He was far away from either Brad or Flash. Loki was even sitting between them. 

Peter was sitting on the log, kicking his feet as he sang the song they learned earlier that night. It wouldn't leave his head. Harry was roasting his marshmallow for him because Harry didn't like them, but he liked roasting them. So Peter let him roast his. 

He was smiling and having fun just like Papa and Tony told him to. Maybe that was why he didn't expect it when he heard Flash's cackling laughter. 

It took a moment for Peter to realize what happened. Brad was standing next to Flash as they laughed. Brad had a stick in his hand, but there wasn't a marshmallow on the stick. His arm was outstretched like he had been reaching. 

"Your hair," Harry whispered. 

Peter frowned before lifting his hand to his hair and he felt his fingers touch something  _ sticky.  _ Peter made a face and he tried not to cry. 

It was just a marshmallow. It was just a marshmallow. It was just--." 

"He did that on purpose!" Harry yelled, jumping up to his feet. Peter's marshmallow was dropped into the fire, forgotten in his rage. 

"Did not!" Brad argued. 

"Alright, settle down, boys." Loki stood up and raised his hands for them to calm down and stop yelling. He looked over to Brad. "Apologize to Peter. Now, please." 

Brad sighed and looked around Loki to see Peter. He smirked when he saw Peter probably because Peter looked so stupid just sitting there with a half toasted marshmallow in his hair, trying not to cry. "I'm  _ sorry,  _ Peter." 

He wasn't sorry. Peter knew that. "It's okay…"

"It's not okay!" Harry yelled, stomping his foot. "You're a bully and you're  _ mean!"  _

"I'm not a bully! He's not even hurt!" Brad shouted right back at Harry.

"Yeah, all he needs is to wash it out," Flash said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Too bad there's no showers. Only sinks." 

Peter hated him and he hated this stupid boy scout trip and he hated sinks! Like a baby, tears started to fall from his eyes. 

Loki noticed when Flash and Brad started laughing harder. Peter desperately wiped at his face, but only spread some of the marshmallow on his cheek. 

"Come on, kiddo. Let's get you cleaned up." Loki held out his hand and turned to Thor and the other adult that was there with them tonight. "Can you handle the kids for a bit?" 

"Of course, brother." 

"Good." Loki started to walk away with Peter, but Harry was quick to join. "Joining us?" 

"Mr. Thor said I could come," Harry said. "If I stayed there, I was gonna pummel Eugene and Brad." 

"Oh, yes, please. Don't let me miss that." Loki snapped his fingers. "Kidding! Don't tell your parents I said that." 

"My dad doesn't listen to me anyway," Harry said, shrugging his shoulders. 

"And I'm not a tattletale," Peter said. 

Loki gave them both hesitant looks before he said, "Alright seems my secret is safe then."

"Would we get in trouble?" Harry asked as they walked into the building where they ate their dinner. 

"For what?" 

"Pummeling those two so they stopped being mean." 

Loki thought about the answer. "Well, I can't just have two of my boy scouts beating up another set of scouts for no reason."

"But we have a reason. They're mean." 

"How about you only pummel if you need to use self defense?" Loki suggested as he patted the seat for Peter to sit in. Peter hurried forward and Loki inspected his hair. 

"Fine. Self defense." 

"Good deal, but you know...if they ever get bad, you can tell Thor or me. It won't be considered tatting. If someone is in danger, it's not tattling." 

Peter knew that rule already. "But no one is getting hurt."

"You are if they're mean. Words hurt as much as anything else, and if they're bothering you, I want you to tell me."

Peter wasn't going to fall for that. "Okay." 

"Good deal. Now let's try and get some chunks from your hair." He started to pull out some of the marshmallow and put it on the table. "Some of it is in here good, huh?" 

"Will you have to cut my hair?" Peter asked, lifting his thumb to his mouth. He shouldn't suck his thumb in front of Loki and Harry, but he was nervous. He couldn't help it. He didn't want to lose his hair. 

"I don't think so. I think with some water, I can get it out." Loki stood up. "In the kitchen, there's a sink--." 

"No! No sink!" Peter yelled, pulling his thumb from his mouth. 

"They were teasin' him about the sink," Harry said quietly. "He doesn't like it." 

"Alright. I just was going to fill up a bowl of water. Harry can you sit with him while I get the bowl?" 

"'Course!" Harry took a seat next to Peter. He waited for Loki to leave the room before he whispered, "I can go pummel 'em now if you want." 

"Why do you like pummeling? What does it even mean?" Peter asked, hutching his shoulders. He felt stupid sitting there with a marshmallow in his hair, but for some reason, being with Harry didn't make him feel as embarrassed as it would be with anyone else.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. I think it means to beat up. My dad says it a lot." 

"Oh. Okay." Before he could lift his hand to his mouth, Harry grabbed his hand. Peter felt calmer. "Thank you for sitting with me." 

"You're welcome." Harry squeezed his hand as he kicked his legs against the bench they were sitting on. 

They sat in silence together for a few minutes until Loki came back out with a big bowl and a towel. He put it down and then sat in front of him and started to clean his hair. He dipped the rag in the water and then brought it over his head to start soaking it. 

It reminded Peter of when Papa would clean him from a sink even though he wasn't sitting in a sink. He squeezed his eyes closed and waited for it to be over. 

Harry never let go of his hand. 

"Did you boys have fun today?" Loki asked while cleaning him off. 

"Petey and I learned about wilderness safety with Mr. Thor," Harry told him.

"That's very cool. That's a badge earned." 

"Yup! And we also got our campfire badge, and tomorrow we'll get our camping badge once we sleep outside." 

"Speaking of, I know you're in the same cabin as Brad and Eugene. I can have that changed." 

Peter squeezed his eyes shut tighter. He didn't want to cause a problem. It would be too much work. The boys were already going to bed and then Peter would have to change it all up and then maybe kids would get separated from their friends and--

"Hey, Pete, you okay?" 

Peter nodded his head once. "You don't have to switch. It's bedtime now." 

"If they bother you, I want you to get the nearest chaperone and we'll have it fixed." 

"Okay," Peter said in a quiet voice. He didn't want to cause trouble. He just wanted to have a nice sleep and wake up and see Papa and Tony. 

He sat silently until Loki was done cleaning his hair, and then he led them back to their cabin. Eugene and Brad already looked to be asleep. 

Peter hesitated by the doorway with his hand still in Harry’s. 

"You okay?" Loki whispered. 

"Yeah," Peter said because Harry was here with him. 

"Alright, you two. Night." He ruffled Peter's damp hair before walking out of the cabin.

Peter let go of Harry's hand and walked over to his bed. Harry's was the top bunk above him. 

Before getting into bed, they dressed into their pajamas. Peter had a pair of plain blue pajamas because he didn't want to wear his other pajamas with characters on them in front of the mean boys. Harry had dinosaurs on his pants. 

"I like your PJs," Peter told him with a smile.

"Thanks, my Mom got them for me." Harry grinned back.

Peter pulled off his blankets and the bad feeling in his tummy was back. His bed was full of wrappers from their marshmallow roasting. 

Harry noticed the trash too and he got angry. "Bullies!" 

Peter put his finger to his lips so Harry was quiet. "Don't wake them up!" 

"I'm gonna pummel them!" He said in a loud whisper. 

Peter didn't want to start any trouble tonight. He just wanted to sleep. He started to collect the wrappers off his bed to throw them out. 

"Just come sleep with me," Harry said, grabbing some of the wrappers too. 

"No. They'll tease us if they see us tomorrow morning." Peter finished getting the rest of it off.

"You sure?" 

"Yeah…" 

"Okay," Harry said, coming forward to give him a hug. 

Peter kissed his cheek before he pulled away. "Love you, Harry." 

"Love you too, Petey." 

Peter kneeled down and pulled Ellie out of his pack pack. He looked over his shoulder to make sure that Flash or Brad weren't looking. 

Then he climbed into bed and hugged Ellie close to his chest. He knew he wasn't going to fall asleep easily tonight. 

And he didn't. He twisted and turned for what felt like hours, wishing he could hear Papa’s heart or see Tony's star to help him fall asleep. He closed his eyes and all he saw was Brad and Flash bullying him all day. 

He fell asleep to their mean laughs. 

* * *

Peter woke up with a loud gasp. He had a bad dream that he couldn't remember, but it left him feeling shaky and scared. 

He tried to calm himself down but couldn't. He wanted to climb up the ladder to Harry's bed and see if he could keep him company until everyone else woke up. 

But when he lifted his blankets to get out of bed, he felt sick when he saw that he had an accident overnight. He didn't even know! 

His eyes burned as he climbed out of the bed and tried not to look at the big wet stain on the sheets. When he moved, all he could smell was the pee, and he hoped Flash or Brad couldn't smell it in their sleep. 

Once off the bed, he threw the blanket back over it and waddled over to the ladder. He climbed up as tears started falling down his cheeks. 

He kept Ellie tight in his hand as he crawled on Harry's mattress over to where he was snuggled up in the blankets. He hoped he didn't mind him waking him up now. 

Peter started shaking his shoulder, sniffling as his tears continued. "Harry, wake up please…"

It took a few shakes before he started to blink his eyes open. Peter chewed on his lip while he waited patiently for him to wake up. 

"P'er?" He mumbled, scrubbing his eyes with his fists. 

"Harry, I peed the bed," he whispered tearfully. 

That had him awake. "Wha'?" 

"It was an accident!" He tried to keep his cries from getting too loud.

Harry sat up, looking awake now. "Did you have a bad dream?" 

Peter nodded his head, rubbing his nose. "I don't want them to know." 

Harry was already getting up because he was the bestest friend. "I'll say I slept in that one. You sleep here." 

"No… I don't want you to be teased. Can you just help me clean it up? Please?" He wished Papa was here.

"Okay. Let's go." 

Peter started crawling back to the ladder and then climbed down. He winced as his pajama pants stuck to his legs. He tried not to cry harder. 

Once they were both on the ground, Harry helped him start to pull off his blankets. But before they could get to the sheets, he heard Brad behind them. 

"Ew, what's that smell?" 

Peter froze but didn't want to turn around. He still had his wet pajamas on. Now there wasn't even a blanket on to cover the stain on his mattress. 

"Penis wet the bed!" Flash yelled, from where he was still sitting on the top bunk. 

"No, he didn't!" Harry yelled. "It was me." 

"Yeah, right," Brad scoffed. 

Peter appreciated Harry, but he didn't want him to be blamed. So he turned around. "Don't blame him!" He stood his ground when they laughed at him harder. 

"Ha! Maybe we should call you  _ Pee- _ er Rogers!" Brad pointed at him as he cackled. 

"Leave him alone, bully!" Harry yelled, taking a step forward. 

Brad was taller because he was older, so he puffed out his chest and took a step forward too. 

Flash jumped down off the ladder and stood by his side. "He stunk up this whole cabin! First because he never showers and now because he peed his bed like a big baby!" 

"I'm not a baby!" Peter yelled. 

"You're crying like one!" Brad said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Yeah! You gonna cry to your daddy?" Flash stuck his tongue out at him. "He should have packed you diapers tonight." 

"At least his dad shows up to boy scouts!" Harry shouted and that made Flash angry. He reached out to shove Harry, but Peter was quicker. 

He punched him right in the face. Like Papa did when someone tried grabbing him on the street. 

Flash cried out and grabbed his face. 

Harry laughed loudly and said, "Who's the baby now?" 

Peter giggled for a moment before he was tackled to the ground by Brad. He was bigger and it hurt when they hit the ground, but Brad was the one sitting on him, when he was covered in pee. That was just gross. 

Brad picked up his fist and punched Peter back. It hit him right in the nose and it hurt! He tried not to cry harder but he was already close to sobbing from the embarrassment already. 

"Get off of him!" Harry yelled and then he tackled Brad. 

"Flash! Help!" He screamed when Harry grabbed his shirt by the collar and started to shake him. 

Flash didn't look like he wanted to help and stayed towards the side. "Uh…" 

Peter ignored him and rushed forward to help Harry when Brad flipped him over. Even with all of Harry's saved energy, he was still bigger and stronger. 

Brad was on top of Peter again when their cabin door flew open and an adult started yelling. "Hey, what the hell is going on in here?" 

Brad stilled underneath Peter and Harry. "Dad!" 

_ Oh no. His dad was a chaperone?  _

"Get off my son!" The man came over and pulled both Harry and Peter off of him. "You two are in so much trouble!" 

Peter didn't want to get in trouble! He was supposed to behave! Papa was gonna be so upset. "No!" 

"They started attacking me and Flash!" Brad said as he stood up. 

His father sniffed the air and made a disgusted face. Peter felt his cheeks burn in shame. "What is that  _ horrid  _ stench?" 

"Peter!" 

His father gagged and shoved Peter towards the bed. "If they're not toilet trained, their parents shouldn't be sending them." 

Peter wanted to tell him he was! He knew how to use the potty! This was only the second accident he'd had in a while. But all he could do was cry. 

"I'm getting your troop leaders to let them know how you're misbehaving in here. Follow me!" 

Peter shook his head as he curled up by his bed. He didn't want to go anywhere near that man. He was a liar and he was mean! 

"You have to listen to me if I'm in charge." 

"No!" 

"Leave him alone! You're mean too!" Harry yelled, stomping his foot against the floor. 

"Fine. Stay in here. Brad, Euegene, follow me out before you make yourself sick with this smell." He started walking out as the boys laughed and followed. 

Harry kneeled down by him. "You okay, Petey?" 

He wasn't okay. He was embarrassed and he was still upset from his nightmares and his face hurt and now he was going to get in trouble and he was having trouble breathing. "No." 

"What can I do to help?" He whispered. 

"I want Papa!" 

"Okay...I'll get Mr. Loki and ask him to call your Papa. I'll be right back." He kissed Peter's head and ran out of the room. 

Peter stayed in his tight ball, crying, hoping that Papa would come save him soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming soon, next chapter: Papa Bear


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was split in half just like the last two. This is 7k and adding what was originally planned to this chapter too would have been too much.

Tony and Steve were laying in bed when they got the call. Steve was half-asleep, enjoying the alone time he  _ finally  _ had with Tony. 

Tony's head was on his chest, and Steve was rubbing circles on his back as they cuddled. 

When his cell phone rang, he knew it had to do with Peter because no one else would be calling this early. Peter wasn't supposed to be picked up for another few hours. 

Tony sat up so he could sit up and grab his cell phone off of the nightstand. "Hello?" 

"Mr. Rogers, this is Loki." Steve recognized his voice but not the tone. Loki never sounded  _ this  _ concerned. Usually, he was aloof about almost everything. 

"What's wrong?" Steve asked immediately.

"There was a little incident with Peter and a few boys in his cabin. We don't know all of the details, but his friend let us know that he had an accident and that triggered a fight between some boys." 

Steve's heart dropped. He had an accident?  _ Again?  _ Why couldn't it have been in his bed back home? Steve wished he didn't have to embarrass himself in front of his friends. "I'll be right there."

"He refuses to let anyone else talk to him. He's crying hard in his cabin." 

"Shit, alright. I'll be there soon. Thank you." Steve hopped out of bed and started to get dressed. 

"What's going on?" Tony asked. 

"Peter had an accident and some of the boys bothered him about it. They can't get him to stop crying." 

Tony got up too and started to get dressed. "I bet you it was that Osborn kid. Taking after his damn father." 

Steve shook his head. "Harry is his best friend. He would never. But whoever it was better stay away from me." 

"No punting little kids, Steve," Tony said. "Not even the ones that deserve it." 

"I'll try to keep that in mind. No promises."

* * *

They rushed all the way to the campsite, and arrived less than a half hour later. Steve had a small bag with a change of clothes in it, in case Peter didn't want to dress in his uniform. 

As they were walking out of the parking lot towards the cabins, they saw another parent following. 

"Oh, God. As if my morning couldn't get any worse," Tony said as Norman glared at them. 

"Oh please! I'm only here because of your kid!" 

Steve's heart started pounding. Did he know? Surely, Loki wouldn't have told Norman that Peter had an accident. 

"How so?" Tony asked, coming to a stop in front of him. 

"Because for some reason Harry only seems to hang out with your brat, and there is no way my son would act up." Norman crossed his arms over his chest. 

Steve's fist tightened. "Don't call my son a brat." 

"Or else what? You gonna beat me up in a parking lot, hot head?" Norman rolled his eyes. "First the paparazzi and now me. Get a hold of your anger issues, man." 

"As much as I'd like to knock you out right right now, you're not worth the effort." Steve started walking again, faster now. He had to go see his son. 

"Yeah, prick," Tony said before following him. Norman was still walking with them since their sons were in the same spot, but he kept his mouth shut.

When Steve got to the cabins, he saw Loki outside one of them and hurried over. "Where's Peter?" 

Loki nodded his head to the cabin behind them. "In there. Only one person was allowed to sit with him without getting him more upset." 

Steve had an idea he knew exactly who that was. "I'm gonna go talk to him. Love, you joining?" 

"Does he want me in there too? He could be embarrassed…" Tony said quietly. 

"You're his father too. Both of us belong in there." He grabbed Tony's hand. 

"I'll deal with the other parents until you come out. We do still have to have a little meeting with the boys involved before I can let you go home."

"I understand," Steve said. He didn't mind either. He wanted to have a word with whoever was fighting his son. Kid or not. 

They walked into the cabin and immediately, a little guy was at their feet. "Stop!" 

Steve kneeled down with a warm smile. He tried to ignore the smell of urine once he was inside. His poor baby. "Hey, Hare. It's Peter’s dads. Can we come in?" 

Harry's protectiveness turned to relief. "Please!" 

He stepped aside so that they could walk in. Steve heard Peter's muffled sobbing, and followed the noise to where he was curled up on the floor by his bed. His heart broke.

"How about you head outside to Mr. Loki?" Steve suggested. "Your dad is here too." 

Harry's face paled. "Dad?" 

"Yeah…" 

"Oh, no. He's gonna be mad." Harry looked anxiously towards the door. 

"Would you like to stay in here until we go outside with you then? We can defend you to your dad." 

"Can I please?" 

"Of course. And thank you for protecting my baby when I wasn't here." Steve gave him a pat on the shoulder before standing up. 

Harry stayed by the door, making sure no one came in. Steve filed away his fear of his father for later. That was strange. And worrying. 

Steve and Tony made their way to Peter and sat down together to mimic his position. "Hey, bud…" 

Peter seemed to just notice that Steve was there. He lifted his head and Steve's heart broke when he saw his red eyes and wet cheeks. "Papa!" 

Steve opened his arms and Peter rushed forward. He didn't care that his pajamas were still damp as they pressed against him. He was too worried about the blood dried to his upper lip from his bruised nose. Someone hit him. 

"Who hit you?" 

Peter cried and refused to answer. "I'm sorry!" 

"Peter Benjamin--." 

"Why don't we get him changed first, love?" Tony suggested quietly, putting a hand on his arm. 

Steve took in a deep breath and then let it out. "You had an accident, bear?" 

Peter nodded his head with a sob. 

"No need to cry. No one was hurt. We just clean you up, change the sheets, and everything is good as new." Steve ran his fingers through his curls. 

"No! They know!" Peter hid his face in Steve's neck. 

"Who knows?" 

"The mean boys! They laughed!" 

Steve fought back the growled threatening to come out. He didn't want to scare Peter. "We'll talk to them. First, let's get you cleaned up, okay?" 

Peter shook his head. "I don't wanna wear my uniform! Too scratchy and heavy!" 

Steve figured that he wouldn't want the fabric of the uniform after there was no doubt a rash forming on his legs from being in the soiled clothes for so long. Steve wished he could have gotten here sooner. "I brought some clothes from home. Sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt. Your favorite ones." 

Peter peeked his head out. "Really?" 

"Yup. You wanna feel how soft it is before you get changed?" Steve continued to rub his back soothingly. 

"Mhmm." 

"Alright. Tony, can you pull them out please?" Steve asked, letting Peter change positions so he was facing out. 

Tony pulled out the clothes and rubbed his fingers in the material. "Oh, this is the softest thing I've ever felt." He handed it to Peter. "Feel it." 

Peter felt it and his eyes widened. "Soft." 

"Yup. So let's get you changed out of those." Steve helped his undress out of the damp clothes. He put them all in a pile and then Tony pulled out a bag of baby wipes they packed, and he started to wipe him down. 

Steve kissed Peter softly as Tony cleaned the dried urine from his skin. Peter started sucking his thumb and muttered, "Thank you, Mr. Tony." 

"You're welcome, munchkin." Tony gave him a small smile. 

Once he was cleaned, Steve helped dress him in his new soft clothes. While he did that, Tony stripped the bed. 

"You wanna tell Papa what happened?" Steve asked in a low voice. He knew he was about to get the story, but he'd rather hear it from his son first. 

Peter sniffled, rubbing his face. He let out a soft cry when he touched his nose. "I peed the bed! Like a b-baby!" He erupted in another round of sobs. 

"You are not a baby," Steve said firmly. "Not at all." 

"But I peed! And, and then Flash and Brad  _ laughed  _ at me, and I hate when they laugh!" 

"Did they hurt you?" 

Peter stayed quiet. 

"Peter, please tell me who hurt you." 

Peter kept his mouth shut, but Harry turned around from his spot at the door. Steve almost forgot he was there. "Brad punched him! Flash was gonna shove me, but Peter punched him first and then there was a big fight!" 

Steve looked down at Peter.  _ Peter  _ had started the fight-- well, the physical part of it, anyway. "Peter, is that true?"

"He was gonna hurt Harry! And he was being  _ so mean!  _ Saying all these mean things and calling me names! I didn't want him to say it more!" Peter shouted. 

"Is he always mean to you?" 

Peter nodded his head. "Every meeting. He's always mean." 

"Why didn't you tell me, Pete?" Steve asked, sighing. "I can't help if I don know."

"I was 'barassed! I didn't want you to know." 

Tony used a wipe to clean off the blood on his face. "You can't keep things like that a secret, squirt. We could have helped before it got this bad."

"I don't care if we get yelled at! They deserved the beating!" Harry yelled, pounding his fist against his hand. "I'll do it 'gain!" 

Steve sighed. "Alright. No more fighting. We've all got to go out there and talk about this now. Thank you for telling me what happened." He kissed the top of Peter's head. "Even if I don't like how you did it, I'm glad you defended yourself." 

"But you punched someone, Papa. When a man was grabbing at me, you protected me. I did the same for Harry." Peter's bottom lip wobbled. 

"I know, but that was wrong, bud. You shouldn't copy  _ everything  _ Papa does. I'm sorry for leading with a bad example." 

Peter's breathing hitched. "Am I in trouble now?"

"With me, no. But I'm not sure what Loki and Thor will say about this." Steve sighed. 

"I'm sorry, Papa!" 

"Shh, it's okay, sweetie. Calm down your crying and then we'll head out there." He pulled Peter in close against his chest and rocked him. "Do you need your inhaler?" 

Peter shook his head, and stayed tucked up against Steve's side until he was calm enough to breathe without letting another sob out. Steve wiped off his face and kissed both of his cheeks. "You're so brave." 

"Do we hafta go out?" 

"'Fraid so." Steve stood up and put Peter down on his feet. Tony stood up as well, with the bag of dirty clothes and sheets. He stuck it in Peter's overnight bag so that anyone outside wouldn't see it. 

Steve walked towards the door with Peter's hand in his. When they reached the doorway, Harry grabbed Tony's free hand. Tony gave him a small smile. "It's alright, Harry." 

They walked outside, and only Loki was sitting there. He shot up when he saw Peter and looked relieved. "Hey, Pete." 

Peter rubbed his face to get rid of any lasting evidence of him crying. His face was still red and swollen though. "Hi, Mr. Loki." 

"You okay?" 

Peter shrugged his shoulders in response. 

"I'd like to bring him home quickly, so can we finish up whatever needs to be done please?" Steve asked, not rudely. Just tired. 

"Of course. The rest are waiting with Thor in the other cabin. We have the kids involved, and their parents. One of their parents was the one that broke up the fight. He's putting all the blame on Peter and Harry though."

"We'll figure it out. Let's go," Tony said, slipping his sunglasses on his face. Sure, it was sunny outside, but they weren't necessary  _ inside.  _

Either way, they followed Tony into the cabin with Loki and took their seats. Two boys were on the other side with their dads, and Norman was with them. He gave Harry a bad look when he sat down. 

"Now that we're all here, we can get to the bottom on this," Loki said. 

"Those two were sitting on my son and beating him up when I entered their cabin this morning!" A man shouted, pointing a finger over at them. 

"Excuse me, sir," Tony said. "Who said they wanted to hear your voice?" 

"You wouldn't be hearing anyone's voice if you kept your kid in line, Stark!" Norman shouted. 

"Woah, bud. We're on the same side here. Pull your thong out of your asshole. I think it's riding up." Tony patted Norman on the shoulder. 

"No fighting! Please," Thor said, loudly. "This is where our children pick it up from." 

"You want to know where children pick it up from? Watching their father punch a guy and then it's all over the news. It's no surprise his kid started this." 

Steve growled as he glared over at the man with a dark suit and sunglasses too. He had a smartphone in his hand, as if this wasn't even worth his full attention. "Who the hell are you?" 

"Mr. Thompson, you can call me. Your son is the one that punched mine. I'm a lawyer though, so watch out." 

Steve scoffed. "Do you plan on suing a child?" 

"Please! I don't want to ask again!" Thor yelled, and he could be pretty intimidating when he wasn't all happy and smiles. 

"Peter and Harry, I've gotten the boys' side. They say that Peter punched Eugene first and then they were merely defending themselves. Is this true?" Thor asked them in a softer voice. 

Peter was shrunk down, not looking at anyone. But not Harry; he stood up. "Flash was gonna shove me! He was makin' fun of Peter! They kept laughing and calling him names!" 

"Harry, sit down!" Norman said, shoving him to his seat. 

"They always tease him! They're bullies!" Harry said, from his seat. 

"Is this true, Peter?" Thor asked. 

Peter was playing with the hem of his shirt as he nodded his head. "Yes, sir." 

"So they're teasing him! They're kids! They gotta sleep with the troop bed wetter and you expect them  _ not  _ to say something?" The man without the sunglasses said. "Oh, come on. We were all kids once! You would have laughed! And if you wouldn't have, you would have been the bed wetter. Simple as that." 

"How does it feel to be bullying a 4-year-old?" Steve turned around and Tony grabbed his hand. It was taking so much not to knock out all of these assholes. "He had an accident. We've all had accidents. That doesn't excuse their behavior." 

"When someone else has to clean up after your kid's  _ accident  _ maybe he shouldn't be coming." 

Peter sniffled loudly and said, "I'm sorry! I'll stay home next time." 

"Oh, no. Pete, it's not your fault." Tony kneeled down next to him to reassure him. 

"Yeah, Petey! They're the bullies!" Harry yelled out. "Just like Brad's dad!" 

Steve's head whipped to the man, that was apparently Brad's dad. The one that responded to the fight. "What happened, Harry?" 

"He yanked us off hard and shoved Peter to his bed!" 

"I did not!" 

"And he said mean things about Peter's accident!" Harry accused. 

Steve glared over at him. "Oh, you're about to have an accident of your own." 

"Oh come on! You just believe a child?! I was doing my job as a chaperone. If you could do better, next time  _ you  _ volunteer!" 

"Of course I believe Harry. It would explain why your son is so much of a bully. Monkey see, monkey do." 

Brad's father narrowed his eyes. "You're one to talk, Rogers. You're the one punching people and sleeping around to get money--." 

"Alright, enough!" Thor roared and his voice sounded like thunder cracking. 

Steve was breathing heavily, trying not to let his shame show. Tony was the first one to break the silence, "You  _ ever  _ speak like that to my fiancé again or you treat my son how you did, I will not make your life pretty. Do you understand?" 

Brad's father grumbled under his breath. 

"Do you understand?" 

"Fine! Whatever!" He huffed. 

"Mr. Davis, I'm afraid this was your last time chaperoning any event. If you'd like to get your privileges back, we'll have to talk it over with the board." 

"You're punishing  _ me  _ but not these kids?!"

"The kids' safety is our  _ first  _ priority, and you seemed like the biggest danger today. You weren't equipped to handle the situation and only made it worse." Thor ended it there. "As for the boys, we do not tolerate any form of bullying. They'll all be writing apology notes to each other for their actions. From today, and prior." 

Steve could deal with that. Peter was wrong to just throw a punch, and writing an apology note was the right thing. Especially since they were also punishing the other boys. 

"They will also be split up from their group. If I see either of these boys causing Peter or Harry trouble, there will be more consequences." 

"What? You're punishing my kid for getting punched? He didn’t even punch back!" 

"Only 'cus you're a pussy!" Harry shouted at Flash. Steve heard Tony snicker next to him. 

"Harry, that's a bad word," Loki said, though he was trying not to smirk too.

"Sorry, Dad says it all the time." 

With the attention on him, Norman rolled his eyes. "Are we done here? Can we leave?" 

"I'd like for Flash and Brad to apologize for making fun of Peter first. It seems today wasn't the first time. While I do not condone his physical violence, he is a human child who has feelings. We cannot expect him to deal with bullying for weeks without snapping." 

"I'm sorry," Brad said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Sorry," Flash sneered. 

"I will still be looking for apology letters by the next meeting. If you don't hand in letters written  _ genuinely,  _ then you'll lose the right to attend our next camp out." 

"Yes, sir," Peter said in a small voice. 

"Is that everything? Can I bring him home now?" Steve asked. 

"Of course." 

"Thank you," he said, and he hoped that Loki and Thor knew how genuine he was. 

"Make sure no one follows out until a few minutes later or there will be a showdown in the parking lot," Tony said, lifting his sunglasses down. "Especially him." He pointed to Norman. 

Peter got up and hugged Harry tightly before letting go. "Thank you, Harry." 

"You're welcome, Petey." His eyes fluttered over to his dad before back to Peter. "See you next week." 

No "I love you" or kiss goodbye when his father was watching. Interesting. 

Peter didn't seem to notice though, and he grabbed Steve’s hand. Turning towards his leaders, he gave them a little wave. "Bye Mr. Loki and Mr. Thor. Sorry again." 

"It's alright. Have a good day, Peter. Feel better." 

Then they left before anyone else could say another word. Once outside, Steve lifted Peter into his arms and said, "I think today is a good day to relax and stay under the covers. What do you think, Pete?" 

Peter wrapped his little arms around his neck and nodded. "Please." 

* * *

Later that night, they were all in bed together with Peter squished between them. They were watching a Disney movie that Steve couldn't really focus on. But it made Peter giggle and that's all he wanted. 

Once it was over, the credits rolled and Steve said, "I'm sorry you didn't have a good campout." 

"I earned some badges with Harry. Brad dropped a marshmallow in my hair but Mr. Loki got it out." 

"Does he always tease you like that?" Steve asked quietly. 

"Yeah…" 

"What does he say?" Steve asked, grateful to finally get through to him. 

"He makes fun of me for how I smell," Peter whispered. "And makes fun of me 'cus I used to take sink baths." 

"Is that why you always want to bathe before boy scouts?" Steve asked, his blood running cold. 

"They always said I smell, and I didn't want to smell anymore," Peter whispered. 

"You don't smell, Peter. You  _ never  _ smell," Tony said. 

"I should have known why...I'm sorry Peter. I never meant to send you thinking you smelled." Steve felt so bad, like the  _ worst  _ parent. 

"It's okay, Papa." 

"No, it's not. I wish I used my brain to figure out what was wrong-- it was so  _ obvious."  _

"I didn't wanna worry you, Papa."

"But they were hurting you. They were being mean. I could have made it better before you had to fight." 

"It's 'barassing!" 

Steve sighed and kissed the top of his head. "You  _ never  _ have to be embarrassed in front of me or Tony, Peter. We're your parents. We will never laugh at you." 

"I'm sorry…" He mumbled, tugging the blanket around himself more. 

"You don't have to apologize," he said. "It's okay." 

"I don't wanna go back. They're just gonna make fun of me." Peter twisted in the bed so he was laying on his stomach. 

"If you like boy scouts besides for those boys, I don't think you should ruin it for yourself," Steve said. "Keep going and see if they leave you alone now that they were yelled at." 

"Yeah," Tony agreed. "And if they don't stop bothering you, I'll make them stop. We'll start your own troop." 

"But I love Harry." 

"Harry is a good kid," Tony commented, warming Steve's heart that he was finally realizing Harry wasn't Norman. "We'll ask him to join. We'll ask anyone you want to join, even Loki and Thor, except for those two bullies. What's their names? Brad and… Clash?" 

Peter giggled, shaking his head. 

"No? Was it Slash? No way. He's nowhere near as cool as Slash. Dash? Mash?" 

Peter was laughing hysterically now, all because Tony was messing up Flash's name. Steve smiled softly. 

"Glash?" 

"No! Flash!" Peter laughed, turning back around. 

"Oh! Flash...well, that's a dumb name." 

"He calls me Penis," Peter said, his laughter dying out. "Now Pee-er too. 'Cus I peed and my name sounds like it…" 

"Tony, tell me why I shouldn't go to their house right now and make them sorry." Steve was seeing red. How could little children make him  _ so angry?  _

"Because it's illegal, babe."

"Oh, right." Damn. 

"I hope they don't get meaner because we told on them." 

"No, Loki and Thor will know to look out for them now," Tony said. "You did the right thing telling us. I just wish it was sooner. You know I'm always done for a fight in a parking lot."

"Seriously?" Steve asked. 

"Make it Denny's so when we're inevitably banned from all locations, I won't be missing much." 

"Please don't get yourself banned from  _ anywhere."  _

"No promises with Normy." Tony laid back down. "He's lucky his kid fell real far from the tree." 

Peter frowned. "What does that mean?" 

"It's a saying. When a child is like their parents, people say: apples don't fall far from the tree." 

"What about me?" Peter sat up and jumped on Steve's chest. 

Steve made a grunting sound when Peter landed on him. "What about you?" 

"Am I far from the tree?" 

Steve wanted to say yes. He wanted to tell Peter that he was nothing like Steve. He was a million times better than him. 

But Tony moved in closer and gave him a kiss to his cheek. "You're pretty damn close." 

Steve opened his mouth to argue, but then Peter smiled wide enough to make his eyes crinkle. As if being like Steve was the best thing he'd heard in his entire life. 

"Why're you smiling, bear?" 

"Because you're my hero, Papa. I wanna be just like you." 

* * *

_ "Sirs, Obadiah Stane is coming up with news."  _

Steve was in the middle of cutting Peter's sandwich in half when they heard that. Peter whimpered and looked over at the elevator. 

"What's a matter, Pete?" Steve hoped that since their heart to heart yesterday, Peter would feel more open to share things. 

"I don't like Mr. Obie," Peter whispered, glancing over at Tony. "He always says mean things to me." 

Steve frowned and turned towards Tony. "I don't want him here longer than necessary. And he doesn't speak to Peter." 

"Of course. I know." Tony nodded his head, but he didn't understand. Part of Steve wanted Tony to cut Obadiah off completely so they no longer had to deal with him, but he knew he couldn't ask that of him. 

"Pete, sweetheart, just stay focused on your food, baby." Steve rubbed his back. "Don't pay him any attention." 

Peter nodded his head before he started eating his lunch. Steve stood in front of him so he wouldn't be seen.

When the elevator doors opened, Steve rolled his eyes. He really had to talk to Tony about people just barging up here. 

"Anthony!" 

"Obie, hey," Tony said as if he weren't talking to a colossal asshole. 

"I've been trying to get in touch with you all morning," he said, stopping at the table. He didn't even acknowledge Steve. 

"Sorry, my phone is in the bedroom." Tony waved his hand towards the hallway. Steve loved that he was giving Peter and him all his attention, but Obadiah just coming without permission defeated the purpose of ignoring his phone. 

"Well, Tiberius wants me to get you. He said he might have a breakthrough." 

Tony froze and he went still. "What?" 

"He thinks he figured out whatever you two are working on. Needed you in the lab right away." 

And just like that, Tony was hurrying from his seat. Steve frowned. "Tony, we're having lunch. Can't you wait an hour?" 

"Babe, I  _ have  _ to see this. If he has an answer-- by God, that changes everything." He leaned over and gave both Steve and then Peter a kiss. "I won't be long." 

"But we were gonna watch Fox and the Hound after lunch!" Peter said, standing up on his seat. Steve reached out to steady him. 

Steve noticed the way Obadiah stared at him, probably at the bruise still on his face. 

"I know, squirt. I'm sorry. But this is super important. But I promise, we'll have a day just for us. How about we earn a badge together soon? You can come to my lab and see what we can get up to." Tony ruffled his hair and that promise appeased Peter. 

"Okay!" He said with a smile. 

"Who hit the kid?" 

Peter's eyes went wide and he sat down again. Obadiah shifted so Peter stayed in view. 

"Why do you always have such an interest in my son?" Steve asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He tried to sound as intimidating as possible and it wasn't hard when Peter was being threatened. 

"Just asking about a nasty looking bruise, is all. If you're such a protective Dad, how'd he get it?" Obadiah challenged. 

"Obie, cut the shit."

"I'm just saying that there have been a few accusations lately that concern me a little. Just looking out for the kid." Obadiah shrugged his shoulders. 

"Just what are you accusing, Stane?" Steve took a step closer to him. 

"Not accusing. Just joking around. This is all in good fun." Obadiah smirked and Steve knew he wasn't joking. 

"Do not joke about child abuse or my child being abused by me. Do you understand?" 

"Jeez, Tony," Obadiah said. "He this bossy in the bedroom too? I can tell he wears the pants." 

"Obie, stop. Let's go." Tony shoved Obadiah away from Steve. "Leave them alone. You're being a dick." 

Steve glared at them, and while he would have liked for Tony to actually yell at Obadiah, he knew he wouldn’t. 

Tony came over and kissed Steve’s lips softly. "I'll be back later, love. I promise." 

Steve's glare softened. "Keep me updated please."

"Of course," Tony kissed him again before slipping away and following Obadiah out. They entered the elevator and Tony gave Steve a smile. 

Steve's lips upturned but then the smile on his face faltered when he saw the smirk Obadiah was giving him over Tony's shoulder.

He didn't know what Obadiah was up to, but he knew it was no good. And that terrified Steve. 

* * *

Steve found out exactly what had Obadiah smirking a little over an hour later. Steve and Peter were sitting on the couch watching Fox and the Hound when he heard JARVIS announce,  _ "Captain, Dr. Dodson is asking permission to come up the elevator."  _

Steve's heart skipped a beat. What was the CPS agent doing here? (And at least  _ someone _ asked permission before barging into their loft.) He knew he couldn't deny her even if he didn't want to. "Of course. Send her up." 

_ "She'll be up in two minutes."  _

Steve rushed up to his feet and started to pick up some of Peter's toys off the living room floor. Once they were in his hands, he wasn't sure where to put them. He leaned back down and put them where he found them. Having signs of a child playing was good. He hoped. 

"Papa, no!" Peter groaned. "I don't like her!" 

"I know, bear. I'm sorry, but she has to have these visits before she can close our case." Steve glanced around the room, making sure there wasn't anything incriminating around. Knives, matches, sex toys...you know, nothing that would actually be around but his anxiety fueled mind still made him worry. 

He was just finished fixing Peter's hair with his fingers when the elevator doors dinged open. He hated that bruise on his nose still, and hoped she didn't notice it. Even though that was near impossible. 

Dr. Dodson was all business as she strutted through the foyer. Steve met her halfway with a smile. "Good evening, Doctor." 

"Good evening, Mr. Rogers. Good to see you again." 

Steve just nodded his head. He couldn't agree. It  _ wasn't  _ good to see her again. "What brings you here? Routine visit?" 

Her eyes flickered around the room. "Actually, I reviewed a concerned call from an anonymous person. They were worried about Peter." 

Steve's heart was pounding so hard he thought it would burst through his chest. "Peter's fine. He's just inside. We're watching a movie." 

She gave him a look, and Steve hated it. He wasn't a bad father she usually dealt with. She was giving the same look to Steve that she gave to parents that abused their children. Steve never wanted to be in that category. 

"Please. He's right here." Steve was shaking as he led her to the living room. He hoped she wouldn't notice it and assume it was his guilt. 

Dr. Dodson stood by the television and smiled warmly at Peter. Peter barely gave her a glance. "Hello, Peter. How are you?" 

"I'm watching TV," he said. 

Steve raised him to be polite, but he couldn't blame him for not liking this woman. "Peter," he said in warning anyway. "Mind your manners, son." 

"Oh, it's quite alright. I don't want to disrupt." She stepped forward and turned around to look at the screen. "What're you watching?" 

"Copper and Todd," Peter replied, pulling the blanket tighter around him. 

"Very nice. My favorite Disney movie is Alice in Wonderland." 

"I've never seen that one," Peter admitted. Even if he didn't like her, he couldn't turn down a conversation about Disney movies. 

"It's very good. You’ll have to watch it soon." She hesitated a moment before continuing. "Peter, do you mind if I speak to you alone?" 

Peter's eyes widened. "No. I wanna stay with Papa." 

She tensed but didn't fight. "Okay. Do you mind pausing your movie though?" 

Peter nodded. "Mr. JARVIS, please pause." 

_ "Of course, little captain." _

She walked over to the couch and sat down next to him. Peter moved away from her and reached a hand out to Steve. Steve took a seat on his other side and Peter climbed into his lap.

"Okay. We can talk," Peter declared. 

"I'm going to cut to the chase. I'm worried about the bruise on your face. That was reported to me, and it is my job to make sure you're safe." 

Steve wished she didn't have to ask Peter. Tony and him were trying to distract him so he forgot about how embarrassing the entire day was for him. Peter slouched in Steve's arms. "Just had a little fight." 

Dr. Dodson started to take notes. "With whom?" 

"Boys at boys scouts. Bullies." Peter was squeezing one of Steve's fingers tightly. "They were teasing me. I was just defendin' myself. Mr. Loki said so." 

"Mr. Loki?" More scribbling. 

"My leader." 

"So no one at home gave you that bruise?" Dr. Dodson pressed. 

"No!" He shouted. "Papa didn't! You can't say that!"

"I'm not--." 

Steve held him close and felt proud for him. "Sorry. He gets very defensive and protective." Steve chuckled. "After all, the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree." 

She gave him a disapproving look. "I suppose. Listen, Mr. Rogers, I know this is a very overwhelming time for you. Suddenly being in the spotlight and on the arm of a billionaire-- being a trophy husband is--." 

"I am not a trophy husband." 

"Excuse me?"

"I don't know why you assume I'm just a trophy. Maybe you have experience with it yourself and you're merely protecting, but I don't appreciate whatever you're accusing me of-- on top of abusing my child." 

"Sir, please do not raise your voice and get excited," she said even though he was doing nothing of the sort. "I recieved a call about the bruise and a claim about the legitimacy of this relationship." 

Steve felt furious. "What does my relationship with my  _ fiancé  _ have to do with Peter?" 

She laughed and raised her eyebrows. "Everything. Your relationship with Tony Stark is connected to Peter. He's going to get close and get attached and if you're not in it for the right reasons, you could find yourself in a tough position. Peter will be in that position too." 

"Listen, I don't know who gave you this insane idea, but I love Tony, and Tony loves me. We are in a relationship to stay, and we are both aware of Peter in our lives." He narrowed his eyes at her, angry that she'd bring this up right with Peter here in his lap. 

"I must investigate all claims made, sir." 

"And you did. You asked, and I answered. Now if that's everything, please see your way out." 

She looked down at Peter and before she could even say anything, Peter reassured him, "I'm happy with Papa. He keeps me safe." 

She looked like she didn't want to believe him, but she jotted down a few more things before she stood up. Sighing, she said, "Alright. I'll file this report. I'd like you to give me his boy scout leader's number so I can check in with him to see if he can recall the same story." 

Steve's face heated. Loki and Thor would have to know CPS was investigating him now. "Of course." 

"Thank you," she said before turning on her heel and walking out the room and to the elevator. 

Once she was gone, Peter turned around and stood up on Steve's legs to wrap his arms around his neck in a hug. 

Steve rubbed his back and kissed the side of his head. "I love you, bear. You did perfect." 

"How many times do we hafta see her?" 

"Hopefully, not many more." Steve squeezed him tightly. 

He loved having Peter here in his arms, but he still felt alone without Tony by his side. That seemed to be how most of life was going now. Even when Tony promised to scale back on work, he was always at work, missing life. 

* * *

By the time dinner was finished, Tony still wasn't home. Steve even bathed and dressed Peter in his pajamas for bedtime, and still, Tony was nowhere to be seen. 

It wasn't until Steve was going around and cleaning up after dinner when he strolled out of the elevator. 

He didn't look as happy as he was when he left, so Steve guessed it didn't work. "You couldn't call at all?" 

"Hello to you too, dear," Tony sighed, pulling his tie off and throwing it to the chair.

"I asked you to call and check in," Steve said, putting Peter's bowl in the sink. 

"I'm sorry?" 

"I asked you to call and let me know and not be out all night." Steve tossed a fork into the sink harder than necessary. 

"And I did. It's not even 10 yet," Tony said, sounding both frustrated and confused. 

"I told you I don't like Obadiah," Steve said, leaning over the sink, squeezing the counter with white knuckles. 

"What is going on?" Tony asked, huffing. "Are you just picking random things to get pissed at me for?"

"I don't ask you to do much-- I know you're busy at work, but I need you here at home too and I can't do it with everyone else trying to knock me down and you don't even  _ see it."  _ Steve's breathing was quick and pained.

Tony was close behind him when he spoke again, "What are you talking about?" 

Steve whirled around, wondering how crazy he looked. "CPS came! They came after you left because  _ someone  _ reported us for the bruise on Peter's cheek!" 

Tony's tense shoulders relaxed slightly. "Did you explain to her the truth?" 

"No, I told her I gave her the bruise," Steve said sarcastically and Tony's face hardened. "Of course I told her it was a fight at boy scouts! That doesn't change the fact that it's another report in CPS for us." 

"The report will show that it was a misunderstanding, Steve," Tony said.  _ Stop overreacting  _ went unsaid. 

"Don't you care that some is reporting us?" Steve narrowed his eyes. "Doesn't it bother you that  _ Obadiah  _ reported us?" 

Tony paused. "What are you talking about?" 

"Oh come on! Obadiah comes in here, sees Peter's face, makes a comment, and then not long after CPS is at the door! You don't think that's a little suspicious?" 

"Look, I know Obie is a dick, but he wouldn't report us to CPS." 

Steve threw his hands in the air. "There we go! See? You take everyone's side but mine!" 

"Steve, what are you talking about?" Tony raised his voice to meet Steve's. "You sound ridiculous!" 

"I'm talking about the fact that it's so obvious Obadiah hates me and you don't do anything about it!" 

"I yell at him! I tell him to leave you alone! After we left here, I yelled at him!" 

"Was that before or after he called CPS?" 

Tony groaned. "How do you know it was him?" 

"Who else could it be? You?" 

Tony's glare turned into a snarl. "You know I would  _ never."  _

Steve took a step forward. "Which is why I know it was Obadiah." 

"Maybe it was Norman or one of the other fathers!" 

"We both know that's bullshit, Tony!" Steve had never felt so angry. Why was Tony so blind? Was he choosing to be so ignorant or did he really not know?

"Papa…" 

Steve deflated immediately and turned around to face Peter in the doorway of the kitchen. Peter was squeezing Elliot tightly with tear filled eyes. "Pete…" 

"Why're you guys fighting?" He asked in a small voice. 

Steve took a step back from Tony. "We're just having a conversation, bud. No fighting." 

Of course Peter wouldn't believe that. He wasn't an idiot. "You're yelling. Loud." 

"I'm sorry. We shouldn't have raised our voices when you were trying to sleep." 

"You're angry at each other." Peter rubbed his nose as a tear trailed down his cheek. "Are you gonna break up?" 

Steve's heart broke hearing Peter ask that. He hurried forward and kneeled down to get on his level. "Oh, baby, no." 

Tony was kneeling next to him within a moment. "We just had a little disagreement, munchkin."

"It was a big one," Peter said, hiding his face in Elliot's fur. 

"We're both just tired and frustrated. We've had a lot going on…" Steve said, knowing it was true. Steve had a bad night, and he guessed Tony did too. 

Unfortunately, they took it out on each other. 

"Okay…" Peter didn't look like he believed him. 

"You know what we need?" Tony asked, his voice softer than it was before in their fight. 

"Hmm?" 

"We need a break from the real world. We need to get away. Just us three," he said, though he couldn't meet Steve's eyes. 

"Like a vacation?" Peter asked, perking up. 

"Kinda." Tony shrugged his shoulders. 

"I've never been on vacation before!" Peter's eyes widened. "Can we go to the moon?" 

Tony chuckled softly. "I was thinking something closer to home." 

"Oh. Okay." 

"How about the Hamptons? I've got a beach house there. We can have a little weekend away." Tony reached out and smoothed Peter's hair. 

"Hamper?" 

Tonykaughed. "Yeah, kiddie. Hamper." 

"That sounds fun!" Peter smiled and then looked over at Steve. "Sound fun, Papa?" 

"Yeah, it does, bud," he whispered, even though it didn't chase away all of his worries. It didn't get rid of any of them, actually. But he'd smile. For Peter. And he'd try to make things like they were before he and Tony were too far to be saved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun facts for this chapter: 
> 
> -Dr. Linda Dodson is a character from Spider-Mam comics. She is a villain that was the trophy wife of her husband and was sick of it. Which is why I thought she was such a good choice to have her go against Steve, who is sharing these same feelings.  
> -Her alias is White Rabbit because she loved Alice in Wonderland as a child, which is why I had that as her favorite Disney movie in this.  
> -i planned this all the way back in the first story and I finally get to point it out!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter split in half-- a chapter that was already 1/2 of the previous chapter before I split it. It got way too long, and I was at 8k with a real Big scene coming. I didn't want it to feel rushed or shoved in another chapter, so I decided to separate it. Here's the first 6k. The next chapter will be a bit shorter, but there's something in that to make up for the length:) 
> 
> Warnings for this chapter include: talks about past child abuse

"This place is beautiful," Steve said in awe as they stepped out of the car. 

"I wanna see! Papa! I wanna see!" Peter yelled from where he was still locked in his carseat.

Tony laughed as he unbuckled him and then carried him over to Steve. They were still tense and neither of them apologized for the argument the other day, but they weren't chewing each other's heads off at least. 

Not as much as they were anyway. 

In the last few days, Steve found themselves in more than one pointless argument. Their last one was just a few minutes ago when Tony swore he knew where he was going but took the wrong exit.

Steve hoped that them being alone for the weekend would help with that. Especially since Tiberius and Obadiah wouldn't be showing up randomly. 

Steve followed him up the driveway and to the front door. Tony passed Peter to Steve as he unlocked the door. They stepped inside and Steve's jaw dropped. He didn't think he'd do that again after seeing the penthouse for the first time. 

"Wow," he stepped inside, staring up at the high ceilings. 

There was a gorgeous chandelier hanging over their heads. Peter reached up for it. "I want those stars!" 

"That one is too high for us, but if you want, I can get you one for your bedroom." Tony gave Peter a small smile, and at least, if he was mad at Steve, he never took it out on Peter. 

"My room?" 

"Sure, squirt. You've got one here too. I had it painted a few weeks ago. Basic blue, but you can decorate it however you'd like." 

Peter gasped and looked at Steve. "I have  _ two  _ rooms!" 

Even after being off the streets for months, Peter didn't forget the hell of it. He still got excited over having things now. It was bittersweet. 

"You sure do," Steve said softly. 

"If you want, I can give you the full tour. Leave your bags here and I'll get them later." 

Steve wasn't sure why he said it, but he did. "What, no butlers here?" 

"No," Tony answered quietly. "I said it was just gonna be us three." 

Steve hummed and lowered Peter to his feet. Peter immediately started to run around the foyer and yelled loudly. He giggled when he heard his own voice echo back. "This is a mansion!" 

"Not quite a mansion, but it is pretty big." Tony chuckled and Peter ran over to him and grabbed his hand. 

Together, they walked through the living room first with white carpets and white couches. Steve winced just imagining Peter in there. 

"Peter, no jumping around in here," he warned just in case. 

"I won't!" He promised, jumping as they passed through the kitchen. He still held tight to Tony's hand. 

After the kitchen, they walked through the dining room where Tony had China dishes set on the table. Another place for Peter to stay away from. 

They walked through the hall and passed a few doors that Tony waved his hand at. 

"Closet, pantry, closet, guest room, bathroom, closet, closet...and here is Peter's room." Tony opened the door wide and Peter ran forward. It was huge with only a bed, a dresser, and a flat screen television. It wasn't very kid-friendly, but Steve knew that Tony would change that. 

Peter's favorite part of the room was the large glass doors that opened to a trail that led down to the beach. "Look at that!"

Steve followed after the two of them and asked, "Are those doors locked?" 

"Don't worry," Tony said. "It's a private beach. No one can come in." 

"But can he go out?" 

"They're locked." 

"Peter, no unlocking these," Steve said, eyeing the boy as he didn't seem to listen to a word he said. 

"Can we go on the beach?" Peter asked, pressing his face against the glass door. 

"Of course, we can. If you want to throw on your bathing suit, we can take a dip in the ocean." 

Speaking of the ocean, Steve could hear the waves crashing to the shore from here. It was soothing; he hoped it was audible in his bedroom too. 

"Maybe we save that for tomorrow," Steve suggested. 

"We have a dinner reservation tomorrow," Tony said. 

Frowning, Steve answered, "Well, we can always go out in the afternoon." He didn't understand what was the big deal. 

"It'll have to be the morning. We have an early reservation and we'll need showers after being out in the seawater." 

Steve didn't even  _ want  _ Peter to go into the ocean. He didn't want him near water that deep, that vast. But he felt like Tony was just trying to pick an argument. Or maybe Steve was. "Alright, that's fine." 

"There's something else out back you have to see," Tony said, smirking over at Steve. He took Steve's hand and walked him out of the room with Peter shoving himself between their legs. 

"What's there?!" 

"You'll see, squirt," Tony said as they walked through the hall and towards the back where there was a sliding glass door. He slid it open and stepped out, spreading his arm. "Ta da!" 

Peter jumped forward and gasped. "Oh, my God! Look at that pool!" 

There was a large underground pool that was already lighting up as the sun was setting. Steve couldn't help but notice that there was no railing around the pool. There wasn't even a fence. At least there was a fence between their backyard and the beach. 

Peter ran forward towards the water, showing no sign of fear. "This is so much bigger than our pool at home!" 

The pool at home. The bath. The bath that Peter almost drowned in. This pool looked deep. Maybe deeper than 6 feet. 

Steve let go of Tony's hand to rush forward and sweep Peter off his feet. He held him tightly as he scolded him, "Peter, you don't go near pools like this when you're not wearing a life vest!" 

Peter looked a little alarmed. "I wasn't gonna jump in!" 

"But what if you fell in?" Steve asked. He didn't need an answer because his mind easily supplied him with memories from that night. 

"Hey, love, he's fine," Tony said gently, trying to calm him down. 

Tony wasn't worried. Of course, he wasn't. He wasn't there the night Peter fell in. He was out with Tiberius. 

"Tony, why didn't you have this gated off before we came?" Steve whirled around, snapping at him. "Do you know how many toddlers die a year because they drown in the family pool? It happens within  _ minutes.  _ We won't even know he's gone and he'll slip in!" 

"He's almost five. I think we can trust him to stay away from the edge of the pool." Tony's voice wasn't as soft as it was before. 

"He's still a child. You know he gets excited and goes exploring." 

"I won't!" Peter said quickly. "Please don't fight. I'll be good." 

That had Steve bite his tongue and realize how he was acting. Tony didn't deserve to be yelled at. Peter didn't deserve to think it was his fault they were fighting. "I'm sorry," he sighed. "I just...I'm not feeling too well after the ride out here. Car sickness." 

Whether Tony genuinely believed it or not, he gave him his sympathy. "It's alright, hon. Why don't you lay down early? I can keep an eye on Peter until he's ready to sleep." 

Steve hesitated. "He napped on the ride here. I'm not sure when he'll fall asleep." 

"That's fine. We can watch a movie." Tony held out his arms for Peter. "I don't have much here for him yet, but we'll make do." 

"Are you sure?" Steve asked, chewing his bottom lip. 

"Positive." Tony smiled. 

Steve handed Peter over and waited for Peter to look back before he said, "Behave for Tony please." 

"Yes, Papa." 

"He always behaves. Don't worry." Tony kissed the top of his head, leaving Steve wishing he was giving him a kiss after. But he didn't. 

Steve gave them a smile before he walked away, leaving them to hang out together. Peter hadn't seen Tony alone in a while. They could enjoy this time together. 

Steve just wanted to sleep. He needed to catch up on sleep without worrying about where Tony was and who he was with. Maybe if he got some more sleep, he wouldn't always snap at Tony.

It wasn't quite bedtime yet, but the sun was setting so Steve kept their blinds open in the bedroom. He wanted to see the shades of pink, orange, and red paint the sky as the sun set past the horizon. 

It was gorgeous. Better than any sunset he'd ever seen in the city. It made him itch to pull out a canvas and paints that he didn't have with him. He hadn't painted in so long. He was trying to get Peter's Stars running, worrying about both Tony and Peter, so he didn't have much time to himself. 

The crashing waves filled the silence of his room, and he let it calm his nerves as he emptied his and Tony's suitcases in the dresser. 

He tried not to wonder why Tony packed a turtle neck when they were going to a beach for the weekend in late July, but he couldn't ignore it completely. 

He changed into sweats and a t-shirt after he was done. Part of him wanted to go back out and find his boys, but they were probably in the middle of something together. And Steve didn't have the energy to fight with Tony over something as stupid as what bedtime story to read. 

So he got into the king sized bed and shivered when he felt the cold sheets touch his skin. He wished Tony was here to keep him warm. 

Instead, he laid there alone, thinking about all of the other nights he spent alone, wondering where Tony was. 

By the time the door opened again, the sun was already well past set past the horizon. Steve closed his eyes and kept his breathing steady. 

"Papa sleeping?" He heard Peter whispering as they tiptoed into the room. 

"Yeah, Papa is sleeping." 

"I don't like the waves," he whispered. "They're scary." 

"I know, munchkin. That's why you're sleeping with us." Tony grunted and he must have lifted Peter to the bed, since it was too tall for him to even climb. But that didn't sound like an over exaggerated groan to make Peter laugh; it sounded like he was genuinely struggling when lifting Peter. 

Peter was gaining weight to a healthy level, but he was still a tiny baby and shouldn't be that hard to hold for a moment. 

"This is a soft bed!" Steve felt the mattress bounce and tried to hide a smile at the idea of Peter bouncing on the bed excitedly. 

"It sure is, but don't wake Papa. Come on. I want my Petey cuddles." 

Peter giggled and he must have jumped right into Tony's arms. Steve felt them lay down next to him. "Can I see your star please?" 

"Peter," Tony's voice was lower. "I said just once." 

"But please!" Peter begged. "Please! The lights are off!" 

"I said no." 

"But please!" 

"Peter," Tony said with a warning tone in his voice. "No." 

"Okay…" 

"I'm sorry, squirt…" Tony said before kissing him. "I love you." 

"Love you too," Peter paused before continuing, "Mr. Tony." 

"You know you don't have to call me Mr. Tony anymore, Pete," Tony said softly. 

Peter just hummed in response. Steve knew he already knew that. What Steve didn't know was why he didn't call him Dad. Especially after the mug he got him for Christmas. 

"Maybe...maybe one day you could call me Dad. If you want, of course. You don't have to." 

Steve held his breath, waiting for Peter to say it. But he didn't. "Okay." 

That was strange. 

Maybe he was mad that he didn't let him see his star? Which was weird enough because apparently Tony had let him see it recently. But only in the dark. He had to be hiding something but what exactly? 

Maybe he'd ask him. This was their trip to get closer. Steve had every right to ask. It was a big source of Steve's insecurities. 

Nothing made sense anymore. 

But Steve was going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

The next morning, they went shopping for food, toys, and clothes to keep around the house. Tony said he wanted the place stocked, just in case. Steve guessed he meant in case they wanted to visit again. 

Tony picked out some nice dress clothes for all of them to wear. Even Peter. Steve didn't mind wearing a tie and sports jacket, but Peter did. 

They were approaching their reservation time, and Peter was not dressed. He was standing in the living room dressed in only his boxers. He had his arms crossed over his chest as he refused to let Steve dress him. 

"No! I don't wanna wear that stupid shirt!" Peter stomped his foot down. 

Steve tried to ignore Tony's groan. "Peter, please. We're going out to dinner and this is a new shirt Tony just bought you." 

"I don't like it! I wanna wear my t-shirt!" Peter pointed over to the balled up t-shirt he brought out from his room. 

"Peter, that's too wrinkled," Tony said from his spot behind Steve. 

"It's soft! I want that one!" Peter cried out. 

"This is a  _ nice  _ restaurant, Peter," Tony said when Steve just wanted to give in and let Peter pick out a non-wrinkled shirt to wear. "You have to wear that while we're out."

Peter let out a wordless scream and Steve sighed. "How about we wear a t-shirt underneath this one?" Steve suggested. "Then you don't feel how scratchy this one is…"

While Steve held his breath waiting for Peter's answer, Peter chewed on his bottom lip and really debated the question in his mind. Eventually, he nodded his head. "Okay." 

Steve breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, bud." 

He grabbed the white undershirt he brought out and pulled it over Peter's head as he sniffled dramatically.

Chuckling, Steve said, "Alright, little guy. We don't need the crocodile tears. You're okay." 

Peter was pouting when Steve pulled the shirt over his head. Then he pulled his arms through the sleeves and started buttoning it up. 

"Oh, come on. You're okay. It's just a shirt for a few hours." Steve ruffled his hair once his was finished buttoning his shirt: all buttons except for the top two. 

"Nice. Alright. Good. Just gotta comb his hair and we'll be good to go," Tony said, sounding like he wanted to be out of here 10 minutes ago. Even though they still had a half hour until their reservation. "He can use some of your gel." 

Steve frowned. He was fine with using gel for a night like this because his hair was growing again, and looked neater when gelled. But Peter was a kid. His curls were supposed to be wild and free. It was just dinner with the family. "Does he need to gel it?" 

Tony gave him a weird look and didn't ask rudely, "You know where we're going right?" 

Steve knew it was a fancy place with a French name that Steve didn't understand. That was it. "Yeah." 

"He's just gotta look his best, babe. Tomorrow we'll go somewhere casual, but there are a few people I need you to meet here." 

Steve wondered if he was getting permanent wrinkles from all of the frowning in this conversation. "Meet people? Who?" 

"People that are here often. You get in with them, and you're good for the rest of life." Tony smiled up at him after he finished adjusting his cufflinks. 

Steve didn't care about anyone rich and hoity-toity here. He only cared about Peter and Tony. But Tony cared about these people apparently, so Steve would try his best to be good company. 

_ Don't embarrass him.  _

Tiberius' words were always on his mind. 

He probably never even remembered telling Steve those words, but Steve...he'd never forget them. 

* * *

The night went about as well as Steve expected. 

Peter didn’t like one thing on the menu, not that Steve could read it. It was all in French. Tony spoke fluent French to the waiter, but that didn’t help Steve. He didn’t want Tony to translate the entire thing; that would be annoying. There wasn’t even a kid menu to order from.

In the end, Tony ordered something for all of them. The appetizers were too scary for Peter to try, and even Steve was hesitant. But he was trying to show Peter not to be afraid. He just barely contained a gag as he swallowed whatever it was he was eating. 

The meal Tony chose for Steve was good. It had something with fish that Steve was surprised he liked. But Peter didn’t even lift his fork. His plate was something with beef-- the tamest thing on the menu, Tony had said. 

“I don’t want it!” Peter yelled after the fifth time of Steve attempting to lift the fork to his mouth. 

The restaurant was dimly lit with only soft music from a live band filling the air. Peter’s scream could definitely be heard around the dining room. Steve felt his cheeks burn, as he knew people were staring. This was no place for a child. “Peter, do not scream.” 

Thankfully, when Peter spoke again, he wasn’ screaming. “I don’t want that food. It smells disgu’ssing!” 

“We do not call food disgusting,” Steve warned, his eyes glancing around the restaurant. 

“But it smells like poopy!” Peter smacked his hand against the tabletop. 

“Steve,” Tony said, his voice low and tight. 

Steve didn’t even turn around. “I’m trying, Tony.” 

“I don’t want that!” Peter yelled again. 

“Steve, people are staring,” Tony said, sounding embarrassed. Steve didn’t blame him for feeling humiliated, even though this was his fault. 

Turning to face him, Steve said, “He’s four, Tony. You can’t expect him to be happy about eating this stuff. He’s a picky eater. We’re lucky when we get him to eat something other than chicken nuggets. 

“I know, but we’re out...can’t he just be a little quieter?” Tony hesitated when he asked. 

“That’s not how children work, Tony,” Steve said, rubbing Peter’s arm to try and calm him down. 

“That’s how  _ I  _ worked. I never acted up in public.”

Steve wanted to say that he never acted up because he was afraid of his father. Steve was afraid of his own father and didn’t act up around him. The difference between them was that Peter wasn’t afraid of his parents. But he didn’t want to get into  _ that  _ conversation in public. “I’ll just take him outside then.” 

“Steve, you don’t have to…” Tony trailed off as Steve stood up and lifted Peter from his seat. 

Peter kicked his legs and cried out again. “I’m hungry, Papa! I wanna eat!” 

“Shh,” Steve hushed him softly. He didn’t want to drag anymore attention to themselves. “We’ll go get something somewhere else if you want. You need to calm down outside though.” 

“Oh, he doesn’t have to do that,” a new voice said. 

Steve didn’t recognize the woman standing by their table, but Tony did. He shot up to his feet and shot Steve a panicked look before saying, “Miss Durand!” 

“Good evening, Mr. Stark.” She nodded once, seeming so well kept. She must have been important if even Tony was getting ready to bow to her. “Is this your fiancé?”

Tony put a hand on Steve’s arm and pulled him into the woman’s view. Peter hid his face in Steve’s shoulder, and Steve rubbed his back. “This is Steve, and his son Peter.” 

She smiled brightly and held out her hand for Steve to take. He paused the soothing rubbing on Peter’s back to take her hand and shake it. “A pleasure to meet you, Miss Durand.” 

“Oh, please,” she laughed. “Call me Madeline.” 

Tony’s eyes widened as he looked at Steve when she said that.

“I’ve heard of the marvelous things you’ve been doing. Très fabuleuse.” She leaned in closer to Peter and softened her voice. “I hear the little one here is a bit finicky about his dinner.” 

Tony was quick to jump in with an excuse. “He loves it, Miss Durand. It’s delicious. He’s just sleepy.” 

“It’s quite alright if he doesn’t. Children like their pasta and their chicken. I’ve been cooking in America long enough to know that,” she said, not unkindly. “Would he like something off our  _ special menu?’ _

Peter lifted his head from Steve’s chest to look at her when she said that. He wiped his nose and said in a small voice, “Special menu?” 

“Yeah! Just for you. I’m the owner of this restaurant.” 

_ Oh, that’s why Tony looked so panicked.  _ Peter’s yelling attracted the owner of the restaurant to their table. Steve felt guilty for embarrassing Tony like that. 

Peter picked up on that too and said quickly, “I’m sorry for being so rude.” 

“Oh, mon chou, no apology necessary! I’ll have the chef make you something so you can enjoy your food just like everyone else is. That’s only fair!” 

“Thank you, Miss Madeline!” Peter said, his mood already improving. 

“You’re welcome, mon chou!” She patted his cheek once before turning back to Tony. “I’ll have that dish out very soon, Mr. Stark. Is there anything else I can get you?” 

“No, thank you, Miss Durand,” Tony said respectfully. 

“I’ll be out with the little one’s meal then soon!” She tapped Peter’s nose once before heading back to the kitchen, waving at some patrons as she did. 

Once she was gone, Steve apologized immediately, “I’m sorry, Tony. I didn’t mean to attract her attention.” 

Tony sat down stiffly, and Steve couldn’t tell if he was upset or not. Maybe Tony himself still didn’t know. “It’s fine.”

They sat in somewhat of a silence until Madeline came back out with Peter’s dinner: grilled chicken and pasta covered in a cheese sauce. It was no normal kids’ meal (aka: Kraft mac and cheese), but it was still edible for him to eat. Peter’s eyes widened happily when he saw his plate and he began to eat it immediately. 

“I’m so sorry for the confusion,” she apologized as she watched Peter eat. “Your waiter should have made an accommodation for the little one.” 

“No, no,” Steve said, waving his hand. He didn't want the man to get in trouble for something that wasn’t his fault. “We didn’t ask.” 

“I’ll send out dessert soon,” she said with a nod of her head. “It’s on me tonight.” 

“Thank you, Miss--.” Steve stopped when Madeline gave him a look and corrected himself,  _ “Madeline.”  _

She smiled and left them to finish their meals after that. After their empty dishes were collected, a plate of colorful macaroons were dropped off to their table. A safe dessert for a child, Steve guessed. And she was right because Peter loved those even more than he loved the dinner. 

Tony ordered two dozen more to bring home, and then their bill came. Steve peeked at the total, and his eyes almost bugged out of his head. It was well into the triple digits. Their experience and the service was well worth it, but Steve still couldn’t imagine paying that much for one meal before Tony. He didn’t think he’d ever get used to it. 

Tony didn’t even blink as he slipped his credit card into the check and bill holder. After it was returned, they were on their way out of the restaurant, with full bellies and a much happier child. Peter kicked his legs to be let down once they walked outside, and he even let out a little sigh of relief. 

“Did you enjoy dinner, Pete?” Steve asked, knowing he’d get a positive answer. 

“Yeah! The food was yummy! But I don’t like the place,” he said truthfully. 

“Why not?” 

“The lights are too low. They bothered me.” 

“Yeah,” Steve agreed, saving that information for later because it felt important to note. Even if he didn’t exactly know why. “They were pretty dim.” 

“Dim?” 

“Dim means when a light isn’t very bright.” 

“Ooh!” 

Tony was walking beside them, uncharacteristically quiet. “Do you want to walk around town before we head back home?” 

“Sure,” Steve said, taking Tony’s hand in his. “It’s a nice night out.” 

They walked down the street with Peter running a few feet ahead, stopping until they caught up, and then repeating the process. It was nice to have a walk without paparazzi attacking them on the street. 

The only other people that passed were other rich and famous people. Steve didn’t recognize any of them, but they looked the part. Some just nodded their heads as they passed by; others stopped and had a full conversation. Tony made sure to introduce Steve to every person that they spoke to, but Steve didn’t like any of them, and he didn’t like the person Tony was when talking to them. 

He hated the fake smile and the fake voice and the fake conversation. 

But he faked it too until they were back at their mansion, alone. Peter was falling asleep walking, so Steve sent him to his room to get changed into his pajamas. While he had Tony alone, he cleared his throat and said, “Tony, I want to apologize again for Peter in the restaurant. I don’t know what’s gotten into him lately.” 

Tony’s response wasn’t supposed to be cruel. Steve could tell by the tone of his voice, but it still didn’t sit right with him. “It’s fine, Steve. I know how Peter gets sometimes.” 

Steve frowned. “What do you mean by that?” 

“I mean that it’s not uncommon for Peter to get upset about little things--.” 

“He’s a child. In many situations that a child  _ shouldn’t  _ have to be in.” Steve crossed his arms over his chest. He couldn’t help it when Papa Bear came out. 

Tony looked alarmed. “I know, Steve. You don’t have to be so definitive about it. I didn’t mean to attack him.” 

“He’s my son, and he’s yours too. If you want to marry me, then he is yours. You have to get used to raising a child in this life because how you were raised isn’t how it’s supposed to be done.” Steve was standing his ground on this. 

“What do you mean:  _ how I was raised?”  _ Now Tony was growing defensive as well. 

“You were raised to be in the spotlight and put on a different costume for everyone just to please them. You were afraid of your father and  _ that’s  _ why you behaved in public. Not because you were some mature child. You were afraid.” 

“Don’t talk about my father,” Tony warned, and Steve felt bad because he knew how much he hated people talking about Joseph, but Steve couldn’t let him live his life, ignoring things like that. 

“I’m sorry,” Steve said genuinely. “I don’t want to upset you. I just want to tell you that it’s not normal to be raised how you were, and I don’t want my son raised like that.” 

“Because I turned out to be such a  _ horrible  _ person, right?” Tony scoffed, rolling his eyes. 

“Do not put words in my mouth, Tony. That’s not what I mean, and you know it.” 

“No, I don’t!” Tony said, his voice rising. “I don’t know what you meant by _that_ little comment.” 

“Were you happy as a child, having to parade around with all of these snobby people and kiss up their asses?” Steve asked before he could really censor his words. 

“Don’t be an ass, Steve,” Tony said. “Just because we have money, we’re snobby?”

“No! You’re not snobby. Not the _real_ you. But this  _ fake  _ Tony Stark that was I was with tonight is not the man I fell in love with. There wasn’t one person you spoke to without masking who you really are.” Steve threw his hand in the air. 

“I was doing it for you!”

“Doing what for me? I thought we were supposed to come here and relax together! That’s all I wanted to do this weekend! I didn't ask for a fancy restaurant or to socialize with all of these fake people!” Steve’s voice was booming in the large kitchen, and he forgot about Peter who was only just down the hall in another room. 

“I’m just trying to do you favors!” Tony yelled right back. “I don’t know why you’re getting so upset at me! I had tonight out, and I told you it was a fancy place!” 

“Who takes a four-year-old to a five star restaurant with no kids’ menu and then acts surprised when he doesn’t like any of the food that not even his father can understand!” 

Tony continued on with his own argument like Steve hadn’t interrupted him. “And we talked to a few people because I want you to know who lives here. This is going to be your life too!” 

“I don’t want  _ this  _ life!” 

“Really? Because--.”

“Are you guys arguin’ ‘cus of me?” 

Steve and Tony both silenced their argument to stare at Peter, who was standing in the kitchen doorway. He was dressed in his superman pajamas-- it even gave him a little cape; it was adorable-- with Elliot squeezed tightly in his hands. 

Seeing the tears in Peter’s eyes had Steve reassuring him instantly, “No, sweetheart. It’s not your fault.”   
“Why’re you fighting?” He looked from Steve to Tony.

“...We’re not…” Steve answered after a moment of hesitation. 

“You were yelling so loud at each other.” Peter sniffled. 

“We were just…” What could he say? Peter was a smart kid. He knew what was going on. “It’s not your fault.”

“Do you wanna come in bed and cuddle?” He asked, and really, Steve didn’t want to do anything but take a walk to try and calm himself down. But Peter was already so hurt, so he sighed and nodded his head. 

“You too, Mr. Tony. Please.” 

Tony hesitated so long that Steve was positive he was going to say no. But he gave in and said, “I’ll be in in a few minutes.” 

Steve followed Peter out of the kitchen without waiting for Tony. He didn’t really want to look at him right now, in fear of  _ another  _ argument starting. He leaned down and lifted Peter into his arms. “I’m sorry you had to hear that, Pete.” 

“It’s okay.” 

“No, it’s not.” 

And that was all that was said before he went into their bedroom and laid Peter on their large bed. Steve changed into his pajamas before climbing into bed with Peter, his mind racing about the fight he had with Tony still. 

He didn’t understand why Tony kept doing all of these things  _ for him?  _ Why didn’t he just  _ ask  _ what Steve wanted before doing it? It was supposed to be their life together, but lately, it didn’t seem like Tony was taking Steve into account for any of the decisions he was making. 

“Hey, Papa,” Peter whispered once Steve was laying in bed next to him. 

“What’s up, bear?”

“Are you and Mr. Tony gonna break up?”

Steve turned on his side so he could look Peter in the eyes. “Oh, sweetheart. No. We just had a little disagreement.”

“You guys been doing that a lot.” 

“We’ve been...struggling with communication, yes. But I’m not going to give up on him because of it. I love him dearly.” Steve brushed some of Peter’s hair off his forehead. 

“Oh, that’s good. I’d miss him so much.” Peter cuddled up to his chest, ready to lull himself to sleep. 

He was snoring by the time that Tony came into the room. He got dressed silently and climbed into bed. Steve could feel the tension as he laid down. 

Steve wasn't trying to hide the fact that he was awake. Tony knew that. Steve knew he knew because when he laid down on the other side of Peter, all he said was, "Goodnight, Steve." 

And, yeah, Steve was kinda thankful to have Peter as a barrier that night for the first time in probably forever. 

* * *

Steve woke up to Peter crying. It wasn't a pained cry or a nightmare cry. It was a humiliated cry. 

And it only took him a few seconds to figure out why he was crying. Between the smell and the dampness of the sheets. 

Peter had another accident. His third one in less than a month. Steve would stop and think about how much that worried him if Peter didn't need comforting. 

"Hey, you're alright, bear. It's okay." Steve pulled the blankets off of them and pulled him into his arms. 

"I'm sorry, Papa! I'm  _ sorry!"  _ He wailed, squirming in Steve's arms. 

"The kid have another accident?" Tony asked, getting out of bed, half asleep himself. 

Peter only cried harder. 

"Yeah," Steve said, placing Peter on the ground. He pulled off his shirt that was covered in urine, and then started to undress Peter completely. 

Tony handed him a towel just as he finished to wrap around him. Steve glanced back at him to see the large urine stain on his pants and shirt. "Take your clothes off and I'll throw it in this pile to wash." 

"Don't worry about it," Tony said, but he didn't even go to take it off. 

"That's gross to leave it on. I'll wash it," Steve insisted. 

"I'm sorry!" Peter cried again. 

"It's fine, Steve." 

"You're keeping it on-- at least take it off." 

"Steve, leave me alone! I'm fine! Take care of the kid!" Tony shouted before storming out of the room, leaving the soiled clothes and sheets behind. 

Steve wanted to ask what the hell was his problem, but he had to take care of Peter first. He carried him into the bathroom, started the bath and cleaned him up. Tony popped in to drop off a new pair of pajamas, dressed in clean clothes. 

Peter stopped crying a few minutes in, settling on sniffling as Steve washed him. He only spoke to apologize again and again. 

"You're alright. It's okay," Steve continued to promise through the bath. 

Once he was clean, he dried him off and dressed him in his new PJs. He carried him back into the bedroom and saw that Tony had changed the sheets, and both Peter and Steve's clothes were off the floor. 

Steve laid him back down in bed because the sun wasn't even up yet. He'd definitely sleep for a few more hours. Steve wasn't so sure he would. 

"Did you have a bad dream?" Steve asked quietly, brushing his wet hair off his forehead. 

Peter just whined in response. 

"You can tell me what's bothering you, Pete." 

Peter turned and hid his face in the pillow. 

Steve sighed. "Alright, sweetheart. We'll talk tomorrow." He leaned in to press a kiss to Peter's head. "I'll be right back." 

After the kiss, he walked out of the room and found Tony sitting at the kitchen table. He was drinking from a mug full of fresh coffee by the smell of it. 

Steve filled up a mug for himself and took a seat next to him. For the first few sips, neither of them said a word. 

Then, Tony asked, "Has been having this problem often?" 

"The third time this month. I don't...it only happens when something's stressing him out. Last two times, it was the bullying from scouts." Steve stared down at his drink. "I think this time, it was us arguing." 

"Oh."

"He asked if we were breaking up." 

Tony sat up straighter. "Are we?" 

Steve looked up from his coffee. "No. God, no, Tony." He reached out for his hand. How badly had he screwed up for Tony to think a bad fight led to breaking up. "We just had a fight. That's normal. It doesn't mean we have to break up." 

"You said this isn't the life you want," Tony said quietly. "I know I'm not perfect and this isn't ideal, so I don't blame you for wanting out." 

Steve squeezed Tony's hand. "Sweetheart, no. I love my life with you. My life wouldn't be complete  _ without  _ you. I just don't want my life--  _ our lives  _ to be built on lies and this facade we have to pretend with." 

"That's how I was raised." 

"I know. And that's how I was too," Steve said quietly. "Walking around and pretending like my dad was beating me and my ma every night. That doesn't mean it's right." 

"We're not beating him." 

"No," Steve agreed. "But, we're better parents than ours. We don't need to scare him to act like something he isn't. I want him to be himself.  _ I  _ want to be myself. I want you to be yourself, especially. If we're going to be here often, I don't want to start with a lie. We're going to be ourselves here. You're enough. You don't have to act like something you're not." 

"It's how I've always been. I can’t just change now," Tony said, staring down at his hands. 

"You can always change." 

"There's not enough time," Tony's voice sounded broken, close to crying. 

"Of course, there is, love. We have nothing but time together. I'm not breaking up with you. Not now. Not ever. As long as you'll have me, I will stay by your side." 

Tony lifted their hands to his mouth and pressed his lips to Steve's knuckles. "I know I've been weird lately, but I want you to understand," he said, looking into Steve's eyes, "that everything I do is for you and Peter. Literally everything is for the two of you. One day, you'll understand, but for now, you just have to trust me." 

Steve wanted to understand  _ now,  _ but there was a desperation in Tony's eyes that stopped him. "Okay. I trust you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madeline Durand isn't another Marvel comic character. I just made her up.  
> "Mon chou" means my cabbage in French, because little ones are thought to come from cabbage patches. It's a term of endearment. I thought it was adorable. 
> 
> Also I love foreshadowing not only to future chapters but also future stories in this series :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter already? Well I just started writing the last chapter and am very excited to post these next few chapters!

The next morning, Peter was quiet. Steve knew he was embarrassed, especially because he peed on Tony this time. 

Tony sensed his humiliation too and tried to make him forget about it, as well as the reason why he had the accident. 

Steve made them a big breakfast of pancakes and eggs, while Tony sat at the table with Peter and told him about all the fun they were going to have that day. 

He planned on some swimming in the pool, a picnic on the beach, and then some star gazing. Just them. No one else to hide around. 

By the time Peter was all covered in sunscreen and had a floaty on each arm, he was finally smiling again. 

His smile wavered when he was at the edge of the pool though. He glanced down at the water and looked back at Steve. "Papa...this is scary."

"You're alright, bud." Steve ruffled his hair. He was feeling a little nervous himself, but he had swimmies on, and there was no way Steve or Tony would let him drown. 

"Yeah," Tony said from the water, splashing Peter. "You're fine!" 

Peter took in a deep breath and dipped his little foot into the water. 

Tony swam forward and lifted his arms up. "Jump and I'll catch you, squirt." 

"Papa!" Peter squealed, sounding half-excited and half-nervous. 

"You're okay, little buddy. We'll protect you always." 

That was all Peter needed for his confidence to jump into Tony's awaiting arms. Tony caught him easily and Peter held on tightly to the long sleeved swim shirt that Tony was wearing. 

When Steve questioned him about it, he said he didn't like to burn. 

Steve followed close behind him and jumped, causing Tony and Peter to get splashed from the water. 

Peter giggled as he was drenched. "Papa!" 

"Whoops! Sorry!" Then he swam away and Tony and Peter followed close behind to get their revenge. 

Peter sometimes left one of their arms to swim to the other's, but he was a little too nervous to swim on his own for too long. 

Once they were drying off to get lunch, Tony said they'd come here more often during the summer to teach Peter how to swim. He'd be a natural soon. 

They set up a blanket just out of reach of the water kissing the shore. They were dressed in clothes and out of their bathing suits because swimming in the ocean was a little too advanced for Peter just yet. 

When they were sitting on the blanket, eating their sandwiches, Peter said, "Sorry for peeing the bed last night." 

Steve could have brushed it off, but he figured he might as well address it while the three of them were all together. "It's alright, Peter. We know you didn't do it on purpose. It's nothing to be embarrassed about." 

"Yeah. Everyone has accidents, kiddo," Tony added. 

"Do you want to talk to Dr. Octavius about this when we get home?" Steve suggested, holding his breath and hoping that Peter would like that idea. 

"What if he laughs at me? Like Brad and Eugene." Peter hunched his shoulders as he stared intently at the sandwich in his hands. He was pulling his cheese slices off of his bread and eating them separate. 

"Dr. Otto is an adult. Not a bully like those little turds." 

Peter giggled quietly. 

"Tony is right even though he could have said it better. Dr. Octavius just wants to help you, and that's part of it. If something is bothering you, he can help." Steve gave him a soft smile. 

"Will he make it go away?" Peter asked in a small voice. 

"He'll work with you until it does," Steve promised. 

Peter nodded his head. "I'd like to talk to him then. Please." 

Steve's heart swelled. Peter was asking for help. That was a  _ huge  _ step. "Of course, Peter." He kept smiling at his beautiful baby boy and said, "Hey, Pete." 

Peter looked up at him. "Hmm?" 

"I'm so proud of you." 

Peter smiled so wide, his dimples came out. Steve heard a camera snapping and he glanced over at Tony, but he wasn't even holding a camera. 

Noticing his confusion, Tony pointed to the sunglasses on his face. "There's a camera in my glasses. For candid shots I want to keep. I've got a few dozen of Peter...and you. I'll show you later. After Peter's asleep because some of yours are...well, let's just say, you look good all wet in nothing but swimtrunks." 

Steve laughed as he shoved Tony gently. He felt his cheeks blush but doubt it would show through his sunburnt cheeks. 

"Ew gross!" Peter said, knowing when Tony was flirting with Steve just by the tone of his voice. 

"Oh, hush. Eat your cheese, little mouse." Tony used his foot to poke Peter in the side. 

Peter giggled and went back to eating. Tony came closer to Steve and leaned his head on his shoulder, and that moment...feeling Tony close to his side with Peter happy right in front of them...erased all the worries from the city away. 

For a moment. 

He knew they'd be back when they returned, but that wasn't something to stress himself over now. They had a few more hours of this. Steve was going to make it last. 

And he did. 

They finished lunch and took a walk up and down the beach. It turned into tag, and then sandcastle building, and then shell collecting. 

They had local food from a diner delivered and they ate on their picnic blanket again. Peter dropped one of his chicken fingers in the sand, and he wouldn't eat French food, but he ate the sand covered tender without even hesitating. 

Tony made a face, and even Steve could help but look away. Peter was a strange little kid. 

After dinner, they laid out on the blanket and looked up at the stars. 

That was Steve's favorite part of the entire weekend. He was laying down with Tony curled against his side, laying his head on his shoulder. Peter was laying directly on his stomach, his head resting on his chest. 

"There's so many stars up there!" Peter marveled, reaching up towards the sky. 

"I know. I wish we could see half as many in the city."

"I see the stars in the city all the time," Tony claimed. 

"What? You do not." Steve frowned. "We hardly get one star."

"I dunno. My stars are pretty bright." Tony twisted so he could look up at Steve. 

"Is that so?" 

"Sure is,  _ sunshine."  _ Tony grinned, proud of himself for coming up with the nickname. Hearing Tony use that pet name for him made the butterflies in his stomach wild. 

Funny how he was dating him for months, and they were engaged, but he still found ways to make his heart skip a beat like it was their first date. 

"That must make you my moonshine then," Steve threaded his fingers through Tony's hair and kissed his forehead. 

Peter heard them and of course wanted to be involved. He twisted until he was laying chest to chest with Steve. 

"Well, hello there, little guy." 

"Whadda 'bout me?" 

"What about you?" 

"Do I get a nickname?" 

Steve hummed, thinking. He glanced over at Tony and their eyes connected for a moment before they simultaneously lit up with an idea. Then they turned to Peter and at the same time, said, "Starshine!"

Peter smiled brighter than every star in the sky above them.

* * *

Unfortunately, their mini vacation had to come to an end. Much too soon, Steve found himself sitting back in their penthouse looking out on the city streets. 

Not that Steve could complain about the penthouse, but the city reminded him about all the bad and the real world. 

Like Obie, and Tiberius, paparazzi, and Stark Industries. 

The first day back, Tony was back at work. Peter was at ballet class, and it was just Steve in the tower. 

He was sitting by the window, sketching, something he rarely got to do nowadays. But after that relaxing weekend, he wasn't ready to let that feeling go. 

Of course, JARVIS had to go and ruin that.  _ "Captain, Tiberius is here and requesting access to the penthouse."  _

Steve's first thought was to tell him to get lost. But he held back. Steve was tired of this prick trying to ruin Steve's relationship. If there was one thing Steve learned at the Hamptons, it was that he wasn't letting Tony go. No matter the fight. 

"Send him up, JARVIS." 

Steve waited by the elevator so that he was ready when Tiberius exited. He had his arms crossed over his chest with his chest puffed out when the doors opened with a ding. 

"Oh, Steve-- is Tony here?" 

"No," Steve's voice was cold and firm. "And you have no reason to be here looking for Tony." 

"What are you talking about?" Tiberious asked, looking slightly alarmed that he was being attacked without warning. 

"Don't play coy with me. You're our PR manager. Nothing else. So I don't know what you think you're achieving by this." 

"By what?" 

Steve rolled his eyes. "The way you throw yourself at my  _ fiancé?  _ That doesn't seem strange to you?" 

"I'm not throwing myself at him," Tiberius said, his eyes narrowing. He must have finally caught on. "It's not my fault he enjoys my company more than yours sometimes."

"That's a load of horse shit and we both know it. Tony loves  _ me.  _ Not you. Don't flatter yourself." 

"Is that what you think?" Tiberius asked, cocking an eyebrow. 

"No. That's what I  _ know,"  _ Steve growled, feeling himself almost turning feral to protect what was his, and that was Tony. He felt like his should tell this to Tiberius. "He's mine." 

"Not for long, pal. I've got him in the palm of my hand, and after he gets tired of you, I'll be here." Tiberius smirked. "You know why? Because I'm the one perfect for him. I can keep up with his brain and his work-- something you'll never understand. I also come from people like him. I've never had to shake my junk for cash. I don't lose my cool to paparazzi. I don't have the burden of a toddler to drag around." He chuckled. "Let's face it. I'm the better option for him." 

"You're fired." 

"What?" Tiberius said, his face paling. 

"Did I stutter? You. Are. Fired." Steve couldn't deny all of the things he said, but he could get him out of his life. 

"You can't do that." 

"But I can. Peter's Stars in  _ my  _ foundation. I've been wanting to control it since day one, but I let Tony convince me to hire you. Big mistake there. I can do it myself." Steve grinned calmly, though his heart and mind felt the furthest thing from calm. 

"But--." 

"Goodbye, Mr. Stone. You'll be contacted shortly with information about your departure from our company and your last paycheck." 

"Tony won't let you. He won't." 

"JARVIS, can you open the elevators for Mr. Stone please? He is no longer welcome in the penthouse, or Stark Industries building. If you see him on property again without my approval, alert the security team immediately." 

_ "Of course, sir."  _

Tiberius' pale face turned red in anger almost immediately. "You're going to regret that, Rogers. Trust me." 

"Good evening, Mr. Stone." Steve had the best of security with Stark Industries. He wasn't worried about a jilted employee. 

Tiberius left with one last cold glare and the moment he was gone, Steve let his bravado crumble. 

The worst part about that was that he was right. Tiberius, on the surface, seemed like the  _ perfect  _ man for Tony. Steve definitely didn't. 

What if Tony realized that? What if he was slowly beginning to realize that and that's what he's been hiding? He's been trying to ignore the feelings, but he can't. 

After a few long moments of pacing around, Steve pulled out his cell phone and called Tony. He didn't pick up. Steve chewed on his lower lip. It was too soon for Tiberius to get to Tony right? That was insane to think. 

Despite the absurdity of the thought, he dialed Pepper's number next. She answered almost immediately. "Hey, Steve! How was your weekend away?" 

His weekend away...God, he wished it never had to end. "It was good," he answered, hoping he didn't sound as nervous as he felt. "But I was actually wondering if Tony was stuck in a meeting maybe? He's not answering his phone...I had a question-- about dinner. A dinner question. Yeah." 

The next two things Pepper said turned Steve's heart to cement. The first was: "A meeting? There's no meeting today." Followed by: "In fact, Tony called in sick today. He didn't show to work. He's been doing that a lot lately." 

Steve's eyes widened as his heart stuttered in his chest. Tony wasn't at work right now. He  _ lied  _ to Steve. How many other times had he lied to him? 

"Hey, Steve-- I gotta go, but I'll call you if I hear anything. Obadiah is starting trouble with out legal team and I've got to handle it." She sounded like she was 100% done with the man too, and usually, Steve would have relished another ally. But not when Tony was lying about work. 

"Of course. Thank you. Bye." He hung up the phone and started pacing again. Was he with Tiberius? Were they supposed to meet up? Is that why Tiberius came here looking for Tony? Did he get the meeting location wrong? 

_ "Captain, your heartrate seems to be elevated. Should I contact any emergency contact before you experience an anxiety attack?"  _

"No-- no! Please...just--." Steve fell to his knees with tears filling his eyes. This was exactly what he was worried about. "Don't call anyone. Please."

_ "Captain?"  _

After a few more strained wheezes, he responded, "I'm fine. Just give me a second." 

In that very  _ long  _ second, Steve wiped the tears from his face and thanked God that Peter and Tony weren't here to see him in this state. 

"Fuck, JARVIS…" 

_ "I'm sorry, Captain?"  _

"Nevermind." He laid back on the ground and stared up at the ceiling as he waited for the tingling in his arms to fade away with the rest of his panic attack. 

_ "Is there anything I can do for you, Captain?"  _

Steve let his eyes drift shut as he responded, "Yeah. Alert me when it's time to pick up Peter from dance. I need to calm down before I can drive." 

_ "Of course, sir."  _

Steve fired Tiberius. He got rid of him, and he was pretty fierce while doing so. So why did it leave him feeling so beat down and pathetic? 

* * *

Tony didn't return until later that night, just before dinner. He seemed happy when he walked in. He came up behind Steve as he was getting plates from the cabinet and kissed the back of his neck. 

"Guess who," he whispered between another kiss. 

It should make Steve feel warm and loved. Just like the weekend did. But it didn't. He only felt sick. 

"Tony," he answered, trying his best to not sound like a robot. If he hadn't had the day he'd had, maybe  _ Tony  _ would have been  _ moonshine.  _

"You okay, love? You seem off." 

Steve turned around and gave him a smile before walking to the table to start setting it. "I'm fine. How about you? How was work today?" 

The worst part about Tony's answer was that he didn't hesitate. It was too natural how he lied. "It was fine. I actually had a  _ really  _ good day in the office. Made some progress I think." 

"That's good." He turned towards the hallway and called out, "Peter, dinner time!" 

Peter came running down the hall not long after and climbed into his booster seat. "Smells yummy! Hi, Mr. Tony!" 

Tony went over to Peter and blew a raspberry kiss on Peter's cheek, causing him to giggle uncontrollably until he stopped. "Hello, Mr. Peter. How was dance?" 

"So good! We learned more for our recital!" 

"I cannot wait to see it. I already have my front row seat ready." Tony walked over to the counter. "Can I help with anything, babe?" 

"No, you had a long day. Sit down and relax." He smiled and wondered if Tony could tell it was a fake one. 

"Alright," Tony said, and it didn't seem like he recognized it. He took a seat next to Peter as Steve brought the dishes to the table. 

It wasn't much because Steve really didn't have the energy for a big home cooked meal. It was frozen chicken and fries from a bag heated up. Still, when Steve placed it on the table, Tony and Peter both gasped as if it was something  _ amazing.  _

"Oh, this smells so good. I can't wait to eat. Thank you, love, for dinner." 

And really, Steve hated how sweet he was being. Because it made it that much harder to be mad at him. With the way he was acting at the beach, and then now...but why would he lie? What was he hiding? 

"I want a million chicken nuggies!" Peter proclaimed, waving his fork in the air. 

"Let's stick to two first and then see how your belly feels," Tony suggested as he put two on his plate followed by some fries. 

Steve took a seat and while Tony was filling Peter's plate, he filled Tony's, and then he filled his own. He started eating before even saying a prayer. He was on autopilot, really. He just wanted to finish eating, clean up, and go to bed. 

"Hey, squirt. Guess what?" 

"You got Dodger a new puppy friend!" 

From his spot by his bowl, Dodger let out a bark at the sound of his name. Steve smiled, remembering when Dodger found him on the ground during the aftermath of his panic attack. It was like he knew exactly what Steve had needed and curled up to his side until Steve felt strong enough to move again. 

It was good to have a friend. 

Steve would have to sneak some human food into his bowl as a thank you. 

"No, Pete. One puppy is enough, I think." Tony laughed. "But I've got a day off coming soon...I was thinking about you and me heading to my lab and maybe earning a badge." 

Peter perked up in his seat. "Really?" 

"Yeah! We gotta start earning badges to show off to those two losers in your troop." Tony winked at him. 

"No name-calling children, Tony," Steve said, and it felt almost normal. 

"Aw, honey. You take the fun out of everything," Tony teased with a smile. 

"When can we do it?! Tomorrow?!" Peter was bouncing in his seat. 

"Not tomorrow. Three more nights of sleep before I'm off. How does Thursday sound? I've got a meeting in the morning, but then I've got the rest of the day. So I'll come back and pick you up, and then we'll get some lunch and head to my lab. We'll make a whole day out of it." 

Steve smiled because again, no matter how mad he was at Tony, as long as he treated Peter okay, he didn't care. "That sounds fun." 

"I can't wait! I'm gonna count down every second! Mr. JARVIS, can you set a timer to count down every second until Thursday?" 

"Actually, J," Tony said. "How about a reminder every 12 hours until Thursday at 11am." 

_ "Of course, sir."  _

"Yay!" Peter said before counting off on his fingers for a moment. "Only 63 more hours!" 

"Wow, you're pretty quick with numbers, kiddo. I'm impressed." 

Peter smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Tony." 

"No problem, squirt."

Steve enjoyed watching them converse and share smiles. As long as Peter was happy, so was Steve. 

* * *

63 hours later, Peter was waiting in front of the door for Tony. He had been there for an hour already because he was so excited. 

Tony was running a little bit late, but it wasn't too concerning yet. Steve refrained from calling Pepper, afraid of getting a call he didn't want to hear. 

Even as the minutes passed and Tony still didn't show up, Peter stayed in his spot. He sat there, alert and ready to jump into Tony's arms when he came through the doors. 

When Tony was a half hour late, Steve suggested for Peter to give it some space. Maybe wait on the couch. 

When Tony was an hour late, Steve suggested for Peter to take his coat and shoes off. 

When Tony was two hours late, Steve suggested for Peter to come sit at the table and have some lunch. 

Peter didn't like  _ any  _ of those promises. 

"No! Mr. Tony is taking me to lunch! We're gonna go to McDonald's and get a cool toy!" 

Steve knew Tony wasn't showing up. He just knew it. "Sweetheart, I can take you to McDonald's." 

"No! Mr. Tony is! And then we're gonna get a badge!" Peter yelled, stomping his foot.

Dodger was waiting by his side and started to whine when Peter yelled. He always got a little scared during Peter's tantrums. 

"Lower your voice, please," Steve said calmly. "I don't think Tony can make it today. He just called me."  _ Lies. He wasn't answering his phone again.  _

"He promised!" Peter cried, his voice cracking. "We were supposed to have a Peter and Tony day!" 

"I know, sweetie. I'm sorry." 

"Why isn't he here? He promised!" His screech had Dodger run to the living room with a whine. 

_ "Peter."  _

"But Papa! He promised! Why isn't he here? Does he not wanna play with me?" Peter started to rub his eyes as he cried. 

"Of course, he does, sweetheart. He just...he can't make it because he's sick." 

Peter stopped yelling as he sniffled. "What?" 

"He got sick at work, so he couldn't come home to get you," Steve lied. God, Tony lied to Steve, and now Steve lied to Peter. When would the cycle end? 

"He's sick?" Peter asked with wide eyes, scrubbing his face. He couldn't keep up with the tears as they fell. "Is he at the nurse's office?"

"Uh huh." 

"Oh...okay…" 

"He really did want to take you out. When he feels better, he's going to reschedule. He'll make it up to you." 

Peter sniffled, still sounding miserable, but at least, a tantrum wasn't in the making anymore. "Okay…" 

"Do you wanna go out and get some lunch with me?" Steve asked, hoping to give him some of the day that Tony had promised. 

"No, thanks. I'm not that hungry anymore." 

Peter's wasn't angry anymore either; he was disappointed. And sometimes, that was worse. Because he got quiet and unresponsive. 

"You don't want anything? What about a pudding cup?" 

"I'm just gonna go to my room and read." Peter started to walk back to his room, still dressed in his jacket and sneakers, ready to go. 

"Can I come join you? I'll read any book you want-- even  _ The Little Astronaut."  _

"I kinda wanna be alone right now, Papa. Is that okay?" 

Steve's heart broke. "Of course, baby." 

"Thank you…" 

Steve watched as he shuffled down the hall towards his bedroom, Dodger close at his heels. Hopefully, he would let the pup join him so he wasn't completely alone. 

Then Steve turned back to the elevator, waiting for Tony. That man had made a promise to  _ their  _ son. If he couldn't make it, he should have at least called to cancel-- not make Steve  _ lie  _ to his son. 

Unfortunately for Tony, he didn't come home soon. Hours passed, and Steve had cleaned the kitchen, living room, and bathroom in that time it took him to walk out of the elevator. 

His anger only boiled hotter and hotter as he waited, so when Tony walked through into the penthouse finally, Steve's Irish temper was ready to explode. 

He stormed back towards the living room and was barking at Tony before he was even a foot from the elevator. "Where the hell have you been?" 

Tony squinted at him, stumbling a little bit. "Why're you screaming at me? Jesus." 

Steve knew what was wrong with him because it was a sight he was used to. It was how his father acted every night when he came home from the bar. "Are you  _ drunk?"  _

"Yeah, maybe. So what?" Tony slurred, pulling his jacket off and dropping it to the floor. His tie followed suit. 

_ "So what?"  _ Steve repeated, incredulously. "You were supposed to be here at 11 to pick Peter up and take him out!" 

For a moment, panic flashed through Tony's eyes. But it disappeared just as quick as it arrived. "Sorry couldn't make it." 

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I let that little boy sit in front of the elevator for over two hours waiting for  _ you!"  _ Steve stormed closer to Tony. God, he was so  _ angry.  _ He couldn't remember the last time he had been so furious. 

"Get out of my face!" Tony yelled, though his words were barely understandable. 

"I'm not even in your face! But no! I'm not leaving you alone! You made a promise to Peter and you  _ broke it.  _ Where the hell did you even go? What was so damn important?" Steve glared; he wasn't sure why his next question made him more angry than scared. Usually, the thought terrified him. "Were you with Tiberius?" 

"No! You fired him, 'member?" 

"Then why are you getting drunk? What the hell is wrong with you?" 

"I needed a drink! Work fucking  _ sucks!"  _ Tony kicked the couch hard. 

"Work?! You haven't been at work in days! I called Pepper-- she told me!" 

Tony looked up at him in alarm. "S-she doesn't know this project. She doesn't know." 

"Why are you always  _ lying  _ to me, Tony?"

"I'm not! I've been working on the arc reactor! I was there this morning-- I thought-- but it didn't work-- and now I'm fucking screwed, okay? It was my last chance and  _ it didn't fucking work!"  _ Tony was struggling to form sentences with all of these words, Steve could tell. 

"What was your last chance? What are you keeping in the dark from me? You've been giving all of your attention to your damn company and I don't care how much money it brings us-- we don't need it!" 

"You need it," Tony mumbled. "You need it-- all of this. You need." 

"I don't," Steve repeated, firmly. "All Peter and I need is  _ you.  _ And you can't even give us that." 

Tony's eyes were full of tears. 

"I don't care if you let me down again and again-- I don't care. But you let Peter down. That's not just something I can ignore," Steve said in a lower, colder voice. 

"He's better off without me." Tony took a step forward, tripping over his own feet. "He's gotta get used to it." 

"What does that mean?" Steve stilled. 

"Means I can't be here. Anymore. I can't. I tried but it's not working." Tony threw his hands up in the air. "I thought I could do it, but it's too much and I don't know how." 

Steve felt sick. He felt his entire stomach trying to climb up his throat. "I'm sorry we're such a hassle to deal with then." 

"Wha'?" Tony blinked a few times. 

Steve stormed forward and ripped the ring off of his finger. He shoved it to Tony's chest and Tony scrambled to grab it before it fell. Still, it clattered to the floor by their feet. 

"Steve, what're you doing?" 

"You've made it clear, Tony Stark. We're  _ over."  _ Steve struggled to keep his voice from breaking. "Peter and I will be out of the tower soon. Don't worry." 

He whirled around and stormed away towards Peter's bedroom. "JARVIS, I don't want him near Peter like this. Only contact me if Tony needs help, no other reason." 

He couldn't just completely shut off contact when Tony was that drunk. But it didn't mean he had to deal with him now. He had enough of that from his father. 

_ "Of course, Captain."  _

When Steve opened the door, Peter was cuddling Dodger in his bed as he cried. "Oh, sweetheart." He hurried forward, sat down on the bed, and pulled both of them into his lap. 

"Papa, are you breaking up?" 

"It's a long story, bud…" 

"But you promised! And-- we had a nice time at the Hampers! Why are you two fightin'? I'm not mad he missed our date. I promise!" Peter wailed as Steve failed to calm him down. 

"It's not because of you. We both just...are in two different places right now. Mentally and emotionally. It's not healthy to trap ourselves in this relationship. It's not healthy to force you to live through it either." Steve wished it didn't have to end like this. He wanted to work things out with Tony more than anything. But he let his feelings be known, and Steve couldn't live with a man that was tired of him and his son. Tony could so much better, after all. 

"I don't wanna say goodbye!" Peter cried, squeezing Steve's arms tightly. 

"Maybe you don't have to say goodbye forever. We'll figure that out later." 

Peter sobbed and threw himself into Steve’s chest. Steve rubbed his back, trying to soothe him as much as possible. 

Not only did he fail to calm down Peter, but he found himself sobbing with him not long after. 

For the rest of the night, they held each other and cried. 

And it felt like they were right back where they started, months ago, with only each other and only fruitless wishes on stars in the city. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I split the next few chapters up into smaller sections because that's how they divided. I'm very excited to share them with you because this is it! It's getting fun...especially next chapter. Your words encourage me to update faster, so the more excitement I see in the reviews, the quicker I'll have the next chapter out.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so blown away by the response on the last chapter (41 comments!!! That im about to go respond to now💓) that I just had to update soon. It's a real short one compared to the others...just under 3k, but I needed to split it from the next chapter. If I get the same reaction I did as the last one, ill be itching to update sooner, so maybe you'll see the next chapter in a day or so. 
> 
> I was so excited to share this!!!! I had some of this chapter written since before I even finished writing Peter's Stars. It's been in my head for a Long long time. I'm excited to share it. 
> 
> I'm almost done writing the last chapter, so I do intend to have it all published soon. The sooner I finish, the sooner I can start more projects ;) 
> 
> There are some warnings for this chapter, but I feel like they're spoilery. They definitely all, but I don't wanna trigger anyone, so if you want the warnings, read the end notes. There should be a button here to jump right to them.

Steve gritted his teeth as his phone rang for the umpteenth time. He quickly silenced it, sending Tony's call straight to voicemail. Again. 

"Maybe you should answer it. Just once," Natasha suggested. 

Steve shook his head. "He said plenty last night. I don't need to hear it again." 

Natasha sighed. "I love you, Steve, but I also love Tony. I know him, and I know he's been sober for a while now. He doesn't drink  _ like that. _ Not unless something is really wrong." 

"Obviously, something's wrong. He can't take our relationship anymore. He tried! It didn't work!" Steve was only quoting Tony. 

"He was wasted, Steve. Maybe he said things he didn't mean." Natasha was only trying to help, but Steve didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to get his hopes up for something that was so painfully doomed from the start. 

"I don't know why I even thought I could have a lasting relationship with Tony Stark," he muttered. "We have  _ nothing  _ in common." 

Natasha's smile was sad. "You do. And I'm sorry life has taken such a beating to you that you don't see it anymore. You connected for a reason. Tony  _ loves  _ you, Steve. And he loves Peter too. Like his own kid." 

"That's why Tony abandoned him yesterday then, huh?" Steve asked, hating how cruel he sounded. 

"Like I said, something's wrong with Tony. You're not going to figure it out until you both have a mature conversation with no lying. For once, just be  _ completely honest  _ with one another," Natasha pleaded. 

"It's not that  _ easy--."  _

"It literally is. Do I need to lock you both in a room to get it done?" She raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"No, but--." His phone vibrating interrupted his thought. He read the text notification on his screen and scoffed. "Now he wants to pick up Peter from ballet." He opened the notification and responded with:  _ No.  _

Tony's bubbles started to show he was typing. 

"I think you should let him. Give him a chance to apologize. Peter needs to see him." 

_ Please, Steve.  _

"Why should I let him after yesterday?" 

"Because he deserves a chance to explain himself to Peter and you. Give him that chance." 

"I don't want to." 

"While he brings Peter home, we can have another glass of tea. Cool down some more. Then I'll drive you to the tower." 

"Why should I let him?" 

Natasha paused before answering. "I want you to answer this question without thinking. Just let your heart or your mind tell me its first response. Okay?" 

"Fine."

"Do you trust Tony with Peter?" 

His answer came just as she requested: immediate with no hesitation. "Yes." 

She smiled. "Then let him do this. Please. Just give him a chance to fix things now that he's sober." 

He sighed heavily but sent Tony a reply.  _ Fine. I'll be home--  _ he stopped typing, erased the word home and continued--  _ at the tower soon.  _

"Good," Natasha said. "Just talk to him, okay?" 

"Fine. But Nat, I don't think it's going to work out," he told her truthfully. "Tony may have been the one to want to end things, but I'm the one that did it officially." 

"You don't mean it. You  _ love  _ him. People do stupid shit when they're angry." Natasha was right. Steve did love Tony. But love wasn't always that easy. 

"Of course, I love him. I think I always will. But it's not working and I can't be in a relationship where my partner doesn't want me or my son. Nothing can make up for that." Steve hated that this was how it had to end. "Things are done between us." 

"Don't give up just yet." 

"I think we'll need a miracle wished on one of Peter's stars to keep us together." 

"That's possible. I believe it." Natasha sighed. "But if things don't work out...you've always got a place here." 

"Oh, no I can't." 

"You can. You're living with me if you leave the tower. I'm not arguing this." 

"I've got money saved up. I can figure out something else with Peter's Stars--." 

"No. You are living with me. You're not stressing yourself more than necessary." 

Steve pinched his face and hesitated. "Are you sure? I don't want to impose--." 

"Oh, knock it off. I stay over Clint's a lot anyway. Someone should be using the place." She smiled. "But I really don't think it'll be necessary." 

"Yeah," Steve scoffed. "We'll see about that." 

* * *

Steve headed back to the tower with only two goals in mind: talk with Tony, and pack up a bag for Peter and him to start staying with Natasha. 

When he walked out of the elevator, Tony was sitting on the couch in the living room, but he looked surprised to see Steve. He jumped to his feet. "Steve! Hey, I didn't think you'd come home…" 

Steve gave him a strange look. "I told you I would. I don't break my promises. Unlike some people." It was a low blow, but Tony deserved it. 

Tony looked more confused than hurt at the accusation. "I didn't know you were coming back...but I'm glad you're here. I've been calling--." 

"I know." Steve stopped a few feet away from him and kept his arms over his chest. He figured while Peter was probably in his room, they could talk. "While Peter isn't here, let's just settle this." 

Tony's face blanched, as if he didn't have anything ready. Even after calling him endlessly. "I uh...I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I don't remember what I said--." 

"You told me you couldn't deal with us anymore. It wasn't working." 

"No," Tony said, shaking his head. "There's no way...I would never." 

"Well, drunk you would apparently. And I've tried, Tony. I've tried so many times. I've ignored the lying and the sneaking around. But I'm done. I can't." 

"Let me explain. Please. Just...I didn't mean what I said yesterday--." He cringed. "Well, I did, but it's not in the context you think it is." 

Steve rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Fine. Explain yourself, but then I'm taking Peter and we're leaving." 

Tony furrowed his brow. "What?" 

"We're leaving. I told you last night when I gave you the ring." 

"No-- what do you mean you're taking Peter? He's not here." 

Steve's felt his entire body chill at that. He froze in place and said, "What?" 

"Didn't he have dance today? It's on the calendar. I thought you were picking him up and bringing him back to Nat's." 

Steve glanced around the penthouse, seeing no signs of Peter. He turned back to Tony, his heart racing. "Where's Peter?" 

Tony looked back at him like he had 5 heads. "I already told you I don't have him." 

Steve felt a rage overcome him. A rage he only saved for those that he felt threatened his boy. "No. You  _ said _ you were picking him up. You texted me today while I was with Nat. You said…" Steve paused, fumbling for his cell phone with his shaking hands. Even out of his pocket, he could barely type in his password without messing up. "You said you were picking him up. Right here. Look." 

Tony was still frowning at him when Steve shoved the cell phone with their text message conversation open. He looked down at the screen that clearly showed their earlier conversation _.  _ "I didn't type this, Steve…" 

Steve felt himself grow more terrified, but it turned to anger towards Tony instead. Because if he hadn't been so closed off lately then Steve would have had a conversation on the phone and they wouldn't have had this mix-up over a damn text message. "Then who did, Tony? Because it's from _you_ on _your_ phone!" 

Now Tony was starting to get worried too, though he wasn't getting angry like Steve was. "I-- I don't know, Steve. My phone has been in the kitchen all day. The only people that came to see me were Rhodey and Obie." 

That made Steve's heart stop. "Obadiah?" 

"Yeah--."

Steve didn't care what else he had to say. He was already pulling out his phone and dialing Peter's ballet instructor. "Hello?"

"Yelena! It's me! It's Steve! Peter's father!" 

"Oh, hello, Steve! I missed you today, but Peter did wonderfully as always! Though, he seemed a little down."

On any other occasion, Steve would love to hear about how good his son was, but not when he was missing. "Who picked up Peter after practice today?" 

"Uh, I can ask our receptionist to check the sign out list. Give me a moment." 

Steve started to bite his lip anxiously as he waited for Yelena to come back on the phone. 

"What'd she say?" Tony asked, coming closer. 

Steve waved him off as he waited for Yelena to come back on the line. 

"Steve, it seems that Obadiah Stane signed him out. He works with Tony Stark." 

"Yes. Yes. Thank you. I've got to go." He could start a fight with the ballet school for letting his son go home with someone that wasn't listed on his contact form, but that was for another time. When his son wasn't missing. 

He had more important things to worry about. Like the fact that his son was with Obadiah...Steve felt his heart drop into his stomach and he was sure it stopped beating. 

"Obadiah has him." 

Tony furrowed his brow. "What? Why would Obie have him? He's not really the biggest fan of the kid-- no offense to Peter. But you know how he is with kids--." 

"He has Peter! I need to call the police." Steve could barely see his phone screen, let alone type the three numbers. 

"Hold on!" Tony yelled, hurrying over and taking the phone from Steve. Steve growled when he did that like any protective parent would at someone getting between them and their child. "Don't go calling just yet."

"Why? Because it'll damage the reputation of your precious little business even more? Don't want your business partner to be outed as a kidnapper, huh?" Steve spat out with disdain. 

Tony looked hurt as he replied, "No. I just don't think it's a good idea to involve the police right now. You've already got a case on you with CPS. If they hear this, that's the last thing you need." 

Steve softened when he realized Tony was looking out for him and not himself. "Oh…"

"I'll give him a call, alright. I'll figure this out." Tony looked up to the ceiling. "J, call Obie for me." 

_ "Calling Obadiah Stane."  _

Steve waited tensely, not even breathing for Obadiah to pick up the phone. Even when he heard his voice on the other end, he couldn't breathe right. 

"Heeelloo," Obadiah sang into the phone. He was too happy. Of course, he was. He was winning. 

"Hey, Obie, weird question," Tony said, and God, why did he sound so damn casual?  _ Peter was missing!  _ "Do you have Peter?" 

Obadiah chuckled in response, "The little brat? Why would I want to spend any more time with him than necessary?" 

Steve growled and he couldn't help it when he yelled, "Watch your fucking mouth! That's my son, and  _ I know  _ you have him!" 

Obadiah's demeanor changed when he heard Steve speak up. "Oh, if it isn't father of the year. Can't even keep an eye on your son, huh?" 

"Obadiah, I swear to God, I will find you and I will kill you." 

"Hey, Liam Neeson, why don't you calm down? You're in no position to be making threats. The kid's already scared. Don't make it worse." 

So, he did have Peter. He had him. "I'm calling the police." 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…"

"Why not?" Steve growled. 

"Get the police involved and this whole situation gets  _ messy.  _ I wouldn't want it to get messy when we've got an innocent little tyke involved. Would you?" 

Steve's next growl was deep and guttural. 

"I thought not. You come to your favorite little weekend getaway spot, and you can see your kid. If you call the police or anyone else, well, you won't like the punishment. And trust me, I'll know." 

"Let me speak to him before--." 

"Bye bye!" 

And then the line went dead.

"I think I'm going to be sick," was all Steve could say before rushing to the kitchen. He barely made it to the sink in time before hurling. 

Tony was right there, rubbing his back softly. "It's okay. We're going to get him back." 

Steve was done with Tony. They were over. But he still loved him, and he hoped maybe Tony still felt the same. Even if they didn't work out. As much as he didn't want to, he needed to team up with Tony to get his boy back. 

Tony continued to rub his back until his gagging stopped. Steve wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "We've gotta get him back." 

"You need to calm down first. Your breathing-- you're going to give yourself a panic attack." 

"Peter was kidnapped! He's scared! I always hated that man, and I knew to keep him away!" 

"I know. You're right, okay? I never thought Obie would stoop this low...but we're going to solve this. You just need to take a few steadying breaths." 

And with Tony's help, instead of winding up on the kitchen flooring wheezing through a panic attack alone, Tony was with him until he was breathing again and the panic had subsided just enough to function. 

"I'm okay," Steve said, feeling  _ far  _ from okay. "Let's go." 

"I'm driving though," Tony's voice was firm.

"Alright, fine. Let's go." Steve threw the faucet on to drain the sick that was in there. "Will Dodger be okay?" 

"Yeah. I'll call Rhodey to come check on him if needed. Hopefully, we won't be too long." 

"We won't be," Steve said, heading to the elevator. "We're going there and bringing him back." 

Nothing was stopping him from getting his boy back. 

* * *

They drove to the Hamptons in silence. Not even the radio was on. Steve bounced his leg anxiously in the passenger seat as he stared out the window. 

All he could think about was his baby and how terrified he probably was. Obadiah was always nothing but mean to him, even when Steve was around. He couldn't imagine how he'd act now that he was alone. 

His poor baby. 

He didn't want to think about all of the horrible things that could be happening. He just wanted him back. 

When they pulled up to the house, Steve threw himself out of the car before Tony stopped it. He heard Tony calling his name, but he ignored it. 

He shoved open the front door, and opened his mouth to scream for Peter, but unfortunately, he didn't get a word out before he was falling to the ground. 

There was a loud ringing before he fell. Immediately, he couldn't move. He was laying on the hardwood floor paralyzed completely. 

He could only move his eyeballs, though that didn't offer him much from where he was laid on the ground. He wondered if Tony made it in behind him. 

He heard a set of footsteps come across the floor and stop just in front of his face. Steve recognized those shiny shoes even before Obadiah kneeled down to get in his view. "Well, hello, Steve. How are you?" 

_ What did you do?  _ Steve wanted to ask, but he couldn't even control his tongue. 

"Wondering what's going on?" Obadiah pulled something from his pocket. "Tony knows all about this, don't you, boy?" 

So Tony was here then. 

"This is a weapon of his. Sonic taser. The effects only last 15 minutes, though it can take up to an hour for you to get full control of your body again." 

He reached over and started to brush some hair off Steve's forehead. He growled, and thankfully, that sound he could make. 

"Don't worry. This is the least of your worries. And we won't take too long. This will all be over before you know it." He chuckled, pulling his hand back. "Isn't that right, Mr. Stone?" 

Steve's heart pounded in his chest. No. Not him. 

Then he stepped into view and there he was. Tiberius Stone smirking down at Steve. "I told you you'd regret it, Steve. I always get what I want. And if not...then no one does." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: vomiting, blackmailing, and kidnapping. 
> 
> I've been thinking about this plot since Peter's Stars.....I'm excited. Just remember that no matter what happens (next chapter especially) there will be a happy ending and no characters will actually die, though it gets close with a few for various reasons. 
> 
> Originally, Dr. Otto was supposed to be Obie's partner in this and he was planning this during every one of Peter's visits. But then I developed his relationship with Peter, and really didn't want to take away something healthy for Peter's recovery. He's a child and I don't want to hurt him without a chance of healing because of a trauma that would be then related to not being able to trust his therapist. 
> 
> Tiberius was supposed to be just a dick, but then things changed. 
> 
> Thank you for reading....we're almost at the end. But not without a little...fun. ;)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already posting this because...I felt bad to leave you with a short chapter so here's another short chapter posted within 24 hours so it's like they're one chapter. That works right? 
> 
> Once again, click the end notes for warnings. There are more for this chapter. But remember: only happy endings!

Steve was dragged like a ragdoll out of the house into the backyard by Obadiah. He was rough and didn't care when he accidentally smacked Steve's head against the back door. In fact, he laughed. 

Tony was carried by Tiberius, creepily. He held him close and spoke to him softly. Steve couldn't see the look in his eyes, but he wondered what his reaction would be. 

There were two chairs in the backyard by the pool waiting for them. Steve was lifted roughly into his chair and Obadiah tied his wrists and ankles to the arms and legs. When his head leaned to the side, he could see Tiberius being careful with how he handled Tony. Tony grunted unhappily as Tiberius cupped his cheeks and whispered to him. 

Steve's ears were still ringing too loud for him to hear what he was saying. At least Tony didn't seem to like the attention; he wondered if he was just as distasteful for Tiberius before this whole kidnapping stunt. 

After Steve was tied up, Obadiah leaned in close, inspecting him too close for his liking. "Now, I see why Anthony keeps you around. You are a fine specimen of a human man." 

Steve growled because that was all he was capable of now, apparently. 

"It's a shame I'll have to kill you. I really didn't want to get you involved." Obadiah laughed as Tony grunted in his chair. "Who am I kidding. I can't stand you or your little brat." 

Steve tried so hard to move any part of his body. Maybe if he fought hard enough, he'd fight past the 15 minutes. 

"Speaking of that little brat, Tiberius, go fetch him." 

Steve wanted to see him and see that he was okay, but he didn't want either of their hands on him. 

Tiberius stayed an extra moment to stroke Tony's face before heading into the house again. 

Then Obadiah turned his attention to Tony. "You did this to yourself, Anthony. I wouldn't have needed to kill them if you didn't bring them into this." 

_ Kill them? Was he going to try and kill Peter? God no.  _

"You were killing yourself. That palladium poisoning was doing the job. You're almost dead, and then the company would be  _ mine."  _ He growled, throwing his hand to Steve. "But then you had to sign over the company to  _ him!  _ He has no idea what to do with this!" 

Steve was still lost on the poisoning part. Obadiah must have noticed the panic in his eyes and he chuckled. "You didn't know that, huh?" 

He pulled a pocket knife from his pocket, and Steve wondered if he always had that. Then in a swift motion, he pulled Tony's shirt he was wearing and dragged the blade through the fabric, causing it to fall off his shoulders to the patio below. 

This was the first time in months that Steve had seen Tony shirtless and now he knew why. 

There were dark angry black lines coming from the arc reactor, expanding across his chest. 

That's what Tony had been hiding. He was  _ dying.  _

_ Tony was dying.  _

"I was gonna let him kick the bucket and then jump in and take over Stark Industries, but you got in the way." He shook his head with a tsk. "Stark Industries has so much potential.  _ Especially  _ if we team up with Oscorp--." 

Tony grunted. 

"--And mass produce things like this. We'll make billions  _ more.  _ And when I am CEO and sole owner, I'll have my say." 

Steve could just barely start moving. His tongue was functioning, and so were his toes and fingers. But he didn't have his full strength yet, so he couldn't try busting out of these ropes. 

They weren't tied securely, and Steve knew if he tried, he could break out of them easily. 

Especially when he saw Tiberius walk out of the house with Peter in his arms. 

Peter was struggling in his arms, crying out for him to let him go. Tiberius shook him. "Stop it!" 

Steve felt his eyes burn. He wanted to call out Peter's name. But he couldn't. He was helpless. 

Peter's eyes caught sight of Steve in the middle of his thrashing. He froze and let out a loud cry. "Papa!" 

"Stop moving, brat!" Tiberius yelled as Peter started to squirm even more. Peter responded to that by biting his arm and not letting go. 

Steve’s lips twitched into a smile that neither of them noticed because Tiberius was too busy yelling in pain and Obadiah was staring at the two of them. 

"Let go you fucking brat!" Tiberius screamed, but Peter only clamped on his arm harder. Tiberius screamed louder. 

Obadiah got fed up with it so he stormed over, slapped Peter once across the face, making Peter let his teeth go. 

Steve growled, feeling his rage build. He was going to  _ kill  _ Obadiah. 

"He made me bleed!" Tiberius shouted, looking down at his arm.

"Oh, shut up," Obadiah snapped. "He's a baby. You can't control it?" 

Peter was glaring at Obadiah as he held a hand over his cheek. His skin was already red underneath his hand. "You're a bully!" 

"Boo hoo." 

Peter turned to Steve and reached out for him. "Papa!" 

"Papa can't get you right now, little one. Soon, he'll be too late.  _ Seconds  _ too late." He grinned, taking Peter from Tiberius' arms. He held him carelessly with one arm wrapped around his waist. 

Peter kicked his feet wildly, trying to get put down. Steve was proud of him. 

"It's a shame, really. Anthony knew his last day was soon, and the three of you just wanted time to yourselves. But, Steven, you've never been the best father…Peter got away from you and you didn't realize it. Not until he was floating in the pool. Dead, of course." 

Steve didn't know if it was possible to get sick while paralyzed, but that thought was tempting enough to test it. 

"That's more guilt that you know what to do with. You lost your husband, and then your son. You might as well end your suffering." 

There were issues with his plan, but Steve didn't doubt he had ways around it. He wished he could ask-- just stall for more time to get his bearings back before he could grab Peter. But no matter how much he tried, he couldn't do more than twitch. 

Obadiah knew that. He walked closer with a sick smile on his face. "Say goodbye to your little one. He's about to go for a little swim. Then, I'll handle the two of you." He glanced over at Tony. "Anthony, all I have to do is take your reactor out, and wait until you're dead, and then stick it back in. I'll blame the poisoning and no one will know." He looked back to Steve. "Steven, we'll have to get creative with you because a gun in the mouth is a little messy, and well, would draw a lot of attention. We've gotta be smart about this so all three of you don't just die at the same time. Might let you live a bit longer just to really feel life without your family. As a failure." 

Tiberius stepped forward too, and as much as Steve wanted to punch them both, he welcomed their own distraction. "Tony, you could have lived if you chose me. We could have been together, and I would have protected you. I'm better than him. So much better." 

Steve could curl his hand into a fist. 

"Well, that's over now," Obadiah announced. "You had your chance to convince him."

"That's fine," Tiberius said. "If I can't have him, no one will." 

Obadiah chuckled. "Very good." He checked his watch and said, "Now, I think it's just about time." 

He turned around and walked closer to the pool-- the deep pool. He held Peter above the water, dangling him. Peter screamed as he clung to Obadiah's arm. 

His eyes were wide as tears streamed down his cheeks. "Please no! Obie, please! I can't swim!" 

It broke Steve's heart to hear him say that and cry, but it only fueled his rage more. He started to struggle against the ropes just barely. 

"Say goodbye to your Papa." And then he dropped him in. 

Peter hit the water, and immediately was splashing like crazy. He was desperately trying to keep himself above water but was failing to do so. 

Steve heard him crying between coughs as he choked on the water. Steve worked even harder to get out. "Can' swim," he mumbled to Tony. "Can't swim." 

Eventually, Peter's thrashing stopped and he didn't come back up for air. 

Steve cried out as he ripped his wrists off. He fell forward to the patio and kicked only twice before the ropes were off his ankles. He hit the ground hard, but the pain in his knees and palms was nothing compared to the fear of losing his son. 

He couldn't lift himself up, but he could crawl. He crawled to the edge of the pool as Obadiah and Tiberius just  _ laughed  _ at him. 

"You're too late!"

Steve threw himself into the water and struggled to get his arms and legs to propel himself towards Peter's limp body. He needed to hurry. 

Once he reached Peter, he wrapped his arms around him and surged towards the surface. He kept Peter in his arms as he grasped for the edge of the patio and pulled himself up. 

He wasn't sure if he was getting his strength back or if it was the adrenaline, but he was able to get them both out of the water. He laid Peter on his back and pressed his ear to his chest. He wasn't breathing. 

Immediately, he began to press his hands against Peter's tiny chest, hoping to start his heart up again. After 30 compressions, he leaned down and pressed his lips to Peter's and performed a rescue breath. 

Nothing. 

Steve tried again as he cried. "Peter, wake up. C'mon, baby. Please wake up. I can't lose you! Bear, please-- God. Wake up!" 

While he continued to try and wake him up, Tony was up on his feet too. He tackled Obadiah and they were in a scuffle that Steve couldn't pay attention too. 

From the corner of his eyes though, he saw Tony get the upper hand, grab Obadiah by the collar of his shirt and slam his head into the concrete, rendering him unconscious. 

He turned to Tiberius and shouted, "Unless you want me to kill you, call 911!" 

Tiberius was panicked. He wasn't the leader, and probably hadn't expected things to go this wrong. Steve wondered if he knew just how far Obadiah was planning to go. 

Killing Tony and Steve was one thing, but killing Peter was completely different. 

"Go!" He roared when Tiberius didn't move. That had him scrambling to pull out his cell phone and call. 

Meanwhile, Steve was still failing to get Peter to breathe again. His lips were as blue as the tutu he was still wearing from dance class. 

He lost him. Peter was gone. 

After everything...he was gone. 

Steve sobbed out as he pressed hard enough on Peter's chest that he felt something snap underneath the pressure. He didn't care though. He'd deal with broken ribs if it meant having his son, his precious baby boy, alive again. 

"Get out of the way," Tony said, not rudely but urgently as he pushed Steve to the side. 

"He's not-- it's no use," Steve sobbed, feeling the last of his hopes drain from his exhausted body. Now he wished they didn't call the cops on Obadiah so he could have finished the job and just killed Steve too. 

Tony ignored him though, and he ripped the arc reactor out of his chest. Steve watched as Tony gasped in pain but fought through it and pressed the arc reactor against Peter's chest. Whatever it did, sent a jolt of electricity not only through Peter but through Tony too. It sent him flying back, into the patio table and chairs. 

Steve scrambled forward to help him up, but he got back up himself almost immediately and moved back to Peter's side. 

"Tony, what the hell--." 

Tony pressed the reactor to Peter's chest again and was met with the same results. He picked himself up with a groan. 

"You're going to kill yourself!" Steve screamed. "Dammit, I can't lose you too!" 

_ But wasn't he already?  _

Tony crawled back over to Peter and grunted before pressing the rector to his chest again. This time, he hesitated and cupped it with both hands before pressing whatever button sent the electricity out. And this time, Tony didn't go flying. 

He let out a shout of pain, but Peter made a sound too. A mouthful of water came shooting from his lips as he choked on a sob. Steve scrambled forward after only a moment of disbelief. He pushed Peter to his side to make it easier for him to get the water from his lungs. "You're alright, sweetie. Papa's here. Get it out. You're okay." 

Peter continued to cough and spit out water until he couldn't get anymore out. Then he relaxed his entire body and cried. "P-Papa…" 

Steve lifted him with shaking arms and cradled him against his chest. "It's alright, bear. Papa has you. It's okay." 

A groan from Tony had his attention snapping to him. His skin was a sickly gray, probably because the arc reactor was still in his hands and not his chest. 

Within the next moment, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed to the ground. Steve let out a cry as he moved closed to Tony, struggling with unresponsive muscles still and a limp four-year-old in his arms. 

He laid Peter back down, hoping his eyes were closed just because he was resting and reached for the arc reactor. He grabbed it from Tony's hold and shoved it back in place. It lit up blue a moment later, but Tony didn't respond. 

He remained just as lifeless, as the crossword shaped poison on his chest seemed to spread. Steve glanced back at Peter, who was breathing but still and unconscious again. 

He could still very well lose both of them after this. He could have already lost them. And nothing. Not the stars above or the ambulance sirens closeby eased his worries.

He pulled both of his boys in close and cried. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: tiberius being creepy to Tony while he is paralyzed and cannot stop him, lots of talk of death, talks of murder, talks of forced "suicide", attempted child murder, drowning, child abuse, CPR, falling unconscious...  
> Sorry that's a lot, but this chapter is not like the rest of the fic and I want to warn readers to be careful. Better safe than sorry. 
> 
> \--
> 
> That scene was entirely inspired by the deleted scene from Iron Man 3. They should have kept it in!!!!
> 
> I started writing the epiolgue and I'm so sad to be saying goodbye to these characters...but so happy because I already have plenty of ideas for more. I just love these three so much.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have control and stop updating so often. I'll have nothing ready to post after I'm done with this fic and I wanna at least start my next project before ending this...but I'm so excited to share so here! 
> 
> We're back to our normal length chapters here. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Warning that this chapter goes deeper into the theme of death bc well, Tony's dying...:)

The first hour or so after arriving at the hospital with Tony and Peter had been nothing less than chaotic. People were yelling and rushing around. Steve was desperately trying to find any information on either of his boys. 

But after it was over, Steve missed it. 

Because at least, in the chaos, Steve had something to do. He always had a doctor to chase. But now, all he could do was wait. That's all the doctors could do either. 

They were waiting for either Peter or Tony to wake up. 

Tony's body was catching up on much needed rest that he'd been avoiding lately. 

Peter was a little more concerning because he had gone a few terrifying minutes with his brain not receiving oxygen. The doctors wanted to monitor him closely with the hope that he wouldn't wake up with signs of brain damage. 

Though right now, Steve was only praying he woke up  _ at all. _ They could deal with the rest later. 

Natasha had made it to the hospital and was sitting in the room with Steve. She had stayed calm even as Steve sobbed by Peter's bedside. 

Rhodey dropped by too, and he was with Tony right now. Happy was handling the security situation after Obadiah and Tiberius were hauled away by the police. He was standing in front of Peter's door letting no one but doctors past.

Peter was in the pediatric section of the hospital, and unfortunately, Tony wasn't. Steve had asked the doctors if they could share a room-- he didn't care about the cost. And wasn't that nice…

But they had claimed it wouldn't be good for Tony. He needed his doctors from his floor, not the pediatricians. 

"Your Papa's getting worried, little guy. Maybe you could just open those eyes for us?" Natasha whispered, rubbing Peter's leg gently. 

Steve looked up for the slim chance Peter was listening or Natasha was a miracle worker. But he didn't move. He continued to lay in the bed with the oxygen mask over his face. They were keeping an eye on him after they drained the water from his lungs because apparently he could still drown, hours after the incident. His poor lungs were working overtime, and they felt that an oxygen mask would take some pressure off of them, and hopefully, avoid an asthma attack. 

"He's so small…" Steve whispered. 

"It's the bed and the machines that make him look 10 times tinier." 

"I can't believe I let this happen," Steve muttered, wiping his eyes to try and stop some of the last tears his body could make. He'd just about cried himself out. 

"You didn't let  _ anything  _ happen. From what you told me, you did everything you could to protect him. This isn't your fault." Natasha was glaring at him as she spoke sternly. "And I don't want you talking like that if the police or CPS come with questions." 

Steve sighed heavily. "I love Peter, but the things he's been through because of me...it's not fair." 

"He is your son. I think he'd walk through the fires of hell to stay by your side. You know that kid adores you more than anything else." 

Steve shook his head. "I could lead him to bad things-- I've made mistakes. Trusting me blindly-- that's dangerous." 

"No, Steve," Natasha whispered, "that's love." 

Steve knew she was right, but that didn't make him feel any less guilty about all of the pain he'd caused Peter. 

"He wouldn't be happy without you. So don't ever go thinking about what if he had a different dad. He's got the best one right here." Natasha reached over and took Steve's hand in hers. She gave it a soft squeeze to match her smile. 

"What if he doesn't wake up? God, I close my eyes and all I see is him in the water-- struggling and then he just goes still, and I tried-- Natasha, I tried! But his lips were so blue, and he wasn't responding, and I thought I lost him. Right there. I thought that was it. I thought my baby was gone." 

"He's not gone. He's right here. Tony saved him. You saved him. When he wakes up, we'll see there was nothing to worry about in his brain. That thing is so big anyway. He can fit like 12 of Clint's brains in his." 

Steve wanted to laugh, but he couldn't. "I can't lose him." 

"You won't." 

"You can't promise me that," Steve snapped. 

Natasha sighed. "No, but even if he doesn't--." She stopped short as if unsure of how to word the idea of Peter, a four-year-old,  _ dying.  _ "No matter what, he'll always be with you." 

Steve didn't want to hear that bullshit. He looked up at her and spoke in a low voice, "I'm not doing this without him. Unless he is here, alive and well, by my side, I'm not doing this." 

Natasha knew what he meant exactly. He could tell by the fear that clouded her eyes. "Just give him a chance to wake up," she whispered. "You'll see. It'll get better." 

Steve didn't want empty promises. He wanted Peter awake. He wanted those big brown eyes looking around the room. He wanted those little fingers to pull the mask off his face because  _ I'm 'kay, Papa!  _

_ Please, God,  _ Steve prayed.  _ Please give my baby boy back to me. I need him so much more than You do. He's not ready to leave yet. I'm not ready for him to leave. Please.  _

"Knock knock," a soft voice interrupted his silent prayer. 

Steve looked up at the door and saw Rhodes standing there, looking relieved. Not entirely but definitely moreso than he was when he arrived. Still, there was worry and exhaustion in his eyes. 

"Hey, James," Steve said softly, his voice weak like the rest of him. 

"Tony's awake," Rhodes said in a voice that wasn't as happy as it could be considering the news. "He wanted me to check on you and Peter." 

Steve opened his mouth, but Natasha spoke up first, "Go tell him yourself." 

Steve looked over at her with a furrowed brow. "I can't leave Peter." 

"Yes, you can. I'm right here, and I don't think he's waking up soon. Go see your fiancé." 

_ Were they even still considered fiancés?  _ The absence of a ring on his finger said no, but the place he had full of Tony in his heart said yes. 

"Alright, but let me know if he wakes up." 

"Of course."

Steve stood up and walked over to Rhodes at the door. He followed him out and their walk through the cold hospital hallways was silent for the first few moments. 

"Thanks for saving him," Rhodes said. 

"What?" 

"Doctors told me that if you hadn't put his arc reactor back in, he would have died in that yard." 

Steve didn't feel like he should be thanked for saving him. "He only took it out because he wanted to save Peter." 

"So, you're blaming Peter?" Rhodes cocked an eyebrow. 

"No! Of course, not! But--." 

"But Peter was only there because of Tony, so I guess the blame goes full circle." 

Steve felt that familiar protectiveness when it came to Tony. "It's not his fault," he practically growled. 

Rhodes wasn't phased. "I know. So how about we drop the blaming now?" 

Steve sighed, realizing his ploy. "You're right." 

"Occasionally, I am." 

"How is he?" Steve asked after another moment of walking. They were getting closer to Tony, and Steve was growing scared. Maybe to see how he was doing and maybe because he was terrified to face him now that he realized he'd been dying and Steve had no idea. Maybe both.

"He's...he's not too good, Steve," Rhodes admitted. "He's dying, and while he could hide it before this...he can't anymore." 

"The doctors can't figure out how to stop-- this poisoning?" Steve still had no idea what it even was besides for the dark marks it left under Tony's skin.

"If Tony Stark can't fix it, neither can they. This technology is foreign to them." Rhodes shook his head. "I think now, it's just a matter of time." 

"Oh," Steve said, though the news left him feeling numb. 

"Here we are." Rhodes gestured to a closed door. "This is his room. He's not expecting you, but it'll be a nice surprise." 

Steve took in a deep breath before he braced himself on the door and pushed it open. Before Steve was in the room, he heard Tony croak, "Hey, honeybear. How're my boys?" 

"Funny. I'm wondering the same thing," Steve said, shutting the door behind him. 

Tony's eyes shot open as he stared over at Steve. "Babe! What're you doing here? I didn't think you were gonna leave Pete...where's Rhodey?" 

"Outside the door." Steve jerked his head as he walked over to the empty chair by Tony's bedside. He was still walking a little slower than normal due to some side effects of the sonic taser, but nothing, not even paralysis could stop Steve from getting to Tony's side. 

"You didn't have to come all the way here," Tony said, though his eyes made it obvious he appreciated it. 

"I wanted to see you. Natasha is sitting with Pete. They're not sure when he'll wake up. Something about a lack of oxygen to the brain and brain damage?" Steve said vaguely, even though the doctor had explained it to him in great detail and he had taken notes. 

Now, though he couldn't remember a thing about Peter. He laughed at that realization before he slapped a hand over his mouth. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "It's not funny. I don't know why I laughed." 

_ Why would he laugh at the idea of his son having brain damage?  _

Tony gave him a sympathetic look. "It's probably shock. It's a lot to take in." 

_ Speaking of shock…  _ "What about you? What did the doctors say?" 

Tony's face pinched in discomfort and Steve wasn't sure if it was physical or emotional pain. "They gave me something to slow the poison down, but it didn't stop it. Taking out my arc reactor...I only just quickened the damage." 

"So, you're dying…" Steve said in a low voice, afraid of saying it louder. Maybe speaking it into the universe like that would take him right then. 

"Yeah." 

"How long?" Steve asked, his eyes surprising him with their ability to burn again. He thought he was well out of water to spare. The dehydration would explain the pounding headache. 

"For a few months now." 

Steve shook his head. In hindsight, he could tell exactly when the poison started. He didn't need Tony to tell him that. "No. How long do you have left?" 

"Oh," Tony said. "Less than a month, more than a week...anything in between." 

"And there's... _ nothing _ you can do?" Steve asked, feeling a tear slip down his face.

Tony's eyes grew glassy too. "I've been trying," he said. "When I said I've been at work, and I've been gone from home long, I've always been in the lab trying to figure out how to fix the reactor. It's a problem with the palladium chip I'm using. But I can't find a suitable replacement." 

"Your own arc reactor is poisoning you?" 

"Yup," Tony said, nodding his head. "But it's also keeping the shrapnel out of my heart. I keep it in, it kills me. I take it out, I die. Dammed if I do, dammed if I don't." 

"So, that's it?" Steve asked, unable to believe this was really happening. "You're dying?" 

Tony's answer didn't come immediately. "Seems so, love."

"I'm sorry," Steve whispered as a lump grew in his throat. "I should have realized--." 

"No, you shouldn't have. That was kinda the point." Tony frowned. 

"But it was obvious  _ something  _ was going on. I should have talked to you about it!" Steve huffed. "I thought-- I thought you were cheating on me." 

_ That  _ surprised Tony. "What?" 

"You were never home, always with Tiberius, you never wanted to have sex, you never took your shirt off, Tiberius always passed comments--." 

"No," Tony said. "I would  _ never  _ cheat on you. Tiberius has  _ nothing  _ on you, babe." 

"I was stupid. I was insecure. You deserve better than me," Steve admitted in a low voice. 

Tony argued with him again. "No way. You are the best I could ever hope for." 

"I can leave. If you want. I wasn't a very good partner the last few weeks--." 

"I don't want you going anywhere. I wasn't a good partner either. I shouldn't have hid this from you...I just...didn't want you worrying. You've lost one partner already, Peter has lost his mom, and I thought maybe I could fix this before you even knew." He let out a deep breath. "I thought I'd figure it out. But...there's just something off about the plans I've been working on and I can't figure out  _ what.  _ I've asked around-- even Tiberius. Nobody could figure it out. JARVIS told me inventing a new element was near impossible, but I didn't believe him."

"I wish I could do something…" 

"You can," Tony reassured him immediately. "You can give me the world by staying by my side until...just stay with me. That's all I wanted-- more time with you and Peter."

Steve nodded his head and wiped his eyes. "Thank you for saving his life, by the way. I can't ever thank you enough." 

"You don't have to. I'd give my life for his in a heartbeat." 

Steve couldn't hold back on the sudden sob as he leaned forward. "I know. I know." 

"Hey, c'mere, sunshine," Tony whispered.

Steve looked up and saw Tony making room in the bed next to him. Steve hesitated only a moment before climbing into bed next to him. For once, Steve was the one curling up into a small ball and letting Tony wrap his arms around him. 

"We might not have all the time in the world left, but whatever we do have, I wouldn't trade for the world. So why don't we just pretend like it's all okay. We'll take another vacation. Somewhere it's only us." 

"I don't want to say goodbye to you," Steve cried. "I'm not strong enough to do it again. I can't keep losing people." 

Tony's voice was thick with tears. "I'm sorry to leave you. I would do  _ anything  _ to stay...but I know you're strong enough to get through it. You're gonna be okay." 

Steve shook his head, feeling as helpless as a child. "No, I won't be." 

"You will. The company is yours-- so is everything I've ever owned. I was trying to rush things to make sure it would be yours if I passed too soon. I wanted to make sure you still knew people that could help-- which is why I was forcing you to see so many at the Hamptons." 

"I don't want the money or the social circle, Tony. I want  _ you."  _

"I'm sorry, love...I wish this could end differently, but sometimes, stories don't get their happy endings. Actually, most times, in life they don't." 

"I know, Tony," Steve whispered as a tear fell down his cheek.  _ I know all too well.  _

* * *

Tony was discharged that night from the hospital because they weren't doing anything for him that nurses at the tower couldn't do. 

Peter was still unconscious by the time Tony was out of bed and walking. Steve helped him to the pediatric room Peter was staying with. 

They both kept their eyes ahead of them, avoiding the rooms full of kids sick and dying. 

Tony wrote a check to donate to the pediatric ward the moment he had the chance to. 

But not all of the money in the world could wake Peter up. 

Tony took the extra bed in the room because he still needed to take it easy and try to refrain from being on his feet. Steve stayed in the chair between their beds. 

Peter had a range of visitors while he laid their asleep. 

Natasha, Rhodey, and Happy couldn't stay away. Some of his other visitors were Pepper, Sam, Dum Dum, Amora, and Thor and Loki. Clint FaceTimed Natasha to give them his wishes while he dogsat Dodger. 

All of Peter's visitors dropped off cards and flowers and teddy bears for him. They all said:  _ get better soon!  _

None of Tony's cards could say that. 

He wasn't getting better. 

The white color to his skin and the dark bags under his eyes reminded him of that every time he looked over at him. 

At night, Steve and Tony both were allowed to stay. Steve guessed it had something to do with the big check Tony donated. 

Steve and Tony shared the other cot because Steve was afraid to pull on any of Peter's wires, and he wanted to hold Tony for as long as he had time left. 

It was the second night, close to almost 3am, when Peter finally woke up. 

Tony was snoring softly in Steve's arms, but Steve couldn't sleep. 

He was staring over at Peter's bed, waiting for him to move. But he made a sound before he even twitched. 

It was a cry, a scared and pained cry. 

Steve let go of Tony's as gently as he could while rushing out of the bed and towards Peter's bed. He pressed the nurse call button when he got to Peter's side and then made sure his face was in Peter's view. 

"Hey, sweetheart. It's Papa. I'm right here. You're okay." 

Peter continued to cry, but didn't even lift his hands up to reach for Steve. All Steve could think was  _ brain damage brain damage brain damage brain damage brain damage--  _

"How can I help you, Mr. Rogers?" The nurse started before she heard Peter's cries and came hurrying over. "He's awake." 

_ No shit, Sherlock.  _ "He's not responding to me. He's just crying." 

"It's a lot at once," the nurse said in a calm voice. "He's probably overwhelmed. Speak to him softly. Make physical contact with him." 

She went to check his monitors as he continued to cry. 

Steve stood there, feeling overwhelmed himself. He was frozen, unsure what to do. But then there was a hand on his shoulder. "Sing to him," Tony whispered. 

Steve hadn't even realized he was awake, let alone off the bed and behind him.

Tony started singing when Steve didn't. "You are our starshine, our only starshine. You make us happy when skies are gray." 

Steve reached his hand to Peter's belly and began to rub it soothingly as he joined Tony's lullaby. "You'll never know dear, how much we love you. Please don't take our starshine away." 

By the time they were done with the second repeat of the lullaby, Peter was calmer. He wasn't wheezing into the oxygen mask anymore and his wide brown eyes were locked on Steve and nowhere else. 

"Papa," he mumbled under the mask, causing it to fog up.

"Papa's right here," Steve said. "And so is Dad." 

Tony froze next to him and Steve nudged his shoulder. He cleared his throat and came a little closer. "Hey, munckin." 

Peter's voice was muffled from the mask, but his next word was as clear as day to both of them. "Daddy." 

Tony had trouble speaking through the tears that grew from that. "Daddy's right here, little guy." 

Then, finally, Peter lifted up his hands to be held by his Papa and his Daddy. 

* * *

Peter was allowed to leave the hospital four days after he was admitted. The doctors said that he was clear for secondary drowning, but if they had any other concerns, they should definitely check in again. 

It had been almost two days since Peter first started calling Tony Daddy, and Tony  _ still  _ couldn't get over it. 

They just laid him down in his bed for a nap, and when they left his bedroom, Tony turned to Steve and whispered, "I will  _ never  _ get tired of hearing that little boy call me Daddy." 

Steve smiled and leaned in to catch Tony's lips with his. Tony let out a surprised sound but quickly returned the kiss. It had been so long since they shared an intimate kiss like this but it felt so natural. 

"I love it too," he said between kisses before leaning in again. His tongue slid across Tony's bottom lip, and almost immediately, was met with Tony's tongue. Steve huffed out a laugh as they continued and Tony pulled back.

"What's so funny?" 

"I love you," was all Steve could say. "And now that Peter's sleeping can I have some alone time with my moonshine?" 

"Steve, the doctor said to take it easy." 

Rolling his eyes, Steve said, "I'm not going to fuck you senseless."

Tony's breathing hitched. "No?" 

"No," Steve whispered in his ear before taking his earlobe between his teeth and nibbling it gently. "I'm going to make love to you." 

Tony moaned, his hips jerking forward. 

"It's been months since I've felt you around me. Much too long, my love." 

Tony nodded his head with a jerky nod. "Hgg," was all he could get out. 

"Then why don't we head to our bedroom, so I can remind you how very beautiful your gorgeous body is." Steve swiftly lifted Tony off of his feet and held him in a bridal carry. 

Tony looked up at him with lust blown pupils. "Steve." 

"Yes, babydoll?" 

Tony didn't say anything else as Steve carried him into their bedroom, not that Steve expected him to. He laid him down to their mattress carefully and put both of his hands on the bed besides his head. 

"You're not going to lift a finger tonight. Doc says to take it easy, so I'll do all the work." Steve leaned down, holding himself above Tony easily. He began to leave a trail of kisses down Tony's neck before he pulled Tony's t-shirt off of him. 

Tony tried to stop him. "Steve--."

"Hush, love," Steve said softly. "You are as beautiful as always." He placed a kiss to the center of his reactor-- the beautiful thing...keeping him alive and killing him at the same time. Then he started to kiss the skin around his chest, most covered in the jagged black lines. 

Tony let out a soft gasp when Steve did so. He stayed with his face close to his chest, letting the blue glow light up his face as he stared up at Tony. Tony's eyes were fully black now and he could feel how excited he already was from where their bodies were touching. 

Steve slipped a hand down, trailing his fingers against his skin until he stopped at the waistband of his pants. "You know, Tony, I was thinking of doing something a little different tonight." 

"Hm? Yes. Anything. Everything." Tony's voice was breathless. 

Steve grinned and unzipped Tony's pants, tugging them down off his hips. "I was thinking maybe we could do a little roleplay?" 

Tony moaned, and Steve wasn't sure if it was because his pants were no longer restraining his erection or because of Steve's idea. 

"How does a hard-working mechanic and his loving husband sound? He's been working so many long hours to provide for their family. They've got a very adorable son that they love to spoil, you know." 

"Oh, do they?" 

"Mhmm. And he's been working so hard, that his husband just wants to help let off a little steam. He deserves to feel a pleasure so intense he forgets his own name...without even moving a finger." 

"Steve..." 

"Oh, yes. You won't forget your husband's name. It'll be the only thing you're saying. He waits for you to come home from work, carries you into your bedroom, lays you down, and he presses his lips to your skin…" Steve pressed a kiss to Tony's cheek. 

"What does he do next?" Tony whispered in an alluring voice. 

"Whatever you want him to," Steve said, pressing himself back against Tony and rolling his hips. "His job is to only make you happy. Whatever that requires." 

"I like that--," Tony said in a choked off voice. "I like that idea  _ very _ much, blue eyes." 

Steve chuckled and kissed his lips. Then he took his bottom lip between his lip gently. "Good. Then let's get started because I'm not sure how long Peter's nap will last, and your husband has a lot planned." 

* * *

Steve stayed true to his word. Tony didn't even move to roll over. Steve moved to him. He held him close as they made love, never breaking eye contact. 

Steve's skin was covered in sweat as he crashed to the bed next to Tony. They were both breathing heavy as Steve pulled Tony close to his side. 

"Holy shit," Tony breathed, still blissed out from the most recent orgasm. "I could die right now and die a happy,  _ happy  _ man." 

"Don't joke about that, Tony," Steve said. 

"Oh, come on. I've seen heaven  _ several _ times in the past few hours, and I can safely say I am not afraid to go." Tony rested his hand on Steve's chest, tucking his head against his side. 

"Tony," Steve warned. Tony's method of coping might be to joke around about serious things, but Steve didn't like it. 

"Fine, I'll stop." Tony glanced up and said, "Hey, Steve?" 

"Hmm?" Steve was rubbing Tony's back softly, tracing his own initials over and over. He wondered if Tony could tell. 

"You got a thing for mechanics?" 

Steve felt his cheeks blush. He always felt a little shy when talking about this stuff, even after the things he has just done for the past two hours. "No." 

"Oh, really?" 

"Just you...in your workshop clothes and covered in grease...is something I might have imagined a lot lately." 

Tony twisted and pushed himself up so he could stare at Steve with a smirk. "Oh, I get it. You've got a  _ Tony the Mechanic  _ kink." 

Steve's face had to be bright red by now.

"Don't be so shy, love. I wanna know  _ all  _ your dirty little fantasies before it's too late. One day we'll have Uncle Rhodey watch Pete, and we will dedicate 24 hours to nothing but sex. I've already got you booked in." 

Steve couldn't help but laugh even though Tony was being serious. "What?" 

"We'll be taking a trip to my private lab. You will play as a man just traveling through my small town, and what do you know, your car breaks down. You come to me to get it fixed, and it's a shame...you lost your wallet at the last gas station. There's only  _ one  _ other payment I'll accept." 

If Steve had tired himself out already, he would have been ready for another round. But just the thought of getting hard again hurt, so he tried not to let himself think too much into that fantasy. 

"You like that?" Tony grinned. "As long as you remember how much hard work I do as a mechanic, and I'm not sure how much energy I'll have left after fixing your car…" 

"Unless you want to, you won't even move off the hood of that car." 

"Oh, God-- not only a service top,  _ but  _ you're gonna fuck me on a car. This is happening. Now. Tomorrow. Fuck. I've got to call Rhodey." 

Steve watched as Tony laid back down, resting his weight on Steve. He tried not to think about the fact that soon, this would only be a memory. 

He hated that he couldn't keep those intrusive thoughts away. 

"I love you, Tony." 

"I'm not sure if I made it clear enough tonight, but I love you too. Every little thing about you-- or should I say big?" He chuckled as he got comfortable in his spot. 

Steve couldn't bring himself to laugh too. He didn't want to lose Tony soon. He didn't want Peter to lose Tony soon. 

"Whatcha thinking about up there, big guy?" 

"You don't wanna know," he whispered. 

"We don't have much time left, but we shouldn't spend it thinking about that," Tony said. "I want the next few weeks of my life to be full of nothing but you and Peter and just being fucking happy for once." 

"Are you going to tell Peter?" 

"Do you think I should?" 

Steve remembered back to when Peggy passed away. They tried keeping her illness a secret, and they told Peter she would be okay. And when she inevitably wasn't okay, Peter was so confused. He didn't understand  _ why  _ Mommy was gone after promising she'd be okay. And Steve was the only one left to deal with that. 

"He deserves to know the truth, and I think it'll be better." 

"Alright, then I'll tell him tomorrow. Let's let him enjoy his first day back home without anything else going wrong." 

* * *

Peter was feeling better now that he was home, albeit just a bit more clingier than usual. 

He also didn't want to go near the bath. 

Steve already called Doctor Octavius so they could have a session soon to help him through the trauma that this kidnapping no doubt created.

They promised him that neither Obadiah nor Tiberius would be hanging around again. Peter believed them and that helped calm his worrying. He was still at that age where he'd believe anything Steve told him, and he'd believe it because he was his father. 

The afternoon after they brought him home, he was sitting on the couch between them as they watched TV. During a slow scene, Peter turned to Tony and said, "I'm glad you and Papa didn't break up. I was scared I'd never see you again. Now you're gonna stay with us forever." 

It was the perfect set up for The Conversation. Steve knew by the look in Tony's eyes that he knew too. That didn't make it any easier. 

"About that, sweetheart," Steve said. 

Peter faced him with a frown. "You're not breaking up, are you, Papa?" 

Steve shut the television off so that they could have a conversation with no distraction. He lifted Peter into his lap and scooted closer to Tony so they could both speak to Peter. "We're not breaking up, but...there is something we have to tell you." 

"You're scaring me, Papa…" Peter turned to Tony and asked in a small voice. "What's he talkin' 'bout, Daddy?" 

Tony smiled weakly. "Pete, for the past few months, I've been very sick." 

"You need to go to the doctor and get medicine!" He said. "Dr. Bruce helped me feel better!" 

"I've already tried that, munchkin. But, unfortunately, my sickness is too strong for any kind of medicine." Tony's voice shook as he spoke to Peter. 

Peter's eyes widened and welled with tears. "Like Mommy?" 

Steve felt himself choke up with tears. "Yeah, buddy...just like Mommy." 

Peter didn't respond for a long moment as he struggled to deal with his emotions. His face twisted as he looked close to bursting out in sobs several times. "But...but what about my dance recital? You said you'd be there in the front row!"

A tear was falling down Tony's cheek as he answered, "I don't know, squirt...maybe...but I might need you to show me your dance a little early. Just in case." 

"What about my birthday?" 

His birthday was over a month away…

Tony knew that, and he didn't answer. 

Peter was smart though and he knew exactly what that meant. The dam he had built to hold back his tears broke as he bursted out into sobs. "No!" He wailed, throwing his little arms around Tony's neck. "I don't wanna say goodbye!" 

"I'm sorry, Peter," Tony whispered, crying now too. "I wish I didn't-- have to go." 

"You can't leave! It's not fair! I don't want you to go!" Peter squeezed his neck tightly as if that would stop him. 

"I don't wanna go either, squirt. But I'm not leaving just yet. I still have some time left. And I'm going to spend every single day reminding you how much I love you." Tony pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

"I don't wanna forget you, Daddy!" 

"Did you forget about your Mommy?" Tony asked, rubbing his back. 

"N-no," he sniffled. 

"Then you won't forget about me either." 

"But-- but sometimes I can't remember her voice! Or what she looks like! I don't wanna forget anything!" Peter sobbed out again. 

Steve felt horrible. He had no idea he'd been forgetting parts of his mother. Sometimes Steve forgot that he really was just a baby when he lost her. 

"I'll record videos for you. Just for you to watch and listen. I'll even make one for you to open every year on your birthday. So you'll never forget me, and I'll get to see the young man you grow into." 

"I love you, Daddy!" Peter cried, not close to being consoled.

"I love you too, baby boy," Tony whispered. "And if there's ever only one thing you remember about me, let it be that." 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, I made a lot of you cry last chapter..sorry hehehe
> 
> Here's another chapter! I can't stay away too long! I've got the epilogue written, and the first two chapters to my next project, Instant Family Superfamily AU. I'm excited to share that one with you!

As the days passed, Tony grew weaker and weaker. Before long, he could barely get out of bed for long periods of time. 

It reminded Steve of sitting by his mother and Peggy's bedside, watching them fade to nothing.  Steve wasn't ready to go through it again, but at least, this time he wouldn't be alone. 

"Papa, what're you drawing?" Peter asked, crawling across the bed to see what he was sketching. 

He was wearing his ballet costume because he had been practicing his routine in their bedroom as Tony laid in bed, and Steve sat with him.  Of course, his attention span didn't last too long and soon, he was more interested in seeing what Steve was up to. 

"It's Daddy's star. Wanna see?" Steve turned the sketch pad towards Peter. 

"I wanna draw his star!" Peter hopped a few times on the bed before landing on his bottom between Steve and Tony. He made grabbing motions with his fingers until Steve handed him the notepad.

"Alright, bud," he chuckled. "Here you go." 

"No blue marker?" Peter noted, glancing around the bed. 

"No, bear, I've just been sketching. You can color it later." 

Peter nodded his head and started to scribble on the paper. He stuck his tongue out in concentration as he doodled. 

Steve leaned back against the headboard and glanced over at Tony. He was having a good day today. Even though the black lines couldn't be hidden on his neck anymore, he still tried to cover them up. They scared Peter, and usually made him upset. 

Every night, Steve pressed endless amounts of kisses to each part of his skin laced with the inky trails. 

Steve reached an arm over and brushed his fingers through Tony's hair. He loved how soft it was when it wasn't gelled and styled.  Tony gave him a tired smile as Steve tucked some of his hair behind his ear. "You need a haircut, moonshine." 

"I don't know. You pulled off the whole hockey hair thing. You don't think I can?" Tony made a face the moment the words left his lips. "Yeah, you're right. No way." 

"I can trim it later tonight if you'd like," Steve gently dragged his knuckles down Tony's cheek. 

"That would cut into our time for other activities. Not sure if I'm willing to give it up." 

"What activities?" Peter asked, like the nosy little monster he was. 

"Nighttime karaoke...anyway! How's your drawing going?" Steve looked over his shoulder to glance at his scribbled sketch. 

"Good! This circle is his star, but I changed the design inside! See?" He dragged his finger across the paper to trace his scribbles. 

"Oh, very nice!" Steve approved. 

Tony looked too, but when he spoke, his reaction sounded a million more times genuine than Steve's did. Which was strange because Steve's been gushing about Peter's craft projects, whether they were good or not, ever since he was old enough to hold a pencil. "Peter, you're a genius." 

"A genius?" Peter asked, furrowing his brow. 

"I've been thinking about this all wrong! I've been trying to create a new design to fix the problem when what I need is right in front of me." Tony held Peter's head between his hands and pulled him close to press his lips to his forehead. Peter giggled when Tony made a loud kissing noise. 

"Tony?" Steve asked, unsure of what to expect. If this was an act, it wasn't a funny one. "What's going on?" 

"He figured it out! Our boy figured it out! I have to go to the lab-- I need to--." Tony was wincing before he even left the bed. 

"Tony, calm down." Steve put a hand on his arm to stop him from leaving. 

"Steve, I have to go! This is our last chance!" Tony tried to get out of bed one more time, and this time, he made it to his feet. 

"Tony, you shouldn't excite yourself…" 

"No, Steve. Singing nighttime karaoke with you gets me excited. But this… this is life changing." 

Steve was afraid to let himself get his hopes up. He couldn't afford that. "Alright. Let's go."

Steve kept an arm wrapped around his waist as they walked. Peter held his drawing close to his chest, so proud of himself. 

"Are we gettin' my badge?" Peter asked when they stepped out of the elevator. 

"If your badge involves saving Daddy's life and creating a new element, then yes!" Tony clapped his hands and just like he hadn't been laying in bed for days on end, he got to work. 

Even if he wasn't about to find a cure, this was the most alive he'd been in weeks. 

"Actually, can you stay to the side? I'm not sure how bad it'll be." Tony waved his hand to the section Tony had set up for Peter and Steve. There was a wall of glass around a couch and TV, so that they could join him. Tony had the glass installed to "baby proof" the place even if he didn't do anything ever dangerous in there with Peter.

"But I wanna help!" Peter argued while Steve carried him to their safe zone. 

"You did help!" Tony said, throwing on a welding helmet. "You came up with the answer, my little genius!" 

Peter grinned at that and clapped his hands. Steve, on the other hand, wasn't as careless. "Uh, Tony, do you think it's a good idea to be doing this? The doctor said  _ no strenuous activity."  _

"Sweetheart, just last night, we were doing much more strenuous things in here. I think I'll be okay." He threw him a wink before the mask fell over his face. 

Steve should have stopped him, but he didn't. Because there was a look in Tony's eyes that Steve hadn't seen since...well, he couldn't pinpoint the exact moment because it had been  _ that  _ long. 

So Steve took a step back to let him work, and he just watched. Whether this worked or not...at least he was able to have this moment and feel this rush again.

* * *

"Ah ah, a little to the left-- just a little more-- perfect!" Tony waited until Peter pulled his hands back before ruffling his hair. They were working together on a new arc reactor it looked like. 

Steve stopped in the doorway of the lab with the tray of food he had. He wanted to just enjoy the sight in front of him. Tony was looking  _ good  _ in his dark tank top; grease was smudged on his cheek, goggles were perched on the top of his head in his messy hair, and his arc reactor was glowing bright underneath his thin tank. 

(The lines from the poisoning were also a painful reminder that he was  _ dying,  _ but Steve was refusing to focus on that in their last days.) 

But the best part wasn't even that gorgeous sight, though it was a plus. The best part was Peter right next to him, looking like a mini Tony. 

His hair was just as wild, and he had tiny goggles, though his pair were actually covering his eyes. 

It was the most precious sight in the world. One that Steve wanted to remember as clear as day for the rest of his life. 

"Hey, JARVIS," Steve whispered, preparing to ask him to snap a picture of the moment. 

_ "Already ahead of you, Captain."  _ He actually whispered back so Tony and Peter didn't pause their work. 

Steve stared at them for a moment longer before he asked, "How are my boys doing?"

Tony looked up with a big grin.  _ "Great.  _ This kid's tiny hands are a life savior. He's a million times better than DUM-E-- no, don't look at me like that, dummy. He hasn't set one fire in this lab  _ all  _ day. That beats you on a  _ good day."  _ He turned back to Peter with a soft smile. "Though, I'm sure one day he will set something on fire, and I plan to be right by his side to either help put out the flames or punish him for working in the lab when he wasn't supposed to."

Steve didn't understand Tony's sudden change in attitude. They had accepted Tony's death, but now, it was like Tony was in denial. All because of a drawing Peter made. 

"What? Don't give me that look, babe. I'm being honest. The only two ways he's blowing something up in here is if I'm causing trouble by his side or he's working somewhere he's not supposed to be." He turned to Peter and pinched his nose between his fingers gently. "You, mister, are going to have a  _ very _ strong rebellious streak. I can sense it in you already, and I'm not ready for it. Please,  _ please  _ go easy on your old man." 

Peter giggled as he looked up at Tony. He seemed to just notice the streak of grease of his face, and when Tony turned away, he swiped his finger through a particularly wet stain on Tony's arm and then wiped his finger on his own cheek. Tony didn't even seem to notice it. 

"Tell him to go easy on us, sunshine. He's gonna be a hell raiser. I can sense it in him. I don't wanna have to ground him." 

Steve shook his head, wondering  _ why  _ Tony was doing this. "Baby doll, that's a  _ long  _ time away."

"I know it seems like that now, but he'll be a moody teenager before we know it." Tony picked Peter up in his arms and held him close against his chest. "I refuse to even blink around my little bug. I don't wanna miss another second of his life." 

And if Steve's own concern wasn't enough to remind them of the harshness of reality, Tony gasped suddenly and he fell to his knees. 

"Daddy!"Peter yelled as they went down. 

Steve shoved the tray of food on the nearest table and rushed over. "Tony!"

"I'm alright!" Tony still had Peter clutched in his arms, a hand bracing the back of his head. "Just-- vision went black for a second."

"I told you to take it easy!" Steve chastised, unable to keep the edge out of his voice. "You've been on your feet for hours!"

"Because we figured it out! I just have to let this sit, and then when I change it out, it'll be okay.  _ I'll  _ be okay." Tony didn't sound desperate as if he was trying to manifest the outcome into the universe; he sounded sure. 

"How do you know?" Steve couldn't afford to gain hope, and then have it ripped from him moments later. He was the desperate one now.

"Because I've never gotten this far!" Tony pushed himself back up, though now he was much shakier on his feet. Steve took Peter from his arms so he didn't have to hold any more weight than necessary. He needed to lay down.

"How long until we know if it works?" Steve refused to imagine _ what if it did.  _

"An hour or two before I can pop the sucker in, and then I'll have JARVIS run diagnostics immediately." Tony palmed at his chest instinctively. "It's going to work. I feel it." 

"I want to believe you…" 

"I know. I know, Steve. But I've been doing this for months and  _ never  _ has any of my experiments been this successful. It's going to work. I can feel it!"

Steve took a steadying breath and a step closer to Tony. "I pray to God that you're right. I just can't let myself believe it. I don't think I'll recover if it doesn't work." 

"It has to work, Papa!" Peter didn't seem like it had to work because he'd be devastated if it didn't, even though Steve knew that was the case. It just seemed like Peter knew it wouldn't fail. "I wished on my stars! My wishes  _ always  _ come true." 

Steve smiled softly. He was glad Peter still thought all of his wishes would come true. He wished life was that fair, that forgiving. "I hope it does, bear." 

"It will! You'll see." 

Tony smiled and Steve stifled a groan. They were both in the dangerous stage of denial. Steve wasn't sure if Peter could handle losing another parent. How would they  _ both  _ get through it? How  _ did  _ they both get through it? 

"Let's have some dinner then. You both need to eat." 

"Papa is right! You are a growing boy and if you're going to be as tall as Papa one day-- the day I lose it because then you'll be taller than me-- you need your milk and veggies!" 

"Blech!" Peter said, sticking out his tongue. 

"Vegetables are  _ good  _ for you. Come on. Daddy's gonna eat 'em too," Tony said, reaching for Peter again. Steve released him into his arms hesitantly. He understood that Tony wanted to hold him every moment he could, but Steve still wasn't sure how stable he was on his feet. 

Tony made it to the table with the food without another trip or fall and looked over at Steve proudly. "Come join us, Papa." 

"Alright, alright. Let's eat." 

* * *

"Does it feel different?" Peter asked, staring widely at Tony's chest.

The new arc reactor was shining brightly in his chest. There were still jagged lines running across his entire chest like a maze. 

"No…" He answered honestly. "But the change won't be immediate." 

It had been in his chest for almost three minutes now. They should have had their answer three minutes ago. But neither of them asked JARVIS. 

Because if this was a failure...it was truly their last chance. And for some Goddamn reason, Tony had not only got his hopes up but also Peter's. 

"Can we ask Mr. JARVIS?" Peter asked, bouncing excitedly on his knees. 

"Um, yeah. Sure." Tony cleared his throat. "Run a diagnostic check on the reactor, J. Let us know if this new element will hold up." 

"Petergen!" Peter announced for the dozenth time. 

"I dunno, squirt. I'm still leaning towards badassium." 

"Tony." 

"Okay, no badassium." 

_ "Tony."  _

"Fine!" Tony sighed. "J, run the scan...now." 

Steve and Tony held their breath while a blue light scanned over Tony's chest. Peter clapped his hands like he did every time The Little Astronaut made it to the moon in his story. 

After a moment that probably lasted only a handful of seconds but felt like years, JARVIS announced,  _ "Sir, the new element Petergen has proved to be 100% successful."  _

Steve's ears rang after he heard that. Even Tony seemed to be in disbelief. "What?" 

"It worked!" Peter yelled, jumping to his feet. "It worked!" 

_ "Your new reactor is no longer poisoning you and is still keeping the shrapnel from entering your heart. It is what you would consider a success."  _

"Cut back the snark, buddy," Tony gasped. "I'm in a little bit of shock here." He placed his hand over the reactor. "I mean-- I was ready-- I had my will finalized and videos recorded and goodbyes written." 

_ "You wasted a lot of time then, it seems, sir."  _

Steve laughed a God honest laugh as he looked at his beautiful genius through blurry vision. "He's got plenty of more time to make up for it then." 

_ "Lucky us."  _

Tony threw himself into Steve’s arm, shoving him to the ground. His hands wrapped around his cheeks as he kissed him hard. He pulled back to say, "We did it. Steve, amore, we did it." 

"You did it, doll." Steve wiped a tear off Tony's cheek with his thumb. 

"When is it my turn?" Peter asked. 

Tony pulled away with a wet laugh. "Get over here, you little miracle." Then he pulled Peter into his arms and hugged him tight to his chest. 

"Daddy, guess what?!" Peter exclaimed as Steve dragged both of his boys into his arms again. 

"What, munchkin?" 

"You can go to my recital now! And cel'brate my birthday!" 

"I wouldn't miss either of them for the world." 

Steve let out a sob, and finally, it was a happy one. 

* * *

Steve wasn't supposed to hear it. Tony and Peter were playing in his bedroom while Steve worked on some things for Peter's Stars. 

He was about to open the door to join them when Tony's tone stopped him just behind the cracked door. 

"Hey, Pete, I wanna talk to you about something, squirt. Something serious." 

"Okay!" Peter replied, clueless to how stressed Tony was by the sound of his voice. "You okay, Daddy?" 

"You know, after a long time of not being okay...I finally am. I'm more okay than I have been in a long time." 

"I'm happy," Peter told him because he genuinely was happy that Tony was doing better. 

"I thought I wasn't going to be here long, squirt--." 

"But you are!" 

"I am," Tony agreed immediately, reassuring Peter. "But before, I rushed things because I wanted to make sure you and Papa had the best. Now, I see that I messed up." 

"You messed up?" 

"Yeah. I proposed to Pops in a way he doesn't like-- a way _no one_ likes." 

Peter gasped. "You pra'posed?" 

"You didn't know?" 

"No." 

_ Of course, he didn't know.  _ Steve couldn't look at the ring without feeling sick...when he shared what it meant with his son, he didn't want to regret it. 

"See. That's a problem. You should have been the  _ first  _ to know." 

Steve felt guilty for not telling Peter now. 

"Maybe he wanted to surprise me…" Peter said, defending Steve. Steve smiled. 

"No. I'm not mad at him. He didn't do anything wrong. _I'm_ the one that messed up. You should have been the first one to know because _I_ should have been the one to tell you." 

"Huh?" 

"Peter, your father is the love of my life. You and him, peanut. I love you both and I want to spend the rest of my life with both of you, but he was yours first." 

"I can share him, Daddy." 

Tony laughed softly and Steve leaned in a little closer to the door. "Thank you, baby. I guess that answers my question, but I want to do this right. Peter, can I have your permission to marry your Papa?" 

"You want  _ my  _ pa...per...mission?" 

"Sure do, squirt. No one knows Papa like you do and no one protects him like you. So, if you think I shouldn't marry him, then I won't." 

"No!" Peter said quickly. "I want you to! You guys love each other and I want you to be my Daddy forever!" 

"Really?" Tony sounded relieved, as if he was afraid Peter was actually going to tell him no.

"Yeah! You can marry Papa! You make him smile, and that means he loves you." 

"Thank you, Peter." 

"You're welcome, Daddy!" 

Steve waited a few extra moments before entering Peter's room. "Hello, my moonshine. Hello, my starshine."

"Hello, sunshine," Tony replied with a smile. 

"Hi, Papa! Wanna play with us?" Peter held up the Lego in his hand. 

"I'd love to." Steve sat next to him, crossing his legs in front of him. 

Peter was sitting on his knees, always too excited to sit still. Tony laid down so that he was resting his head on Steve's thigh. 

Steve began to play with his hair as Peter continued to build with Tony. "I love you," he whispered. 

Tony turned his head only slightly to look up at him with a smile. "I love you too, tesoro. Are you with us for the rest of the night?"

"Yup. Finished all the paperwork I needed for the next charity gala. I'm waiting on responses from a few donors, but I think they'll get back to me tomorrow." 

"I should have given you this job since day one. I didn't think about how you'd feel just…"

"Hanging off your arm?" Steve raised an eyebrow. 

"Yeah...if either one of is the trophy wife though, it's me." 

"Because you're damn attractive?" 

"That and you're the one people should hang onto. I don't mean that literally though. You're mine--." 

"He's ours!" Peter corrected. 

"You're right, munchkin. Sorry. You're  _ ours  _ and we don't share very well." Tony shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, well." 

"Miss Hill said I was a good sharer!" 

"Miss Hill has obviously never seen you with the last cookie in the box," Tony argued playfully. 

"He got you there, bud." 

"I'm a good sharer!" Peter repeated, pouting. 

Steve and Tony shared a laugh. 

Tony swiped a Lego from Peter's pile and immediately, Peter's eyes widened like he had been struck-- 

Poor choice of words. 

Peter's cheek was still bruised from Obadiah's slap. Steve growled unconsciously at just the thought of that man. 

"Woah there, big guy. Everything alright?"

Steve clenched his jaw. "Peachy. Just thinking…" 

Tony followed Steve's gaze to Peter's cheek and he sat up. He handed Peter his Lego back to distract him and then held Steve's hands in his. "Hey, it's alright, love," he whispered. 

"Why is it still there?" 

"It'll be gone soon," Tony reassured him, followed by a kiss. 

"I want to kill them." 

"They're rotting in prison," Tony said. "I'll make sure they stay there for a long,  _ long  _ time." 

"I never got the chance to beat either of them up," Steve admitted. He often had dreams of killing them both, waking up with the feeling of blood on his hands. They were bad enough to stop him from falling back asleep, but they were definitely better than the dreams he had of Peter dying. Those messed him up. 

"Well, I did. Hit Obadiah's head so hard against the concrete, he got some brain damage. You're welcome." 

It was funny how they had been so scared of Peter suffering from brain damage, but Obadiah was the one that got it. 

Sometimes, Steve loved irony. 

But even with the doctor's reassurances, Steve worried. When he coughed too hard, he wondered if it was just ticklish or if there was more water in his lungs. When he stumbled on a big word, he wondered if that was normal or if the doctors missed the early signs of brain damage.

He knew it was always the former option, but it was still terrifying. 

Almost as terrifying as it had been to give Peter his first bath after the incident. Steve had to take it with him, and he never let go of him the entire time. He had latched onto his chest and squeezed his eyes shut until Tony was done bathing him.

His son was scared to take a bath because of Obadiah and Tiberius. 

"I wanted a turn with them. Especially Tiberius. He got away without a fucking bruise."

Peter was so enamored with his Lego he didn't even look up at Steve’s curse. 

"I wanted to beat the life out of him," he told Tony, lowering his voice anyway. 

"He's not worth it. But if he ever does get out of prison, I'll arrange something."

"You'd arrange something for me to beat the crap out of a man that already served his time?" Steve furrowed his brow. 

"When said man was responsible for kidnapping our son? Yeah. Why? You have a problem with that?" 

"Not at all." 

"Good. I'm glad we're on the same page." Tony climbed into Steve's lap and pressed his back against Steve's chest, resting his head on his shoulder. 

Steve pressed a kiss to the top of his head as they watched Peter play. It wasn't long before he noticed Tony's position and dropped his creation to the ground. 

"Hey!" He pushed himself to his feet and then shoved himself into Tony's lap. "Don't cuddle without me." 

"Oh, yes," Tony said. "You're the  _ best  _ sharer." 

Peter responded by sticking out his tongue. Tony did it right back and Peter started to giggle uncontrollably. "I love you, kiddo." 

He cuddled up close to Tony's chest. "Love you too, Daddy." 

* * *

"Make sure you focus on Pete!" 

"No, I was thinking of recording that plant over there. I think once the music starts, it'll be really good." 

"Smartass." 

Steve stuck his tongue out at Tony. 

"Can you two shut up? I'm trying to enjoy quality entertainment." Clint leaned over Natasha just to smack Steve with the recital booklet in his hand. 

"Hey, don't abuse the cameraman. I told DUM-E he couldn't come record because Steve was better handling the camera. If it comes out shaky, I'll never hear the end of it, and DUM-E will start coming on vacation with us." 

"It'll be fine, love. I've got a steady hand," Steve reassured him. He was an artist; he had mastered that a long time ago. 

"I am well aware of the  _ many  _ talents your hand possesses. But I'm just saying that we're used to a tripod with our home-videos--." 

"What?" 

"--and even if it does shake, it doesn't matter because the bed is already shaking so much--." 

"Can you not talk about your homemade porn while we're at your kid's recital please?" Natasha asked, rolling her eyes. 

"Yeah, I came to watch my nephew, not you two," Rhodes commented from the other side of Tony. 

Happy, who was next to Rhodey even butt in, "I'm so glad I'm so far I barely hear the conversation." 

"I can sign it for you," Clint offered, raising his voice so Happy would hear it. 

People around them shushed him. 

"Oh, nice! Shush the deaf guy! Real classy!" Clint said before he was shushed again. 

Before he could crack another wise-ass comment, the curtains started to open and Steve shushed him again. "Shut up-- it's starting!" 

He clicked the record button and waited for the lights to brighten the stage. He knew exactly where to look for Peter because he told Steve where his spot was. And it wasn't hard to miss. 

He was dead center in the front. He gave them a little smile and wave before the music started. Then, he was dancing and seriously in the zone. 

Steve was shocked as he watched him glide across the stage gracefully. He was dressed in a pink tutu just like all of the other dancers; he didn't want to stand out from the rest of the girls. For once, he didn't want to be different. 

Except, he stood out no matter what. Not because he was the only boy on stage, but because he was the best and most adorable dancer on that stage.

(But maybe Steve was a little biased.)

Steve zoomed in smoothly onto Peter as he twirled and spun. He was smiling the entire time, not because he was on stage and had to, but because he was having fun. 

He looked like how Steve felt when he was painting. 

To feel that and have that passion was all Steve ever wanted for his baby boy. 

So when the music ended and they all posed in their final positions, Steve was the first one one his feet clapping. He was also the loudest.

"That's my boy!" He yelled above the crowd, not caring that a few people turned to look at him from the surprise of his booming voice. 

Peter broke his pose to jump up and down and wave wildly at Steve. Tony grabbed the camera from his hand, that was now pointing at God knew what, and focused it back on Peter. 

"Look at you up there," Tony cooed to the camera. "You're so cute. We're so proud of you, bambino. Look at you." 

Then Tony turned the camera to Steve and Steve smiled into it, hoping that the low light in the auditorium wouldn't give away the fact that he was misty eyed. "You did amazing, bear. Absolutely amazing. I hope you feel like that every time you dance until you're old and gray like your dad." 

"Hey!" Tony said from behind the camera. "I'm not gray. Yet."

"Get him going off the stage," Rhodes said, pointing to where Peter was still waving wildly and staring directly at them. 

He was following some of the girls off the stage but wasn't watching where he was going.

"Yo, if this kid trips, I'm cashing in that 100k prize from America's Funniest Videos."

"Your Uncle Clint does not mean that." 

Clint leaned in closer. "I sure do. And I'm sure if you're old enough while watching this, kiddo, you already know damn well I would." 

Steve watched him until he disappeared behind the curtain backstage. A moment later, he stuck his head back out and waved again before he was seemingly pulled back. 

Steve laughed loudly along with the crowd. One day, he'd blush and get embarrassed that he would act like that. But that one day was many, many days away and Tony would be by Steve's side telling Peter about just how adorable he was. 

Steve leaned back closer to Tony and slipped his arm in Tony's. He made sure to shake him slightly so that he'd never forget, even years later, while watching this video that he had been holding on tight to Tony. He lowered his voice to a whisper, private for only Peter and Tony, and he whispered, "We love you, my little dancer. Now and forever."

* * *

As the days and weeks passed, the dark lines on Tony's chest began to fade. 

The both of them checked every night because even though Tony was feeling so much better, it didn't feel real until they were all gone. 

The first night they noticed it had finally faded into nothing, Steve dragged his fingers across Tony's chest and breathed a sigh of relief. 

"I'm so glad they're gone," Tony whispered. He didn't have to. Peter was asleep and wouldn't hear them from his room. But the moment still felt so private that even the rest of the world couldn't listen. "They were so damn ugly."

Steve stared at where they used to be, and if he closed his eyes, he could still picture the exact pattern. He could probably trace it again if he wanted to. 

He hated the lines. They were dark and loud and cruel. They were a reminder that Steve was losing Tony. They were killing Tony. They were the start to Steve's tragedy.

But still, he couldn't call them ugly. He should. They should be the ugliest thing he'd ever seen.

But they weren't. 

Because they were a part of Tony, and nothing of Tony was ugly. He was so beautiful, so gorgeous, so breathtaking. 

"They weren't ugly." 

Tony made a face, and he was only teasing. Maybe. "I thought we said no more lying." 

"I'm not lying. Not one part of you is ugly." 

"What about the part of me that lied to you for the last seven months?" 

Steve smiled up at him. "Last year I lied to you. I can't sit here and act like I've never made a mistake like that. You were trying to protect me, and you were dealing with a lot." 

"So were you," Tony challenged. 

"Yes, but now I have you. We can't change what happened. We can only remember it so that next time we don't make the same mistakes. From now on, I know I'll have you and you'll have me. That's what a partnership is."

"Dr. Otto tell you that?" 

"Maybe." 

"It seems like pretty solid advice." 

"Well, he is a therapist." 

Tony hummed thoughtfully, and Steve wasn't sure what he was thinking until he said, "I think I'd like to try that. Maybe we can go together." 

"Like couple therapy?" Steve frowned. 

"Yeah. I know we needed it like-- weeks ago, but there's no shame in us going even when our relationship is healthy. Healthy people still go to normal doctors right? So why can't we go to a therapist together. Just to make sure we stay healthy." 

Steve's lips upturned into a small smile. "I like that idea. I can talk to Dr. Octavius about some suggestions." 

"Great. I already know what our first session is gonna be." 

"What's that?" 

"How to ignore homicidal thoughts when your husband not only hogs the blankets but snores like a freight train." Tony smirked, amusement twinkling in his beautiful brown eyes. They were so full of life every day. 

"I don't snore  _ that  _ loud." 

"Yes, you do. You are very loud in bed. Trust me." Tony's playful smirk turned seductive. 

"Loud enough to wake up Peter, you think?" Steve asked, lowering his voice.

"Let's hope not." Tony leaned in for a kiss. "But just in case, JARVIS, lock the door please. I think Captain America needs to give some orders without any distractions. Full privacy mode too. You know the drill. No peeping."

_ "Thank you, sir." _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your reviews! I look forward to reading every single one of them! We've only got the epilogue left after this, and I can't believe it's over. Thank you so much for sticking around so long! Until next time! (Which, knowing me, won't be very long).


	23. epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is...I should have waited a little bit longer, but I just couldn't! Welcome to the last update of stars in the city! Please enjoy!

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Peter...happy birthday to you!" 

Peter beamed brightly at the crowd around him before he took in a deep breath and then blew out the candles on his cake. 

It was a space themed cake, of course. And his birthday party was being held in the Planetarium. Peter was having a great time. 

He invited all the kids from his ballet class and his boy scout troop. Even Brad and that Flash kid. Neither one of them showed up, which was a shame because Tony and him were planning on a little showdown after the party. 

Despite losing the chance to beat up some tykes, Tony was glad that they didn't show up so they didn't ruin his day. Peter was by Harry and Gwen's side most of the time, though he did say hi to the other kids. Thankfully, Harry and Gwen both got along well and the three of them stuck close. 

They were both flanking each of his sides as the kids all sat around the cake. Steve had his video camera rolling and capturing Peter's face as he dug into the slice of cake Tony had just handed him. 

Before leaving him to eat, Tony swiped his finger through Peter's name on the cake and wiped it on his nose. Peter giggled and swatted his hand away as Harry used his finger to clean it up and then lick it.

Steve smiled at them, zooming in to record the interaction. He hoped they were still best friends as teenagers, and Steve could show them how adorable they were as little kiddos.

"Want a slice?" Tony asked, walking over to him. 

Steve paused the video and let the camera hang around his neck from the strap before taking the plate gratefully. "Thank you, love." 

"You're welcome." 

Steve ate his cake, fresh from Fury's Cafe of course, and observed the party silently. Kids were laughing and playing. Parents were mingling. Most importantly, Peter was smiling. 

"He hasn't stopped smiling all day," Steve told Tony. 

"You know, actually, I think he paused his smile to stare up at the show in awe. Does that count?" 

Chuckling, Steve said, "Guess so." 

"He's having a good day. I'm glad." Tony intertwined his arm with Steve's. 

"So am I. He deserves it." Technically, tomorrow was his real birthday, but they wanted to have a private celebration on his actual birthday. 

"I was shaking the boxes from some of the kids--." 

"Tony." 

"And I heard a lot of Legos in the kid's future. Someone's gonna be a happy camper." 

"We just might need a separate room for his Lego sets soon." 

_ Remember when you slept in one single room with him?  _

_ How could I forget… _

"You know I'd make it happen. Anything for that boy." Tony took another bite of his cake. 

"Trust me. I know." Steve still couldn't believe that Tony had gotten Peter a dance room for his birthday. It was just an extra room that Tony installed some mirrors and a ballet bar in...to him it was nothing, but to Peter, it was going to mean the world.

"You know, we throw a damn good party, if I do say so myself." Tony nudged his arm with his elbow. "Great food, great entertaining, even greater guests. These PTA moms better be ready for us when he come in. Our party ideas will kick  _ ass."  _

"PTA?" Steve asked with a laugh. 

"Oh, yeah. We're going all in, babe. PTA, mini-van, soccer practice." Tony grinned. "We're gonna be the best pair of dads this world has ever seen." 

"I believe it, baby." 

"Uh, excuse me. Are you Tony and Steve?" A soft voice brought them from their conversation. 

Steve turned around to see a woman, only a little shorter than Tony standing there. She held her purse close to her chest and gave them a small smile. She looked familiar but couldn't quite place from where. 

"I'm sorry we've never met before." She offered her hand. "My name is Emily Osborn. I'm Harry's mother." 

Steve's eyes widened. She looked familiar because she looked so much like Harry. He had her eyes, and her nose, and her smile. Clearly, he had taken after more than just her personality. There was no way Harry was  _ anything  _ like Norman. Except maybe the little temper… but that had been because of his fierce protectiveness for Peter. 

Taking her hand to shake it, Steve said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Osborn!" 

"It's all mine. I've heard so much about Peter from Harry I feel like I've already met him!"

"Your son is the sweetest kid I've ever met besides for my own," Tony said. "You should be proud." 

"Oh, I am," she said, glancing over to where her son was talking to Peter-- or well, listening while he rambled on and on about  _ something.  _

"I've been trying to get in touch with you, but unfortunately, I always run into your husband." Steve tried to keep his attitude at bay. He didn't want to upset Emily by insulting her partner, even though he couldn't imagine her with a man like him. 

"I'm sorry...it's...well, you don't want to hear my excuses." She shook her head. 

But Steve did want to hear it. He wanted to know if it was anything like his mothers excuses back in the day. Norman reminded him a little too much of his father. 

"Anyway. I just came to pick up Harry while his father is at work. I hope he behaved." She gave them an apologetic smile, like she was afraid of the answer. 

"Of course, he did. He's such a good kid. I wanted to thank you for raising such a good kid. He's always looking out for Peter." Steve hoped his warm smile would calm her down. 

"'Cus all three of us know the other 'rent ain't raising him," Tony muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Tony," Steve chastised because that was a little bit rude to say, no matter how big of an asshole her husband is. 

But she just shook her head. "It's alright. He's not wrong. I just wish I could be there more for him." 

Steve didn't know her story, but he could tell from the look in her eyes that she had one. "You and Harry are always free to come over," he offered. "Peter's been begging for a playdate since, well, forever." 

"Harry would like that." She smiled softly. "I can give you my cell number if you'd like. So you don't have to worry about calling Norman...not that he would pick up the house phone anyway." 

"Please," Steve said, pulling out his phone so he could add her as a contact. She took his phone and typed in her number before handing it back. 

"I look forward to seeing you again. I know Harry will beg until he's blue in the face to see Peter." She glanced around Steve and waved over to where Harry, Peter, and Gwen were sitting.

After a moment, Harry caught her in his eyes and he grinned. "Mommy!" He yelled, jumping to his feet and running over to her. 

He collided into her legs and she rubbed his back. "Hello, my bunny. Did you have fun?" 

He nodded up at her before squeezing her in a hug again. "I missed you!" 

"I missed you too, sweetheart." She looked at Steve and explained, "I've been away for a few months. My father fell and broke his hip. I had to fly down with him to help through the last few months of his recovery. 

"Oh," Steve said, unable to imagine being away from Peter and Tony for months. "I'm sorry." 

"It's alright. He's feeling better…" She gave him a smile, but Steve could tell she was probably terribly conflicted about leaving Harry.

"I'm glad to hear that. Your father is lucky to have a daughter as wonderful as you. That must be where Harry gets it from." 

Her smile softened into something much more genuine. "Thank you. I'm sorry to leave so early, but I haven't seen him in weeks." 

"No need to apologize. Enjoy." Steve dismissed her worries. 

"Wait, let me say bye bye to Peter!" Harry ran back to where Peter was sitting and hugged him tightly from behind before kissing his cheek. 

"Aw, isn't that sweet," Emily cooed.

"They're very close," Tony informed her. "Peter couldn't have asked for a better best friend." 

Harry was back by his mother's side a moment later, ready to go. Tony quickly grabbed a goodie bag from the table behind them and handed it to him. "See you soon, Harry." 

"Bye Peter's Daddy! Bye Peter's Papa!" He waved to them too before walking alongside Emily, leaving the Planetarium. 

"Now I know why Norman Osborn's son is the sweetest kid around," Tony commented as they left. "His mother is an angel on earth." 

"Isn't that usually how it goes?" 

_ Joseph and Sarah.  _

_ Howard and Maria.  _

_ Norman and Emily.  _

What was with heavenly mothers desperately trying to make up for shitty fathers? 

"That's not how it is with us," Tony whispered, pressing a kiss to Steve's cheek. "That beautiful little boy over there had a wonderful mother and the best father, and now he's got  _ another  _ father ready to give up everything to keep him smiling." 

"Thank you." 

"You never have to thank me for loving him." 

"But I always will. Because it means the world to us." 

"And you two mean the world to me," Tony said. "Maybe if it weren't for you two, I would have never tried so hard to keep living. Didn't have much of a reason to before." 

"I love you and as long as I'm alive, you'll never need a reason to keep fighting." Steve cupped Tony's cheek and kissed his lips softly. 

"Ewwww!" A chorus of kids yelled. 

Steve looked over to the table where most of them were making faces. But Peter was smiling, giggling as he watched his dads. It was a sight the boy had been so ready to never see again.

Steve kissed Tony again, just for Peter. 

* * *

Tony and Steve were so quick to comfort Peter because they were already awake. They were quietly making their way around the main room, decorating it for Peter's birthday. 

They wanted it to be a surprise when he woke up. He went to bed to nothing, and he'd wake up to streamers, balloons, and presents. 

Steve was in the middle of blowing up a moon balloon when something made him stop. He paused and listened to the silence of the tower. 

Tony noticed his hesitation and glanced over from the pile of presents he was stacking. "Steve?" 

"Something's wrong," Steve whispered. He wasn't sure what, but deep down, he he didn't feel right. 

Then, a moment later, JARVIS said,  _ "Peter is currently in distress, sirs. He seems to be having a nightmare."  _

Steve was on his feet and rushing to Peter's bedroom. Tony wasn't far behind. He shoved open the door and even though all the light he had was the small nightlight by his bed, Steve couldn't see Peter thrashing in his bed. 

He wasn't saying a word. He was choking and gasping on air...as if he was drowning. 

It wasn't hard to know exactly what his nightmare was about. 

He ignored his own fears and hurried forward to Peter's bedside. Steve easily scooped him up in his arms, avoiding the wild hands and feet as he struggled against imaginary water.

"You're okay," Steve said to him. "Wake up, sweetie." 

It wasn't that easy. Peter gasped and choked on  _ nothing  _ for a few more terrifying moments. Steve felt sick living through it all over again, but he wouldn't let Peter deal with it by himself. 

Tony rubbed his back and stayed close to keep Steve from having a waking nightmare of his own. 

Finally, Peter awoke with a yell. He stopped choking and was wheezing as he struggling to control his breathing. 

Steve held him to his side and rubbed his back, in case he felt like he needed to choke out any water that wasn't real. He had to remember that it wasn't real or else he'd lose it. 

Peter didn't calm down right away, but soon, he was able to breathe without gasping desperately. He turned his head to stare up at Tony and Steve and when his eyes saw his fathers, he started to sob. 

Steve lifted him up against his chest and hugged him close. "Hush, my love. You're safe. You're alright. It was just a bad dream." 

Tony kissed Peter's head as Steve rocked him. "We're right here, bambino." 

"S-scary!" Peter cried, digging his little fingers into Steve's arms. 

"I know, baby. I'm sorry you're so scared." Steve squeezed his eyes shut, wishing he could do something to take it all away. 

"O-Obie threw me in! And I couldn't s-swim!" Peter sobbed, soaking Steve's shirt. 

"Obadiah is gone. He can't hurt you," Tony said. "He will never hurt you again. I'm sorry for letting him in the first place." 

Peter continued crying, unable to be soothed no matter how much Tony and Steve comforted him. 

"Hey, why don't we take a little trip?" Tony suggested. He grabbed a blanket and Elliot. 

"I don't wanna go to Hamper!" Peter shrieked, his voice piercing through Steve's ear. 

"No," Tony said, immediately. "We're not going there. I think I might just sell the damn house after all this," he muttered. 

"Where then?" Peter asked between his loud sobs. 

"I thought the balcony would be nice. You want to go look at those stars in the city I told you about?" Tony's voice was soft and Steve was so grateful for him. 

"The stars?" Peter asked, hiccuping through a cry. 

"Yup. C'mon." Tony stood up and handed Elliot to Peter. 

Peter took him in his arms and squeezed him tightly. Steve took the blanket to wrap around his little baby before standing up with Tony. 

It wasn't until that moment that Steve noticed Dodger whining at their feet. He had been so focused on Peter. He smiled down at the puppy. "Pete's alright, pal. He's just a little scared. Wanna come join us?" 

Dodger didn't understand English, but he followed after them as they walked down the hallway and through the living room. Peter kept his head hidden in Steve's neck and didn't notice any of his decorations. 

Tony opened the door for them and pulled two lounge chairs closer. Peter's telescope sat to the side, but Tony left it there. 

Steve took a seat on one of the chairs and settled Peter comfortably against his chest so he could look up at the sky. 

Tony pushed his chair up against Steve's so they made one big chair. Before settling, he lifted Dodger to sit with them. Dodger excitedly started to lick at Peter's face. 

"Woah, easy…" Tony pulled him back when he got a little too liberal with his kisses. "Let's let him catch his breath and calm down first." 

Peter fixed himself so he was comfortable and looked up at the sky. After a few moments of him just sniffling, Peter whispered, "Stars."

"Yup. All of those stars are shining just for you." Steve brushed some of his sweaty curls from his forehead. 

"Well, technically, it is the 10th. 2:04am. Those are your birthday stars." Tony checked the time on his watch with a smile. 

Steve rarely saw stars as bright as these in the city. Maybe they really were here just for Peter. 

"Like...in Tangled. 'Punzel got stars on her birthday every year." Peter reached up towards them. 

"Happy birthday, baby," Steve whispered, kissing the top of his head. "Five-years-old...my little bear is growing up." 

Another time, Peter might have giggled and he might have insisted he really was a big boy. But not tonight. Instead, he curled up closer to Steve and said, "I'm still your baby." 

"You'll always be my baby." 

"And if it's alright with you, I'd like you to be my baby forever too," Tony said quietly. 

"Of course, he will be," Steve turned to look at Tony and reassure him but was surprised to see him down on his knee. "Tony…" 

He was smiling as he pulled out a small box. "I've done this already. I know. But I'm doing it right this time." He opened the box and a ring was shining in the moonlight. It was different from the first ring Tony proposed to him with. "I've been trying to find the perfect time, but there is no  _ perfect  _ planned time. But now, sitting here with you two as we look at the stars, nothing could be more perfect." 

Steve couldn't take his eyes off the ring. He knew Tony was planning on proposing again and still, it shocked him. 

"I want you in my life until the end of time and after that, Steve Rogers. I want to always have you by my side through the best and the worst. I want you to be the first and last person I see every day. I want you to be my best friend forever." 

"Tony…" Steve felt his eyes tearing.  _ This  _ was the proposal he had dreamed of. 

"Would make me the happiest guy in the world and be my husband?" Tony whispered, holding out the ring so Steve could see the blue stones shining in the silver band. 

"Yes," he said. "Of course, Tony." 

Tony took the ring and slipped it on Steve's finger. His hands were shaking, Steve noticed. Did Tony think Steve was going to say no? 

"So pretty," Peter whispered, reaching for his hand. 

Steve smiled and inspected it closer. There was a sun etched into the ring. "Sunshine," Steve whispered, looking at Tony with misty eyes. 

"You're my sunshine." Tony looked a little sheepish. "And, uh, the blue...that's bits of my old reactor. The padullum burned the core of it, so I made a new one. I melted it down…" 

"I love it, babydoll." 

"I love it too!" Peter said, wiping the last of his nightmare tears away. 

"Yeah? Well, I'm glad, kiddo, because I've got a little something for you." He pulled another jewelry box and held it towards Peter, still on his knee. 

"Daddy?" 

"Peter Rogers, you are the mini love of my life. I never thought I'd get two loves when I started dating your Papa, but I wouldn't trade it for the world." 

Peter's eyes were wide as he stared at Tony. "Are you marrying me too?" 

Tony chuckled. "Something like that…" He opened the box and there was a star shaped locket inside. It was made of the same silver and blue metal. 

Peter gasped, bouncing slightly. "For me?" 

"I want you to be my baby forever. I want to share my name, my life, and my love with not only Papa but you as well. Would you make me even happier and be my son? Just like I'm marrying your Papa, I'd like to adopt you."

Peter looked back at Steve and Steve smiled. "Up to you, sweetheart." 

He turned back to Tony. "What's...a...dop?" 

"Adopt," Tony said. "It means that I'll officially be your dad." 

"You're already my Daddy." Peter tilted his head. 

"Yes, but this just makes it official. Like a wedding. We'll have an adoption party too." 

Peter smiled at that. "I say yes!" 

Tony leaned in and kissed him. "Look at this…" He opened the locket and inside was a picture of Steve in one side and Tony in the other. "You'll always have your dads right by your heart." 

"I love it," Peter whispered, jumping into Tony's arms. "Thank you, Daddy." 

"I love you, bambino." Tony leaned up and kissed Steve's cheek. "And I love you, sunshine. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with both of you." 

Peter snuggled close in their arms. "Best birthday ever." 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, another one wrapped up. I miss these three already, but don't you worry! We aren't saying goodbye for long. I have several one-shots and another muti-chaptered fic in the works. 
> 
> If you're interested in reading some more of this family, make sure to subscribe to the constant as the stars above series.  
> If you're interested in reading the other stony/superfamily fics I have planned (one will be posted VERY soon) then make sure to subscribe to my author profile! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has made this this far! Whether you've been here since chapter one of Peter's stars or you're a new reader. Thank you for giving this a chance! 
> 
> I'd really love to hear your thoughts one last time for this fic in the comments below. You can also request some fic ideas you'd like to see written in this universe! I hope this was a satisfying end to this story and you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> And if you haven't yet, listen to stars in the city by old dominion
> 
> Until next time,

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Your enthusiasm only encourages me to write more to share!


End file.
